Something Inside
by Kushi920912
Summary: Hay veces en que la vida da vueltas inesperadas, donde los sueños y tus recuerdos no son lo que parecen. Hay veces que uno tiene una segunda oportunidad, pero la verdad es que siempre estuvo ahí. Porque una persona solitaria puede llenar el vació de otra, y más cuando esta persona es mitad Humano y mitad Hollow...
1. Despierta Cariño

Hola!

La idea de este fic fue una que surgió hace más de dos años y que he decidido al fin poder subir a este sitio. La idea es ir actualizando por lo menos un capitulo a la semana si o si, y que lo más probable es que sea más o menos largo. Eso sí, no se desarrollará en el nuevo arco del manga ya que me destruirían un poco mi idea loca. Así que no, no habrá Capitanes zombies ni Quincis locos! xD

Espero de todo corazón que les guste y que lo sigan. Así subiré capítulos con más cariño ^^

Como siempre, este anime y los personajes por desgracia no son míos, son de Tite Kubo. Si fueran míos, ESTO sería lo que pasaría xD

Atte: Kushi

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 1: Despierta Cariño

.

"Oh! Ya lo entiendo.

Eso es. Lo noto aquí en mi mano.

El corazón. "

Aquellas palabras comenzaron a agolparse en su cabeza mientras trataba de enfocar la vista en aquella blanca habitación. No era la suya, de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro, pero tampoco recordaba el haber llegado hasta allí. Ahora que lo analizaba mejor… ¡En realidad no recordaba casi nada!

Ulquiorra Schiffer trataba de tocarse la cabeza ante una repentina punzada de dolor, pero su brazo derecho apenas y le respondió. Un fuerte olor a alcohol y desinfectante le decían de forma indirecta la respuesta que tanto anhelaba: Estaba en un hospital y no parecía ser uno público. Miró hacia los lados y se halló solo, como siempre.

Levantó un poco la cabeza y trató de ver sus brazos. Un par de moretones sobresalían de su blanca piel mostrándole las agujas que lo conectaban a unas sondas. "Quizás algo de suero" pensó. A su derecha divisó una ventana entreabierta por donde se colaban algunos rayos de sol mientras las cortinas se mecían de un lado a otro ante la poca brisa que lograba entrar desde el exterior. A su izquierda una serie de máquinas que le mostraban su ritmo cardiaco, su respiración, su temperatura, y otros valores de los cuales no estaba seguro lo que indicaban. Al frente colgaba un televisor plasma de unas 32" y, bajo este, una pequeña mesa – blanca como todo el resto de la habitación -, con un pequeño masetero encima. Él nunca había sido un fanático de las flores ya que a veces sus olores eran demasiado fuertes para su gusto. Pero ahora, atrapado en aquella celda de blancas paredes, era un alivio ver un poco de color azul. Lo cual era curioso ya que el blanco nunca le había molestado antes.

"Pareciera que yo no soy yo…"

Un par de voces provenientes del pasillo llamaron su atención por un instante mientras veía como la puerta era abierta con urgencia por una enfermera y un médico entraba a su lado.

El hombre era alto y desgarbado. Su cabello, castaño, tenía una que otra cana entre medio, demostrando que tenía entre 40 y 50 años fácilmente. Poseía unos grandes ojos azules pero lo que más destacaba en su rostro era su sonrisa. Una demasiado grande para su gusto.

-¡Por fin despierta! – Dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la cama – Ya estábamos perdiendo las esperanzas en su recuperación.

-¿Q…qué…? – Trató de responderle pero se detuvo en seco. "¿Desde cuando mi voz suena de esa forma?"

-Tranquilo. No debes sobre esforzarte – el hombre sacó una pequeña linterna mientras comenzaba a revisar su vista -. Has estado un largo tiempo sin moverte. Es lógico que te cuente un poco volver a la normalidad. Y por cierto, soy el doctor Kahler, un gusto muchacho.

Cuando dejaron su vista de lado, notó como la enfermera terminaba de anotar un par de cosas en una tabla antes de salir de la habitación sin decirle palabra alguna. "Mejor" pensó. Mientras menos personas mejor.

-Tal parece que tus signos cardiacos están en orden. Abre la boca – le ordenó mientras volvía a alumbrarlo con aquella linterna -. Todo luce en orden. Quizás al principio se te irrite un poco la garganta por el poco uso, pero no es nada que un vaso de agua fría y un analgésico no resuelvan.

El médico volvió a sonreírle mientras apretaba un par de botones al lado de la cama y esta comenzaba a moverse de tal forma que lo dejaron semi sentado. Tomó las sábanas y le descubrió las piernas mientras le daba un par de pinchazos con su lápiz en la planta de los pies. Un movimiento involuntario de sus piernas hizo que la sonrisa del doctor de ensanchara mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

-Al parecer no hay daños neurológicos severos – Volvió a taparlo con las sabanas y luego tomó asiento a su lado. No se había percatado del asiento al lado de todas esas máquinas, pero tampoco es que fuera un dato totalmente relevante, ¿verdad? -. Debes de estar más que curioso por saber qué fue lo que paso contigo, ¿no es así?

Ulquiorra apenas y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le rogara por respuestas? Por muy curioso que fuese, su orgullo era más poderoso, así que el doctor debía de estar agradecido por el hecho de siquiera haber intentado responderle.

La expresión del hombre se tornó seria mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Usted tuvo un accidente. Cayó de un quinto piso. ¿Puede recordar algo?

Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de hacer memoria. ¿Acaso era todo eso cierto? Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. Era irreal, casi como un sueño.

-Fue encontrado sobre el techo de un auto con altas dosis en la sangre de alcohol y metanfetaminas. Creemos que el auto le ayudó a frenar el golpe… aunque no del todo como se habrá dado cuenta.

"Extraño, yo no me drogo" pensó. "Al menos no conscientemente"

El doctor pegó un largo suspiro al ver la pelea interna del chico plasmada en su rostro dándole a entender las dudas que este tenía. Quizás su madre tenía razón y todo había sido solo un mal entendido, aunque claro, cómo creer eso cuando los hechos eran claros.

– De eso ya han pasado casi dos años – soltó de repente ya más acomodado en su asiento -.

"¿Dos años? ¿Es una broma?"

Aunque no mostrara expresión alguna en su rostro, su pulso se aceleró de un momento a otro, haciendo que las máquinas comenzaran a sonar estrepitosamente dentro de la habitación. Luego tomó un poco de aire y cerró los ojos para volver a calmarse, lo cual le tomó solo un momento para extrañeza del hombre.

Ahora entendía el por qué apenas podía moverse.

-Debe dar gracias al cielo. La mayoría de los pacientes que están en coma por tanto tiempo no son capaces de despertar nunca más en la vida – el rostro del doctor comenzó a relajarse y volvió a sonreírle, esta vez de forma amigable -. Ahora lo que queda es recuperarse. Al principio solo estará despierto por un par de horas al día, así que no se alarme si se siente muy cansado o con ganas de dormir. En un poco más de un mes podremos comenzar con la rehabilitación física. Cuando vuelva a despertar traeré a un oftalmólogo y un fonoaudiólogo para que lo chequeen más a fondo. Y si todo sale bien, quizás pueda darlo de alta en unos cinco meses a lo mucho. Eso sí, tendrá que estarse chequeando tres a cuatro días a la semana al principio.

El medico se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-Ahora descanse. La enfermera vendrá de inmediato a darle algo de comer. No será algo gourmet pero le agradara – le dio una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación dejándolo solo. De nuevo.

Cerró sus ojos despacio y luego se enfocó en la ventana. Dos años…

"Así que tengo veinte… más o menos"

Ahora que lo analizaba, no estaba tan intranquilo que digamos. El tiempo había pasado sin darse cuenta, es verdad, pero tampoco era algo que pudiese evitar a estas alturas del partido. Lo mejor era aceptarlo y cambiar de página. Si seguía pensando en aquello, terminaría como cualquier persona en sus condiciones lo haría: Con desesperación.

"Y eso sería patético."

Nuevamente miró sus manos y trató de moverlas. Abrir. Cerrar. Abrir. Cerrar. Aun las sentía entumecidas. Luego movió sus pies. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. Podía sentir como la sangre circulaba por sus venas. Era una sensación extraña, se sentía _vivo_. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin podía volver a sentir algo que no fuese hastío. Hastío hacia el mundo, hacia los que lo rodeaban, hacia él mismo. Y rabia, una tan grande que hasta sus pensamientos se nublaban ante su densidad.

Pero solo fueron unos segundos. Luego, tan rápido como vino aquel entusiasmo, la magia del momento se esfumó.

"Al parecer sigo igual que antes."

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Una enfermera, de unos cuarenta y tantos años más o menos, entraba en la habitación empujando un carrito con lo que parecía ser un plato de comida. Al instante su estómago gruñó al sentir el olor a la carne. En verdad no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta aquel momento, y eso que el olor no era exactamente el más apetitoso.

-Aquí tienes cariño, un plato decente – la mujer le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras acomodaba la comida en una bandeja frente a él. Un poco de puré de algo con olor a carne. Un vaso de lo que parecía ser agua y algo de flan como postre.

-G…Gracias…

-No hay de qué.

Con algo de torpeza agarró el tenedor y trató de llevarse la comida a la boca. En verdad era una sensación de satisfacción y, aunque el puré le raspaba un poco la garganta, el sabor lo compensaba. Algo. Luego trató de llevarse el vaso de agua a la boca, pero sus manos tiritaban demasiado por el peso. Era como si ya no tuviese músculo alguno y eso le molestaba en demasía. Se sentía tan inútil…

-Déjame te ayudo – la enfermera sacó una pajita del carrito y la colocó en el vaso -. Lo siento, mi error.

"Así es".

Un par de minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que la voz de la enfermera nuevamente lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Es bueno conocer al fin el lindo verde de tus ojos – mencionó mientras cerraba la ventana y acomodaba las cortinas a un lado -. Aunque no son tan brillantes como los de su madre, pero sí muy hermosos.

¿Conocía a su madre? Bueno, ella parecía del tipo de enfermera que lo había atendido desde el momento del accidente, así como el doctor. Y si era así, era más que obvio que conocía a único integrante de su familia que valía la pena mencionar y prestar atención. Después de todo, las flores azules de la mesa no parecían ser auspiciadas por el mismo hospital y, por el estado de estas, tal vez habían venido a verlo hace no más de tres o cuatro días.

-Ya la han llamado. No creo que demore mucho en llegar – Le dedicó otra sonrisa mientras entraba a lo que parecía ser el baño de la habitación. En menos de un minuto ya estaba saliendo con un espejo y un paquete de toallas húmedas – Y apuesto que quieres verte guapo para cuando llegue, ¿no?

Ulquiorra la miró un segundo y luego volvió su atención a su plato. No le interesaba. A fin de cuentas solo era su madre quien lo iría a ver, y como tal, ya lo había visto en peores condiciones y en situaciones mucho más incómodas. Lo importante era verlo, ¿no? Daba igual lo demás.

La enfermera lo miró un poco contrariada ante su reacia reacción pero luego recordó lo que la madre del chico le había dicho.

"_Nunca fue un chico muy comunicativo que digamos, pero tampoco era malo. Solo era… algo incomprendido y complicado, con un gran muro a su alrededor… Qué curioso. Yo aquí tratando de excusarlo cuando él no ha hecho nada malo. La que hizo mal fui yo"_

La enfermera nunca entendió bien las palabras de la mujer pero sentía que no debía indagar más en el tema por mucho que le intrigase. Aun así, aunque a él no le importara, no dejaría que ella viera a su hijo en aquel estado tan deplorable. Al menos no mientras ella estuviera de guardia.

-Termine – las inexpresivas palabras del chico la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda -.

-Bien, toma – le extendió el espejo – Tal vez no te interese arreglarte pero si querrás verte después de tanto tiempo – le guiñó un ojo y luego se dedicó a colocar las cosas sucias sobre el carrito. Tal vez con eso cambiaría un poco su inexpresivo comportamiento -.

El joven apenas tomó el espejo lo llevó a la altura de su rostro. Era extraño, como si fuese un ser completamente distinto. Su cabello estaba largo, bastante para su gusto, desordenado y algo sucio. También se veía delgado, demostrando lo que podía hacer dos años sin ingerir algo decente en el cuerpo. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el color de sus mejillas. Había color, poco bajo aquellas ojeras negras, pero ahí estaba.

Luego se vio contrariado. ¿Qué había pasado con su blanco marfil? ¿Y las marcas verdes como lagrimas? Se miró más detenidamente otro minuto como si tratara de reconocerse. Sobre su nariz respingona tenía unas pocas pecas, sus labios ya no eran pálidos, y sus ojos se veían más encendidos, brillantes. Se veía _humano_.

Y cayó en cuenta de algo: se estaba comparando a su último recuerdo, el de un sueño tan irreal como improbable.

Un mar de imágenes vino a su cabeza de golpe. Arena blanca, una noche sin estrellas, un castillo, sangre, gritos, peleas, unos ojos grises llorando, una habitación blanca, una prisionera, soledad.

Sin darse cuenta soltó el espejo dejándolo romperse sobre el suelo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza. Vio a la enfermera corriendo alarmada hasta quedar a su lado y luego todo se fue a negro. Dolía, tantos recuerdos dolían demasiado.

.

* * *

.

Ya todo había terminado, por fin.

La batalla había sido larga y agotadora. Hubo muchas pérdidas, muchos enfrentamientos, mucho dolor, pero aguantar tanto había traído su recompensa: por fin, luego de meses en cautiverio en una dimensión paralela a la suya, podía volver a casa.

Algunos de sus amigos se habían ofrecido a acompañarla por un tiempo – ya que creían que, después de estar en cautiverio, no estaba en condiciones aptas para estar sola-, pero educadamente había declinado sus ofertas. Si bien su estancia en Las Noches fue, por decirlo menos extenuante, el volver a su casa le ponía los pelos de punta y en verdad no quería que la vieran en ese estado.

Despacio entró en el pequeño departamento, se sacó los zapatos, encendió la luz de la sala y se dio un segundo para admirar detenidamente a su alrededor. Era tan diferente y a la vez tan igual a Las Noches que pequeños escalofríos recorría sus espina. Había extrañado el confort de su propio espacio, de sus recuerdos; pero no había extrañado la soledad que aquel pequeño espacio le brindaba. Si bien había estado atrapada en aquella habitación del castillo, nunca alcanzó a sentirse realmente sola. Ulquiorra siempre estaba ahí.

"Ulquiorra siempre estuvo ahí, aun cuando no debía…" pensó.

Aun cuando muchas de sus visitas eran para atormentarla, otras eran simplemente para observarla. A veces pasaban horas mirándose uno al otro de reojo sin decir palabra alguna y otras las pasaban discutiendo, viendo quien tenía la razón de cualquier tema insignificante que surgiera. Obviamente él siempre la dejaba callada, pero a ella no le molestaba siempre y cuando él estuviese a su lado. Y aunque a veces la trataba de forma hostil y cortante, nunca le hizo verdadero daño. ¡Incluso cuando otros entraban a atacarla! Él siempre la protegió.

"_Es mi deber protegerte_" le decía, pero en el fondo sabía que esa no era la única razón de sus acciones. Él tenía curiosidad de ella y ella tenía curiosidad de él. Y aunque le repetía que solo era su carcelero, su guardián y su torturador personal, se dio cuenta que ella siempre estaba ansiando su presencia.

A veces pasaba noches sin dormir pensando en sus amigos, luego entraba su demonio de ojos verdes y todas sus prioridades cambiaban. Las horas se pasaban volando hasta que volvía a encontrarse sola entre esas cuatro paredes y se recriminaba por sus pensamientos egoístas. Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él volviera a su lado. No importaba si era para hacerla dudar o para hacerla desfallecer, o solo para observar. Deseaba que estuviese a su lado.

Pasaron los días y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que en cierta forma los dos congeniaban porque tenían algo en común: estaban solos. Él estaba vacío porque no conocía el calor que daban los lazos afectivos y ella estaba rota porque había perdido esos lazos. Eran dos personas solitarias que pedían desesperadamente al mundo no seguir solos. Y así, sin darse cuenta, se convirtieron en la compañía más profunda para el otro.

Ahora ella estaba sola. Otra vez. Él se había ido. Para siempre. Y ella se lamentaría bajo el techo de su casa. Otra vez.

Despacio se acercó hasta la fotografía de su hermano y la tomó con cuidado entre sus manos.

-Estoy en casa…

Sin darse cuenta un par de gotas de agua cayeron ante la imagen. Al fin podría desahogarse. Al fin podría dejar salir toda la frustración que traía en su pecho.

Debió sanarlo. Debió haberle tendido antes la mano. Debió haberse acercado más. Debió dejar de lado la opinión de sus amigos. Debió olvidar que era el enemigo. Debió olvidar que era un arrancar. Debió… Debió… Debió decirle que no quería dejarlo.

Sus piernas comenzaron a fallar hasta que cayó de rodillas abrazando aquel portarretratos. Las frías lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras los sollozos se hicieron cada vez más y más fuertes.

-Lo siento… en verdad lo siento…

.

* * *

.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la oscuridad se hacía presente a su alrededor. La luz de la luna llena entraba silenciosa por aquella pequeña ventana mientras era acompañada por el sonido de su tranquila respiración.

La había visto, a aquella mujer de cabellos largos y ojos brillantes. La había escuchado, su melodiosa voz mientras se quebraba ante su presencia. La había tocado, su suave y delicada piel bajo sus fríos dedos. La había sentido, aun cuando se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia.

La recordaba.

No sabía si había sido un sueño o una alucinación, pero se negaba a creer que no era real. Todo lo que ella le había enseñado, todo lo que lo había acompañado, todo lo que le había entregado…

Con cuidado trató de sentarse en la cama mientras notaba como las flores de la mesa habían sido cambiadas por unos grandes girasoles. Y ahí, a su derecha, una cabellera rubia sobre su cama le hizo ver que no estaba solo.

-Madre…

Con mucho cuidado tomó su mano y la apretó. Ahí estaba, la mujer a la que le debía la vida, la que lo cuidaba de forma incondicional aun cuando no se lo merecía, la mujer que siempre le daba una sonrisa aun cuando todo el mundo lo tachaba de monstruo.

Su madre era como _Ella_, siempre con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, pero su presencia era distinta. Aun cuando su madre trataba de hacerlo un poco más humano, algo en su interior se lo impedía. Y ahora estaba ahí, a su lado.

"Quizás es porque está tan rota como yo":

-¿Ulquiorra…? – Unos ojos verde brillantes lo miraron desde la oscuridad – Por fin… Dios, por fin despiertas cariño… - un cálido abrazo lo envolvió mientras su cuello era mojado por las lágrimas.

-Si.

Era verdad. Estaba despierto. Estaba de vuelta con vida.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	2. Veo gente muerta

Primero que todo, dedicarles este capítulo a Xoam, The Dust-Boy, Tensa Suigetsu y HanaJarez. No saben lo mucho que me alegra el hecho de que les haya gustado esta historia! Gracias por el apoyo! ^^

Segundo, como siempre, esta historia no es mía, sino que de Tite Kubo

.

* * *

.

Los minutos pasaron y el abrazo poco a poco se fue disolviendo. Aun con la poca luz que les bridaba la luna desde el exterior, Ulquiorra era capaz de distinguir sin problema alguno todas las facciones de su progenitora. Su cabello rubio caía en ondas hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros mientras que en su cuello se podían distinguir claramente la mayoría de los huesos y venas, demostrando la delgadez de aquel cuerpo. En su rostro se asomaban un par de arrugar que su mente no recordaba pero que no opacaban su belleza. Solo sus ojos seguían como siempre, cálidos, con un brillo especial solo comparable al de su sueño.

"Si no fuese por el color de sus ojos, no parecería mi madre."

Porque él no había sido el único que los veía como polos opuestos. ¡Todos sus conocidos lo hacían! Ella era dulce, amable, expresiva, espontanea, despistada, apasionada, sensible, risueña, hasta algo llorona. Él era frio, distante, directo, a veces un poco cruel, sin filtros, sin muchos sentimientos, sin intereses, sin pasiones. Vacío.

-Madre… aun sigues aquí.

-¡Por supuesto que sigo aquí! ¿Qué tipo de madre sería si no estoy al lado de mi hijo? – Sus ojos de a poco se fueron aguando y su mirada fue bajando – De mi único hijo y familia. De la cosa más preciada que tengo en la vida. De mi pequeño…

Ulquiorra por vez primera no sabía que hacer o decir. Si esto hubiese sucedido antes del accidente solo habría corrido el rostro y seguiría con la plática. Pero hoy… No sabía bien que pasaba. En su pecho se situó un pequeño malestar, uno que no reconocía o más claramente, que no sentía desde que era niño. ¿Qué era? ¿Angustia? ¿Así se sentía la angustia?

Aun cuando no sabía bien que pasaba solo pudo actuar por reflejo.

Con cuidado tomo una de las manos de su madre obligándola a que levantase la vista. Verde con verde se encontraron y ya con sus miradas conectadas simplemente hablo.

-Tranquila. No me iré.

-Tampoco dejare que te vuelvas a ir.

El dolor en su pecho fue cesando poco a poco al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de su madre. No estaba seguro de lo que había hecho o dicho, solo sabía que no quería ver esa expresión de pena nuevamente en aquellos ojos.

Y eso que ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

"En verdad me cambiaste, mujer."

Otra vez se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos. Por alguna extraña razón sus pensamientos seguían girando en torno a aquella pelinaranja obligándolo a dudar de lo que le había ocurrido en esos dos años.

¿En verdad todo había sido solo un sueño?

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 2: Veo gente muerta

.

La primera semana paso de forma lenta. La mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba durmiendo, lo cual en cierta forma le molestaba ya que no le dejaba ni siquiera leer un libro en paz. Aun así, cada vez que estaba despierto trataba de mover sus extremidades y en articular mejor las palabras. También le hacían recordar lo que más pudiera de su vida para asegurarse de no tener algún daño neurológico complicado. Pero como el doctor le había dicho _"Eres un chico con suerte"._ Quizás ya era hora de comenzar a creer en sus palabras aun cuando él se consideraba todo lo contrario.

Su madre también se hizo presente el mayor tiempo posible. Siempre le andaba consiguiendo algún libro de su interés o le ayudaba en sus prácticas diarias de léxico. También le hizo compañía las primeras noches, pero luego fue convencida por la enfermera para que volviese a su casa y descansara más cómodamente. Eso le daba a él algo de privacidad aunque tampoco era como si tuviese mucho que hacer o esconder.

Lo que si le llamo la atención fue el trato cercano – demasiado cercano – que ella tenía con su doctor de cabecera. Pero como era muy observador y la conocía lo suficiente, estaba casi seguro de que algo se traía esos dos, lo cual no le molestaba en lo absoluto. A fin de cuentas, ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Se ve feliz, ¿no?"

Otra cosa que le llamó la atención esa semana fue el encontrarse pensando siempre en la chica pelinaranja de sus sueños. No sabía quién era ni de dónde era, simplemente la veía. Quizás la había conocido antes del accidente y la había mezclado con sus sueños pero la idea era extremadamente poco probable ya que tenía facciones orientales y unos ojos excesivamente brillantes como para que los hubiese olvidado u obviado tan fácilmente.

"Alguien tan peculiar no pasa desapercibido para mí."

Pero por más que lo pensaba siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Estaba loco.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien? Te ves algo distraído – la melodiosa voz de su madre lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

-Mmm…

Una pequeña risa se escuchó provenir de su madre. Al fin podía disfrutar de la poca – casi inexistente- expresividad de su hijo. No mentiría diciendo que no le molestaba pero, después de tanto tiempo viéndolo casi como un muerto postrado en aquella cama de hospital, aquellos monosílabos eran música para sus oídos. Aun así, siempre quiso entender un poco más los pensamientos de su primogénito. Siempre se veía serio, analizando de sobremanera todo lo que lo rodeaba, como si quisiera entenderlo o simplemente sentirlo. Él era un libro totalmente cerrado a los ojos de ella y que fuese así de reservado con todos había sido netamente su culpa.

"Si tan solo no le hubiese permitido alejarlo tanto…"

-Madre – La voz de su hijo la distrajo de sus recuerdos. Unos dolorosos que deberían desaparecer pero que la seguirían hasta su muerte -.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

-Ya oscureció. Sera mejor que te vayas a casa.

Miró hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. El sol se había ocultado hacía unos minutos, por lo que aún se veía un poco anaranjado el cielo. Era otoño así que la oscuridad no tardaría en aparecer. Lo mejor sería irse. Debía viajar a su casa un poco más de seis cuadras a pie y, por el vapor de las ventanas, suponía que debía de estar bastante helado afuera.

-Sí, mejor me voy – Con cuidado se colocó su impermeable y un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello. Se revisó en el espejo del baño y luego se volvió a mirarlo -. ¿Quieres que mañana te traiga algo en especial?

-Un libro.

-¿Cualquiera de tu habitación?

-Uno nuevo.

-Claro tesoro, haré lo que pueda.

Le dio un beso en la frente y luego salió de la habitación. Al fin estaba solo, al fin paz y tranquilidad.

A los pocos minutos entró la enfermera con su cena. Luego de comer, tomarse sus medicamentos y de tener un aseo rápido, la enfermera lo dejó solamente con la luz de cabecera encendida. Con cuidado tomó su celular que se encontraba en la mesita al lado derecho de su cama y revisó la hora. Apenas eran las 20:46, temprano. Dejó el celular en su lugar y tomó entre sus manos un libro que se encontraba a su lado. Maleficio, uno de sus libros preferidos de Stephen King.

Desde pequeño había tenido un gusto especial por los libros. Al pasar tanto tiempo solo encerrado en su habitación, lo mejor para matar el tiempo sin hacer ruido era leer. Primero comenzó con las novelas de su madre, luego siguió con libros de historia, más específicamente, de la primera y segunda guerra mundial. Nunca había entendido muy bien el por qué toda una nación, su nación, había seguido los ideales de aquel loco. Luego se dio cuenta de lo obvio, la masa es temerosa y lo mejor en tiempos de crisis es seguir al que parece más fuerte y entrega seguridad.

Después siguió con clásicas obras literarias y debió admitir que leyó por lo menos tres veces Romeo y Julieta, no por gusto sino porque no entendía la historia. A la tercera leída se dio cuenta que la naturaleza imprudente e impulsiva de los personajes eran el problema. Pero luego quiso saber qué era lo que había gatillado aquello en los personajes y, aunque lo preguntó unas diez veces, siempre le respondieron lo mismo: Amor.

"Un sentimiento creado por el famoso corazón. Si, como no."

Luego de ello comenzó a preguntarse qué era ese famoso corazón. No era solo aquel órgano en el pecho, eso lo tenía claro. Era el creador de los sentimientos pero por más que lo analizaba nunca llego a entender bien que era.

"Lo más probable es que no exista"

Claro, esa era su mayor ley. Si no lo ves, no existe. Y si existiera, hipotéticamente, sería solo una molestia. Los siete pecados capitales eran creados por el famoso corazón. El mismo amor era creado por el corazón y todo eso solo hacía miserables a las personas. Fue por ello que dejó los libros románticos de lado y pasó a cosas un poco más profundas. Y entre tanto buscar y buscar encontró a este autor bastante peculiar. Su género era el terror pero no uno cualquiera. No se recurría a vampiros chupasangre o cosas por el estilo. Él hacía que las personas sintieran miedo de una forma más profunda, con cosas que podrían pasar a cualquiera, aun cuando a veces era un poco fantasioso.

"A fin de cuentas el miedo es lo único que vale la pena"

Con sus libros lo descubrió. Con su padre lo descubrió. Con la historia lo descubrió. Cuando las personas sienten miedo muestran al mundo sus más terribles deseos, lo más oscuro de su alma y sus más retorcidos pensamientos.

Muchos decían que las personas se mostraban como eran en realidad en situaciones extremas, cuando sus vidas estaban en peligro pero no era eso totalmente exacto. Era solo indagar en la persona, mostrarle su vida, restregársela en la cara, hacerla sentir miserable, como el insecto que realmente es y esa persona, consciente o no, se mostraría ante sus ojos tal cual era.

Y esa fue su afición en sus últimos años de escuela.

"Oh, solo me faltan diez páginas"

Su espalda estaba algo adolorida. No se había dado cuenta pero el tiempo había pasado volando. Solo un poco más y terminaría con aquel libro. Fue por ello que con cuidado se acomodó mejor en la cama mientras colocaba algunos cabellos rebeldes tras las orejas. Sin querer su mirada terminó en la ventana y por unos segundos vio algo que nunca antes había imaginado y que lo dejaron perplejo.

Era una persona vestida de negro, con una espada en su cadera, que saltaba de un edificio a otro.

.

* * *

.

A los pocos días de terminar la batalla había vuelto a la escuela como de costumbre. Eso sí, las primeras clases estuvo bastante perdida por los días que se había ausentado pero con algo de ayuda por parte de Ishida y Tatsuki ya comenzaba a retomar el hilo.

Daba gracias a toda la materia que debía pasar en limpio en sus cuadernos ya que le mantenían la mente ocupada. Aun así, había momentos en el día en los que se perdía en sus pensamientos sin siquiera poder evitarlo. A mitad de clases, cuando se dirigía hasta su departamento, ¡hasta en la hora de almuerzo! Y en la soledad de su casa era peor. Por eso trataba de mantenerse ocupada lo más posible. Sino… sino…

"Por favor, ya deja de aparecer en mi mente…"

Ya se le estaba haciendo un hábito dormirse llorando. Se sentía tan miserable que ni el recordar las dulces palabras de su hermano la reconfortaba. Y cuando caminaba por cualquier lugar más o menos concurrido siempre, de una u otra forma, terminaba buscando entre la multitud alguna mirada que se le pareciese. Pero eso sería imposible ya que unos ojos de ese verde jamás se podrían imitar. Mucho menos en Japón.

Lo peor había sido tratar de ocultar su miseria frente a sus amigos, en especial frente a Tatsuki y Kurosaki-kun. Ellos la conocían lo suficiente como para saber con solo mirarla que algo andaba mal. Pero él no estaba en mejores condiciones ahora que no podía ver espíritus de ninguna clase, así que con él se salvaba de los cuestionarios. Además, ¿cómo decirle que extrañaba a aquel arrancar que lo había asesinado por lo menos un par de veces?

"Lo increíble es que casi ya no he pensado en Kurosaki-kun."

Y eso era cien por ciento cierto. Ni siquiera para lamentarse. Aun le tenía un cariño especial como su amigo, compañero, casi hermano, eso nunca lo negaría, pero hasta ahí nada más. Simplemente había cambiado de prioridades o lo había colocado en algún otro sitio en su corazón.

-¡Inohue, abre la puerta!

Rápidamente Orihime se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió, dejando a la vista a una chica algo baja de cabellos negros y desordenados. Era Kuchiki Rukia en persona.

-¡Kuchiki-san! Qué bueno es verte – le dedicó una sonrisa-.

-Lo mismo digo.

Las dos chicas entraron al departamento y se sentaron en la sala. Orihime no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar frete a ella. Después de todo, sabía que le había afectado mucho el hecho de que Kurosaki-kun no pudiese verla nuevamente. A todos en realidad.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí? ¿Te mandaron por alguna misión?

-No esta vez. Simplemente quería salir un momento de la Sociedad de Almas y mi hermano me dejo venir un momento. Además, quería saber si te encontrabas bien.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Eso es obvio – le dijo un poco alterada apuntándola con el dedo, pero luego tomo algo de aire y siguió- Después de todo este alboroto te note algo… triste, y no estoy segura de por qué de esa reacción. Digo, ya estás a salvo… ya todo acabó.

No podía ser cierto. Hasta Rukia se había dado cuenta de su deplorable estado de ánimo.

-Pues, claro que estoy bien. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Al fin estoy de vuelta en mi casa, con mis amigos… con mi vida –.

Mentira.

-No te creo – la miró acusadoramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Por si no lo sabes yo tengo unas cuantas decenas de años más que tú, lo que se traduce en mucha más experiencia y agudeza al momento de analizar a las personas.

-Eh… si, eso lo sé pero…

-Por eso mismo te puedo decir que tu aura dice que estás triste. Y no solo eso, es como si todo tu Riatzu estuviese gris, opaco, sin vida.

-Oh… - Fue lo único que salió de los labios de la pelinaranja mientras miraba a su amiga algo extrañada – Bueno, yo…

–Además… tus ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar – completó felicitándose a sí misma por tal descubrimiento -.

"Claro, fue por eso"

-Dime Inoue, ¿acaso no me tienes confianza como para hablar? ¿No somos amigas?

Orihime se sintió culpable ante aquellas palabras. No era su intención decirle aquello, pero tampoco era fácil comenzar a hablar del tema, y más cuando ella sabía de todo lo que él le había hecho pasar. Pero quizás, por una vez, debía confiar y desahogarse de una vez por todas. Con algo de suerte ella le entendería.

Aclaro, solo algo de suerte.

-Es verdad que somos amigas y por eso… no quería que te preocuparas – la voz se fue quebrando de a poco mientras unas traicioneras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas -. P-pero… ya no puedo más. En serio yo… yo… necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

De un momento a otro sintió algo cálido que la rodeaba. Eran los brazos de su amiga tratando de consolarla.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-N-no debí dejarlo… si lo hubiese curado tal vez… tal vez… él estaría vivo…

-Sí, bueno, eso mismo les pasó a… Espera un segundo - Un 'click' en la cabeza de Rukia hizo que se detuviese – La persona de la que estás hablando… No me digas que es de… de…

-D-de Ulquiorra…

Rukia se quedó de una pieza. Esperaba cualquier cosa, en serio, pero que le dijera que se sentía culpable de no haber podido curar a aquel Espada que no solo la había capturado, sino que había atacado a sus amigos, que había cooperado con Aizen y que además había asesinado a Ichigo dos veces…

-Me enamore, Kuchiki-san… - Rukia bajó la mirada totalmente en blanco -. Me enamore de mi enemigo sin darme cuenta… ¡Y ahora lloro porque está muerto!

-N-no puede ser…

.

* * *

.

La mayor parte de la noche se la pasó totalmente despierto tratando de ordenar sus ideas y buscando una respuesta coherente a aquello que había visto, pero nada. Simplemente, de solo analizarlo, se encontraba cada vez más y más loco. Quizás era un efecto secundario del menjunje de pastillas que estaba obligado a tomar, o del tiempo que había pasado en coma, como sea. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, eso no era normal.

"Lo que me faltaba, ver gente volando"

La mañana estaba fresca pero el sol al menos era capaz de calentar lo suficiente como para que la enfermera lo dejara dar un paseo por los terrenos del hospital en silla de ruedas. Y con dejar se refería a que lo llevaran a airearse un rato nada más.

Con un suéter obviamente y con la "grata" compañía de su queridísima enfermera de cabecera. Si no mal recordaba se llamaba Edwina. O al menos eso le había dicho su madre.

Aun así, era su primer día fuera de la habitación y la presencia de su enfermera no arruinaría su salida al aire libre. No.

Así que, con algo de resignación y la frente en alto, aceptó que lo llevara hasta la cafetería del lugar. No podía comer nada que no fuese totalmente sano y cocinado por el hospital, pero al parecer la enfermera solo quería llevarlo ante la sociedad. Aunque eso no quito el hecho de que ella tomase un pequeño break y entrara a pedir un café mientras lo dejaba "estacionado" al lado de una banqueta bajo un frondoso árbol.

"Al menos aquí puedo relajarme un poco"

-Dos más dos son cuatro y dos más tres son… son…

"O puede que no"

Bajó la mirada y se sorprendió de encontrar a un pequeño niño sentado al lado de su silla mirando sus dedos muy concentrado mientras sus piernas se mecían de un lado a otro. Se veía algo pálido, con ojeras bajo sus ojos y surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Si no mal sacaba la cuenta, no debía de tener más de cinco o seis años. Su cabello era rubio, algo desordenado y tenía grandes ojos celestes. Adorable para todos, un niño más para él.

-¿Cinco?

-¡Eso, cinco! Cinco… ¿Eh? – El niño levantó de golpe y su rostro se puso pálido como una hoja de papel - ¿P-puedes… puedes verme? ¿¡En serio!?

"¿Se supone que no debería?"

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ah! Y-yo… - se removió un poco a su lado nervioso y luego, al desviar su mirada hacia la cafetería, se bajó de un salto y salió corriendo hacia el hospital -.

"Que niño más raro. Quizás se asustó al ver a la enfermera"

-¡Ya volví! – Le saludó Edwina con un vaso de café en mano - ¿Hablabas con alguien, cariño?

-Un niño – le informó mientras le mostraba con el dedo al chico correr- El rubio.

-Qué raro, yo no veo a nadie – Ulquiorra la miró un momento y se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo hacia donde apuntaba. ¿Cómo era que no lo veía si era la única persona en aquella dirección? ¿A caso era más tonta de lo que él ya suponía? - ¿Estás seguro?

"¿Cómo no puede verlo? ¡Si está ahí! No puede ser que solo yo… "

La mirada que le dedicó la mujer lo decía todo: ella también estaba pensando que algo malo le ocurría.

-Creo… que será mejor volver a la habitación. Muchas emociones por un día, ¿no crees?

Con un poco de dudas comenzó a manejar la silla de ruedas del chico para devolverlo a su habitación. Quizás el cambio de habiente tan brusco le había afectado un poco las ideas.

En cambio para Ulquiorra algo no cuadraba. ¿Cómo era posible que solo él pudiese verlo? ¿Es que pasaba lo mismo que con la persona de negro? ¿En verdad estaba presentando algún grado de esquizofrenia o algo por el estilo?

"Lo que me faltaba, estar psicótico"

Volvió la mirada nuevamente hacia el niño el cual lo observaba atentamente de lejos detrás de un mostrador. Y al pasar por su lado fue capaz de notar un pequeño detalle que antes había pasado desapercibido pero que decía mucho de aquella personita.

El niño tenía una enorme mancha de sangre en su vientre.

.

.

Continuará…


	3. Ni Julieta tuvo tantos líos en la cabeza

Primero que nada, perdón por no haber actualizado la semana pasada! En verdad tuve una semana bastante atareada entre mi cumpleaños y el de mis dos abuelas y el de mi tío. Cuento corto, perdí bastantes días entre salidas y cosas por el estilo xD

Este capítulo está dedicado esta semana a: Kawamiai, Silvianime, LunaticR y LittleSami ^-^

Y como siempre, esta maravillosa serie no me pertenece, por desgracia, sino que a Tite Kubo.

.

* * *

.

-Inoue – las palabras de Rukia salían de forma precavida, como si estuviese tanteando el terreno mientras tomaba a su amiga de los hombros– Sinceramente no sé cómo poder ayudarte con todo esto. Él… era un Espada, el cuarto. No es algo simple. ¡Ni siquiera entiendo como fuiste capaz de fijarte en alguien como él! Digo, ¿acaso no fue él quien te secuestró?

-Si pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Solo… pasó, nada más. No es como si yo lo hubiese planeado o algo por el estilo.

-¿Cómo que "solo pasó"? Este tipo de cosas no "pasan". Caerse es algo que "solo pasa", esto no. Es decir es absurdo ¡En realidad todo el cuadro lo es!

-Lo sé… – las lágrimas de Orihime comenzaron a salir con mayor intensidad -.

-No, no lo sabes. Pero sabes que, no importa. Él ya está muerto y, perdóname si esto suena muy feo pero es lo mejor para todos – Rukia se levantó cerrando sus puños con fuerza– Hay… cosas que no pueden suceder por mucho que nos duela. Esa es la ley de la vida y debemos obedecerla… Así que, lo mejor es que lo olvides. Solo tienes dieciséis años, toda una vida por delante. Tienes que dar vuelta la página y buscar a alguien más que ocupe su lugar, alguien que pueda hacerlo.

Los ojos de la shinigami comenzaron a brillar, indicándole a Orihime que en cualquier momento Rukia podría romperse frente a ella. ¿La razón? No estaba muy segura pero tenía el presentimiento que trataba de cierto peli naranja.

Con cuidado Orihime se levantó y se acercó hasta su compañera mientras se secaba las lágrimas del rostro. Y ahí se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única que había salido herida de aquella batalla. Rangiku había perdido al amor de su vida, otros shinigamis habían perdido a muchos amigos y seres queridos, Ichigo ya no podía juntarse con sus amigos del otro mundo y ese dolor era el que se reflejaba en los ojos purpura de Rukia.

-Kuchiki-san… ¿todo esto lo dices por mi… o por ti?

-Creo que por las dos… Por todos - Antes de que Orihime pudiese tocarla, Rukia ya estaba de camino a la salida - Lo siento Inoue pero… ya me voy. Recordé que tengo una misión importante y… bueno…

Orihime asintió.

-Por favor mándale mis saludos a Rangiku-san.

-Claro.

-Y… vuelve pronto – dijo Orihime en un susurro casi como si fuese una súplica, una plegaria a lo más alto porque algo le decía que quizás sus palabras no serían escuchadas -.

Una triste pero sincera sonrisa se formó en los labios de la pelinegra como respuesta antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida pero se detuvo un momento y la volvió a encarar. Orihime inmediatamente se tensó. Su instinto –ya más desarrollado luego de su experiencia en Las Noches- le decía que algo malo ocurriría y en verdad no estaba lista para ello, no ahora.

Este era un punto de quiebre.

-Prométeme que lo olvidarás – susurró -.

-¿Qué?

-Olvida al Espada – repitió la shinigami algo más alterada – Olvida todo sobre él. Lo que te dijo, lo que hizo, su rostro, sus relaciones, todo.

-Pero… - los puños de Orihime se cerraron con fuerza. ¿En verdad era Kuchiki-san la que le hablaba? ¿Qué era ese tono tan frío? – Pero… yo no…

-Solo hazlo **– **y dicho esto, de un salto, la pelinegra por fin se retiró -.

El departamento volvió a quedar en silencio y los lamentos fueron callados por el peso de la soledad que aquel lugar seguía entregándole. Una solitaria lágrima escapo de sus ojos mientras se abrazaba a ella misma tratando de protegerse de aquellos sentimientos que le comían por dentro.

"¿En verdad lo mejor es olvidarte… Ulquiorra?"

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 3: Ni Julieta tuvo tantos líos en su cabeza

.

Una semana paso. Tranquila para unos, lenta para otros y, para cierto pelinegro, estresante.

Tal parecía que aquel niño había muerto dentro del hospital luego de un accidente de automóvil que había tenido con sus padres siendo él la única víctima fatal. Luego de hablar – muy a regañadientes – con él supo que los demás espíritus, al estar al borde de la desesperación por no pasar al otro lado, le hacían la "vida" casi imposible para soltar un poco de estrés. Lo lógico al ver a un niño indefenso a sabiendas de las nulas consecuencias de sus actos.

-¿Puedo quedarme en tu habitación?

Las quedas palabras del chico lo descolocaron por un momento. ¿En serio quería quedarse con él? ¿Aun cuando lo ignoraba casi todo el tiempo o le contestaba de forma cortante?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… bueno… - el chico jugaba con sus dedos manteniendo la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza, sentado a su lado en la silla que usualmente utilizaba su madre – es que… aquí... estoy seguro de los demás.

En eso tenía razón. La segunda vez que se encontró con el niño fue al día siguiente del suceso de la cafetería. Un par de espíritus lo golpeaban e insultaban sin piedad alguna mientras el pequeño simplemente trataba de taparse con sus pequeños brazos en medio del patio. Nadie parecía percatarse de lo que ocurría. Nadie podía verlos.

_-Ya déjenlo._

_-Si claro. ¿Y quién te crees para darnos ordenes, humano? _– uno de ellos, el más viejo, le increpó mientras se acercaba a su silla de ruedas. Su compañero le dio una patada al chico antes de seguirlo -.

Por un momento miró al niño y vio como las lágrimas comenzaba a asomarse en sus ojos y eso le enfureció. Meterse con un niño indefenso, aun sabiendo de su carencia de fuerza y sin medir ni un poco su fuerza era no tener honor ni orgullo alguno.

_-Son peores que insectos… _

_-¿Cómo nos llamaste?_ – ya estaban a un metro de distancia pero de golpe se frenaron. La mirada de Ulquiorra era tan fría que solo esta bastó para que se detuviesen y bajaran la mirada _-. L-lo siento… señor. N-no volverá a ocurrir._

Al segundo los dos se alejaban a paso rápido entre los edificios del recinto. ¿Qué había pasado? No estaba seguro pero ya a esas alturas, viendo fantasmas y todo eso… Aun así la mirada de terror de esos dos lo había dejado algo intrigado.

Ya habría tiempo de pensar en aquello. Primero estaba el niño.

_-Levántate._

El niño lo miró sorprendido por cómo había espantado a esos matones simplemente con una mirada y sin importarle el hecho de que algún humano pudiese verlo y tratarlo de loco o algo por el estilo.

Al final se había convertido en su héroe.

Fue por eso que comenzó a seguirlo a todas partes y a todas horas. Nunca se despegaba de su lado o al menos procuraba no hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Como no conversaban mucho comenzó a leer los libros que Ulquiorra terminaba. Al principio no entendía mucho pero luego de un par de días les comenzó a agarrar el ritmo. Cuando venía la madre del pelinegro trataba de quedarse tranquilo en alguna esquina de la habitación o salía a pasear por el piso.

-Prácticamente ya vives en este cuarto – Eso era cierto. ¡Hasta dormía a su lado! En la silla por supuesto, pero a su lado.

El niño lo quedó mirando fijamente por un momento y luego le sonrió. No le había tomado mucho tiempo entender el significado de las miradas y palabras de Ulquiorra y ahora, con solo verlo, sabía que le había dado permiso para seguir a su lado.

Por otro lado Ulquiorra seguía pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que despertó del coma. Ver espíritus de un día para otro no era algo sencillo de digerir aun cuando al principio buscó la lógica al asunto y el mismo se catalogó como esquizofrénico. Al final los hechos eran irrefutables.

La enfermera le había contado de aquel niño –Himmel si no mal recordaba-, había muerto hacía apenas un par de meses atrás. ¡Hasta le había mostrado la fotografía del expediente! No cabía duda alguna, no estaba loco. Eso por un lado lo dejaba más tranquilo. No tenía que preocuparse de conseguir psicólogos o psiquiatras, o tener que tomar pastillas que lo dejaran grogui para que pudiese dejar las alucinaciones.

Por otro lado, ¿qué había pasado con él mientras estaba en coma? Siempre que dormía soñaba con aquella chica. A veces veía sus ojos, otras veces solo la escuchaba. Pero si de algo estaba casi seguro era que ella era real. Tan real como aquel niño rubio que le hacía compañía. ¿Pero cómo encontrarla si ni siquiera sabía su nombre? Tendría que darle tiempo al tiempo y tratar de recordar un poco más.

-¿En qué piensas?

Las palabras repentinas de Himmel lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. El niño tenía entre sus manos el segundo tomo de La torre Oscura y lo miraba impaciente. Luego miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a oscurecer. ¿Cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido?

-Nada.

La respuesta no dejo muy convencido al chico, aun cuando a esas alturas ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las evasivas del pelinegro.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué?

-Mmm… anoche, mientras dormías, dijiste algo pero no lo entendí del todo… ¿Me lo podrías explicar?

-Yo no hablo dormido.

-¡Pero eso hiciste! ¡Te lo juro!

"¿Desde cuando hablo dormido?" pensó.

-¿Qué dije?

-¿No lo sabes…? – el pobre se desilusionó por un momento pero luego pensó que, si él podía recitárselo, quizás él podría explicárselo -. Creo que decía algo así como… del cuarto…no tenemos ninguna esperanza, o algo así…

Otro recuerdo golpeó la cabeza de Ulquiorra de forma repentina, por lo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras se tomaba la frente como si con esto dejase de doler. Himmel, por otro lado, se asustó de sobremanera ante aquella reacción y saltó sobre la cama para verlo más de cerca. Él no se había comportado de aquella forma esa semana ni siquiera cuando su madre le hacía recordar cosas de su infancia. Algo andaba mal, de eso estaba más que seguro y quería ayudarlo como fuese.

-Es… del cuarto… no tenemos ninguna esperanza… en esa dirección… - las palabras salían apenas de sus labios mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración -. Es… un poema…

-¿Un poema? ¿De quién?

-Mío.

-¿E-es eso cierto? – le preguntó sorprendido mientras veía como Ulquiorra se reponía de forma rápida y se volvía a recostar sobre la pila de cojines que le servían de respaldo -.

-Si… - los ojos de Himmel comenzaron a brillar ilusionados. Por fin sabía algo más de su héroe y le era en extremo fascinante -.

-¿Y cuándo lo escribiste? ¿Por qué? ¿Era para alguien?

La mirada de Ulquiorra se perdió frente al pobre paisaje que la ventana a su lado le brindaba al momento que acomodaba algunos mechones de su cabello tras sus orejas.

"Ni siquiera yo lo se…"

.

* * *

.

Luego de que Rukia se fuera Orihime se encerró en el baño y se metió a la ducha. El agua tibia golpeaba su cabeza dándole algo de paz mientras trataba de ordenar un poco las ideas que llegaban de golpe a su mente.

Rukia tenía razón al recordarle que ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo por los resultados de la batalla. Se había metido tanto en su propia desdicha que no había tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás que la rodeaban. ¡Ni siquiera en todo lo que había afectado a sus amigos!

Se sentía culpable como pocas veces pero luego de pensarlo un momento se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había actuado de esa forma y era porque por primera vez solo quería que se dieran cuenta de su estado y la consolaran. Siempre era ella la que consolaba a los demás, la que se hacía la comprensiva y trataba a toda costa de hacer feliz a sus amigos y compañeros. Hoy quería ser egoísta, hoy quería ser ella el centro de atención, hoy quería ser comprendida y apoyada. Pero eso no sería posible ya que todos querían ser salvados en igual medida.

"¡Ah!… ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?"

La semana paso lenta y los ánimos fueron volviendo de a poco. No solo en la chica, sino en todos a su alrededor.

Ichida ya se había recuperado por completo de sus heridas al igual que Chad, mientras que Ichigo poco a poco volvía a mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro. Por otro lado, Orihime pasó mucho tiempo pensando en su situación, aunque eso no dejo que se mostrara algo más alegre frente a sus amigos. Había pensado en ellos, en sus compañeros, en la gente que le importaba, luego recordaba los días vividos en La Noches, las personas que había conocido, las situaciones que había pasado y todo se volvía un caos mental.

Es por ello que, al considerarlo por un par de días – y un par de noches en vela -, decidió que necesitaba algo de ayuda para aclarar sus ideas sobre lo que era y no era correcto. Por eso decidió que lo mejor sería acompañar a Kurosaki de camino a casa y conversar de forma "casual". O al menos ese era el plan.

-Kurosaki-kun…

-Dime Inoue

-¿Qué… opinabas de Ulquiorra?

La pregunta llegó como una bomba hasta los oídos del ex shinigami. ¿Ulquiorra? ¿Por qué preguntaba por él? ¿Acaso seguía con algún tipo de trauma post-guerra gracias al tipo ese?

-¡No… no es nada malo! Y-yo solo tenía curiosidad…

La mirada tranquila de su amiga le indicó que nada malo le ocurría, aun cuando ya había notado los cambios de la chica desde que había vuelta al mundo humano. No sabía cómo definirlo pero la notaba algo más… melancólica, como si hubiese perdido algo importante e irremplazable.

Y podía afirmar con certeza que el responsable de aquello era aquel tipo de ojos verdes.

"En verdad solo espero que no lo extrañe"

-Bueno, pues él… era muy molesto – dijo con sinceridad - Siempre con esa actitud de sabelotodo, ignorando mis palabras y sacándome de las casillas. Además de que siempre decía que cumplía con órdenes, casi como si fuese una máquina. Sin contar que al principio lo veía como si fuese la peor peste del mundo.

Las palabras no la sorprendieron en absoluto pero si le dolían de cierta manera. Todo lo que Kurisaki decía era la pura verdad. Ulquiorra era alguien frio, calculador, manipulador y muy responsable con sus deberes. Así había sido frente al mundo porque así debía ser él. El problema era que a los ojos de ella…

-Pero también era alguien digno de mi respeto –Orihime perdió el aliento ante aquellas palabras que no esperaba, mientras que Ichigo sonreía algo melancólico -. Al final nunca pude ganarle en alguna pelea de forma justa y sé que si me lo encontrara nuevamente me gustaría retarlo y saber de una buena vez quién era el mejor. En verdad… fue uno de mis mejores rivales.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Orihime mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer.

-Pero tú ganaste esa última batalla – las palabras apenas salieron de su boca. A fin de cuentas, Kurosaki lo había matado -.

-Eso no es cierto. Fue algo injusto y lo sabes. Si tal solo no hubiese perdido el control… ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que le hice! - las manos del chico se empuñaron sacando un poco la frustración que tenía por dentro -.

-Aun así acabaste con él…

-Tienes razón. No podemos hacer nada contra eso. Él está muerto y… debemos seguir adelante. Esas son las reglas en las que gira el mundo. Nuestro mundo. Así que no te preocupes, él ya no vendrá a molestarte.

-Lo sé – susurro -.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que tuvieron que separar rumbos. Los pasos de Orihime eran lentos y pesado, sin contar el hecho de que no veía el camino que seguía. Solo no quería llegar a casa y volver a encerrarse en su soledad.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en un parque cercano. Las luces de los faroles comenzaron a encenderse mientras la oscuridad poco a poco se hacía presente. Con cuidado se sentó en una banca bajo un farol mientras su mirada se perdía en las estrellas del firmamento. Ya era de noche.

"No importa si eras bueno o malo…"

Ichigo se lo había expresado con aquellas palabras. Para él Ulquiorra había sido alguien más que se había cruzado en su camino. No un Hollow o un shimigami. Solo había sigo alguien digno de su respeto.

"Aun así… ¿lo mejor será si doy vuelta la página y sigo adelante… sin ti?"

.

.

"_Nosotros…_

_Como uno, no estamos entrelazados_

_Como dos, no compartimos la misma forma_

_Del tercero, nosotros simplemente no tenemos ojos_

_Del cuarto, no tenemos ninguna esperanza en esa dirección_

_En el quinto, allí se encuentra el corazón…"_

Se le hacía raro recitar aquellas palabras en su mente mientras revisaba su pecho en busca de aquel número cuatro ya inexistente en su blanca piel.

"Y pensar que escribí esto gracias a ese número…"

O al menos eso creía recordar. Porque sí, ahora se daba cuenta de que algo en verdad había vivido mientras estaba en coma y, poco a poco, se iba colando de forma más concreta en sus recuerdos. Ese poema no era la excepción.

Aun así, por más que revisaba su pecho y lo veía limpio sentía aquel vacío que el numero dejaba en su ser. No solo era un cuatro, era un distintivo. Sin aquel cuatro se sentía casi como cualquier humano común y silvestre. Ese cuatro le recordaba el vacío de sentimientos que le carcomía por dentro. Aquel cuatro le recordaba… a aquella chica de ojos grises diciéndole que ahí estaba su corazón.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres que te espíe mientras duermes?

Himmel no daba crédito en sus palabras. La mirada seria de Ulquiorra le decía que no era un juego, que en verdad tendría que poner atención a cada hora de la noche mientras el pelinegro dormía. ¿Para qué? Ah claro, para saber qué otras cosas recordaba mientras dormía.

-Cuando me duerma quizás vuelva a decir algunas cosas y tú vas a decírmelas por la mañana.

Sonaba fácil y más cuando el niño no necesitaba dormir por ser un espíritu, pero era joven y se aburría muy fácilmente, en especial cuando no tenía a nadie con quien conversar. Solo que ahora debía ayudar a su compañero cueste lo que cueste. Es por ello que pondría todo su empeño ante la tarea que se le encomendaba.

"Quizás así pueda entender un poco más…"

No estaba muy convencido pero sabía que no tenía opción alguna si quería saber a ciencia cierta que había ocurrido con su… su… espíritu hacía ya casi dos años. No era normal el hecho de "vivir" alguna experiencia extracorpórea mientras su cuerpo se encontraba descansando en una clínica.

"Sin contar ver espíritus y cosas por el estilo"

También había pensado en aquella persona de vestimentas negras que se paseaba en las noches recorriendo la ciudad. Himmel no sabía de quien se trataba pero estaba seguro de que no era alguien que había muerto recientemente. Como no tenían aquella cadena en el pecho, algo le decía que no eran simples muertos.

\- Buenas noches.

El niño le regalo una tierna sonrisa mientras Ulquiorra se acomodaba en la camilla e intentaba dormirse. La enfermera le había suministrado un par de pastillas para que durmiera de manera más profunda y estas comenzaban a hacerle efecto. Sus parpados poco a poco comenzaron cerrarse hasta que por fin perdió el conocimiento.

Himmel se quedó a su lado mientras avanzaba con su lectura, aunque de vez en cuando caminaba por la habitación para estirarse un poco – lo cual era curioso al tratarse de un espíritu sin un cuerpo que se le agarrotara por la inmovilidad -.

Las horas pasaron de forma lenta, el amanecer se acercaba y Ulquiorra había dormido de forma serena sin la necesidad de alertar al niño. O eso creía hasta que vio al pelinegro moverse de forma desesperada entre las sabanas mientras no dejaba de transpirar y respirar agitadamente. Un minuto después, por fin pudo tranquilizarse hasta que comenzó a murmurar un par de palabras. Al principio no eran del todo claras pero poco a poco comenzaron a salir más y más fuertes.

-I-inoue… Orihime…

.

.

.

Continuara…


	4. Dicen que todo cambio es bueno

Mil, mil disculpas por el atraso! En verdad no tengo palabras para describir lo apenada que estoy. Pero es una buena causa, en serio! Tener como veinte ideas en la cabeza y tratar de ordenarlas no es tan fácil como parece. Pero soy optimista al decir que el prox capitulo quizás lo suba antes de una semana jejejeje

También muchas gracias por los review y los nuevos seguidores del fic! Gracias a ustedes es que me inspiro y me obligo a sentarme frente al compu y escribir ^-^

Saludos para: Silvianime, Neri15, Kawamiai, dai16117 y LunaticR

.

* * *

.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse a través de las cortinas de la pequeña ventana y Ulquiorra apenas y podía abrir los ojos. Con pereza vio el reloj de la mesita para saber que recién eran las nueve y veinte de la mañana. Él siempre había sido una persona que se caracterizaba por dormir solo lo justo y necesario –o a veces menos-, pero desde hacía un par de días que, aun durmiendo más de la cuenta el levantarse se le hacía más que complicado ¡Hasta había dormido siesta un par de veces! No era como si no lo hubiese hecho antes pero siempre en muy contadas ocasiones y casi siempre estas eran cuando volvía de alguna salida nocturna. Ahora lo hacía casi a diario y porque en verdad estaba muy, muy cansado.

Según el doctor esto era algo normal para alguien en su estado pero eso no quería decir que no le extrañase. Ya le habían hecho un par de exámenes de sangre y el resultado era el esperado por todos: no tenía anemia. Así que solo esperaba comenzar con terapias físicas lo antes posible para así poder acostumbrar a su cuerpo al cansancio verdadero… Además, ya le estaba fastidiando depender de la estúpida silla de ruedas.

-¡Buenos días!

-Mn… Buenas – la voz de Himmel lo obligó de una buena vez abrir los ojos y tratar de enfocarlos en él -.

Ahí estaba el chico, de rodillas sobre su cuerpo a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia mirándolo muy animadamente con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Así era todas las mañanas, siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa y lo despedía de la misma forma.

Con movimientos torpes el pelinegro tanteó el borde de la cama hasta que por fin encontró el botón para levantar el colchón. Un bostezo se le escapó mientras trataba de acomodarse su cabello – cosa que como siempre no logró - mientras el rubio reía quedamente. Quizás si era un espectáculo digno de ver para su compañero. Patético, pero entretenido a los ojos del niño.

-¿Quién es Inowe Orijime? La mencionaste mientras dormías.

-¿Ino… Inoue? – las palabras del chico llegaron lento a su cabeza. Aun no estaba al cien por ciento despierto, por lo que apenas y entendía. ¿En verdad había hablado dormido de nuevo? Y más importante, ¿Era Inoue Orihime la chica de sus sueños? Algo le decía que sí, algo muy dentro de él pero que no lograba comprender.

-Sip. Dijiste su nombre un par de veces… ¿es una chica? – Himmel se acercó más al pelinegro con los ojos brillantes llenos de genuino interés -.

-Eh… creo.

-¿Y de dónde es? Nunca antes había escuchado un nombre tan raro – le comentó mientras se llevaba una mano a su mentón tratando de hacer memoria.

-Japón.

-¡Wow! Eso es suuuper lejos – le dijo nuevamente con emoción - ¿Y es bonita?

-Si

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Dieciséis.

-Es más pequeña que tu… ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿En Japón?

-Si, en un parque.

-¿Y es callada e intimidante como tú?

-No, es lo contrario… creo.

"¿¡Qué mierda me pasa!? Solo estoy respondiendo por reflejo. Si lo pienso… no, no lo sé. Pero cuando le respondí… ¿En verdad estoy recordando? No puede ser…"

-Ya veo… ¿Te gusta?

-¿Cómo? – la pregunta inocente lo descolocó por un momento, dando gracias por tener la capacidad de no demostrar emociones o estaría más que sonrojado como cualquier idiota en su lugar-.

-Que si te gusta. ¿Sí o no?

-Pues… no lo sé. Ni siquiera la recuerdo bien.

"Más bien casi ni la recuerdo" pensó.

-Que lastima – el chico se cruzó de brazos mientras bajaba la mirada.

Himmel analizó un momento las palabras de Ulquiorra y luego lo miró a los ojos. Aunque su rostro no lo demostrara, sus ojos le gritaban lo desesperado que estaba, lo melancólico y desconcertado. En verdad el pelinegro tenía todo un lio en la mente y al parecer no sabía cómo resolverlo. Por lo que el rubio optó por lo que mejor podía hacer por su amigo, apoyarlo.

-Entonces, prométeme que cuando la recuerdes me la presentaras, ¿de acuerdo?

Aun cuando las inocentes palabras del chico lo tomaron desprevenido, Ulquiorra respondió con una pequeña sonrisa como reflejo.

-Ya lo veremos.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 04: Dicen que todo cambio es bueno

.

El día comenzaba de forma tranquila y Orihime Inoue ya estaba haciendo de las suyas. Hoy era sábado y ya había pasado casi un mes desde su encuentro con Kuchiki Rukia. Mentiría si decía que no fueron dolorosas las palabras de su amiga, pero en el fondo sabía que eran la verdad. Ya no había tiempo para seguir lamentándose de ella misma. Debía seguir adelante con la frente en alto, tal cual hizo como cuando había muerto su hermano. La vida continuaba, punto.

"Eso no quiere decir que te olvidare…"

Debía aceptar que el pelinegro había muerto, pero eso no quería decir que lo borraría por completo de su vida. Poco a poco debía convertirse en un lindo recuerdo, nada más. Ya no debía buscarlo entre las personas, ya no debía intentar recordar su voz entre miles. Lo mejor sería pasar la página.

Es por ello que Orihime decidió hacer un par de cambios en su vida, comenzando por su departamento. Aun cuando ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, algunos eran demasiado dolorosos, por lo que mejor sería dejarlo. Buscó y buscó por unas semanas hasta que por fin encontró uno del mismo precio.

Estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, específicamente en un edificio no muy nuevo donde la mayoría de las personas que lo ocupaban o eran mayores de edad o estudiantes universitarios. Tenía dos habitaciones, una matrimonial y otra más pequeña para las visitas; un baño, un living y una cocina con un mini comedor incluido. La universidad de Kura Kura estaba a solo dos cuadras del recinto, lo que lo hacía muy conveniente para el futuro. Además de que se encontraba en el piso tres de cinco, justo al medio.

"También muy conveniente para los temblores"

Por ello es que, aun siendo las nueve con cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, se encontraba levantada y desembalando. La noche anterior sus amigos la habían ayudado a trasladar todas las cajas y muebles de un departamento a otro y le armaron la cama para que, por lo menos pudiese dormir de forma decente esa noche. Aun así, los demás muebles estaban desarmados y aún faltaba equipar la cocina con lo básico y sacar toda la ropa de las cajas. Mucho trabajo y pocas manos.

"Pero mientras más pronto comience, más pronto terminaré"

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras comenzaba con las cajas de su ropa. Una por una las fue abriendo para luego acomodar todo en el armario. Luego siguió con el baño. Lo limpió a fondo para luego ordenar todos sus útiles de aseo. Después pasó a la cocina. La limpió, ordenó todos los utensilios y luego revisó los aparatos eléctricos. Todo estaba en orden.

"Ahora solo falta… la sala y la habitación más pequeña. Lo mejor será comer algo primero"

Con algo de pereza tomo su billetera, las llaves, y salió del departamento dispuesta a comer en algún lugar de comida rápida o algo por el estilo. Después de todo, aun no tenía ningún alimento en las despensas y tampoco tenía las fuerzas como para cocinar algo decente. Ya después iría al mercado a buscar algunas cosas, o al menos las más básicas.

"Pero primero una hamburguesa"

Con una sonrisa en el rostro caminó por las calles mientras miraba todo con total atención. Después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba el centro y debía comenzar por acostumbrarse a la muchedumbre. Fue por ello que no se tardó mucho en encontrar un lugar donde comer. Era un pequeño restorán a media cuadra de la universidad. Sus comidas eran contundentes y a un muy buen precio. Después de todo, la mayoría de los clientes del lugar eran jóvenes. Pero hoy, siendo sábado, el lugar se encontraba con muy poca gente. Ideal para un descanso.

Ya con almuerzo en mano se dirigió a una mesita cerca lo que parecía ser un tablón de anuncios. Como era un lugar para jóvenes, muchos de estos dejaban propagandas en el tablón para que los demás los leyeran. Y Orihime no fue la excepción. Después de unos cinco minutos leyendo encontró uno que le llamó la atención.

"¡Clases de cocina, justo lo que necesito!"

Con cuidado anotó los datos del cartel para luego salir del lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque eran clases impartidas por la universidad, estas eran gratis ya que estaban dirigidas a un público adulto de la comunidad. No era para platos extravagantes pero si para cocinar lo básico como era debido. Y según todos sus conocidos sus comidas no eran del gusto de ellos. Así que lo mejor sería aprender lo necesario para demostrarles que si era capaz de cocinar algo del gusto de todos y que no les causara indigestión o algo por el estilo.

"Y así pasare más tiempo ocupada sin pensar cosas innecesarias…"

.

* * *

.

-¡Buenos días, joven Ulquiorra!

-Buenas – El doctor Kahler le regalo una sonrisa burlona al escucharlo. Ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser arisca de Ulquiorra de tal forma que hasta le hacía gracia algunas veces y no pasaba oportunidad para incomodarlo con sonrisas innecesarias y comentarios demasiado expresivos.

-¿Y cómo se siente mi paciente más joven? – Ulquiorra rodó los ojos mientras el doctor se acercaba a las máquinas para monitorear sus signos vitales - ¿Aun cansado?

-Si.

-Mm… que extraño. No muestras signos de ningún tipo de anemia y tu ritmo cardiaco es normal. La administración de suero y vitaminas está en orden y apenas y te mueves en el día… Lo mejor será que te sigamos monitoreando más a fondo. No queremos ninguna enfermedad extraña que retrase tu recuperación.

Otra sonrisa por parte del doctor mientras comenzaba con la revisión básica de ojos y garganta. Por otro lado Ulquiorra no estaba muy de humor al darse cuenta de la posibilidad de tener alguna enfermedad que lo incapacitara o algo por el estilo .Ya sentía haber perdido demasiado tiempo de su vida como para seguir haciéndolo dentro de aquel hospital.

-Aun así, tengo dos noticias que quizás podrían levantarte un poco el ánimo – le comentó mientras sacaba un pequeño estuche negro de uno de sus bolsillos del delantal – Aquí están tus nuevos lentes ópticos de lectura. Así que ya no tendrás que forzar tu vista al leer.

-Gracias – con cuidado abrió el estuche y sacó los que serían sus nuevos lentes. Al fin podría decirle a su madre que le trajera su material de estudio. No quería volver a la universidad y no recordar nada de lo anteriormente aprendido -. ¿Y cuál es la otra noticia?

-La enfermera me aviso que cuando te levantas para ir al baño tratas de hacerlo solo y caminando, y que has logrado mantenerte en pie al menos un par de minutos. Es por ello que estas inscrito para que desde mañana comiences tu quinesioterapia para que vuelvas a caminar.

-¡Eso es genial, Ulquiorra! – escucho la voz de Himmel, el cual se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la cama mirando atentamente al doctor. Obviamente trataba de no tocar nada para así no moverlo y llamar la atención del doctor. Porque aunque no pudiese verlo ni oírlo, eso no quería decir que no sintiese su presencia de vez en cuando.

-Eso sí, primero será unas tres veces a la semana y ya con el tiempo será todos los días. Así que no te sobre exijas o pasaras más tiempo en el hospital que el presupuestado.

-Gracias, doctor.

-No es nada – una nueva sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras anotaba un último par de datos en su tablilla -. Ahora descansa que para mañana necesitas toda la energía posible, muchacho. En unas horas volveré a ver como andas.

El doctor salió de la habitación dejando solos al par de chicos. Himmel, con mucha energía, se subió de un salto a la cama para quedar frente al pelinegro. En verdad que estaba feliz por la noticia. Si Ulquiorra volvía a caminar ya no tendría que depender tanto de aquella silla y quizás su humor cambiaría para bien. Además, ya lo había escuchado un par de veces decir lo mucho que le gustaría volver a caminar para así no tener que seguir dependiendo de nadie.

Ulquiorra por otro lado estaba más que satisfecho. Desde mañana podría comenzar a estudiar y a caminar nuevamente, lo que le indicaba que pronto quizás podría salir de aquel hospital, y del fastidioso olor a desinfectante que se hallaba por todos lados.

-Eh… pu…puedo preguntarte algo – Ulquiorra levantó una ceja extrañado por el repentino cambio de humor en las palabras del niño-.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues… es que… ya pronto volverás a caminar solo y te iras a tu casa… entonces yo… bueno, tendré que quedarme y…- claro, ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? Cuando se fuera, Himmel se quedaría nuevamente solo en aquel lugar.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? –un gran sonrojo en el rostro del niño – Si quieres venir, solo hazlo. No te gusta este lugar, así que no veo una razón para que te quedes por más tiempo.

Las palabras del mayor hicieron que Himmel llegara a soltar un par de lágrimas de la alegría. En verdad ya no tendría que quedarse encerrado en aquel frio y blanco lugar, lleno de espíritus que lo molestaban y personas que lo ignoraban. Al fin podría estar con alguien que lo cuidara y se preocupara de él, que lo viese y lo ayudara. Al fin estaría con el que ya consideraba su mejor amigo y hermano mayor.

-Gra…gracias – con el antebrazo el niño comenzó a secarse las lágrimas mientras Ulquiorra posaba su mano sobre su cabeza. Nunca había sido una persona afectuosa pero al ver al chico tan indefenso sintió unas enormes ganar de consolarlo. Es por ello que su mano se movió sola y ahora acariciaba aquella cabecita.

Cuando Himmel levantó su mirada para verlo con una sonrisa, Ulquiorra sintió un pequeño malestar en su pecho que no podía identificar del todo. Eso sí, se sentía un poco más pleno con aquello.

"¿Por qué me siento así? Esto es molesto… pero agradable…"

.

* * *

.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche y la casa estaba legalmente terminada. Orihime ya había ido al supermercado a comprar todo lo necesario para sobrevivir y los muebles de la sala estaban armados y ubicados en sus respectivos lugares. Aunque en la habitación más pequeña estaba lleno de cajas y desorden, por el momento no era necesario arreglarlo. Después de todo vivía sola y su habitación estaba lista.

"Pero lo más importante, el altar de mi hermano está listo"

Ubicado en una esquina del salón se encontraba un pequeño altar decorado con flores frescas y cintas blancas. La fotografía de Sora se encontraba al centro, mirándola con una sonrisa.

"Si tan solo tuviese una fotografía tuya…"

Antes de volver a deprimirse, el timbre de la entrada sonó para devolverla a la realidad. Orihime miró extrañada la puerta de entrada ya que no recordaba estar esperando a nadie, y menos a estas horas de la noche. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la cara de Matsumoto Rangiku tras el ojo de la puerta.

-¡Rangiku-san! – gritó Orihime mientras abría la puerta y saltaba a abrazarla. No la veía desde la batalla y no se atrevía a mencionar el tema tampoco.

-¡Orihime! ¡Tanto que no te veía!

De un momento a otro entraron en el departamento y se sentaban en el sillón. Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de las chicas mientras se agarraban de las manos. En verdad que se habían extrañado.

-¡No puedo creer que te hayas cambiado de casa! La verdad es que está muy bonita…

-Sí, bueno… - las mejillas de Orihime se tiñeron de rojo ante el cumplido – Es que quería cambiar un poco de aires.

-Tienes razón. Lo mereces – Rangiku le regaló una sonrisa mientras la miraba con cariño.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá? Recién ayer me mude – Orihime se llevó un dedo a sus labios mientras intentaba razonar una respuesta coherente a su pregunta.

-Lo que pasa es que me mandaron a entregarle un documento a Urahara-san y luego fui a verte a tu casa. Estuve gritando frente a tu puerta como por quince minutos hasta que salió una vecina y me dio tu nueva dirección. Y aquí estoy.

-¿Y qué le tenías que entregar a Urahara-san? Que yo recuerde la Sociedad de Almas no está de muy buenas migas con él…

-Una respuesta – Orihime la miró confusa mientras Rangiku se acomodaba mejor en el sillón -. Al parecer Urahara Kisuke le hizo alguna petición directa a la primera división, la cual denegaron por supuesto. Y como estaban faltos de personal ya que aún siguen recolectando información de Aizen y reparando todos los daños, aquí estoy.

-Ya veo…

-Pero hice este viaje por las puras ya que Urahara-san al parecer está de viaje en otro continente o algo así desde hace más de una semana y no saben cuándo volverá.

-¿En serio? Nunca había oído que dejara la tienda por tanto tiempo. ¿Y Yoruichi-san?

-Tampoco está. Me dijeron que se fue unos días antes y tampoco ha vuelto.

"No creo que anden en un viaje de placer o algo por el estilo. Solo espero que no les pase algo malo…"

Luego de pensar una que otra razón por el comportamiento del rubio, las chicas comenzaron a recordar cuando vivieron juntas por un tiempo. Las risas se escucharon en el departamento hasta que fue más de media noche y el apetito de la shinigami hizo su presencia con uno que otro sonido incómodo.

Orihime se levantó hasta la cocina a preparar algo de comer para su invitada. Y no fue hasta que sintió el olor al pan recién horneado que se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a preparar un poco de té mientras Rangiku registraba el nuevo hogar de la pelinaranja. Se paseó por el baño, la habitación de invitados y la habitación principal, la cual le impresiono por la cantidad de verde en ella. Paredes, cortinas y cubrecama. Todo un bosque en medio del concreto.

"La habitación es bastante grande, al igual que la cama… espero que no se sienta muy sola"

Con cuidado La chica cerró la puerta de la habitación y dio media vuelta hasta la cocina.

-A todo esto Orihime, quiero preguntarte algo – Rangiku se acercó y se apoyó en el marco de la entrada de la cocina - ¿Cómo estás?

Orihime se tensó ante aquella simple pregunta porque sabía que su significado era más profundo de lo que aparentaba. Aun así, trató de pasar desapercibida siguiendo con sus labores en la cocina. No quería responderle que en verdad se sentía morir por aquel Espada ya que tenía miedo de que reaccionara como su otra amiga y, lo menos que necesitaba ahora estancarse en su miseria y quedarse sola. Debía continuar.

-Bien, mucho… - le respondió sin mirarla a la cara. Si no la veía a los ojos, quizás no se diese cuenta de nada - ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien – fue la simple respuesta de Rangiku, dicha en un mísero susurro.

"Sí que somos mentirosas…"

.

* * *

.

-¿Qué opinas, Yoruichi?

-¿Que qué opino? Que fuiste un idiota al mandar esa petición. Es obvio que no te iban a dejar hablar con Aizen, tarado.

Shihōin Yoruichi y Urahara Kisuke se encontraban en la azotea de un gran edificio, contemplando aquella ciudad a oscuras. Ella estaba sentada en la orilla mientras miraba entretenida la expresión de pena de Urahara, el cual se encontraba de pie a su lado.

-Es que no pude evitarlo. Hay que ser un caballero en este tipo de cosas.

-No me hagas reír. ¿Desde cuando eres un caballero?

-¡Me ofendes! ¡Desde siempre he sido todo un caballero! Solo es que estaba algo escondido y de vez en cuando lo muestro – una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro mientras acomodaba su sombrero.

-Si, como no – la chico soltó un suspiro mientras volvía a mirar hacia la ciudad - Entonces, ¿ya encontraste a los que faltan?

-Sep. Ella se encuentra en la provincia de Namur, Belgica. Y el otro en Borgoña, Francia.

-¿Y quién irá por quién?

-Tú iras por ellos.

-¿Y que se supone que harás tú? – le preguntó algo molesta por tener que hacer aquel trabajo sola. No quería ser la única viajando de un lugar a otro, sin contar que ya había viajado por un par de países más antes de llegar a aquel lugar.

-Yo me quedaré aquí por un tiempo – le mencionó el hombre mientras perdía su mirada en el oscuro cielo y la luna llena que los alumbraba – Dicen que la cerveza alemana es la mejor y quiero probarla directamente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras bajaba la mirada hasta el edificio que se encontraba frente suyo.

-Entonces, nos vemos en una semana.

De un momento a otro, Yoruichi desapareció dejando solo una pequeña ráfaga de viento en su lugar. Urahara, por otro lado volvió a acomodar su sombrero mientras veía como las luces del edificio se iban apagando una por una hasta que solo quedó encendido un gran letrero con las letras HOSPITAL en su frente.

"Si, también la comida es muy buena. Sera de ayuda para calmar las aguas"

.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. Estúpida silla, estúpido sombrerero

Hoy tenemos un capítulo laaargo. Así que espero que les guste porque puse toda mi dedicación en él.

Y hablando de dedicación, este capítulo es para LunaticR y Kawamiai ^-^

.

.

.

.

.

Eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada y Ulquiorra aún no podía pegar ojo. Se encontraba cansado, eso no lo podía negar, pero su cabeza pensaba más de lo necesario cosas innecesarias que por el momento no tenían solución. Y todo había comenzado en el desayuno con su madre y terminado con aquel loco. De solo recordarlo le daba jaqueca.

"Estúpido sombrerero"

-Hey, Ulquiorra… ¿Aun estas molesto porque lo dejé entrar? – El pequeño Himmel se acercó a pasos cortos hacia Ulquiorra sentándose en la silla a su lado.

El niño tenía los ojos un poco llorosos y lo miraba expectante. Con detenimiento Ulquiorra bajó su mirada hasta el pecho del niño donde se encontraba aquella cadena. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado con el niño, esta era la primera vez que reparaba en ella. Pero claro, esta se encontraba debajo de la bata blanca que Himmel usaba, siempre tratando de esconderla. Luego recordó a los demás espíritus que rondaban en el hospital. Todos llevaban aquella cadena en el pecho. Unas eran más largas y otras más cortas. La de Himmel, por otro lado, no medía más de diez centímetros.

"Le queda poco tiempo…"

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 5: Estúpida silla, estúpido sombrerero

-¡Vamos, hijo! Deberías al menos llamarlos. Tus abuelos han estado tremendamente preocupados todo este tiempo. Y sabes que no han venido a verte porque están en el extranjero – Laura Schiffer se encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama con el ceño algo fruncido viendo a su hijo hacer caso omiso a sus palabras -.

-Sinceramente no entiendo por qué quieres que los llame – le contestó el pelinegro mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de leche. Recién eran las diez de la mañana y ya había mucho ruido para su gusto en su habitación.

-Porque son tus abuelos. Esa es razón suficiente – la mujer se cruzó de brazos mientras trataba de permanecer imponente.

-Si están tan preocupados como tú dices, entonces ellos ya habrían llamado – el chico dejó en la mesita el vaso mientras se limpiaba los restos de leche de su boca. Ya ni el desayuno podía disfrutar.

-Si no han hecho es porque no les he avisado que has despertado ¡Se supone que sería una sorpresa!

-Entonces llámalos y avísales. Al menos sabrán que los gastos médicos terminaran en un par de meses cuando me den de alta.

-¡Ulquiorra Schiffer, más cuidado con tus palaras que hablas de tus abuelos! – la mujer se levantó de un salto molesta mientras increpaba a su primogénito -.

-Sabes que digo la verdad, madre. Es obvio que ellos han pagado hasta entonces mi estadía.

-Si lo hacen es porque eres su nieto y te quieren como tal. Aun con tu mal genio y tus comentarios sarcásticos, te aman y se preocupan por tu bienestar – las facciones de Laura se relajaron mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la cama y comenzaba a acomodar el cabello de su hijo -. Además, con la muerte de tu padre ellos se quedaron solos. Solo les quedas tú.

-Solo les interesa el apellido – con cuidado Ulquiorra apartó las manos de su madre de su rostro -. Soy el único Schiffer que queda, por lo tanto, el único heredero de su imperio empresarial y lo demás. Lo que a ellos les preocupa es dejar las cosas en manos de cualquiera.

-Eso suena muy cruel, incluso para ti.

-Pero sabes que es la verdad. Si en verdad les importara, habrían hecho algo al momento en que mi padre me mandó a ese maldito internado. O se habrían preocupado por las agresiones físicas que sufríamos de él. O por último, no me habrían mirado como escoria desde mi nacimiento.

-Basta, jovencito. Sabes que las cosas han sido complicadas.

-No lo son. Simplemente habría sido mejor para todos el que yo nunca hubiese existido. Así él no se habría casado contigo y tú no habrías tenido que sufrir de sus abusos todos estos añ…

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó dentro de la habitación al momento en que Laura Schiffer por primera vez en su vida golpeaba a su hijo en la cara. El rostro de Ulquiorra terminó de lado con una gran marca roja en su mejilla izquierda mientras sus ojos se encontraban abiertos al máximo. No se había esperado aquella reacción por parte de su madre ya que todo lo que había dicho eran cosas que siempre habían estado en sus pensamientos. Pero al momento de girarse y verla con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llorosos, supo que había metido la pata y bien hasta el fondo.

-Escúchame bien. Nunca, nunca más digas algo así de ti mismo, ¿me entiendes? – la mujer volvió a relajar su mirada mientras su manos se posaban delicadamente en las mejillas de su hijo -. Tú eres la cosa más preciada que tengo en esta vida. Sé que no he sido la mejor madre pero todo lo que he hecho y soportado ha sido por tu bienestar, por un futuro mejor para ti. Y si me preguntaran si deseo cambiar algo de mi pasado, pues diría que nada porque fue gracias a ese pasado que te tuve a ti, mi niño.

Laura se acercó más a su hijo y lo abrazó como pocas veces lo había hecho. Para ella no había cambiado nada desde su nacimiento. Siempre que lo abrazaba sentía el mismo calor, la misma sensación de fragilidad por su parte y su intento de entender como corresponderla.

Por otro lado, Ulquiorra estaba en shock ante las palabras de su madre. Tanto así que ni cuenta se dio del abrazo que le daba. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver como sus brazos se acomodaban alrededor de aquel delgado cuerpo no solo para corresponderla, sino que también para sentirla. Ese calor… hacía mucho tiempo que no le sentía y había comenzado a extrañarlo sin darse cuenta de cuánto.

"Mi madre en verdad es como ella… cálida"

-Perdón.

-No importa, cariño. Siempre y cuando recuerdes mis palabras, no importa.

Con cuidado la mujer se soltó del abrazo y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas del rostro y el cuello de su hijo. Era extraño pero sentía un gran alivio en su pecho. Por fin las cosas se habían aclarado… en parte. Aun así, eran pocas las veces que tenía para decirle a su hijo cuanto lo amaba y todo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer con el fin de verlo feliz.

Sin contar el hecho de que había sentido el abrazo por parte del pelinegro. Él nunca había dado una muestra de afecto como aquella y en verdad se sentía como en el cielo. Tal vez el rostro del chico seguía serio, pero sabía que por dentro él debía ser el más desorientado e impresionado de los dos.

De a poco él iba cambiado para bien.

"Como cuando eras un niño"

-Ahora, iré a lavarme el rostro y a arreglarme un poco. Recuerda que hoy es tu primera sesión de terapia y quiero presenciarla de principio a fin.

La mujer se levantó de un salto de la cama y se dirigió hasta el baño. Ulquiorra la siguió con la mirada un momento y luego miró a los pies de su cama donde su _hermanito_ tomaba una siesta. El niño nuevamente había pasado la noche en vela esperando que el pelinegro soltara alguna otra palabra. Y fue cuando llegó Laura que el niño se relajó por completo y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Todo se sentía muy tranquilo hasta que por un segundo sintió una presencia cerca de ellos. Una muy fuerte que provenía desde la ventana y que se mantuvo por un instante. De forma rápida llevó su mirada hacia aquel lugar pero no pudo ver nada. O a nadie.

"Extraño. Esto nunca había pasado"

-Hijo, ¿me escuchaste? – las palabras de su madre lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, volviendo su mirada hacia la rubia -.

-¿Qué?

-Te pregunté si querías que te llevara algo para asearte un poco – Por la puerta del baño sobresalía la cabeza de la mujer, la cual ya lucía el cabello arreglado y las mejillas menos acaloradas.

-L… lo que creas que necesite…

-Claro. ¿Seguro que estas bien? Te ves algo ido.

-Sí, lo estoy.

La mujer volvió a entrar por completo al baño mientras el chico volvía a ver hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

"Estoy seguro que alguien estaba ahí mirándonos…"

-¿Pasa algo? – Himmel comenzaba a despertarse ante los gritos de la mujer desde el baño.

-Iré a rehabilitación – le comentó el pelinegro en un susurro. No quería que su madre pensara que estaba loco por hablar solo-. Quédate aquí y duerme. Volveré en un par de horas.

-Seeee….

Ulquiorra se sentó al borde de la cama y le hizo señas al niño para que este usara su espacio en la cama. Aunque fuese un espíritu seguía siendo un niño y no quería que durmiese tan incómodo. Himmel, por su parte, estaba asombrado ante el gesto de Ulquiorra. El pelinegro siempre se mostraba serio y asteado con la presencia de las personas, pero con él era diferente. Por eso, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se metió bajo las sábanas y se acomodó en aquel lugar.

-Gracias…

-Hm…

-Te traje el buzo que nos entregó el hospital – Su madre apareció del baño con un bulto de ropa en sus manos – Apenas te lo pongas, te llevaré con el kinesiólogo.

Su madre le entregó la ropa con una sonrisa y Ulquiorra comenzó a ponérsela lentamente. Odiaba sentirse tan inútil pero sabía que en poco tiempo más ya podría valerse por sí mismo. Y lo decía especialmente por aquella silla del demonio que tanto detestaba y que su madre estaba abriendo.

-¿No se supone que esto es trabajo de las enfermeras y no tuyo? – Ulquiorra con mucho cuidado se levantó para acomodarse los pantalones, y luego volvió a caer sentado sobre la cama para comenzar con la parte de arriba -. Por algo se paga lo que se paga.

-Lo es – le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su lado y lo ayudaba a levantarse para pasarlo a la silla -. Pero hable con ellas esta mañana y me dejaron hacerlo. ¿Tanto te molesta que tu madre sea quien te ayude?

-No dije eso – le respondió algo incómodo mientras escuchaba la pequeña risa de Himmel ante aquella escena, lo que le produjo un pequeño (casi imperceptible) sonrojo -.

-Pues lo insinuaste – su tono era molesto pero su cara denotaba lo contrario. En verdad sí que le gustaba molestar a su hijo haciéndose la víctima -. Ahora vamos que se nos está haciendo tarde.

-Que te vaya bien – Himmel le despidió con una sonrisa antes de que cerrara sus ojos para volverse a dormir.

Ulquiorra le envió una última mirada al chico y luego a la ventana. En verdad esperaba que solo fuese su imaginación. Y más con el niño solo ahí dentro.

.

* * *

.

_-¡Esto es indignante! ¿¡Sabes cómo me trató ese mocoso!? _

-Hai, Hai. Creo que deberías calmarte un poco y volv….

_-¡Claro que volveré! ¡Esto no se quedará así!_

-Sí, bueno… - Urahara mantenía el teléfono móvil a unos diez centímetros de su oído mientras escuchaba los gritos de Yoruichi desde el otro lado – Solo no lo mates, ¿de acuerdo?

_-Hm… - _Un gruñido y un pequeño choque de dientes se escucharon de parte de la chica.

-¿De acuerdo?

_-Haaaai. Intentare no matarlo…. _

-Bueno, hablamos más al rato. Tengo cosas que atender… - y la comunicación se cortó.

"Será mejor prevenirlo… aunque no creo que me haga mucho caso tampoco"

Urahara soltó un bufido un segundo antes de desaparecer frente al hospital.

.

* * *

.

-¿No fue tan malo, verdad? El doctor me comentó que tenías una buena estructura muscular, por lo que te llevaría menos tiempo que personas que ya llevaban un tiempo en el tratamiento. ¿No es genial? – La voz de Laura demostraba toda la emoción del mundo, la que su hijo no demostraba pero también sentía.

-Será "genial" el día que deje de usar esta cosa – Ulquiorra apoyó su cabeza en su mano.

Su madre lo llevaba en la silla de ruedas hasta su habitación mientras le comentaba lo muy orgullosa y emocionada que estaba de su recuperación. Ulquiorra apenas y la escuchaba ya que le dolían mucho los músculos y el cansancio lo tenía medio dormido.

"En verdad esto me desespera… "

-¿¡Y cómo les fue en la terapia!?

"Genial, la enfermera."

-¡Edwina! – Laura soltó la silla de ruedas y fue a saludar con un abrazo a la enfermera -. ¡Nos fue muy bien! El kinesiólogo dijo que solo en un par de meses ya podría ser dado de alta y no usar la silla.

-Esta "cosa del demonio" querrás decir, madre – le corrigió Ulquiorra mientras desviaba su mirada a cualquier dirección que no fuese el par de mujeres.

-Si hijo, lo que sea – le sonrió de forma sarcástica mientras volvía a ver a su amiga -. El punto es que ya podrá salir de acá y volver a sus estudios.

-¡Eso es fantástico! No sabes lo mucho que te extrañaremos Ulquiorra. – respondió la enfermera con el mismo entusiasmo de su madre, lo que hizo que Ulquiorra rodara los ojos -. ¡En serio! Has sido el paciente más guapo que hemos tenido en años. Las pacientes y enfermeras jóvenes se pondrán tristes por tu partida.

-Sí, cómo no – respondió en un susurro el chico para que no lo escuchara. Por desgracia, su madre si, por lo que le dio una mirada de muerte que el chico no pudo obviar -.

-Aun así tendrá que volver periódicamente para chequeos y más kinesioterapia, así que igual lo verán rondando por aquí _aunque a él_ _no le guste_– le informó su madre a la enfermera con una sonrisa -.

"Bipolar, madre. Muy bipolar"

-Pero será fantástico el día que no tenga que volver. Siempre lo decimos, si no vuelven más es porque están totalmente curados y eso es lo que queremos para todos – Edwina le dio una cálida sonrisa que lo descolocó un segundo, pero que no se reflejó en su rostro.

Pero su incomodidad se esfumó totalmente al sentir una presencia. No era como la anterior, pero se atrevería a decir que era mucho más fuerte. Y no solo eso, no solo venía de este piso, sino que de su habitación.

"¡Himmel!"

Sin preocuparse por el par de señoras, Ulquiorra simplemente tomó las ruedas de la silla y salió lo más rápido posible sin decirle nada a nadie.

-Eso es verdad. Mi hijo… ¡Hijo! – Laura se extrañó al no verlo a su lado y más al verlo "correr" a su habitación como si el diablo lo persiguiera. La enfermera también se extrañó de su rápido escape, pero trató de mantener la mente abierta. El chico era distinto y siempre lo sorprendía, ya sea de forma grata o no tanto.

-Será mejor que vaya a verlo. Debes estar cansado con tanto ejercicio – Edwina le dio una cálida sonrisa –.

-Claro, gracias. Y lo siento – le dijo Laura apenada mientras salía corriendo tras su hijo.

"Ya me escucharas, jovencito…"

.

.

"Estúpida silla, estúpida silla, estúpida silla que no va más rápido…"

Ulquiorra estaba desesperado. Desde la mañana tenía un mal presentimiento y ahora su mayor miedo se estaba volviendo realidad frente a sus ojos. ¡Y ni siquiera! Aun no podía entrar a su habitación ya que había chocado la silla con el marco de la entrada y se había atascado con la perilla.

"Vamos, ábrete…"

El sonido de unas risas en el interior hizo que pegara su cabeza en la puerta para escuchar mejor. Era Himmel, riendo junto a otra voz que apenas y distinguía. No había llantos ni gritos ni forcejeos, solo risas.

"Maldita sea… mataré al que me provocó tal susto"

Ya más calmado y con el pulso normalizado, movió la silla lo suficiente para abrir la puerta y entrar por ella. Himmel le quedó viendo desde la cama, recostado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado hacía un par de horas. A su lado derecho, recostado en el muro al lado de la ventana se encontraba un extraño hombre. Era alto, de cabello desordenado y rubio, con un gran sombrero color verde. Llevaba lo que parecía ser la vestimenta de un país oriental, con sandalias de madera y con la afeitada de hace un par de días atrás. Todo un espectáculo. Y más con la enorme sonrisa que mostraba en su rostro.

-¡Ulquiorra-kun, al fin llegas! – le dijo el rubio con demasiado entusiasmo para su gusto -.

-Kisuke Urahara.

-Vaya, veo que me recuerdas…

-No en realidad – y era la verdad. Nuevamente había hablado por impulso y al parecer estaba en lo correcto sin darse cuenta -.

-Ulquiorra, ¿qué diablos fue lo que…? – Laura entró rápidamente a la habitación y se quedó quieta de la impresión al ver al hombre frente a sus ojos -. Eh… ¿Hola?

-¡Vaya! Al fin la conozco, señora Schiffer – el rubio se acercó un par de metros y le tendió la mano a la mujer para saludarla -. Soy Kisuke Urahara, ex profesor de su hijo.

-¿Pro… profesor? – le preguntó extrañada mientras estrechaba su mano -. ¿Profesor de qué?

-Profesor de Cálculo en la universidad. Su hijo era uno de mis mejores alumnos, por no decir el mejor. Estuve muy asombrado cuando me informaron que al fin había despertado después de tal accidente. Horrible por lo demás – el hombre soltó el agarre y se sentó en el borde de la cama sin apartar la vista de la mujer -. Así que hoy aproveché de visitarlo ya que tenía hora con el kinesiólogo. Ya sabe, ser profesor implica que utilice mucho mi mano derecha y tengo algo de tendinitis.

Ulquiorra afiló la mirada.

"Es un maldito mentiroso… y lo peor es que mi madre no se da cuenta"

El pelinegro miró de reojo a su madre, la cual lo escuchaba atentamente. En verdad no sospechaba nada de nada. Luego miró al hombre. Este sonreía abiertamente sin demostrar duda alguna en sus palabras. Eso sí, de vez en cuando escondía su mirada bajo aquel sombrero, lo que lo puso en alerta. Si no veía su mirada no sabría si lo analizaba o si planeaba algo. Debía vigilarlo. Algo le decía que no debía confiar en él.

-Ya veo. Entonces muchas gracias por venir a ver a mi hijo – Laura le sonrió amigablemente -. Bueno, creo que será mejor que ya me vaya. Ustedes deben querer hablar un rato, ¿no hijo?

Ulquiorra volvió a ver a su madre y le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te pase a la cama antes de irme? – Laura tomó su bolso y le quedó mirando un momento -.

-No, ya me cambio después con la enfermera – le dijo. No quería sacar a Himmel de aquel lugar y si se quedaba en la silla al menos podría acercarse con más facilidad a aquel hombre -.

-Está bien – se giró nuevamente y le extendió la mano al rubio -. Fue un gusto conocerlo señor…

-Urahara. El placer fue mío, señora – Urahara le respondió el apretón con una sonrisa -.

-Nos vemos mañana – Laura le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y luego salió de la pieza.

-Encantadora mujer – soltó Urahara luego de un minuto de silencio - Además de muy guapa.

-¿Quién eres y que hacer aquí? – el tono de voz de Ulquiorra era autoritario. Tanto que hasta Himmel se escondió un poco bajo las sábanas -.

-Pues, como ya sabes me llamo Kisuke Urahara y soy un Shinigami.

-¿Un qué? – preguntó Ulquiorra con escepticismo -.

-Ustedes lo conocen como "Dios de la muerte". Nuestro trabajo es purificar las almas de las personas que han muerto y aun no pasan al otro lado. Supongo que ya nos habrás visto– le mencionó mientras apuntaba con su pulgar hacia la ventana -.

-No lo creo – respondió cerrando sus ojos -.

-Claro que sí. Has visto a personas de negro caminando entre las calles, los edificios y hasta por el hospital. ESOS son Shinigamis – le dijo con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro -.

Ulquiorra se quedó quieto un momento tratando de analizar sus palabras. Ahora todo tenía un poco más de sentido. Pero algo no estaba bien. Aun no le decía cómo diablos se habían conocido, y más aún, que era lo que le había pasado hace dos años.

-Señor shinigami – Himmel llamó al rubio con voz algo temerosa -. ¿Eso quiere decir que usted… usted me va a llevar al otro lado?

-Solo si tú quieres – Urahara le respondió con una sonrisa amigable al niño al verlo al borde de las lágrimas -. Cuando estés listo me avisas, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí siempre con Ulquiorra! Él... él es mi mejor amigo… - el niño bajó la mirada mientras apretaba las sábanas con las manos -. No quiero dejarlo….

-Lo sé. Por eso esperaré hasta que estés listo.

Himmel dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro mientras se secaba rápidamente las lágrimas con las mangas de su túnica. Urahara lo miraba preocupado. Nunca había esperado que el niño formara un vínculo tan grande con el ex arrancar como para querer quedarse a su lado aun sabiendo que estaba muerto. Sin contar el hecho de la cadena que se encontraba en su pecho. Esta apenas y se veía por la túnica que el niño usaba, pero claramente se distinguía que esta no tenía más de diez centímetros de largo. Un tiempo muy corto antes de pasar a ser un hollow.

-Himmel – Ulquiorra le llamó y este pegó un salto del susto - ¿Puedes salir un momento? Necesito hablar algo con este tipo.

-S..sí

El niño lo miró extrañado mientras salía de la cama. Ulquiorra estaba más serio de lo usual y al parecer no quería que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle al shinigami. Solo esperaba que no estuviese enojado con él por haberlo dejado pasar a la habitación. Aunque tampoco era como si hubiese podido hacer algo al respecto. Cuando le dijo que venía a ver a Ulquiorra, pensó que estaría bien. Sus intenciones no se veían malas y al parecer podía verlo. Una persona así no debía ser mala, y más cuando comenzó a jugar con él al piedra, papel o tijeras para matar el tiempo.

Himmel salió despacio atravesando la puerta y se quedó sentado en el pasillo abrazando sus piernas, esperando.

-Algo me dice que no debo confiar en ti y siempre he creído en mi instinto. Pero tengo muchas dudas así que tendré que hacer una excepción – Ulquiorra se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesto y quería respuestas. Mala combinación - Al parecer tú me conoces como yo a ti, así que sabrás lo que me pasó hace dos años, así que habla.

-La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de ello pero si sé en qué te convirtieron – Urahara lo miraba igual de serio bajo el sombrero -. Eres un Hollow.

-¿Un qué?

-Un Hollow, una alma corrompida convertida en un monstruo.

-Eso… eso no puede ser – dijo Ulquiorra en susurros sin poder creerse aquello. ¿Él, un monstruo? Genial, ahora era legal-.

-Pues al parecer sí – Urahara resopló y se acomodó su sombrero antes de seguir con la explicación - ¿Recuerdas a alguien llamado Aizen?

-Si – No mucho, esa era la verdad. Pero su nombre le decía que fue alguien con quien convivió bastante tiempo -.

-Él era un Shinigami que decidió traicionar a la Sociedad de Almas, o Cielo para ustedes, y se escapó a Hueco Mundo que es el lugar donde viven los Hollow. Allá tomó a hollows y los unió a almas humanas corrompidas que seguían unidas a sus cuerpos y que eran compatibles de una u otra forma con aquellos hollows. Aun no me entero de cómo logró hacerlo pero tengo más o menos una idea general.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué unió almas humanas con aquellos hollows?

-Muy simple. Un alma unida a su cuerpo humano es más poderosa a una simple alma corrompida que ya ha dejado atrás a su cuerpo terrenal. Pero como no puede separar el alma de los cuerpos sin matarlos primero, decidió usar almas un poco más peculiares. Y esas fueron las almas de personas en estado de coma. Almas que están separadas de su cuerpo y ven día a día que no pueden volver a ellos pero que tampoco pueden dejarlos – Urahara tomó un poco de aire y continuó -. Aizen se aprovechó de estas almas que comenzaban a corromperse aun estando atadas de sus cuerpos y halló una forma de alejarlas lo suficiente como para fusionarlas con otras almas sin dejar al cien por ciento su cuerpo terrenal.

-¿Y esperas que me crea todo esto?

Ulquiorra lo miraba aun sin creer todo aquello. Era demasiada información en un día. Hollows, shinigamis, fusiones… Pero mirándolo desde otra perspectiva, este hombre era el único que "sabía" que era lo que le había pasado hace dos años, aun por muy fantasiosa que sonara la historia.

-Tú decides si creer o no, yo no te obligaré a nada. Eso sí, si decides no creerme tendrás que valértelas por ti solo. Yo no te ayudaré cuando lastimes a alguien o cuando hollows quieran atacarte. Esa será tú responsabilidad.

-Eres bastante manipulador.

-Gracias – le dijo Urahara con una sonrisa, una que solo duró el segundo de su respuesta -. Ahora, si decides creerme, puede que te ayude con todo esto.

-¿Y tú que ganarías con esto? – la voz de Ulquiorra sonaba escéptica. Nunca había confiado en las personas que ayudaban por amor al arte, y esta no era la excepción – Después de todo al parecer somos enemigos, ¿no? Tu un shinigami y yo un… hollow.

-Sí, bueno, digamos que podré satisfacer mi curiosidad con todo esto – Ulquiorra levantó sus cejas algo extrañado con la respuesta - Aunque sepa que son, me gustaría saber bien como fueron creados y como reaccionaran sus cuerpos y almas a todos estos cambios. Todo por amor a la ciencia.

\- Si, como no…

-Te daré dos semanas para pensarlo, ¿te parece? – Urahara comenzó a registrarse los pliegues de su ropa hasta que por fin encontró un pequeño frasco transparente lleno con píldoras anaranjadas -. Por mientras te dejaré esto. Te ayudará con el cansancio.

Ulquiorra recibió el frasco con cuidado y lo miró minuciosamente. Había una pequeña inscripción al borde que decía "La Botica de Urahara-sama" acompañado de una caricatura del rubio.

-Debes tomarte dos al día, ¿de acuerdo? Claro, si es que confías – Urahara le sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba al pelinegro - Y otra cosa. El niño… será mejor purificarlo lo antes posible.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Ulquiorra dejó el frasco y lo miró algo confundido. ¿En verdad Himmel tendría que irse? -.

-¿Viste la cadena en su pecho? Mientras más tiempo pase en la tierra, más rápido se consumirá hasta que desaparezca por completo y se convierta en un Hollow. Así que piénsalo.

Urahara golpeó su hombro con su mano y lo miró preocupado. Sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas y no quería que llegara el día en que aquel niño se corrompiera y tener que matarlo como un hollow cualquiera.

-¡Ah! Otra cosa, Ulquiorra-kun. Te dejé un pequeño regalo en el velador. Espero que lo disfrutes. Así que, ¡adiós!

De un segundo a otro, la presencia de Urahara desapareció del perímetro, dejando totalmente solo a Ulquiorra y con un gran lio en su cabeza.

Con cuidado se dirigió hasta el velador al lado de su cama y lo abrió, dejando ver una botella de cerveza. La sacó del velador y en su lugar dejó las pastillas. Luego se dirigió hasta la ventana golpeando de vez en cuando la cama con la silla y viendo hacia el cielo probó de aquel regalo.

"¿En serio tendré que dejarte ir también…?"

.

.

Las horas pasaron desde aquel incidente y su cabeza seguía hecha un lío. La enfermera le riñó al sentir el olor a alcohol en su aliento y en el aire ya que se supone que aun seguía en tratamiento por lo delicado que estaba su estómago luego de tanto tiempo sin ingerir alimento alguno. También lo riñó por no dejar la silla hasta bien entrada la noche y con ello enfriar su cuerpo.

Ulquiorra apenas y le tomaba atención a la mujer. Su mente seguía en el futuro de aquel niño que lo miraba frente a él encima de la cama.

-No estoy molesto. Solo estoy… abrumado.

-¿Es por lo que hablaron?

-Si.

-¿Tan malo fue?

-Más o menos – Ulquiorra miró al niño, el cual ya no tenía aquella cara de tristeza de apenas hace un momento -.

-No tienes que preocuparte. Tienes que pensar que las cosas saldrán bien, porque si lo haces, así será – Himmel le regaló una gran sonrisa – O eso decía mi mamá.

Ulquiorra llevó la mano hasta la cabeza del niño y le revolvió el cabello. Él nunca había sido bueno en las expresiones de cariño pero estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo este último tiempo para cambiar aquello un poco. Además, las palabras del niño le recordaban a aquella pelinaranja optimista que le quitaba el sueño. Y ante eso estaba desarmado.

-Ya es tarde, mejor vamos a dormir.

-¿Yo también? – las mejillas de Himmel estaban algo sonrojadas por aquella muestra de cariño -.

-Si. Hoy fue un día largo para ambos.

-¡Si!

Himmel, muy alegre, se acomodó a un lado del pelinegro mientras este le dejaba el espacio necesario bajo las sábanas. Aun no entendía cómo aquel niño había pasado a ser alguien importante para su vida en tan poco tiempo, pero estaba seguro que hasta que tuviesen que separarse lo cuidaría lo mejor posible.

"Hasta que te vayas no dejaré que nadie te lastime. Lo juro"

.

.

.

Continuara.


	6. Caos

-Ulquiorra, mírame cuando te hablo.

Laura lo miraba seria frente a la ventana. Aun era temprano. Para ser precisos, las nueve de la mañana de un frio sábado de noviembre. El invierno estaba cerca, tanto que podían verlo en la nieve que caía despacio fuera del recinto. Aun así, el joven de ojos jade no se daba ni por aludido con la calefacción del hospital, por lo que vestía una camiseta sin mangas color blanco y unos pantalones deportivos negros. Su cabello iba acomodado en un pequeño moño y su dispositivo mp4 acomodado en su camiseta.

-No escuchare mejor lo que digas mirándote, madre.

-Pero sigo siendo tu madre y me debes respeto. Por lo tanto, si te digo que me veas es porque lo harás.

Ulquiorra estaba sentado sobre la cama dándole la espalda a su madre mientras se ataba las zapatillas. Himmel, por otro lado, miraba preocupado la escena sentado sobre las almohadas de la cama. Desde hacía unas semanas que las cosas se sentían algo tensas entre madre e hijo y esperaba que los problemas se solucionaran pronto. Pero por lo que veía, quizás hoy no sería el día.

Ulquiorra resopló al momento de terminar de atarse su zapatilla izquierda y se dio media vuelta aun sentado sobre la cama. Su rostro se encontraba inexpresivo como siempre pero sus ojos denotaban algo de cansancio. Cansancio de discutir y darle explicaciones a medio mundo. Todos se creían con el derecho de criticarlo, de mandarlo, de decidir cómo vivir su vida. Y aun sabiendo que su madre lo hacía con derecho y preocupación, algo en su interior no le permitía hacer filtros. Por eso aquel trato.

-Desde que comenzaste con la terapia que te noto algo… distinto. Es cierto que has avanzado extremadamente rápido y que ya puedes caminar solo y todo pero… estas como _antes_ – Laura se abrazó a si misma mientras bajaba la mirada un momento -. No le prestas atención a las personas que te rodean y haces cosas sin medir sus consecuencias solo porque sabes que a los demás les molesta.

-Sabes que nunca me ha importado lo que los demás piensen de mí.

-¿Ni siquiera lo que yo pienso? – Laura no quiso escuchar su respuesta porque sabía que no había una en concreto, por lo que siguió -. Hijo, te estás haciendo daño.

-Estoy bien.

-Siempre lo has dicho y no lo estas. Vuelves a esconderte tras ese muro que creaste para alejarte de los demás. Ya casi no me hablas, criticas todo lo que te dicen y estas volviendo a esos malos hábitos.

-Aunque no lo creas, estoy bien. Y por si no te has dado cuenta aun, así soy yo. Así que, si eso es todo…

Ulquiorra se levantó despacio y salió de la habitación a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos mientras Laura dejaba escapar unas amargas lágrimas sobre su rostro. Nuevamente estaba perdiendo a su hijo.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 6: Caos

.

Calor. Así sentía su cuerpo. Acalorado y húmedo. Llevaba casi media hora corriendo sobre la maquina caminadora y una densa capa de transpiración adornaba sus músculos. La sala de rehabilitación se encontraba vacía de otros pacientes y doctores ya que el frío los había espantado. Así era mejor. Con nadie fastidiándolo podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana sin preocuparse de chismosos que trataban de incordiarlo apenas colocaba un pie en aquella sala.

Ahora se encontraba corriendo frente a la ventana, la que dejaba ver un hermoso paisaje blanco pero que era empañada por una pequeña capa de vapor y calor. Sentía su corazón a mil por hora, su sangre bombeando por sus venas, la adrenalina a mil como pocas veces sentía. Estaba molesto. Molesto consigo mismo, con el mundo, con su destino. Y lo único que podía hacer para bajar aquellas enormes ganas de gritar y de mandar a todo el mundo a la misma mierda era corriendo, cansándose, agotando toda pizca de energía que usualmente utilizaba para pensar cosas innecesarias.

La máquina le indicó que había cumplido con el tiempo, pero no se bajó. Con cuidado cambió la canción que escuchaba en su mp4 mientras se acomodaba los audífonos. Llevó su vista al frente nuevamente y se dio cuenta que ahora ya casi no se podía ver por la ventana.

"Maldición"

Con cuidado estiró la mano y limpió un poco el vidrio para volver a ver todo blanco. Blanco como la arena, como las estrellas, como la luna. Blanco como aquel castillo, con muebles y paredes blancas. Con su vestimenta blanca, con su piel blanca, con su máscara blanca, con su espada blanca.

"Todo blanco menos tu"

Habían pasado exactamente tres semanas desde la visita de Kisuke Urahara y las cosas habían cambiado de forma drástica.

Muy a su pesar y desconfiado había comenzado a consumir aquellas pastillas. Al principio no sintió nada diferente hasta el tercer día. Ya no pasaba todo el día cansado, sus músculos recobraban su movilidad con mayor rapidez y las sesiones de terapia avanzaban a pasos agigantados, tanto que hasta su propio doctor no lo podía creer del todo. Obviamente había escondido muy bien la evidencia para evitar preguntas incomodas y situaciones peligrosas. También sus sentidos se habían vuelto un poco más agudos, tanto así que hasta podía sentir a Himmel a más de cien metros de distancia. Todo un logro.

Pero así como recuperaba fuerza, también recuperaba memorias. Usualmente eso pasaba en las noches mientras dormía. Sus sueños poco a poco se volvían cada vez más nítidos hasta que por fin fue capaz de recordar escenas completas. Lo primero fue aquel paisaje blanco, luego la soledad de este y, por último, su llegada a aquel castillo igualmente blanco. Eso sí, apenas y recordaba a muy pocas personas. A veces solo recordaba nombres, o siluetas, pero casi nunca a alguien en específico.

"Hasta _esa_ noche…"

Diez días habían pasado ya y no había podido dejar de pensar en aquel sueño. Más bien, en esa cabellera anaranjada, esos grandes ojos grises, esas mejillas sonrosadas, esa voz melodiosa y ese calor que desprendía. La había visto, a esa mujer que le quitaba el aliento y le hablaba del corazón. No recordaba su nombre, pero sabía que no era necesario del todo. Ya con solo saber que ella en verdad existía se daba por pagado.

Pero sus sueños desde aquella noche no siempre eran los mejores. A veces la veía sonriendo, otras veces estaba llorando. La veía lastimada y también sonriendo. La veía mirando por aquella ventana y durmiendo en aquel sillón. La veía comiendo y sonrojada frente a un espejo. La veía emocionada y enojada. La veía con la luna iluminando su rostro y el viento acariciando sus cabellos. Simplemente la veía, susurrando su nombre o acariciando su rostro.

"Y luego te esfumaste"

La vio en aquel paisaje, con sus ropas rotas y su piel dañada. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas y su voz sonaba ronca por los gritos. Y así, poco a poco ella dejó de estar en su campo de visión. Pero aun así no quería sentirla lejos, sentirse solo.

Trató de alcanzarla con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y ella hizo igual. Y aunque su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse, el calor de esa mínima caricia la sintió tan profundo como nunca antes pensó que sería. Y por un momento se dio el lujo de creer en eso llamado _corazón_.

Y ahora estaba ahí, con la mente hecha todo un lío. Aun no recordaba lo que había pasado específicamente en aquella visión pero sentía que en parte era su culpa. Luego recordaba que ni siquiera sabía quién era ella y lo que él había sido. Después pensaba en Himmel y en el poco tiempo que le quedaba para dejarlo. Veía a su madre y luego a su padre, aquel brusco hombre que se había encargado de enseñarle todos los posibles significados de la palabra infierno. Y luego se veía a él mismo, encerrado solo en una gran habitación tratando desesperadamente de salir y sin encontrar alguna escapatoria.

Y fue ahí cuando volvió a sus viejas costumbres. Poco a poco estaba más retraído, casi no hablaba con las personas y comenzó a buscar algunas vías de escape. Como su ahora nuevo gusto por la cerveza fría en las noches. No era alcohólico y tampoco lo había sido antes del accidente. Pero siempre que se veía así, sin escapatoria, sentía que lo mejor era relajarse con un poco de alcohol. Alcohol para ahogar sus pensamientos y el de los demás hacia su persona.

También había adquirido la manía de escaparse todas las noches hacia la sala de terapia para hacer algo de ejercicio y así cansarse lo suficiente como para llegar a su habitación solamente a dormir.

A todo el personal médico que lo conocía comenzó a extrañarle su actual comportamiento, por lo que habían decidido comunicárselo a su madre. Y Laura, como madre responsable que era, había acudido en su búsqueda rauda y veloz. De eso llevaban un par de días y las cosas entre los dos Schiffer no iban en mejora.

Sin contar que sus abuelos ya se habían comunicado con él y le recordaron que debía volver lo más pronto posible a sus estudios para así sacar su carrera y hacerse cargo de una vez por todas de la empresa familiar.

-Mierda…

Sus pasos comenzaron a ser más lentos hasta que se detuvo por completo y sus manos se agarraron con fuerza en el barandal de la máquina. La fuerza de sus piernas se desvaneció y sus rodillas tocaron por fin aquella banda que momento antes le ayudaba a correr como si no hubiese un mañana.

-¡Mierda!

Su respiración era agitada y su pulso acelerado. Con fuerza cerró los ojos y uno de sus puños se estrelló en sus piernas. Y luego otro y otro y otro. Un par de gotas de transpiración rodaron por sus mejillas y su nariz, cayendo silenciosas sobre sus manos recordándole que aún le era difícil el derramar alguna lágrima.

Luego de unos minutos y con la mente más en calma levantó la vista y su mirada volvió a posarse en aquel paisaje blanco.

En verdad extrañaba el confort de aquel blanco.

.

* * *

.

La noche había llegado con una fuerte tormenta y Orihime Inoue no era capaz de pegar ojo. El día había sido largo y sus músculos se lo recordaron con algo de dolor al momento de acomodarse entre las frazadas, pero sus ojos seguían abiertos de par en par. Miró al reloj que se ubicaba sobre el dintel de la puerta y se dio cuenta de que eran más de las dos de la madrugada. Muy tarde para su gusto. Un bostezo se escapó de entre sus labios y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana ubicada a la derecha de la habitación. La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente a la luz de la luna. Todo un espectáculo.

"¿Por qué no puedo dormir? Si cuando estaba cenando apenas y tenía los ojos abiertos…"

Desde hacía ya unas cuantas semanas que Orihime había comenzado a asistir a clases de cocinas dictadas en la Universidad de Kurakura para dueñas de casas. Al principio no habían querido aceptarla por su edad pero, al saber que vivía sola, tuvieron que hacer una excepción a la regla. Y si, era la menor de la clase.

Al principio le costó un poco habituarse al uso correcto de los utensilios de la cocina como los cuchillos y las ollas. Pero luego de mucha practica y aceptando la ayuda de las demás mujeres del curso, pudo tomar el ritmo. Y fue una sorpresa aprender que no se debía mezclar el curri con chocolate. O el pescado con crema dulce y naranjas. Aun así, a los pocos días se dio cuenta que cocinar no era tan difícil como recordaba y tenía aptitudes que muchas mujeres ya dueñas de casa con familias constituidas envidiaban.

"Quizás esto me ayude después a buscar algún trabajo"

Orihime ya había pensado en aquello hacía mucho tiempo. Era verdad que recibía dinero de parte de una tía lejana más la ayuda que entregaba el gobierno. Y aunque tenía también algo de dinero ahorrado de parte de sus padres –que era para casos de emergencia-, había veces que debía aguantarse las ganas de comer algo rico o comprarse algo de ropa o de su gusto. Y la cocina le ayudaría. Quizás un trabajo pequeño en una panadería o pastelería, hasta en algún restorán que necesitara alguna mesera o algo por el estilo. No importaba. Estaba decidida a mostrarle al mundo que podía ser responsable e independiente.

"Pero… pasado mañana me enseñaran a preparar una cena navideña… Quizás por eso no puedo dormir"

Ya era dieciséis de Diciembre y la navidad se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Ya había comprado algunos obsequios para sus amigos incluyendo a algunos shinigamis, cosas sencillas pero compradas con mucho cariño. Y como era costumbre, había buscado sin querer algo que le gustara a su hermano. Siempre ocurría en aquella fecha. No podía evitarlo.

"Sino sería como si nunca hubieses existido para mí"

Se giró hacia la izquierda y se quedó mirando hacia un rincón de la habitación que era iluminado por la poca luz que se filtraba de la ventana. En el suelo se encontraba una bolsa negra con las compras y una en específico que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Sin querer había comprado un tazón, pero no cualquier tazón, era uno blanco con el fondo negro y con el logotipo de Batman amarillo en medio. Era un regalo, uno que inconscientemente había comprado para Ulquiorra.

"A ti tampoco puedo olvidarte… no quiero hacerlo…"

Se dio un par de golpecitos en el rostro para luego esconderse bajo las brazadas. Lo mejor sería dormir. Mañana tenía que terminar todos los deberes de la escuela y hacer aseo a fondo dentro del departamento. También debía ir al mercado a comprar algo de comida, en especial algo de té. Adoraba el té en las mañanas y antes de dormir.

"Quizás mañana pueda estrenar el tazón"

Y con aquel pensamiento en su mente, cerró los ojos.

.

* * *

.

Era de noche y la tormenta de nieve se había desatado.

Luego de hacer ejercicio en la mañana, Ulquiorra había ido a su habitación para tomar una buena ducha reparadora. Su madre ya se había ido pero le había dejado una nota diciéndole que lo vería para su cumpleaños número veinte.

"Se me había olvidado por completo…"

Luego de la ducha almorzó tranquilamente ya acostado en su cama con algo de televisión de fondo. Luego leyó un par de horas de uno de sus libros hasta que se quedó dormido y volvió a despertar pasadas las nueve de la noche.

Ulquiorra miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Himmel no estaba por ningún lado. Desde que había llegado a la habitación no había visto rastro alguno del niño y suponía que quería dejarlo solo un momento. A fin de cuentas, los últimos días habían estado algo distantes pero no era porque quisiese. El estrés lo había superado además, esa mañana comprobó algo que lo aterró. La cadena de Himmel no medía más de cinco centímetros.

En unos días, y si es que el shinigami se dignaba a aparecer como había prometido, Himmel sería llevado al cielo. Porque sí, lo había pensado y esa era – para su desgracia – la opción más factible que tenía.

"También querrá una respuesta"

Algo le decía que era una pésima idea el confiar en aquel loco en un ciento por ciento, pero sabía que él era la única persona que podría darle todas las respuestas que buscaba. Además de que ya había probado ser de confianza con aquellas pastillas que tomaba cada día y las respuestas que le había dado hacía ya… casi un mes.

"Si claro, dos semanas"

Con cuidado cogió el frasco desde el cajón del velador y sacó una pastilla. Con un poco de agua se la tragó y luego volvió a esconder la evidencia. Si su doctor llegaba a saber que tomaba cosas extrañas…

"Eso sí sería fastid…"

Algo no andaba bien. Un escalofría recorrió su espina mientras se levantaba despacio de la cama. Trató de escuchar algo pero solo lograba sentir el sonido de sus máquinas. Nada fuera de lo común. Luego hubo un golpe. No sabía que era lo que lo había causado pero eso no era normal. Luego vino otro golpe, y otro. Miró por la ventana y vio todo tan normal como siempre.

De un momento a otro el aire comenzó a hacerse cada vez más y más pesado y un fuerte olor a podredumbre atrajo su atención. Sus sentidos se agudizaron mientras sentía como si su corazón tratara de salir de su pecho.

"Yo conozco este sentimiento… algo malo está por ocurrir"

De un momento a otro las luces de la habitación comenzaron a parpadear hasta que la oscuridad total se hizo presente. Despacio salió de la habitación y miró por los pasillos. Todo estaba desierto. Las enfermeras se encontraban muy ocupadas tratando de hacer funcionar los equipos externos de energía para algunos pacientes, por lo que no notaron como el pelinegro caminaba hacia las escaleras. La temperatura ambiente comenzó a descender mientras sus pasos los llevaban a lo que suponía era la fuente de todo esto.

Ya en el primer piso miró a todos lados al momento de sentir nuevamente los golpes. Tres, cuatro, diez, veinte. Todos cada vez más seguidos y más fuertes. Su paso se aceleró y por fin pudo llegar al que se suponía era su destino.

"Sala de Kinesioterapia…"

Esa era la sala en donde había estado entrenando todos los días. Con algo de nervios tomó el pomo de la puerta para abrirla pero una fuerte explosión hizo que saliera volando un par de metros. Apenas y pudo levantarse mientras trataba de ajustar su vista entre medio de humo y escombros. Y la visión que tenía en frente lo paralizó.

"No... puede ser…"

Lo reconocía. Era la misma presencia que había sentido alguna vez desde su ventana.

Una gran bestia de cuatro patas de más de dos metros de alto y con una gran calavera sobre su rostro lo miraba fijamente con hambre. Y bajo una de sus patas, el pequeño Himmel lloraba tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

-¡Ulquiorra! – gritó el niño con todas sus fuerzas mientras miraba al recién llegado.

Ulquiorra simplemente actuó por reflejo y se lanzó hacia la bestia para así poder liberar al niño. Pero esta era bastante más fuerte que el joven y lo mandó a volar nuevamente un par de metros. La sangre comenzaba a manchar su rostro mientras volvía a levantarse.

-Así que tú eres la pulga que estaba buscando – las palabras del monstruo lo descolocaron un momento. ¿Lo buscaba a él? ¿Por qué? – Que fraude. Esperaba a alguien más interesante, no a un niño. Jajajaja.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños y su mirada se endureció.

-Suéltalo.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Dijiste algo?

-Dije que sueltes al niño. ¿Acaso eres sordo? – La voz de Ulquiorra sonaba fría, tanto que hasta Himmel se asustó un momento -.

-Tú no me das órdenes, insecto.

El monstruo lo miro fijamente para luego comenzar a juntar energía en su boca.

-Cero.

Un gran rayo rojo fue disparado hacia Ulquiorra, el cual apenas y logró esquivarlo. Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte ya que uno de los muros comenzó a ceder y terminó cayendo sobre él. Trató de moverse pero su pierna derecha estaba atrapada bajo los escombros. Levantó la vista y se encontró con el pequeño Himmel llorando más fuerte que antes mientras le estiraba su mano.

-Creo que mejor comienzo con un aperitivo antes del plato de fondo – el monstruo tomó con una de sus garras a Himmel mientras este trataba de soltarse desesperadamente -. ¡Quédate quieto! ¡Si te mueves tanto no podre saborearte bien!

-No… ¡Suéltalo! – Ulquiorra trato desesperadamente de levantarse pero no lograba zafarse. Si tuviese un poco más de fuerza -. ¡Himmel!

-Buen provecho.

Los ojos del niño lo miraban con espanto mientras el pelinegro solo podía estirar su brazo para tratar de alcanzarlo.

"No… no… no… ¡No!"

-¡Ulquiorra! – Fue lo último que el pelinegro escucho de aquel niño mientras veía como aquel ser se lo tragaba con una sonrisa-.

El tiempo se detuvo. Estaba en shock. En verdad se lo había comido. Himmel había terminado siendo devorado por aquella bestia y él no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo. ¿A caso esto era real? Claro que sí.

-Ahora… el gran final.

Aquel monstruo comenzó a acercarse a paso lento pero de un momento a otro se detuvo en seco. El aura de Ulquiorra comenzaba a elevarse cada vez más y más, tanto que hasta la gran bestia no podía mantenerse en pie. El pelinegro levantó su vista y aquella criatura juró que nunca antes había visto ojos tan fríos como aquellos.

-Mi... ¡Miserable! – El hollow tomó impulso y se lanzó sobre su presa. Estaba desesperado y más cuando se vio detenido a solo un par de metros del joven-.

Con miedo vio cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a descomponerse ante el poder espiritual que el chico desprendía. Trató de alejarse pero no pudo ya que sus piernas fallaron. Tampoco logró hacer un Cero ni nada parecido. Estaba acabado o, mejor dicho, estaba siendo consumido por la ira del pelinegro.

-Muere.

Las firmes palabras de Ulquiorra resonaron en aquella habitación como una orden absoluta, la cual fue ejecutada al segundo, al momento que el cuerpo de aquella bestia era descompuesto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los minutos pasaron y el silencio inundó por completo lo que quedaba de sala. Podía escuchar a lo lejos el grito de las enfermeras pero no le importaba. Copos de nieve llegaron a su rostro mientras el frío del exterior se hacía presente. Su mirada estaba pérdida y sus energías agotadas.

"Él… murió por mi culpa… me quería a mí… pero se lo comió a él…"

-¡No! – un grito desgarrador dejó escapar mientras estrellaba su puño contra los escombros a su alrededor.

Al final no lo había protegido como se había jurado a si mismo que lo haría. Al final había sido presuntuoso con un poder que creía tener pero que en resumen, no poseía en absoluto. Al final había vuelto a perder a alguien preciado.

-Es mi culpa…

-Sí, lo es.

Ulquiorra levantó la mirada extrañado y se encontró a cierto sombrerero a solo un metro de distancia. El rubio lo miraba serio entre los escombros con bastón en mano. Ya suponía lo que había sucedido, no había que ser un genio para saberlo. Lo había presentido, había acudido lo más rápido posible pero no fue capaz de llegar a tiempo.

También era su culpa.

-Dime Ulquiorra Schiffer, ¿quieres ser fuerte?

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

* * *

.

Primero, un par de aclaraciones:

Como ustedes saben el cumpleaños de Ulquiorra es el 21 de diciembre. En el primer capítulo este chico dijo que ya tenía 20 años ya que había sacado una cuenta rápida de su edad dependiendo de la poca información que le habían dado. Pero el chico solo tenía 19 y ahora cumplirá 20.

Segundo, ya había planeado desde el principio no hacer de la separación de Ulquiorra y Himmel algo conmovedor, sino algo que le impulsara a dar el salto de determinación para seguir a Urahara pasara lo que pasara.

Y tercero… disculpas por el retraso. No tengo justificación alguna.

Ahora, mis saludos y dedicaciones para Laviisoo, kkshi-lover, Silvianime, Kawamiai y maryn90, 3

Bye!


	7. Esta es mi inocencia perdida

Capítulo 7: Esta es mi inocencia perdida

.

Tres de la madrugada. ¿Alcohol? No llevaba la cuenta de cuánto. ¿Drogas? Quizás, o al menos no se había dado cuenta si las había consumido. ¿Sexo? Sí, y a montones. ¿Amor? Nada. ¿Deseo? No demasiado. ¿Ahogo? Todo el tiempo. ¿Y qué hacía ahí? Escapar. ¿De alguien? De todo.

La noche era larga y el dinero acompañaba. La luz de la luna y las estrellas lo guiaban de bar en bar solo con el sonido de sus pasos como compañía. Estaba podrido. Él lo sabía, su padre lo sabía, su familia lo sabía, el mundo entero lo sabía. Por eso estaba fuera, viviendo placeres que eran incomprensibles para la mayoría de los humanos pero que a veces lograban hacerlo sentir más que simple hastío.

Pero lo mejor de todos estos excesos no era el desobedecer a su padre por el solo hecho de darse el gusto de hacerlo y gritarle "¡Aquí estoy, tu perfecto hijo de tu perfecta vida!". No. Lo mejor era el perder la consciencia aunque solo fuese por un par de horas y darse el gusto de sentirse como otra persona, alguien completamente distinto dentro de su cuerpo. Darse el gusto de sentir no solo las necesidades fisiológicas, sino también algo que siempre obviaba en su diario vivir, sus sentimientos.

Porque para él no fueron necesarios en su infancia y ahora no recordaba como sentirlos. Por eso era como estar en un círculo vicioso. Él se embriagaba para sentir. Él se drogaba para sentir. Él se enajenaba del mundo moral para sentir. Y aunque sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, el gozo de volver a sentirse humano dentro de tanta mierda que lo rodeaba lo hacía tener ganas de más y más.

Hasta que apareció ella en su vida, o en sus recuerdos.

Cada vez que Ulquiorra veía el rostro de la pelinaranja era como si algo se activara dentro de sí. Ya no era todo monocromático, ahora había colores. Ya nada era plano, ahora todo tenía forma. Ya no necesitaba de cosas externas para sentir algo en su frio y casi muerto corazón, _ella_ era su nueva y más efectiva y adictiva droga.

Para cuando despertó de ese "sueño", algo en su interior resonaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. La calidez que perdió de niño trataba de hacerse presente de forma inconsciente y muchas veces logro su cometido. Pero de a poco esa luz fue apagándose al verse acorralado por su familia y por la vida que le esperaba. Pero más que nada, porque _ella_ ya no estaba a su lado y quizás nunca más lo estuviese. Después de todo, aunque le había dicho un millón de veces que no le temía, no significaba que no lo viese como el enemigo. O peor, como el monstruo al que fue forzado a convertirse y que empatizaba perfectamente con su yo mismo.

Pero conoció a alguien, un pequeño ser que aunque no lo conociese del todo, nunca lo juzgo. Ni por su mal carácter, ni por su excesiva sinceridad, ni por sus improperios, ni por su rostro impávido y sin vida que muchas veces competía con el del chico. Y Ulquiorra volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo dentro de sí mismo. Ese instinto de protección y afecto que creía enterrado pero que, a fin de cuentas, _ella_ había sacado a la superficie.

Sabía que el niño se iría. Ese era su destino. Pero quiso ser egoísta, aunque fuese solo por un segundo. Volvió a desear permanecer al lado de alguien ya al final de su deseo nació una tragedia. _Otra vez_.

Su parte racional le decía que no era del todo su culpa, que él no tenía la fuerza necesaria para ayudarlo. Pero su lado masoquista le recriminaba su falta de atención y de cuidados. Nuevamente se sentía como basura. Una basura innecesaria para el mundo y que debía, o desaparecer o simplemente pasar desapercibido. Y por desgracia en la segunda opción tenía un magister. Lo mejor para pasar por la vida sin pena ni gloria era no congeniar mucho con el entorno. Si no te encariñas con alguien, no hay dolor al momento de la separación. Simple. Si no sientes, no te lastimas y no lastimas a los demás porque tú no les interesas.

-El plan es simple – le repetía Urahara -. Como buen científico que soy, he creado un espacio entre esta dimensión y la espiritual que podrás utilizar para tu entrenamiento. Podrás entrar a este espacio desde ciertos lugares físicos sin mayores problemas. Eso sí, si destruyen todas las puertas desde adentro, no podré sacarlos de ahí desde ningún plano y se quedarán atrapados de por vida. ¿Está claro?

-Hablas no solo de mí, sino que de más personas.

-Ah Ulquiorra-kun… A ti nada se te escapa ¿eh? – le mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa -. Pues tendrás unos compañeros que deberían hacerte sentir a gusto.

Ulquiorra solo levantó una ceja en modo de no entender del todo las palabras de este loco. Y Urahara simplemente dejó salir una risa para nada decorosa. Más bien maligna.

-He encontrado a algunos de tus ex compañeros Espada. ¿A que no soy genial?

-No.

-¡Exacto, soy más que eso! Jajajaja.

Ulquiorra lo miró suspicaz mientras se levantaba lentamente de entre los escombros de aquella sala, ahora destruida, donde había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo estas últimas semanas. Miró nuevamente a su alrededor y a paso lento, con la sangre escapando de su pierna derecha, se acercó a donde antes se encontraba aquel gran ventanal que tanto disfrutaba y ahora era solo un hoyo entre los firmes muros del recinto. La nieve caía de forma lenta y el viento se hacía cada vez más rápido y más frío.

-Veo que aun no confías plenamente en mi – Urahara se apoyó en lo que quedaba de un muro frente al pelinegro -.

-Por lo que dijiste antes, tú eres un shinigami, ¿no?

-Así es.

-Y yo fui convertido en un hollow, en un alma corrompida, en un monstruo… en lo contrario a ti – Urahara escondió su sonrisa con su sombrero mientras Ulquiorra se agachaba para tocar la nieve que tenía bajo sus pies y con cuidado rescatar lo que suponía era una toalla -. Si cumplieras tu trabajo como shinigami habrías encontrado una forma de purificar mi alma. Pero no lo haces. ¿Por qué?

-Porque tu alma no puede ser purificado mientras siga conectada con tu cuerpo humano.

-¿Entonces cómo fue que me convertí en… eso? – Ulquiorra se levantó mientras limpiaba la sangre de su rostro con la toalla y luego la amarraba en su pierna para detener la hemorragia. Paso un minuto en total silencio hasta que se dio media vuelta para encararlo con una mirada inusualmente fría y el rostro inexpresivo -.

-Hay un shinigami llamando Aizen Sōsuke que renegó de su condición por poder y decidió ir en contra de la Sociedad de Almas. Pero para ser una amenaza real, tenía que tener seguidores poderosos que compitieran con el poder de los capitanes – el rubio levantó el rostro y prosiguió -. Le llevó años de experimentos donde combinó el alma de shinigamis con hollows. Pero eso no fue suficiente.

Por lo que alcancé a investigar, los Espadas son la mezcla de una clase alta de hollow como Adjuchas o Vasto Lorde con el alma de un ser humano específica. Vale decir que no bastaba con el alma de alguien en coma, sino que la persona debía ser cien por ciento compatible con el hollow que usaría de recipiente. Aizen buscó alrededor del mundo a personas que calzaran a la perfección con estos hollows poderosos ya sea en carácter o en fuerza, los dejó en Hueco Mundo para que maduraran por sus propios medios y le hizo creer que ustedes eran el resultado solamente de años de evolución.

-Solo jugó con nosotros.

-Más o menos… sí – Urahara se separó del muro y caminó hacia el pelinegro -. Él los dejó solos y luego les hizo creer que él los ayudó a _resucitar_ en esta especie de super hollow, les rompió sus masaras para ser más preciso. A fin de cuentas, ustedes perdieron su conciencia humana al entrar en este contenedor hollow, lo que le facilitó el trabajo de lavado de cerebro.

-Todo esto no me dice el por qué quieres ayudarnos – apuntó Ulquiorra con la misma expresión -.

-Ya te lo dije, por curiosidad. Nadie en la Sociedad de Almas sabe de sus existencias y así es mejor. Después de todo, lo más probable es que los maten a la primera oportunidad porque pueden llegar a convertirse en algún peligro a futuro. Y ya lo sabes, es mejor prevenir que lamentar –mencionó lo último con un deje de malicia que Ulquiorra no dejó pasar y que quedó como eco en su mente -. Además de que será una experiencia bastante entretenida, eso de seguro.

-Habiendo tantas personas en el mundo… ¿cómo pudo dar con nosotros? – Ulquiorra desvió la mirada mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos -.

-No creo que haya sido tan difícil. Solo tuvo que buscar personas que ya estuvieran jodidas por dentro y eso, déjame decirte, disminuye bastante la búsqueda – Urahara volvió a esconder su mirada bajo aquel sombrero verde que tanto le gustaba -. No es que diga que tú eres un bastardo desalmado que está podrido por dentro ni nada por el estilo. Pero hay que admitir que tú y el resto de los chicos son algo… diferentes del común.

Ulquiorra caminó un par de pasos hasta quedar totalmente fuera del hospital bajo la nieve. Podía ver el vapor de su aliento y sentir el frio en sus huesos. Ahora era inevitable el seguir tras este loco. Si quería saber más de quien era, más de su pasado… si quería poder controlar esta cantidad de poder que recién entendía que poseía, lo mejor sería ir tras él sin criticar nada. Eso sería lo más sensato. Eso sería lo más obvio. Eso seria.

-Tengo otra pregunta.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-¿Por qué ese mons… hollow apareció en el hospital?

-Porque quería comerte – Ulquiorra lo miró desde su hombro izquierdo como tratando de decirle que le explicara, y Urahara le entendió a la perfección -. Para shinigamis y hollows es fácil sentir el poder espiritual de los demás seres vivos y la única forma de que un hollow evolucione es comiendo más y más almas. Y tú, mi querido Ulquiorra, eras el hollow más fuerte de Hueco Mundo… aunque eso se lo escondiste hasta al mismo Aizen que, a todo esto, respetabas más que a ti mismo.

Ulquiorra abrió un poco sus ojos ante tal revelación que tanto le sorprendió. ¿Él, fiel a aquel desgraciado que lo manipulo y lo convirtió en un alma corrompida? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan extraño y familiar a la vez? Por otro lado ahora entendía que no estaba loco cuando creía sentir que alguien lo espiaba o lo seguía. Siempre estuvo en la mira y no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

-Este era un hollow de bajo rango, así que no creo que haya captado tu fuerza del todo. Si hubiese sido alguien más poderoso con sentidos más desarrollados, bueno… ni siquiera habría querido hablarte o estar a menos de cincuenta metros de distancia.

-Entonces todo esto fue mi culpa. Por el simple hecho de existir me perseguirán y trataran de comerme.

"Lo mejor sería desaparecer de una buena vez de la vida de todos…"

-Que haya sido en parte tu responsabilidad no significa que lo mejor sea que desaparezcas. Solo debes aprender a usar tus poderes, entrenar y hacerte aún más fuerte. Así al menos podrás salvar a las personas que son importantes en tu vida como tu madre… - Urahara tenía unas enormes ganas de mencionar a la pelinaranja pero sabía que eso solo confundiría más al pobre chico-.

"Si soy fuerte… si soy fuerte…"

-¿Entonces me seguirás?

Ulquiorra se dio media vuelta para encararlo y lo miró serio y con determinación.

-Dalo por hecho, kisuke Urahara.

-¡Excelente! Entonces comienzas el lunes – Urahara sacó otro frasco de pastillas de sus mangas y se lo entrego -. Necesitaras estar en forma y curar la herida de tu pierna y tu cabeza. Tomate esto cada dos horas y el lunes en la mañana estarás como nuevo.

Ulquiorra miró con algo de dudas aquel frasco antes de guardarlo dentro de sus pantalones.

-¿Y cómo se supone que te veré?

-He preparado una entrada a la sala de entrenamiento dentro del armario de tu habitación. Solo ve ahí como a las cinco de las tarde y comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.

-Entonces no iré a Japón… - dijo de forma monótona con cierto deje de decepción -.

-No por ahora.

-¿Y cómo usaré aquella entrada si sigo hospitalizado?

-¿Es que no lo sabes? – Ulquiorra negó extrañado – A ti te dan de alta mañana en la mañana.

-¿Disculpa?

-Bueno, _hable_ con tu doctor y llegamos a un acuerdo para tu salida. Jujuju – le respondió altanero -.

-Sí, como no.

-Ahora lo mejor será que vayas a tu habitación de inmediato. Las enfermeras comenzarán a entrar con los bomberos y eso sí que sería malo para los dos, en especial para ti – Urahara le tocó el hombro mientras iba hasta la salida -. Nos vemos en dos días – y de un salto desapareció -.

Al momento sintió a lo lejos las sirenas y las luces de los carros de bomberos. Pronto entrarían a ver lo ocurrido y a tratar de arreglar aquel desastre.

Ulquiorra miró por última vez aquella sala y salió corriendo por entre los pasillos hacia su habitación.

"Me haré más fuerte. Es una promesa Himmel…"

.

* * *

.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de que por fin nos vayamos del hospital!

Ulquiorra miró de reojo a su madre, la cual iba abrazada a su brazo derecho mientras caminaban por las calles cerca del centro. Era domingo y oficialmente estaba dado de alta – aunque no de una forma muy legal que digamos -. Su madre lo había ido a buscar apenas y le habían avisado, además de que debía firmar un par de papeles para su salida y arreglar el pago.

Como su salida fue, por lo bajo repentina, el pobre no solo debía de cargar con su madre, sino que también con su ropa y con todos sus libros – los que no eran pocos -. Así que ahí estaba él, con mochila, maleta y madre en manos. Sin contar con el factor clima que implicaba temperaturas muy bajas y nevazones repentinas. Por lo tanto iba aún más incómodo con su excesiva cantidad de ropa puesta: chaqueta negra, guantes negros, bufanda verde y gorro negro.

-Aunque fue muy extraño que nos avisaran a último minuto sobre tu salida… Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de hacer una fiesta de bienvenida – Laura infló sus mejillas como si una niña se tratara -.

-No es necesario.

-¡Si lo es! – Le recriminó - No has estado en casa en dos años, mereces que te consienta.

-Me basta con tener la habitación limpia – le mencionó el chico sin expresión alguna. Nunca había sido muy amigos de las fiestas por lo insípidas que eran estas. Pero bueno, cada uno con su tema -.

-Lo está pero debes cambiar las sábanas antes de usarla. Puede tener polvo o arañas dentro, así que ten cuidado.

-Hmn.

Ulquiorra miró extrañado a su madre al momento de escuchar una risita de su parte. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia?

-Te ves de mejor ánimo que ayer – Laura bajó la mirada un momento algo preocupada -. Sé que siempre tendrás un lado un poco más oscuro y del cual no me harás participe así que... solo te pido que por más mal que te encuentres, no vuelvas a tus malos hábitos. ¿Me lo prometes?

Laura lo miró de una forma que lo dejó helado. Sus ojos brillaban de forma distinta. Estaba esperanzada, igual a la mirada de la pelinaranja de sus recuerdos. Eso lo descolocó por completo. Sabía que el carácter de su madre se asemejaba mucho al de la adolescente, pero por protección siempre había intentado que no le afectaran sus muestras de cariño. Ahora era distinto. Ya no podía ser inmune a ella cuando ya no quería ser protegido de nada. Y menos cuando había probado un bocado de ellos y había disfrutado de aquel delicioso sabor que esos raros sentimientos arremolinados en su pecho le provocaban.

"En verdad esa mujer sí que me cambió…"

-Lo prometo.

Laura le dio una enorme sonrisa y la caminata continuó. A los quince minutos más o menos llegaron a un barrio residencial. Su casa era la quinta a la derecha, demcolor rojo colonial y con madera en la fachada. Al momento de abrir la puerta y entrar en la sala pudo ver que todo estaba casi como antes, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en aquel espacio. Todo limpio y ordenado, pero con un toque hogareño que lo hacían sentir cómodo.

Su madre soltó su agarre y fue directo a la cocina.

-Puedes subir tus cosas y descansar, cariño. Yo iré por un par de cosas que necesito en la cocina – le avisó mientras revisaba en refrigerador -.

-Voy contigo. El clima puede empeorar.

-No es necesario, hijo. Hace unos meses se instaló un pequeño mercado a solo dos cuadras. No me demoraré más de diez minutos – Laura le dio una sonrisa mientras terminaba de anotar mentalmente lo que necesitaba -. ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras?

-Una cerveza – La mujer lo miró feo -. Solo una. Y un chocolate amargo.

Laura le dio una sonrisa y se acercó a la puerta de entrada.

-Date una ducha para sacarte ese olor a hospital y luego cámbiate de ropa. No me tardo.

Ulquiorra no había terminado de procesar lo dicho por su madre cuando se dio cuenta que esta ya no estaba. Soltó un bufido para luego tomar sus cosas y subir las escaleras. Demasiadas emociones por un día y este aun no terminaba.

"No más sorpresas, por favor…"

Ya en el segundo piso miró a su alrededor. A su izquierda la habitación principal de sus padres – con baño incluido dentro, balcón en frente y un gran armario -. Al frente una sala de estar con muchas entretenciones tecnológicas y a su derecha tres puertas: la habitación de invitados, el baño de visitas y el escritorio que utilizaba su padre para trabajar. Pasó por la sala de estar y comenzó a subir por otra escalera hasta que al final se topó con una puerta. Ahí estaba, su habitación, su mundo.

La habitación – vale decir, la tercera planta de la casa -, era de color blanco con solo dos ventanas grandes, una que daba al frente de la casa, y otra que daba frente a la puerta y sobre el respaldo de la cama. A la derecha el baño y a su lado el armario. En medio del piso se encontraba una cama tamaño matrimonial con frazadas verdes, café y negro. Cerca de la ventana de en frente se encontraba un gran escritorio color negro y, a su lado, un gran mueble llenos de libros. Al otro lado de la cama se encontraba un sillón de cuero negro con un televisor en frente. Y sobre el sillón se encontró con su cámara fotográfica.

Siempre había sido un aficionado a la fotografía ya que poseía ese don de poder capturar la esencia de las personas aun cuando este solo buscaba un buen ángulo para la luz. Curioso.

Con pesadez dejó la maleta y su mochila sobre el sillón y se encerró dentro del baño. Este no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Había una ducha con puertas de vidrio, una tina al lado, el retrete y el lavamanos con un gran espejo en frente.

Se sacó la ropa y la tiró al suelo, abrió el agua de la ducha y se metió dentro. Era extraño pero sentía que se sacaba mil kilos de encima. Luego recordó todo lo ocurrido, las peleas, el hollow, Himmel, Urahara, su casa… Sin darse cuenta se encontraba su cabeza apoyada sobre las baldosas mientras sus puños las golpeaban como si con eso sacara toda la frustración acumulada. Volvía a sentirse miserable pero también se sentía con más ánimos. Desde mañana habría un nuevo comienzo para él. Ahora sabía lo que él era y lo que podía llegar a hacer con sus nuevos poderes. Ahora podría proteger a las personas que le importaban. Ahora podría… vengarse.

"Se nota que si estoy jodido por dentro"

Luego de diez minutos y ya mucho más tranquilo salió de la ducha y envolvió su cadera con una toalla blanca. Con otra más pequeña secó rudamente su cabeza y su rostro. Del suelo tomó su pantalón y del interior de este el nuevo frasco con pastillas. Ya casi no le dolía la pierna y la cabeza, pero de vez en cuando sentía una que otra punzada. Se tomó una capsula y guardó el frasco dentro del mueble bajo el lavamanos para que su madre no pudiese encontrarlo, luego se miró un momento al espejo y vio su cuerpo delgado casi sin ningún musculo visible y con uno que otro moretón como recuerdo de la noche anterior. Miró a su pecho sin aquel hueco y sin ese número cuatro y se sintió extraño como cuando se vio por primera vez luego de despertar del coma. Quizás nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a aquello.

Se afeitó, se lavó los dientes, le colocó desodorante y salió del baño. Con algo de torpeza se acercó al armario y sacó unos boxers negros, unos jeans algo gastados, una camiseta blanca, un par de calcetines y un polerón gris. Ya con la ropa puesta recordó las palabras de Urahara y se adentró un poco entre sus prendas.

"Solo espero que este loco no haya hecho nada muy estúpido"

No llevaba ni un segundo dentro del armario y escuchó a su madre desde el segundo piso llamándolo.

_-¡Ulquiorra, ya llegue! ¡Tráeme tu ropa sucia para ponerla a lavar!_

Ulquiorra soltó un resoplido mientras cerraba nuevamente el armario. Ya tendría tiempo después para analizarlo más cuidadosamente. Por el momento tendría que sacar toda la ropa de la maleta, la que dejó en el baño y dejarla en la lavadora.

Ya en la cocina se encontró con su madre cocinando como si fuese el fin del mundo. Ni siquiera un regimiento entero sería capaz de aguantar tanta comida.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Ulquiorra mientras se sentaba en una silla dentro de la cocina -.

-¡Oh, me asustaste! Estoy cocinando – le respondió con simpleza - Hacía mucho tiempo que no cocinaba para alguien más así que estoy muy emocionada.

El chico apoyó su rostro en su mano derecha sobre la mesita de la cocina. Sobre esta vio que se encontraba su encargo, así que tomo la cerveza, la abrió y le dio un sorbo.

-No entiendo.

-Y yo no entiendo por qué esa frase tuya, cariño.

-Estuviste sola en esta casa tan grande por casi dos años. ¿Por qué no buscaste algo más pequeño?

-Porque esta es nuestra casa. Aquí naciste, aquí diste tus primeros pasos y dijiste tus primeras palabras. Aquí es donde me siento a gusto.

-No te entiendo en verdad – Ulquiorra volvió a darle un sorbo a su cerveza – Podrías haber contratado a alguna criada para que te hiciera compañía.

-¿Y pagarle para que hiciera lo que yo hago sin problemas? No señor, claro que no. Además si estuve ocupada – le mencionó con una sonrisa mientras revolvía en las ollas -. Encontré un pequeño trabajo en un museo como guía. No pagan mucho pero así me mantenía ocupada.

-¿Y no me avisaste de eso porque…?

-No quería preocuparte. Sabes que nunca había trabajado antes que no fuera dentro de la casa y creí que podrías alterarte.

-¿Qué dijeron los viejos de esto?

-¿Te refieres a tus abuelos? – Preguntó dándose media vuelta y encarándolo con cuchara de palo en mano mientras se cruzaba de brazos - ¿Qué iban a decir? Yo pasaba todo mi tiempo en la casa y el hospital, necesitaba una distracción. Además, seguía asistiendo a esas fiestas empresariales en nombre de nuestra pequeña familia, así que no descuidé ninguna responsabilidad.

-En verdad eres increíble – Laura le dio una sonrisa y volvió su atención a las ollas mientras Ulquiorra la examinaba de cerca -.

-Lo sé, cariño.

"No creo que haya entendido el tono sarcástico…"

-Ahora hijo, recuerda que no debes sobre esforzarte. Debes ir al hospital a rehabilitación en las mañanas por un mes sin falta. Aunque no sé dónde lo harán….

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – le preguntó extrañado -.

-¡Por la explosión de gas en el primer piso! Recuerda que fue justo en la sala de terapia – le dijo alarmada dándose vuelta y mirándolo fijamente – Menos mal que fue de noche y no había nadie ahí dentro. ¡En especial tú!

El pelinegro la miró de forma inexpresiva mientras volvía a tomar más de su cerveza.

"Sí, como no. Gas"

Imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron súbitamente a su mente causándole una pequeña punzada de dolor justo en la herida que apenas y había cicatrizado. Veía a Himmel llorando y al hollow riendo. Se veía a si mismo tirado en el suelo y herido.

Laura se alarmó al ver a su hijo agarrándose la cabeza, por lo que se acercó corriendo y le tomó el rostro.

-¿Estas bien? – Ulquiorra apenas y tenía los ojos abiertos pero con mucho esfuerzo la miró - Tal vez aun no estás listo para salir del hospital. Quizás sea mejor….

-Estoy bien. Solo necesito un analgésico. Voy y vuelvo.

El chico se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a subir las escaleras, mientras su madre lo veía irse desde el dintel de la entrada de la cocina. No estaba segura de lo que le ocurría a su hijo pero sabía que no era un simple dolor de cabeza. Era algo mucho más profundo que lo estaba atormentando y que sabía que no le contaría. Solo debía apoyarlo, estar a su lado y darle todo el cariño que ahora necesitaba.

.

* * *

.

La cena terminó sin contratiempos. Por fin había podido comer algo que no fuese la sosa comida del hospital. ¿Y qué mejor que comida casera hecha por mamá? Nada. Laura se había lucido y lo había consentido como pocas veces lo había hecho cocinando todo lo que a él le gustaba. Pero claro, era el primer día y ya mañana sería todo más normal.

Ahora eran las diez de la noche y estaba subiendo las escaleras del segundo piso. Apenas y podía tener los ojos abiertos por el cansancio. La noche anterior no había dormido ni siquiera un minuto y había sobrevivido. Pero ahora que toda la tensión de la noche se había esfumado, el cansancio se hizo predominante.

Apenas puso un pie dentro de la habitación fue directo a su cama a tirarse de estómago. Miró a su alrededor. La luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas mientras veía como la nieve chocaba contra el vidrio. Las luces de la calle se reflejaban en el agua y el silencio de la noche apareció. Luego dirigió su mirada al armario.

"No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer"

Sin muchas ganas se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el armario. Lo abrió despacio y metió su cuerpo entre las ropas hasta que llegó al fondo. Comenzó a tantear entre la oscuridad el fondo hasta que por fin encontró lo que parecía ser una cerradura. Tomó aire y luego la abrió.

Pestañeó un par de veces hasta que por fin se acostumbró a la intensa luz del lugar. Era un espacio abierto enorme que simulaba un desierto. La temperatura era cálida y el 'sol' se encontraba en lo más alto siendo acompañado por algunas nubes. En verdad era más distinto de lo que esperaba pero increíblemente estaba conforme. Se sentía a gusto, cómodo, como si la arena lo llevara nuevamente a ese paraje blanco y negro de noche eterna.

Dio unos pasos dentro y luego se dio la vuelta bruscamente al sentir que no estaba solo. Y así era.

-¡Hey, tú! ¿¡Qué haces aquí vagando como idiota!?

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

* * *

.

Desde el jueves que estoy con inspiración divina y ahora heme aquí, con capitulo nuevo! Y lo mejor de todo es que es más largo! Jejeje.

Rápidamente, este capítulo va dedicado a Eru Shiro-San 3

Bye!


	8. No me gusto leer Narnia

-¡Hey, tú! ¿¡Qué haces aquí vagando como idiota!?

"Esto debe ser una broma"

No, no lo era. Al frente de Ulquiorra se encontraba un rostro extremadamente familiar para su gusto. Era un joven alto, de no más de veinticinco años de edad. Su cabello era lago, negro, lacio y apenas estaba tomado en una coleta mal hecha con muchos mechones de cabello escapando del agarre. Sus facciones extrañamente también eran alargadas y finas. Vestía con un pantalón de buzo color negro, zapatillas negras y una camiseta color blanca, eso sí estaba sucio y lleno de rasgaduras en su ropa. Era, en resumen, todo un desastre con rasmillones en el rostro y una que otra mancha de sangre.

-No puede ser…

-¡Hey, espera! Yo te conozco – el joven se tocó la barbilla y trató de hacer algo de memoria -. Mm… sé que te ve visto… pero donde… ¡Hey, Grimmjow! ¿¡Dónde mierda te metiste!?

-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Y ahora que pas…!?

Corriendo con algo de fastidio venía un chico alto de cabellos celestes. También venía con ropa deportiva, solo que su camiseta era de un intenso azul rey que no lo dejaba pasar desapercibido. También estaba sudado, herido y sucio. Quizás habían estado entrenando, o quizás habían peleado. Da igual, eso era lo que menos le interesaba.

El chico quedó asombrado al ver a Ulquiorra, el cual reaccionó de la misma forma. Sí que lo recordaba, poco pero lo hacía. Él era… el tipo que fue sanado por la humana en Las Noches. ¿Cómo olvidarse de aquello o de su voz retumbando por todo el castillo, o su mal humor, o su irresponsabilidad?

-¡Oye, azulito! ¿Te acuerdas de este? – le preguntó el pelinegro con algo de fastidio -.

-¡No me llames azulito, cucaracha! – respondió con un grito -.

-¿¡A quien llamas cucaracha, gatito!?

-¡Al idiota que tengo en frente, cerebro de insecto!

"Ni siquiera llevo diez minutos dentro de este lugar y ya quiero asesinarlos…"

Los dos "extraños" se habían enfrascado en una pelea infantil a gritos mientras Ulquiorra los miraba con fastidio. Al final decidió dejarlos con su guerra de miradas y siguió inspeccionando el lugar con las manos en los bolsillos.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 08: No me gusto leer Narnia

.

Domingo 16 de diciembre, 16:30 hrs. Kurakura.

Orihime Inoue caminaba acompañada de su mejor amiga, Tatsuki, por las calles de aquella ciudad. El día estaba nublado y de vez en cuando caía un poco de agua como en los días anteriores. Las chicas iban bien abrigadas con chaquetas, bufandas, guantes, gorros de lana y un lindo paraguas rosa que utilizaban ambas chicas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salían y tenían un tiempo a solas para conversar de la vida como dos simples adolescentes. Y por mucho que lloviera, el ánimo de las chicas no decaería.

-¿Hime, has pensado en lo que harás esta navidad? – le preguntó Tatsuki como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Para navidad? ¿A qué te refieres, Tatsuki-chan? – le preguntó algo confundida -.

-Bueno, como sabes que no estaré estas fiestas en la ciudad pensé que quizás tendrías uno que otro plan para no pasarla sola.

-Bueno, pues… jejeje – Orihime no sabía cómo responderle ante lo obvio -.

-¿Y no has pensado en quizás salir con Ichigo? – La pelinegra la miró de reojo para ver su reacción. Sabía que sus palabras la descolocarían y quería saber hasta cuándo podría actuar frente a ella -.

Y tuvo razón.

Las palabras de Tatsuki llegaron como un balde de agua fría a la pelinaranja y no por el hecho de que ya no sentía nada por el chico más allá de una simple amistad, sino que era porque no le había contado a su mejor amiga del cambio rotundo de sus sentimientos. Ni lo de Ichigo ni lo de Ulquiorra. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Tatsuki sabía de los espíritus y podía verlos; sabía de los shinigamis y, por consecuencia, de los hollows. Pero una cosa era decir que ya no amabas a tu mejor amigo y otra muy distinta era que tu corazón pertenecía a un ser sobrenatural. Y no uno cualquiera, sino el hollow más poderoso de Hueco Mundo que aparte era el que la había 'secuestrado' y actuado como su carcelero personal en su estadía en aquel frio lugar. ¿Fácil, no?

-¿C…con Kurosaki-kun? – le preguntó nerviosa y la cabeza agacha-.

-¡Claro! Conociéndolo no creo que le guste mucho la idea de pasar el 24 encerrado en su casa aguantando a su padre. Así que… pensé que quizás te gustaría invitarlo a pasear o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno… quizás… ¿por qué no? Digo… él es un muy buen amigo…

-¡Así es! Además, está podría ser tu oportunidad para declarártele. ¿No te parece una buena idea?

-S…si claro. Debería aprovechar.

-Si. Nada mejor que noche buena para decirle a una persona que lo amas – le dijo la pelinegra con falsa emoción -.

-Ti…tienes razón, Tatsuki-chan. Lo mejor será que piense en que decirle.

-Si. Y también… deberías comenzar a ensayar el mentir porque se te da horrible – le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿D…de qué ha…hablas?

-No te hagas la tonta, Hime. Sé muy bien que ya no te gusta Ichigo – le dijo cruzándose de brazos. Esta vez Orihime la tendría que escuchar, quiera o no - También me he dado cuenta de tu cambio de actitud luego de lo que pasó aquí en Kurakura.

Orihime se sentía avergonzada, tanto que tuvo que desviar la mirada para no verla a los ojos. En verdad Tatsuki-chan era su cómo su hermana. Siempre sabía lo que le pasaba o lo que pensaba y esta vez no era la excepción. Aun así no se sentía digna de su cariño por todo lo que le había ocultado.

-Yo… lo siento mucho – dijo la ojigris - No es que no quisiera contarte… es solo que…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Orihime y Tatsuki supo que todo esto había sido demasiado para su mejor amiga. Con cuidado y botando el paraguas se acercó a la chica y la abrazó.

-Sé que algo te paso, pero también quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí para lo que quieras. Yo no te juzgaré – le susurró - Y… si aún no puedes decirme nada, está bien. Esperare hasta que puedas hacerlo.

Las dulces palabras de la pelinegra hicieron que Orihime aumentara su llanto. No sabía que pensar. Kuchiki-san era su amiga y la había regañado por todo eso que sentía dentro. Y no pudo decirle nada a Rangiku-san por la misma razón, aun cuando ella le dio a entender que sí sabía lo que le pasaba. Tenía miedo de ser regañada nuevamente por sentir todo aquello en su corazón y que nadie la entendiera. Tenía miedo que Tatsuki le dijese que estaba loca en el mal sentido y que Ulquiorra no merecía ni las lágrimas que ella derramaba por su persona. Tenía miedo de quedarse más sola de lo que ya se sentía y caer en un hoyo sin fondo donde su alma se consumiese hasta no quedar rastro alguno. Tenía miedo de que su corazón se rompiera a tal punto que después no tuviese reparo.

Y por primera vez en la vida quiso deshacerse de su corazón.

-Lo sé… lo sé pero… ¿y si me juzgas? ¿Y si me miras con desprecio? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si ya no estas a mi lado?

Las lágrimas de la chica comenzaron a mezclarse con las gotas de lluvia que caían fuertemente, pero a ninguna de ellas le importaba. Lo mejor era desahogarse.

-Hime, sabes que eso no pasará nunca. Tú eres mi hermana y siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase. Aun si me enojo contigo, yo siempre estaré para escucharte y aconsejarte… y consolarte… y ayudarte.

-¿M…me lo prometes? – le preguntó asustada -.

-Claro que si – le dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa - Ahora volvamos a tu casa que nos podemos resfriar si seguimos bajo el agua.

-Si…

Apenas y Orihime le devolvió la sonrisa. Tatsuki tomó el paraguas del suelo y se acercó a su amiga para poder resguardarse ella también de la lluvia.

El viaje fue en silencio. La pelinaranja llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y el rostro a medio tapar por la bufanda, pero aun así se notaba que la chica estaba temblando. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el llanto de hacía un momento, sumándole a eso el frío del ambiente.

Ya en su departamento Tatsuki se despidió de ella con un abrazo y un 'Lo siento'. Hime la vió irse desde su ventana y ya cuando la perdió de vista corrió hasta su habitación y se tiró en la cama. No le importaba si mojaba las sábanas, tampoco y pescaba un resfriado.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y revisó la imagen que tenía de fondo. Era una fotografía reciente de ella con Tatsuki, las dos sonreían en el patio de la escuela. Las lágrimas comenzaron nuevamente a salir. Se sentía una tonta por no confiar en la que era su hermana, pero tenía miedo de que ella se tomara a mal sus palabras y sentimientos. Y ahora sentía el dolor que tenía Tatsuki al ver que creía que la ojigris no confiaba en ella

Ya no aguantaba más. Solo quería que alguien la abrazara y esa persona no se encontraba a su lado.

"Si tan solo no te hubiese conocido… Si tan solo no te hubiese amado… Tal vez no quisiera quitarme el corazón del pecho porque duele… y mucho"

.

* * *

.

Kisuke Urahara estaba radiante. Hoy parecía ser un gran día. Quizás en la madrugada había tenido que lidiar con uno que otro problema pero por lo demás estaba feliz.

En la mañana había llamado a la tienda para saber cómo iban las cosas y Ururu le dijo de Matsumoto llevaba varios días sin aparecer preguntando por él. Buena señal. También supo que Chad había ido a verlo y que Inoue se había cambiado de casa a un departamento en medio de la cuidad.

"Nota mental: buscar su dirección"

No era un pervertido ni nada por el estilo pero le gustaba estar informado de todo por si pasaba cualquier cosa. La adolescente estaba en su lista de personas a las cuales debía mantener a raya y más ahora que sabía que estaba en los recuerdos de cierto pelinegro mal genio. Pero no podía hablar de ella en frente de Ulquiorra, no aún. Él aún estaba recuperando sus recuerdos y no podía llevarlo a donde la chica a sabiendas que la Sociedad de Almas volvía a poner sus ojos es el sombrerero. Si los descubrían quizás sería el fin para estos chicos que nada de culpa tenían de ser unos desgraciados que fueron utilizados por el imbécil de Aizen.

"Como dije anoche, mejor prevenir que lamentar"

Ya era de noche y se dirigía hasta su último gran invento –alias Narnia para él – para revisar que todo estuviese en orden para mañana. Pero claro, las cosas nunca son como uno se lo espera.

Lo primero que vio al llevar a aquel lugar fue una gran nube de arena y dos figuras en medio de esta. Luego miró a una roca cercana donde se encontraba un pelinegro bostezando mientras miraba aquel tumulto. Toda una escena para recordar.

Urahara resopló y luego se colocó al lado del pelinegro, logrando que este pegara un pequeño salto de la impresión.

"Si tendré que lidiar con esto, mejor disfrutarlo un poco… jijiji"

-Buenas Noches, mi querido Ulquiorra-kun.

-Buenas – le dijo de no muy buena forma -.

-Veo que ya conociste a tus nuevos-viejos compañeros – le dijo mientras miraba aquella pelea con el abanico tapándolo un poco de la arena -.

-Algo así. Sé que los conozco y recuerdo sus caras pero no mucho más que eso.

-Ya veo… Así que aun tienes lagunas mentales. Bueno, no importa. En un par de meses recordaras todo.

-Si tú lo dices… - Ulquiorra lo miró como si estuviese loco y luego volvió a ver a los jóvenes pelear. Nada era interesante pero entre ver a esos idiotas pelear o caer en los juegos del loco del abanico, prefería lo primero -.

-¡Ese es el espiritu! – le dijo entusiasmado antes de voltearse a verlo más seriamente - ¿Y cómo están tus articulaciones? ¿Aún te cuesta moverte?

-No en realidad. Aunque quiero saber que son esas pastillas que me das – le exigió el pelinegro aun viendo el espectáculo -.

-Pues… como ahora eres mitad hollow necesitas alimentarte como tal. Y como no puedes ir a Hueco Mundo a devorar almas… bueno, cree algo que sirve como placebo.

-Ya veo…

-Así que no debes dejar de tomar aquellas pastillas por nada del mundo – le dijo aún más serio -. Cómo eres el Espada más poderoso tienes mayor poder espiritual que los demás y tu cuerpo no es capaz de soportarlo al cien por ciento. Mientras no entrenes a tu cuerpo como es debido no podrás dejar esas pastillas. ¿Está claro?

-Si. ¿Pero no que soy el número cuatro?

-Solo porque querías serlo – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a ver la pelea -. Al parecer Grimmi tiene la ventaja hoy. Interesante…

-Otra cosa – le dijo Ulquiorra para captar su atención -. ¿Por qué ellos llegaron a este lugar antes que yo?

-Simple. Ellos despertaron primero.

-¿Sólo eso?

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que preguntar por todo? – le dijo el rubio algo divertido por la actitud casi infantil del joven -.

-Responde.

-Claro, claro – le dijo volviendo su atención a Ulquiorra -. Cuando fuiste 'derrotado' en Hueco Mundo tu alma se hizo polvo, a diferencia de los demás que fueron purificados de inmediato y volvieron a su cuerpo sin muchos daños en sus memorias y sus cuerpos. Como tu poder espiritual era mucho y tu nivel de daño en tu alma era igual, se utilizó parte de tu fuerza física para mejorar. Como estabas en coma nadie se dio cuenta de esto, por eso es que sentías tanto cansancio aun cuando no hacías casi nada en el día. Así que recuerda que si no fuera por las partillas que te di quizás aún seguirías en el hospital.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué?

-Que gracias por las pastillas.

-Vaya, vaya. Ulquiorra Schiffer dando las gracias por algo, eso sí que no se ve a menudo. Más cuando te la pasas mandando a medio mundo.

-Basta – le dijo casi al borde de su paciencia -.

-Hai, hai – le dijo restándole importancia - Ahora… creo que será mejor separarlos antes de que en verdad se maten.

-Por mí que lo hagan.

-Por mi igual, pero soy el adulto a cargo así que debo cuidarlos.

-Si, como no.

Kisuke se reía para sus adentros ante la expresión sarcástica del pelinegro y luego se acercó hasta donde se encontraban estos dos revoltosos chicos. Ninguno daba tregua. Lo que había comenzado como una competencia de insultos de un momento a otro pasó a los golpes, patadas y hasta mordidas.

Nnoitra estaba sobre Grimmjow dándole varios golpes en la cara mientras el peliceleste se defendía tirando del cabello de su rival. Ninguno prestaba atención al rubio que se encontraba al lado de ellos y mucho menos a la espada que este sacó.

-Ya… chicos… tranquilos – la voz de Urahara sonó más tétrica de lo normal y de una sola estocada con su espada toda la arena levantada se esfumó dejando a los dos chicos mirándolo con algo de susto. Tal vez solo llevaban dos semanas entrenando en aquel sitio pero era el tiempo suficiente para saber cuándo hacer y decir algo y cuando no. Y este era uno de esos momentos - ¿No ven que tenemos un nuevo compañero?

Urahara les indicó a Ulquiorra, el cual simplemente esquivó la mirada de los chicos y la posó en el cielo. Sí, eso era mucho más interesante.

Los chicos con algo de desagrado y una que otra mirada retadora para el otro, se levantaron y sacudieron sus ropas. El sudor en sus cuerpos hacía que la arena se pegara en algunas partes de los chicos mientras que también se podía apreciar en ellos uno que otro raspón. Grimmjow sin delicadeza alguna se llevó el cabello hacia atrás para dejar su frente a la vista, mientras que Nnoitra con cuidado trató de desenredar su cabello y lo volvió a atar en una cola mal hecha.

-¡Bien, así me gusta! ¡Que el mundo sepa que si tienen modales!

-Sí, si, como sea – le dijo el peliceleste con desgano -.

-Bueno, como ya se acordarán él es Ulquiorra Schiffer y entrenará con ustedes a partir de mañana. Así que no quiero que sean muy rudos o malos con él, ¿está claro?– les dijo tal profesor de jardín de niños -.

-¡Sabía que te conocía! – Nnoitra apuntó con su dedo índice a Ulquiorra acusadoramente mientras este lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en particular -.

-Nnoitra Gilga y Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez – dijo simplemente Ulquiorra -.

-¿Así que los recuerdas? – le preguntó el rubio algo juguetón -.

-Para nada.

-¡Claro! Tú eres el idiota que estaba a cargo de la humana esa que estaba más que buena… ¿cómo se llamaba…? - Grimmjow se llevó una mano al mentón y trató de hacer memoria. Estaba claro que él recordaba muchas más cosas que Ulquiorra pero no todas. Urahara simplemente lo miró de forma suspicaz -.

-La mascota – le dijo simplemente Nnoitra como si fuese algo obvio -.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Que tú la llamaras así no quiere decir que ese es su nombre! – gritó Grimmjow -.

-¿¡A quién llamas idiota, imbécil!? – le respondió Nnoitra -.

-Ya chicos, basta… - Urahara terminó en medio de los jóvenes tratando de apaciguar las aguas mientras Ulquiorra trataba de procesar la información que le estaban entregando -.

-Bueno, da igual. Ya nos acordaremos – dijo con simpleza Grimmjow -.

-Bien chicos, creo que es todo por hoy. Mañana hay entrenamiento en la tarde y no quiero que sigan destruyendo este hermoso lugar sagrado – dijo Urahara con cierto deje de drama, lo que hizo que los jóvenes lo miraran como el loco que era -.

-Entonces, si esto es todo – Ulquiorra se levantó de la roca que utilizaba como silla y comenzó a caminar con las manos en el bolsillo hacia la salida -.

-Tan amigable como siempre… - dijo sarcástico Grimmjow, recibiendo que sus dos acompañantes simplemente asintieran con la cabeza -.

-Así que si recuerdas a Ulquiorra, Grimmi-kun – le dijo de forma insinuante el rubio -.

-Claro que sí – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca - En términos humanos se podría decir que él era lo más cercano a un mejor amigo… o algo así.

"Así que está preocupado…"

-¿Entonces por qué no se lo dijiste?

-Porque él debe darse cuenta solo. Sino no tendría gracia – mencionó Grimmjow en voz baja y luego se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos - ¡Hasta mañana, niñas!

Nnoitra se encogió de hombros y luego se fue caminando en dirección contraria al de su compañero.

Al fin Urahara se quedó solo. En verdad se había puesto algo nervioso al momento en que los jóvenes trataron de recordar a la chica pero, al ver que ninguno la recordaba bien del todo, soltó un gran resoplido de alivio. Un problema menos. Ahora solo le quedaba idear una forma de cerrar aquel lugar a ciertas horas de la noche, sino los chicos volverían a entrar sin permiso y seguirían entrenando sin supervisión – y no quería ninguna lesión por negligencia -.

"Ah… la juventud de ahora…"

.

* * *

.

-¡Hijo, voy a entrar! – Laura con cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró con la ropa limpia, seca y doblada, lista para guardar.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con la habitación vacía. Juraba que su hijo había entrado en aquella habitación y no había salido de esta. Así que dejó la ropa sobre el sillón y miró por las ventanas hacia afuera. Seguía cayendo nieve y esta vez con más fuerza.

Luego dio un salto al escuchar un ruido desde el armario. Con algo de cuidado abrió la puerta y por esta salió su hijo de un golpe con las ropas mal puestas, el cabello desordenado y las medias sucias. El chico se sentó en el suelo sobándose un poco la cabeza mientras levantaba la vista.

-Madre – dijo este al ver a su madre mirarlo detenidamente, como si aún no creyera del todo lo que veía.

-¿Qué hacías ahí metido, eh? ¿Es que intentabas ir a Narnia o algo por el estilo? – le dijo soltando una pequeña risa mientras le tendía la mano a su hijo para levantarlo -.

-Solo buscaba algo – le respondió mientras tomaba su mano y se levantaba despacio -.

-Sí, claro cariño.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? – le preguntó desviando la mirada y acomodándose un poco mejor la ropa -.

-Solo te traje la ropa limpia. Ahora me voy a dormir – Laura se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Hasta mañana.

-Sí, hasta mañana – le dijo Ulquiorra con un sonrojo casi imperceptible mientras desviaba la mirada -.

Laura sonrió ante la expresión de su hijo y luego salió de la habitación.

Ulquiorra resopló y luego guardó la ropa dentro del armario. Con cuidado se sacó la ropa quedando solo en bóxer y se puso encima un pantalón holgado y una camiseta sin mangas color gris. Se tomó una de las pastillas que el rubio le había indicado antes de colocar el despertador en una hora prudente y después se acostó en su cama. No se había dado cuenta pero hasta había extrañado su propia cama. Qué curioso.

"Que día más largo…"

Trató de dejar su mente en blanco pero inmediatamente recordó a los jóvenes de esa tarde. No estaba muy seguro del pelinegro, pero el otro sentía que en verdad no era solo un compañero de equipo. ¿Pero quién era Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? El número seis, eso sí recordaba. También que gritaba mucho y tenía mal genio. Pero algo faltaba, no estaba seguro de qué pero no estaría tranquilo hasta saberlo.

También estaba eso de la chica que se suponía él cuidaba. Todos al parecer la recordaban, lo que lo hacía sentirse aún más seguro al momento de decirse a sí mismo que no era una simple invención de su mente.

"Ya mañana trataré de saber sobre los dos…"

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

* * *

.

Capítulo de tamaño promedio para disgusto de algunos, aunque no menos importante! Un par de enigmas revelados y la historia continua (no de la mejor forma para Hime pero hay que recordar que el corazón de una chica al ser herido cuesta para sanar)

Ahora, mis dedicatorias a: sakurakunoi, Uzuki Yu-Chan, LunaticR, .5, Mare-1998, Guest, Kawamiai y Eru Shiro-San! Gracias por seguir mi historia que ustedes me hacen continuarla lo mejor posible!

Bye!


	9. Antiguo, prohibido y molesto

Capítulo 09: Antiguo, prohibido y molesto

Un nuevo día comenzaba y Ulquiorra ya estaba de mal humor. ¿La razón? Nuevamente estaba en el hospital recibiendo terapia y con docenas de chicas pacientes y enfermeras que lo miraban de forma descarada a lo lejos mientras su doctor se reía a su costilla y le mandaba indirectas poco sutiles y algo subidas de tono.

"Molesto"

Su madre no se encontraba en casa ya que le tocaba turno en el museo, por lo que tendría que almorzar en algún lugar del centro. Y como estaba harto de comer solo cosas "saludables" decidió salirse de su dieta e ir a comer como Dios manda. Y no le costó mucho encontrar un lugar adecuado. Su menú se basó en una gran hamburguesa y un vaso de cerveza. A fin de cuentas era alemán y como tal amaba la carne y la cerveza.

Media hora después decidió ir a su universidad. No quería pasar todo su tiempo en la casa, entrenando o en el hospital, además de que extrañaba ir a clases. Era todo un ratón de bibliotecas. Uno sexi pero nerd a fin de cuentas.

La universidad de Berlín estaba hecha todo un caos. Como era mitad de semestre los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro de sala en sala, de biblioteca en biblioteca, y de cafetería en cafetería. Si salían reprobados a estas alturas del semestre lo más probable es que no puedan mejorarlo y lo tendrían que repetir.

Miró con algo de nostalgia a su alrededor y luego se dirigió hasta las oficinal de asuntos internos. Mientras antes comenzara con el trámite este, mejor. Lo primero que encontró en la recepción del edificio fue a una secretaria que les daba ciertas indicaciones a algunos chicos. Ulquiorra decidió no perder el tiempo y se acercó a ella al momento de ver a los demás alumnos alejarse.

-Buenas tardes – le dijo el chico para captar su atención -.

-Buenas tardes joven. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – le respondió con una sonrisa desinteresada mientras se acomodaba las gafas -.

"Demasiado grandes para su rostro…"

-Necesito saber que documentación traer para retomar mis estudios.

-Si los ha abandonado por caso de enfermedad necesito certificados médicos hasta la fecha. También necesito documentación económica de su familia y normalizar el pago hasta la fecha…

-¿Eso es todo?

-Necesito su carnet de estudiante y de identidad para ver si falta algo más específico - Ulquiorra se lo entrego y la mujer inmediatamente comenzó a buscar en su computadora – Bien señor… ¿Schiffer? - ¿En verdad era alguien de la familia Schiffer el que estaba frete a ella?

-¿Si?

-Eh… no nada, disculpe… - le mujer trató de quitarse la impresión de encima y siguió con lo que buscaba – Bien joven… No veo problema para que retome el próximo semestre con normalidad sus estudios.

Ulquiorra se vio algo sorprendido ante la reacción de aquella mujer que ahora se encontraba desesperada imprimiendo algunos papeles. Nunca se terminaría de acostumbrar a aquel trato que tenían las personas para con su persona solo por su apellido. Sí, sabía que sus abuelos eran los dueños de la universidad y muchos retails en Europa, Asia y América, pero eso no quería decir que todos tenían que besar el piso por donde caminaba. Era útil, si, algunas veces, pero en ocasiones como esta era algo… molesto.

-Bueno, su situación ha sido normalizada automáticamente – la mujer con algo de nervios le entregó una cantidad considerable de papeles – Como perdió cuatro semestres usted seguirá con lo que quedó, que es lo obvios, claro… en fin… su segundo semestre comienza el 15 de Abril, así que tiene bastante tiempo para ponerse al día... ¡Ah! Y los primeros papeles que me entregué corresponden a su nuevo horario y la especificación de cada curso que usted tendrá. También adjunté las fichas de sus profesores por si tiene alguna duda para que los contacte. Al final hay algunas cosas que tiene que firmar para hacer de esto legal... ya sabe, burocracia y eso.

-Claro – Ulquiorra busco los papeles que la mujer necesitaba y los firmó de inmediato - ¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, claro señor Schiffer – le dijo la mujer extendiéndole la mano. Ulquiorra le devolvió el gesto y dio media vuelta con todos los papeles para salir de aquel lugar.

Ya fuera del edificio por fin pudo volver a respirar en paz. Siempre le había fastidiado el que lo trataran como si fuese el rey del país. Su padre siempre le había dicho que debía andar con la cabeza en alto y demostrarles a los demás con quién se estaban metiendo. Su abuelo no era una historia distinta. Quizás era un poco menos cínico y elitista, pero también era un viejo orgulloso que se creía poco menos amo y señor de Europa. También había crecido escuchando que solo debía relacionarse con gente como ellos, pero aun así estando en los mejores y más caros colegios del país, siempre lo trataron de la misma forma.

Ese también fue un factor importante que influyó en el carácter del chico. Siempre se sintió solo y de a poco comenzó a cerrarse frente al mundo. Si nadie quería tratarlo como persona, él tampoco lo haría con ellos. Simple.

"Quizás por eso el idiota es mi único amigo"

Su paso se detuvo inmediatamente al analizar sus propios pensamientos. ¿En verdad ese chico de cabellos celestes era su amigo? Algo en su interior le gritaba que si pero por más que pensaba en ello solo podía ver imágenes cortadas o borrosas de conversaciones, misiones y una que otra pelea. Pero si estaba seguro de algo; el chico ese lo conocía en serio y él al parecer también.

"Tal vez pueda hablar con él en la tarde"

Con algo de impaciencia retomó el paso a su casa. Mientras antes se sacara esas dudas de encima, mejor para su psiquis.

.

* * *

.

Lo había pensado toda la noche y no había llegado a una conclusión que la convenciera del todo. Sabía que Tatsuki era su mejor amiga y que la comprendería. Pero también sabía que ella era muy sobreprotectora con todo lo que a ella la rodeaba. Cualquier cosa que mostrase un mínimo de peligro sería erradicado por la pelinegra, ya fuese planta, animal, humano o espíritu.

-Ya eran cerca de la cuatro de la tarde y Orihime se encontraba dando vueltas por el barrio residencial de Kurakura. Hacía tiempo que no recibía noticia alguna de Matsumoto y quería saber si había logrado contactarse con Urahara-san. También debía admitir que estaba algo preocupada por todo aquello. Urahara-san nunca dejaba la tienda a menos que fuese muy necesario, y menos por tanto tiempo.

"Quizás si se metió en algo grave… ¿Y si lo quieren encarcelar?"

Ante sus pensamientos apresuró el paso lo más que pudo. Su mente siempre había sido muy imaginativa pero a veces si se daban algunas de sus locuras. Además, con todo lo que le estaba pasando cualquier cosa era más que posible.

Un par de minutos después – y con problemas para recuperar el aliento -, Orihime se encontró fuera de la tienda. A diferencia de otras veces esta se encontraba totalmente cerrada, dando a entender a los clientes varios que no podrían adquirir ningún producto que precisaran.

Con algo de torpeza tocó la puerta y esperó a que alguien apareciera. Ya pasado un minuto, decidió que lo mejor sería llamar con uno que otro grito, hasta que por fin la pequeña Ururu apareció tras la puerta corredera.

-I…Inoue-san.

-Hola, Ururu-chan. ¿De casualidad no se encuentra Urahara -san? Necesito preguntarle algo…

-Él... no ha llegado aún. ¿Quiere que le deje un mensaje?

-Eh no gracias, no es necesario – le respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Y Yoruichi-san?

-Eh... esto – la niña comenzó a titubear mientras miraba dentro de la tienda de forma rápida – No, tampoco se encuentra.

-Ya veo… - le dijo la pelinaranja no muy convencida que digamos - ¿Y has sabido si Matsumoto-san ha venido por aquí?

-¿Ma…Matsumoto-san? Eh… creo que solo ha venido un par de veces pero por no más de cinco minutos

-Mm… Bueno, será mejor que me vaya pero vendré la próxima semana. Mándale saludos a todos – Orihime se despidió con la mano y luego se fue a paso lento.

Algo no andaba bien. Sabía que Ururu-chan siempre andaba muy nerviosa pero lo de hoy había sido más que nada sospechoso. Fuese lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo Urahara-san no era del todo legal. Quizás no malo, pero si a escondidas de la Sociedad de Almas.

No le quedaba de otra que esperar. Esperar y seguir pensando en su dilema interno.

"Me espera otra larga tarde de… ¡Oh no! ¡La clase de cocina es en menos de una hora!"

Orihime salió corriendo hacia su departamento a buscar sus cosas. Al menos no pasaría toda la tarde pensando en sus problemas.

.

* * *

.

Ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y Ulquiorra ya se había tomado su pastilla correspondiente. Los papeles de la universidad los había dejado en el escritorio para luego echarles una hojeada, ahoya tenía cosas más importantes que atender.

Se encontraba usando un pantalón deportivo largo color negro, una camiseta sin mangas color verde agua y zapatillas negras con líneas rojas. Con cuidado se adentró en su armario y pasó al otro lado por la pequeña puerta de adentro.

"Le pediré a este tipo que saque la entrada de acá… Esto es denigrante"

Ya dentro de la 'sala/espacio/lugar' de entrenamiento decidió calentar un poco. Comenzó con un trote lento y sin darse cuenta se encontraba pensando – más bien forzándose a recordar – al chico de cabellos celestes.

"Quizás pueda darle una oportunidad a mi instinto y no pensarlo tanto"

-¿Disculpa, puedo correr contigo?

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de la chica que seguía sus pasos. Era bastante linda, no lo negaba, con grandes ojos pardos grisáceos y cabello largo, revuelto y de color verde. Llevaba su cabello amarrado en una cola alta y vestía pantalones cortos color verde, zapatillas blancas y una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo blanca también.

-Claro – le respondió monótonamente -.

-Tú debes ser Ulquiorra – le dijo con una sonrisa algo infantil pero tierna – Yo soy...

-Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck – la chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa -.

-¿Me recuerdas?

-No, pero al parecer estoy en lo correcto – le respondió el chico con simpleza -.

-Ya veo… a mí también me paso lo mismo cuando llegue aquí por primera vez – le dijo mientras volvía su mirada al camino – Al principio no recordaba a nadie, solo sus nombres o cosas por el estilo. Después de un par de días comencé a recordarlos de a poco. Al parecer el estar con ellos me hizo más fácil el recordarlos. Quizás para ti sea igual.

-Quizás – y tenía algo de lógica. No había pensado en ella en ningún momento y ahora que la veía a su lado su nombre fluyó solo -.

-Eso si… no te fijes mucho en tus recuerdos – le comentó algo más seria – Lo mejor es aprender a conocer a los chicos ahora que son humanos y mezclar eso con uno que otro recuerdo. También deberías dejarte guiar por tu instinto. Si algo te dice que es de fiar, deberías hacerle caso. El corazón nunca miente en cosas como estas – le sonrió -.

-¿El corazón? ¿Tú también crees que eso existe?

-¿Y por qué no habría de existir? – Le preguntó extrañada – Es de ahí que vienen los sentimientos, es algo obvio.

-De eso no estoy muy seguro que digamos… - le respondió el chico sinceramente y la chica entendió sus palabras. Había tenido un par de recuerdos de aquel chico y con ellos se había preparado mentalmente para una junta como aquella -.

-¿Y… ya has visto a alguien más aquí? – le preguntó cambiando de tema -.

-A Grimmjow y Nnoitra.

-A los dos más revoltosos – dijo con un deje de burla -.

-¿Cuántos más hay por aquí? – le preguntó el chico mientras paraba lentamente y se acercaba a una roca para sentarse -.

-Pues… entrenando aquí solo cinco. Aún falta que te encuentres con Szayelaporro– le dijo la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado -.

-¿Aquí?

-Sep – La chica lo miro inocentemente mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus piernas -. Al parecer Urahara-san hizo otro de estos lugares en América. Ahí se encuentran Tia, Coyote y Yammi. No sé si te acuerdas de ellos, eran el número uno, tres y diez.

-No de todos – le dijo haciendo algo de memoria. Por desgracia ya había soñado una vez con el tipo grande con mal carácter -. Pero siento que faltan algunos.

-Así es. Cuando despertó Baraggan estaba muy viejo y no duro mucho hasta que murió y volvió a Hueco Mundo… o al menos eso nos dijo Urahara-san. Y Zommari decidió hacerse budista o algo por el estilo y quedarse en chica en algún templo entrenando su mente y alma. Ya veremos después como le va.

-Ya veo… ¿Tú también eras el número tres, no?

-Lo dijiste, era – Nell le dio una sonrisa melancólica mientras bajaba un poco la mirada -.

Poco a poco las palabras de las chicas comenzaron a materializarse en su mente y pudo recordar los rostros de cada uno de los espadas. Recordó que le asignaron varias misiones con Yammi y que Szayelaporro estaba loco. También recordó a la callada de Tia y al vago de Coyote. Y por alguna razón sin querer los relacionó como si todos fuesen como una gran y disfuncional familia.

"Ya me estoy poniendo sentimental como la mujer y esta chica"

-Bueno, creo que ya van a ser las cinco. Lo mejor será ir a entrenar con los otros – Nelliel se bajó de la roca y le dio una sonrisa - ¿vienes?

Ulquiorra se bajó de la roca en silencio y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada donde se suponía que encontraría a los otros. Nelliel infló sus mejillas un momento y luego apuro un poco el paso para alcanzarlo y seguir a su lado. Quizás él podría hacerse su amigo, algo le decía que no perdía nada con intentarlo. Después de todo había tenido muchos problemas con Nnoitra en los últimos días ahora que se acordaban mejor de su situación en Hueco Mundo, Szayelaporro era demasiado retorcido y Grimmjow… bueno… era bastante guapo.

-¡Hasta que al fin llegan! – la voz de Urahara se alzó a lo lejos -.

-Ya era hora – dijo Szayelaporro con algo de desagrado -.

-Lo siento, Urahara-san. Es que estábamos conversando un poco – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa angelical que hizo que los rostros de Nnoitra y Grimmjow se encendieran un poco -.

-No hay problema, Nell-chan – le dijo al momento que tapaba su boca con su abanico -. Ahora…

De un movimiento rápido Urahara tomó su espada y golpeo con la parte trasera de esta el cuerpo de Ulquiorra, dejando al alma de este fuera de su cuerpo. Ulquiorra cayó entado en la arena y luego de salir del shock comenzó a examinarse. Miró sus manos y las encontró más blancas de lo que recordaba. Luego se llevó las manos al rostro y se encontró con lo que se suponía era su máscara. Miró hacia abajo y se vio vestido con las ropas blancas que utilizaba en Las Noches. Con rapidez abrió la parte de arriba y vio aquel número cuatro que tanto había extrañado tatuado en su pectoral izquierdo. Y lo más importante, su agujero hollow en medio de su pecho.

-¿Sorprendido? – le dice Urahara con una sonrisa algo altanera -. Para poder usar sus poderes deben dejar su cuerpo físico y, como podrás ver, solo yo puedo sacarlos de este… al menos hasta que tengan suficiente poder y experiencia para hacerlos solos.

Con un movimiento rápido Urahara sacó de sus cuerpos a los demás chicos. Para Ulquiorra era literalmente como si estuviese en uno de sus sueños. Todos tenían sus máscaras, sus marcas de resurrección, su vestimenta blanca.

-Ahora… Ustedes sigan con el entrenamiento que les di ayer – le avisó Urahara a los demás chicos y estos asintieron para luego alejarse – Tú, en cambio, quiero que te quedes sentado.

"¿Ah? ¿Es en serio?"

La cara de disgusto y confusión de Ulquiorra eran tan intensas que Urahara no podía dejarlas pasar así como así. La mirada del pelinegro gritaba 'peligro' y una orden de 'quiero respuestas' que hacían hasta al más macho de los machos tiritar como gallinas. Pero Urahara era otro caso y solo pudo darle una sonrisa burlona al chico.

-Mientras no te acostumbres a este estado fuera del cuerpo, no podrás entrenar con los demás. Primero debes aprender a controlar tu poder espiritual, sentirlo, dejarlo fluir y ocultarlo. Hasta que no seas capaz de controlar lo básico, no aprenderás nada de técnicas especiales y esas cosas – le informó mientras lo apuntaba con su abanico – Aunque debes buscarle el lado bueno a esto. Mientras más tiempo pases meditando y sintiendo tu poder espiritual, mejor recordaras las técnicas y después solo usaras nada más que el instinto.

Las palabras del rubio tenían bastante sentido para el chico. En un par de sueños se había visto lanzando un tipo de rayo llamado Cero. Quizás si practicaba mejor con esto de hacer fluir el poder espiritual podría llegar a hacer un Cero sin tantas dificultades. O al menos hacer uno decente.

La mirada del chico se suavizo hasta que fue capaz de cerrar los ojos, cruzarse de brazos y controlar su respiración. Solo debía aguantar el mayor tiempo posible en ese estado. Sonaba fácil pero sentía algunos cosquilleos que le molestaban y debía reprimir lo más posible. El sudor poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse presente. Quizás no sería tan fácil como imaginaba.

.

* * *

.

Ya eran más de las siete de la tarde y el entrenamiento apenas terminaba. Los cinco lucían cansados hasta tal punto que apenas y se mantenían en pie.

-Bueno chicos, _mañana_ seguiremos – la voz de Urahara sonó algo más fuerte para señalar a ciertos chicos que estaba prohibido entrar a aquella sala sin su permiso. Y ellos lo entendieron de inmediato, tragando duro -. Vayan a descansar.

Los chicos sonrieron aliviados y Nell se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Urahara. Ulquiorra no pudo escuchar lo que discutían pero aun así pudo ver como el rubio le daba a la chica unas llaves y un papel con algunas anotaciones. La chica le sonrió de vuelta, guardó las cosas en el bolsillo y luego salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraban los chicos.

-¿Y cómo estuvo el primer día, eh novato? Te ves agotado – Le preguntó Nnoitra altanero mientras veía como Ulquiorra se secaba el rostro con una toalla y lo miraba de reojo -. Tal vez es mucho para ti…

-Mira quien lo dice, el imbécil que no duro fuera de su cuerpo ni cinco minutos el primer día – le respondió Grimmjow molesto mientras tomaba un poco de agua de su botella -.

Nnoitra le dio una mirada de odio pero no le respondió. El peliceleste tenía razón, apenas y había aguantado. Al menos Ulquiorra había aguantado unos quince minutos y lo había repetido unas cuatro veces. Nnoitra solo lo repitió dos aquella vez. Sabía que era un golpe a su ego pero si reclamaba algo quedaría como un tonto. Y eso que había esperado que Grimmjow no se metiera.

-Vamos chicos, no peleen… - les dijo Nell en medio de estos con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Siempre terminaba en medio de las peleas de estos chicos tratando de que no se mataran -.

-Pero que pérdida de tiempo escuchar sus burdas conversaciones. Mejor será que me largue – Szayelaporro habló por primera vez en la tarde y lo hizo con desagrado -.

-Qué bueno que nos harás el favor – le digo Grimmjow con algo de fastidio -.

Szayel le dio una mirada de desagrado y se dio media vuelta para salir indignado. Nnoitra dejó salir una carcajada mientras chocaba los puños con Grimmjow. Nell los miró algo descolocada ante aquel gesto de amistad. En verdad sí que eran raros. Ulquiorra en cambio los miró algo sorprendido pero nada más. La verdad es que ese tal Szayelaporro no le daba confianza del todo y parecía que los chicos compartían ese sentimiento hacia el pelirrosado.

-¿Y qué te pareció el primer día? – le preguntó Nell al pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Ulquiorra la miró sin expresión alguna -.

-Bien – dejó la toalla de lado y luego se soltó el cabello que había atado en una cola a mitad del entrenamiento -.

-Que elocuente… - se burló Grimmjow mientras se acercaba al chico -.

-Grimmjow no lo molestes – le dijo Nell algo enfadada ante el comentario pero Ulquiorra no le tomó mucho en cuenta -.

-¿Y tú desde cuando que lo defiendes tanto? Apenas se conocieron hoy – le dijo extrañado ante las palabras de la chica -.

-Eso no importa. Él me cae bien y punto.

-Si… como no… Aun así Ulquio… - las palabras del peliceleste se quedaron en su garganta al ver que el chico ya se dirigía de vuelta a su casa – ¿Nunca cambiarás, eh?

.

* * *

.

Ulquiorra ya en su casa se dio una buena ducha y se tomó sus pastillas. Se puso unos pantalones negros calcetines y una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Mientras se secaba un poco el cabello con una toalla pudo escuchar como su madre llegaba del trabajo y le saludaba desde el segundo piso. Él respondió el saludo y luego se sentó frente a su escritorio para leer un poco los papeles que le habían entregado en la universidad aun con la toalla en la cabeza.

Sus cursos se basaban en el cálculo y la estadística ya que a fin de cuentas él estudiaba Ingeniería civil Industrial con mención en comercio. Debía admitir que al principio no estaba muy convencido con la carrera que seguía ya que solamente lo hacía porque era lo que necesitaría en el futuro si debía seguir con las empresas de sus abuelos. Aun así, después de un par de meses de clases se vio a si mismo estudiando por gusto y no porque era lo que debía hacer.

Tendría clases mayoritariamente en las mañanas y algunas veces después de almuerzo. Vio la lista de los profesores que tendría a cargo y se dio cuenta que ya conocía algunos de antes – de alguna junta o fiesta empresarial auspiciada por su familia y de las cuales estaba obligado a asistir -. Siguió hojeando los papeles hasta que llegó a uno que llamó su atención de inmediato.

"Estudios en el extranjero"

La mayoría de estos programas eran para personas con muy buenas calificaciones. Al parecer se les daba una beca y alojamiento si es que lo requerían. Eso sí lo ideal era que los estudiantes supieran inglés o el idioma nativo del país al que querían viajar. Leyó detalladamente el folleto hasta que llegó a la lista de países que se adherían con el programa. Muchos eran países de Europa pero también había una cantidad considerable de países en América y Asia que ofrecían sus casas de estudios. Busco en la lista de países en Asia y para su agrado Japón era uno de ellos. La lista de universidades de ese país era larga así que podría asistir prácticamente a la universidad que quisiese en el distrito que más le acomodara.

_-¡Hijo, baja que tienes visitas! _

Los gritos de su madre lo trajeron de nuevo a la realidad y más por las palabras dichas por ella. Con rapidez abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y guardó el folleto para luego salir de su habitación y bajar hasta el primer piso.

"¿Quién mierda podría venir a estas horas?"

Cuando llegó al primer piso se dirigió hasta la sala donde se encontró a su madre atendiendo a tres chicos de más o menos la edad de él.

-Hola Ulquiorra – saludó Nell con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a la madre de este a servirles algo de bebida a los chicos. Grimmjow y Nnoitra se encontraban sentados en el sillón y lo miraban como si fuese costumbre ir a verlo -.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – les preguntó algo incrédulo. Apenas los había visto hacia una hora más o menos y ya estaban nuevamente molestándolo –.

-¿Qué clase de saludo es ese, jovencito? Y sácate esa toalla del pelo que te resfriaras – le dijo Laura con algo de molestia ante la carencia de modales de su hijo mientras los tres jóvenes escondían una pequeña risa -.

-No se moleste con él, por favor. Nosotros no le dijimos que vendríamos a verlo así que lo tomamos por sorpresa – le dijo Nell a Laura para calmar un poco el ambiente. Nuevamente estaba previniendo una guerra -.

-Aun así… - Laura no estaba muy convencida pero al ver la mirada de la joven cedió un poco – Esta bien. Los dejaré para que conversen.

Laura salió de la sala y Ulquiorra los miró inmediatamente esperando respuesta de los chicos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo dieron con mi casa? – les preguntó con las manos cruzadas mientras golpeaba el piso con su pie -.

-Urahara nos la dio – le respondió con simpleza el pelinegro y Ulquiorra recordó el papel que Urahara le entregaba a Nell – Lindo lugar, por cierto.

-¿Y por qué vinieron? – les preguntó sin cambiar de tono -.

-¡Venimos a invitarte a salir! – le dijo Nell emocionada – Nunca antes habíamos estado en Alemania y queríamos salir a divertirnos.

"¿Cómo que nunca habían estado aquí?"

Grimmjow lo miró de reojo y supo exactamente lo que el ojiverde pensaba.

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta todos somos de diferentes lugares. Nell es de Belgica, Nnoitra de Ucrania y yo de Francia. Aunque Urahara nos cedió un departamento por un par de días mientras veníamos a verte, así que para tu desgracia no te haremos demasiada compañía -.

"Como si la quisiera"

-Bueno, ¿y qué dices, nos acompañaras? – le preguntó Nell -.

Ulquiorra dejo salir un resoplido y se dio media vuelta para comenzar a subir las escaleras en silencio.

-¿¡Hey, a donde crees que vas!? – le gritó Grimmjow mientras lo veía alejarse -.

Ulquiorra detuvo su paso y le respondió.

-Por zapatos y mi chaqueta – luego siguió subiendo y los chicos sonrieron. Hoy sería una noche muy larga, de mucho alcohol y diversión. O eso esperaban al menos.

.

* * *

.

-_Te lo digo, Inoue vino hoy a ver si estabas y da gracias que Ururu no dijo más de la cuenta._

-Bueno, era de esperarse. Al parecer sabe que la Sociedad de Almas me busca y debe estar algo curiosa y preocupada…

-¿_Pero no crees que deberíamos decirle algo de lo que hacemos? No tenía el mejor aspecto que digamos. Digo, estaba más delgada y sus ojos se veían cansados y tristes_

-No.

_-¿Por qué?_

-Porque está enamorada y una chica enamorada puede cometer locuras.

_-Pero ella…_

-Sí, puede guardar el secreto pero también pueden espiarla y saberlo de todas formas. Y no quiero que ella sufra más de la cuenta sabiendo que los mataron por su poca discreción.

-_Si tú lo dices…_ _Bueno, nos vemos en unos días. _

-¡Bye!

Urahara colgó el teléfono y luego dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Yoruichi sonaba preocupada por la adolescente y él también lo estaba. Después de todo se había encariñado con la chica. Pero sabía que no era seguro que ella supiese de Ulquiorra, o al menos no por ahora que los chicos no eran exactamente un ejemplo de autocontrol. Si la Sociedad de Almas se enteraba de esto aún como si fuese un chisme, la cabeza de los ex Espadas y la de él correrían.

"Ahora… ¿Cómo lo convenceré a él cuando la recuerde y quiera ir a verla?"

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

* * *

.

Hoy hay (para mi sorpresa) capítulo de tamaño intermedio/largo! Y para dejarlas con ganas, el próximo capítulo se trataba del 21 (a ver si saben a qué me refiero) xD

Como siempre este capítulo está dedicado a toooodos mis lectores que me dan animos, en especial a: Nico Ale, Eru Shiro-San, LunaticR, Kawamiai y Silvianime ^-^

Y respondiendo a una pregunta que me han hecho un par de veces, no sé si habrá IchiRuki por el momento, y si es que lo hay no será mucho. No les puedo adelantar más sobre otras parejas así que no insistan porque si no perdería la gracia xD


	10. Solo deseo sentirte cerca

Bueno, este capítulo fue escrito con mucho cariño y con muchos sentimientos, inspirado en canciones como I dreamed a dream de Los Miserables; The world is ugly y Burn Bright de My Chemical Romance (algo en las letras pero no demasiado. Eso sí, sirven como para escucharlas mientras leen este cap)

Espero de corazón que les guste ya que a mí sí que me gusto bastante. Y como siempre mis saludos a todos mis lectores (que sin sus ánimos no escribiría nada), en especial a: Redsab, nikita, Eru Shiro-San, Silvianime y Nico Ale =)

Ah! y decirles que este es un capitulo largo (de 5000 palabras xD) Así que espero lo disfruten ^^

.

.

.

* * *

.

-Parece que la fiesta estuvo bastante buena.

-Hm…

Nueve y media de la mañana del día martes 18 de Diciembre y Ulquiorra ya estaba en terapia. Con resaca.

Había sido su culpa, lo sabía. Nadie lo había obligado a tomar tanto y dormir tan poco, pero tampoco esperaba que su cuerpo durara tan poco en esas condiciones. O sea, a él le gustaba tomar, el mundo entero lo sabía, pero no esperaba quedar ebrio con solo tres cervezas. ¿A quién le pasaba eso?

"A los idiotas sin practica que llevan dos años sin tomar de esa forma"

-Bueno, como tu doctor debería regañarte ya que solo llegas dos días de alta – le dijo de forma seria mientras le tomaba el pulso - Pero como hombre diría que te hace bien salir de la rutina, estar con amigos y que más vale que comiences a practicar de nuevo porque tu cara hoy está horrible. Jajaja

"Juro que me las pagaras Grimmjow por llevar tanto alcohol a la mesa… "

Síntomas del día: Dolor de cabeza, sueño, retumbe de oídos y dolor de huesos. Y muy mal humor.

Diagnostico diferencia: Resaca.

Tratamiento: tomar un analgésico y soportar los malos chistes de su doctor.

Sí, hoy sería un largo día.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 10: Solo deseo sentirte cerca

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron de golpe aquella mañana. No estaba seguro pero había algo en su pecho que se apretaba. Miró su reloj de muñeca y vio que recién eran la ocho de las mañana. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se acomodó mejor en su cama. Había tenido un sueño, lo recordaba perfectamente, y quería seguir con él.

Ahí se había visto él, despertando una mañana con los rayos de sol colándose por su ventana. Un suave tacto había sentido sobre su mejilla y sus ojos se enfocaron en aquel bulto que se movía entre sus brazos. Ahí estaba ella, la chica de cabellos naranjos y grandes y brillante ojos grises mirándolo con las mejillas algo sonrojadas mientras sus dedos viajaban sobre su fría piel. Sin darse cuenta la comisura de sus labios se elevó formando una pequeña sonrisa y la chica lo abrazó con fuerza aun acurrucada entre sus brazos. Con cuidado acarició su espalda desnuda y sonrió al sentir los pequeños escalofríos de la chica. Ella dijo su nombre y él el de ella. Por fin él se sentía completo, sin miedo a nada que se le presentara por delante. Ella le dijo que lo amaba y él le respondió con un beso en su nuca, esperando que ella comprendiera el mensaje.

Y así despertó, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Era la primera vez que sentía en todo este tiempo que soñaba algo que no era un recuerdo sino un deseo de aquello que llamaban corazón. Volvió a darse media vuelta en su cama y se quedó viendo la nieve cayendo desde la ventana. Y luego se dio cuenta de algo; quería volver a verla. Quería sentirla entre sus brazos como lo había soñado. Quería sentir su olor embriagándolo, su calor quemándolo, su mirada deslumbrándolo, sus risas contagiándolo, y sus besos drogándolo como nunca antes alguna sustancia pudo.

Con lentitud sus ojos se cerraron tratando de volver a aquel sueño que tanto había disfrutado pero se despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama al darse cuenta de un detalle extremadamente importante:

Ahora sabía el nombre de ella.

En el hospital había dicho dormido aquel nombre pero no había podido relacionarlo con alguien en particular. Hoy, luego de aquel sueño donde la disfrutó de todas las formas posibles, él había dicho su nombre. Ella era Inoue Orihime, la chica humana que le quitaba el sueño.

Su corazón volvió a acelerarse mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano, y con la otra apretaba su camiseta a la altura del corazón, como si doliese.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué había podido recordar a casi la mayoría de los seres que había conocido en Hueco Mundo y no podía dar al cien por ciento con la chica? Ya no importaba. Ahora que sabía su nombre podría buscarla, podría hablar con ella, podría…

"¿Qué podríamos hacer? Nadie dice que tú sientes lo mismo por mi"

Nuevamente se sorprendió. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que él sentía por esa chica? ¿En verdad estaba enamorado? ¿Cómo saberlo? Nunca en la vida se había enamorado de una chica antes así que no estaba seguro de por qué sentía mariposas en su estómago, su rostro se sonrojaba y su respiración se entrecortaba.

Aun así, suponiendo que lo estuviese, nadie le aseguraba que la chica sentía lo mismo por él. Admitámoslo, él no era exactamente la definición de cariño y tacto. Recordó que cuando estaba con ella muchas veces la hizo llorar. Quizás para ella él seguía siendo un monstruo que le había arrebatado parte de la pureza que su corazón mantenía intacto. Además… Ella estaba enamorada de ese Kurosaki Ichigo

¿Cómo olvidar a aquel molesto humano-shinigami que era la razón de vida de la chica?

"De solo pensar en su nombre me dan ganas de asesinarlo"

De un golpe se volvió a tirar de espaldas a la cama y se tapó entero con las sábanas. Quizás a esas alturas la chica había comenzado a salir con el chico fresa. Él la había rescatado después de todo de su prisión como cual caballero andante. Todo lo que esa chica siempre deseó con todo su corazón.

Quizás ya la había perdido por completo aun cuando nunca antes había sido suya.

"Por eso los sentimientos no sirven de nada más que solo para causar daño…"

Nuevamente trató de cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir un poco y así permitirse desear que todo lo que imaginaba no fuese cierto, pero cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo escuchó al puerta de su habitación abrirse con cuidado.

Sintió la presencia de su madre acercarse hasta sentarse al lado izquierdo de su cama y ella solo lo destapó.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, hijo! – le hijo Laura con una sonrisa de lado a lado y un mini pastel de chocolate en sus manos con dos velas encendidas, una de un dos y otra con un cero.

"Verdad… hoy es 21… y justo tuve que soñar con ella…"

-Gracias – dijo sin expresión alguna en su rostro mientras volvía a incorporarse en su cama -.

-Vamos, pide un deseo – Laura le indicó mientras le acercaba la pequeña torta. Ulquiorra solo levantó una ceja y la miró extrañado -.

-Sabes que no creo en eso.

-Lo sé, pero por la expresión de tus ojos yo diría que no te haría mal creerlo por al menos cinco minutos – Una de sus manos dejó el pastel y acarició con cuidado la mejilla de su hijo -. Vamos, no pierdes nada con intentar.

"En verdad me conoce bien… como Espada era más fácil con ojos de muerto"

Ulquiorra resopló y luego decidió que no perdía nada con intentarlo, así que cerró sus ojos y pidió. Luego abrió sus ojos y sopló las velas. Laura con una sonrisa dejó el pastel en el velador y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza. Ulquiorra cerró sus ojos y la abrazó de vuelta. Su madre era cálida como lo era Orihime en su sueño. Por alguna razón siempre que su madre lo abrazaba se sentía protegido, y en la madrugada había recordado ese sentimiento en brazos ajenos a estos.

-Ahora levántate que debes ir a terapia – Laura tomó el pastel y comenzó a caminar a la salida con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos llorosos. En verdad extrañaba pasar esta fecha con su muchacho -.

Ulquiorra la vio salir de su habitación y luego volvió a acostarse para dedicarse a mirar al techo. Miró hacia el lado y se vio solo en aquella cama. Estiró su mano a aquel lugar vacío y lo hallo frio. Se giró con cuidado y por un momento cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar su presencia, su calor, su aroma, sus caricias.

Hoy tal vez no sería un buen día después de todo.

.

* * *

.

-Tatsuki-chan…

_-¿Hime, eres tú?_

-Mm… ¿P…podrías venir un… momento?

-_¿Estas llorando?_

-Por favor

-_Cla…claro, voy saliendo_.

Recién eran las diez de la mañana del día viernes 21 de diciembre y Orihime Inoue por primera vez en mucho tiempo despertó con un nudo en la garganta. No había tenido pesadilla alguna, al contrario, había tenido el más hermoso de los sueños. Simple pero profundo.

Ahí se había visto ella, despertando una mañana con los rayos del sol colándose por su ventana. Se había tratado de mover pero no pudo al notar unos brazos ajenos alrededor de su cintura. Vio la piel blanca y luego de reojo. Ahí estaba, el chico de cabellos negros profundamente dormido con una calma que solo había visto en él una vez hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Luego ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla luego de darse la vuelta en su espacio. El joven abrió sus ojos despacio y la miró intensamente con aquellos ojos jade que le quitaban el aliento. Él le sonrió y ella le abrazó sin importarle el contacto de sus pechos desnudos. Ella dijo su nombre y él el de ella. Por fin se sentía completa, sin miedo a nada que se le presentara por delante. Ella le dijo que lo amaba y él a su manera le respondió de igual manera, con un beso en la nuca.

Y así despertó, con lágrimas en los ojos y completamente sola. No había sol aquella mañana, tampoco había calor. Estaba sola, sin brazos protectores y miradas profundas. Trató de abrazarse a sí misma pero por más que lo intentaba su piel seguía fría. Intentó volverse a dormidor para no abandonar aquel sueño, para sentirlo nuevamente pero su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y solo consiguió seguir llorando más y más al verse totalmente despierta.

Esta era su realidad, ella lo sabía, el mundo lo sabía. Se lo había repetido mil veces. Había intentado olvidarlo, serle indiferente, dar vuelta la página. Intentó seguir adelante, haciendo cambios en su vida. Intento mantener su mente ocupada para no pensar en él todo el día. Intentó verlo solo como un sueño, como si solo fuese parte de su imaginación. Intentó continuar, en verdad lo hizo pero seguía atrapada en aquel círculo vicioso. Su mente le decía sigue, y su corazón le decía espera. Algo le decía que no debía olvidarlo porque no estaba muerto, pero los hechos eran innegables y únicos.

Él no estaba y no lo estaría. Y ella volvería a llorar porque aunque fuese en sus sueños no quería separarse de su lado.

Miró por la ventana y vio la nieve caer despacio. Se levantó con cuidado y se colocó una bata para traer un poco de calor a su cuerpo. A paso lento caminó por los pasillos de la casa y se dirigió hasta el ventanal de la sala. Le dedicó una sonrisa forzada a la fotografía de su hermano como diciéndole 'Estoy bien' y siguió su camino hasta una repisa donde descansaba su teléfono celular conectado al enchufe. No quiso sonar demasiado mal ante su amiga pero en verdad tenía que desahogarse, sacarse ese nudo que tenía en la garganta. Ya no le importaba si la regañaba o se molestaba, solo quería que la escuchara.

Arrastrando los pies llegó hasta el ventanal y salió al balcón donde solo se dedicó a mirar la nieve caer sobre la ciudad mientras una que otra lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Copos de nieve le filtraron con fuerza y caían sobre la chica sin que ella se inmutase.

_-¡Hime, abre la puerta!_

La voz de Tatsuki tras la puerta de entrada le llegaba casi como un susurro. Ajeno. Y como un fantasma fue a su encuentro. Tatsuki al verla se asustó más de lo que ya estaba. Orihime tenía los ojos hinchados, las lágrimas marcaban sus mejillas mientras cabello húmedo enmarcaba su rostro. Vio a su alrededor y se percató del rastro de agua que había dejado la pelinaranja desde el balcón. Su piel temblaba bajo aquella bata y de su aliento salía algo de vapor.

Pero lo más increíble de todo es que a ella no le importaba.

-Dios, ¿qué pasó? – Tasuki cerró rápidamente la puerta tras de sí y sentó a su amiga en el sillón mientras salía corriendo a cerrar el ventanal y luego fue al baño por una toalla seca -.

-Ya no lo aguanto… - le dijo bajito al momento de sentir el calor de la toalla sobre su cabeza -.

-¿A qué te refieres Hime? – la chica se sentó a su lado y la ayudó a secarse al ver que no reaccionaba-.

-No lo conocí de la mejor manera… eso lo sé… - dijo mientras detenía a Tatsuki de su quehacer -.

-¿De quién hablas?

-Fue él el que me secuestro en primer lugar – le mencionó haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras -. Y luego lo asignaron como mi carcelero personal.

-Hime…

-Me iba a ver dos veces al día, donde me llevaba la comida – su mirada la llevó directo hacia la ventana -. Al principio trataba de torturarme mentalmente o hacerme flaquear pero poco a poco dejó de hacerlo.

-De un momento a otro me di cuenta que en las noches extrañaba su presencia y deseaba que pasara más tiempo conmigo – una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Orihime mientras sus ojos comenzaba nuevamente a ahogarse en lágrimas -. Lo curioso es que él si empezó a venir a verme más seguido, o a veces no se iba en toda la tarde. De vez en cuando conversábamos, otras veces solo nos bastaba con sentirnos cerca.

-Un día se quedó dormido en el sillón mientras yo preparaba algo de té. Lo vi tan tranquilo que no pude contener el impulso, así que lo bese… Fue lento y casi imperceptible pero para mí fue único… Aunque al segundo se despertó y yo de los nervios le dije que solo lo observaba más de cerca.

-Dos días después lo vi morir frente a mis ojos. Él… estiro su brazo para alcanzarme y yo le respondí de igual manera pero… no esperaba… que al tocarlo comenzara a desvanecerse… y al final no pude decirle lo mucho que él significaba para mí… lo mucho que lo había comenzado a amar…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin parar mientras Orihime se abrazaba a sí misma. Tatsuki solo intentó procesar todo lo que su amiga le había dicho y luego la abrazó. Era lógico, Orihime había vuelto a ver como un ser amado moría frente a sus ojos y esta vez estaba más que desconsolada.

-Pe…pensé que ya lo había superado… - le dijo entre sollozos -. Que ya estaba todo resuelto y que podía pasar la página… Creí que podía continuar… pero hoy… no lo sé pero hoy… hoy… yo… quiero verlo… quiero escucharlo… quiero sentirlo cerca…

-Por favor deja de hacerte esto.

-Solo por hoy quería pensar que él no está muerto…

-Entonces hoy no lo está – le dijo Tatsuki mientras acariciaba su cabello con cariño -. Solo… está de viaje… y él no querrá saber que has estado llorando… ¿verdad?

-H…hai

-Él querrá verte con una sonrisa, feliz.

-Si…

Orihime se limpió con fuerza el rostro le trató de calmarse mientras Tatsuki volvía a su labor de secarle el cabello.

El tiempo fue corriendo y los ánimos se fueron calmando. Orihime se cambió de ropa y luego de comer algo, se quedó dormida nuevamente en su cama. Tatsuki la arropo y luego le cerró la puerta con cuidado no sin antes susurrarle un "gracias por confiar en mí".

.

* * *

.

Cuatro de la tarde y Ulquiorra ya se encontraba trotando por aquel desierto. El día se le había hecho eterno y sabía que aún no terminaba. Su doctor le había permitido retirarse media hora antes como regalo de cumpleaños y las enfermeras le habían comprado una camiseta blanca con líneas verdes en las mangas que, según ellas "les recordaba a su piel y ojos".

Almorzó en su casa y se fijó en su computador que su cuenta bancaria había subido un par de ceros más. Como era costumbre, la falta de afecto por parte de sus abuelos era llenada, según ellos, con sumas de regalo un tanto exageradas. Obviamente no lo llamaron para saludarlo pero si le mandaron un lindo mail que decía "Felicidades".

Luego de la comida se encerró en su habitación y se recostó en su sillón mientras miraba a la nada. A los diez minutos se levantó, puso algo de música fuerte – rock por supuesto -, y tomó su cámara para sacar un par de fotografías por la ventana. Todo se veía blanco. La nieve caía despacio y pocas personas se veían caminando por aquellas calles. Era el momento perfecto.

Luego de más de media hora volvió a recostarse sobre su sillón y miró hacia su cama. Las imágenes de aquel sueño volvían a agolparse en su cabeza y nuevamente pensó en ella. Desde la mañana había pensado en ella, en su sonrisa, en sus palabras, en todo lo que le había dicho en Hueco Mundo acerca de eso llamado corazón y en su fe desmedida hacia sus amigos.

"Es verdad… ni vivo ni muerto era eso de los sentimientos relevante para mi… y creo que aún no lo son demasiado"

Volvió a estirar su mano hacia la cama y recordó la última vez que la vio, en medio de aquella batalla, llena de heridas y con los ojos llorosos. Dejó su mano descansar en el suelo y miró al techo. Había sido un ser despreciable con ella y era más que lógico si ella seguía odiándolo en aquel momento. Aun cuando él de a poco había sido más suave con ella, aun cuando ya al final casi no la molestaba, aun cuando trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado solamente para sentirla cerca, él era un Espada y como tal, el enemigo.

Los minutos pasaron mientras él seguía viéndola en su mente hasta que al final recordó la primera vez que la vio en el mundo humano. Había ido a ayudar a Kurosaki Ichigo y a su amigo con aquel extraño brazo. En ese entonces él solo cumplía órdenes y había estado a punto de asesinarla a sangre fría en frete de sus amigos.

"Como cambian las cosas…"

Pero lo más importante que pudo recordar fue el rostro de Urahara Kisuke enfrentándolo para evitar dar el golpe de gracia. Kisuke la conocía y no se lo había dicho. Bueno, sus ahora 'amigos' también la recordaban pero nada más. Después de todo solo habían convivido con ella poco y nada en Las Noches, pero Urahara era una historia diferente. Él también era Japonés, y conociendo lo psicópata que era la mayoría del tiempo, estaba seguro que sabía exactamente el paradero de la chica.

Estaba decidido, debía preguntarle por ella. Y si no le decía nada, no importaba. Estaba dispuesto a ir al otro lado del mundo y buscarla aunque le costase años. Ahora que la recordaba al cien por ciento debía intentarlo. Aun si ella lo odia por haber sido cruel con ella y sus amigos, aun si le tenía miedo, aun si la había raptado… Mientras ella no se lo dijera a la cara no pararía hasta encontrarla y encararla.

Así que, se puso de pie de un golpe y se alistó para ir a entrenar. No importaba si faltaba más de una hora para comenzar, estaba tan ansioso que no se quedaría quieto hasta hablar con el sombrerero. Y así entró en aquella cámara de entrenamiento y comenzó con inspeccionarla. Cuando vio que el rubio no estaba en ningún lado trató de relajarse un poco y comenzó a correr. Debía estar tranquilo porque si no lo estaba, seguro que cometería alguna locura. Mientras más cansado, más fácil el contenerse.

.

* * *

.

-¿Estas segura de ello?

_-¡Claro que estoy segura! ¿¡Por quién me tomas, eh!?_

-Hai, hai. Solo quería asegurarme que no estabas alucinando o algo por el estilo.

_-Si… como no… _

Joruichi se escuchaba algo nerviosa por el celular. Aún no había podido llegar con Urahara ya que una emergencia había surgido y si, tenía que ver con la Sociedad de Almas.

_-Al parecer el escuadrón 12 había enviado a varios Shinigamis a Hueco Mundo para analizar los restos de lo que debería haber sido los 10 Espadas pero no encontraron ni un rastro de ellos. Luego de unos días vagando por ahí se encontraron con Barragan y este les dijo que no sabía dónde estaban y tampoco era de su incumbencia ya que eran una plaga que él mismo quería exterminar. _

-Típico de Barragan.

-_Si, como sea. Mayuri al parecer raptó a Barragan y trató de experimentar un poco con él._

-¿Y sabes si aún lo tienen?

-Eso es lo bueno. Yamamoto-sama intervino y lo dejó marcharse para no alterar el equilibrio espiritual.

-Aun así consiguieron información.

-_Da gracias que no quedó mucho rastro allá en ese hoyo blanco y que el viejo no abrió la boca. _

-¿Y cómo conseguiste tantos datos, eh?

_-¿Por quién me tomas? Obvio que tuve que ir y hablar con Hirako, que a todo esto, me dijo que escondieras tu trasero por lo menos un año hasta que las cosas se calmen. Y que no hicieras algo demasiado estúpido._

-¿Él sabe lo que estamos haciendo?

-_No, pero tiene más o menos una idea. Dijo que tratará de comunicarnos cualquier cosa que pase o decidan_. _Así que al menos no estamos solos._

-Gracias.

Urahara cortó la comunicación y dejó escapar un gran suspiro. No es que no tuviese contemplado el hecho de la Sociedad de Almas investigara un poco o tratara de seguir dando con su paradero. Porque claro, siempre que ocurría algo extraño – como la extraña desaparición de los Espadas – él tenía algo que ver. Y bueno, nunca se equivocaban, pero esta vez lo hacía sin ningún doble sentido. Eso chicos lo necesitaban y él se había prometido hacía décadas que siempre trataría de ayudar a quien fueran manipulados por Aizen.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro y decidió que lo mejor sería seguir con lo planeado y no aparecer en el mapa por un buen tiempo. Quizás podría construir una casita en su Narnia personal. Sí, eso sería bueno. Después de todo la Sociedad de Almas no tenían como dar con el paradero de ninguna de las dimensiones que él había construido, ni siquiera con las puertas que daban a ella.

"Ahora, la casa debería ser…"

Entró a su dimensión pensando en cómo remodelarla cuan a lo lejos vio a cierto punto negro corriendo por los alrededores. Se fijó en su reloj y este decía que aún le quedaba media hora antes del entrenamiento. Siguió inspeccionando el lugar y se fijó que nadie más lo acompañaba.

"Ni siquiera en su cumpleaños descansa"

Ulquiorra, a lo lejos, vio que el rubio por fin había llegado así que aceleró el paso y llegó a su lado con el corazón a mil por hora. En verdad era molesto ser un humano y tener que lidiar con la transpiración excesiva y el cansancio.

-¿Pero si no es el cumpleañero el que viene ahí? – le dijo Urahara al verlo llegar a su lado -.

-No molestes – le respondió Ulquiorra mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración un poco -.

-Vaya, tan joven y tan amargado – le dijo escondiendo una sonrisa torcida bajo su abanico -.

Ulquiorra lo miró fijamente y luego se apoyó en una roca cercana con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada más penetrante que nunca. Luego de un minuto de silencio Ulquiorra se atrevió a hablar y Urahara supo que las cosas no saldrían como él quería.

-Tú lo sabías.

-Te diría que sí, porque sé muchas cosas, pero no estoy seguro de lo que tú dices que yo sé.

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes de lo que hablo – Ulquiorra se cruzó de brazos - De Orihime Inoue.

Urahara escondió su mirada bajo su sombrero y se apoyó en la misma roca al lado del chico, eso sí, sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

-Puedo asegurar que ya la recuerdas completamente.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre ella?

-Simple, tú debías recordarla por ti solo, hacer trabajar tu cerebro para que este estuviese en total sintonía con tu alma.

Ulquiorra suspiro y espero un momento antes de volver a hablar, esta vez más despacio, como si tuviese miedo de lo que diría.

-¿Ella sabe?

-No.

-Quiero verla.

-No puedes.

-¿Por qué no? – la voz de Ulquiorra volvió a sonar fuerte y con determinación -.

-Porque sería riesgoso – dijo simplemente el rubio mientras volvía a bajar la mirada – La Sociedad de Almas me tiene en la mira y ella es vigilada por ellos todo el tiempo. Si llegase a saber algo ten por seguro que de alguna u otra forma los shinigamis sabrían de la existencia de ustedes y nos matarían a todos.

-Ella nunca diría nada.

-Lo sé, pero muchas de sus amigas son shinigamis. Y su mejor amiga aun cuando es una simple humana, puede ver espíritus y quizás, bajar la guardia y decir algo sin querer. Y créeme, no pondré en riesgo el cuello de nadie por tu egoísmo.

La voz de Urahara había sonado tan amenazante que Ulquiorra no fue capaz de responderle. Él entendía la situación, no era tonto, pero en verdad sentía la necesidad de verla lo antes posible. El pecho dolía mucho y en verdad quería que esa sensación se detuviese lo antes posible. Odiaba esos sentimientos, en verdad que sí, pero a la vez le recordaban que había vuelto a ser humano y de alguna u otra forma no quería que eso cambiara.

Urahara miró detenidamente al chico. Sabía que Orihime sufría por él y que él lo hacía por ella. No era culpa de ellos lo que estaba pasando y también sabía que no se lo merecían, pero si todo salía bien quizás, solo quizás habría un feliz final no solo para ellos, sino que para todos.

-Te propongo un trato – dijo Urahara de repente haciendo que el chico pegara un pequeño respingo -. Demuéstrame que en un año eres capaz de aprender a manejar al cien por ciento tus poderes sin poner a nadie en riesgo y te prometo que yo mismo te llevaré con ella. ¿Qué me dices?

Ulquiorra lo miró algo desconfiado pero el pequeño brillo en sus ojos no mentía.

-¿Un año?

-Solo uno. ¿Trato?

-Trato.

Urahara apretó la mano de Ulquiorra y el trato fue legalmente sellado. Él tendría un año para pensar que hacer con los chicos sin que nadie supiese de su paradero y Ulquiorra tendría un año para entrenar y aprender a valerse por sí solo. Todos salían ganando.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba tu regalo… - Urahara comenzó a buscar entre los pliegues de su ropa hasta que por fin pudo sacar un teléfono celular. Marcó un número rápidamente y lo colocó en modo de altavoz. Con un gento de su mano le dijo a Ulquiorra que no hablara y este le contestó extrañado - ¿Alo?

_-¿Eh, Urahara-san? _

Era ella. Podría reconocer aquel tono de voz en cualquier parte. Urahara la estaba llamando y él podría escucharla.

-¿Cómo estas Inoue-san? Me dijeron que has ido a verme el otro día.

-_Pues… bien creo. Y si, fui a verlo porque Matsumoto-san debía entregarle algo y no lo encontró, así que me preocupe un poco. _

"Algo no anda bien. Su voz suena… apagada"

-Que considerada por preocuparte. La verdad es que me encuentro de vacaciones viajando por el mundo. Hacía décadas que no hacía algo por el estilo, así que lo estoy disfrutando a mil. Jajaja – mintió Urahara como si no fuese la gran cosa -.

_-Pues me alegro que este bien._

-A todo esto, me dijeron que ahora estas en un curso de cocina. ¿Es verdad?

_-H…hai. Tenía mucho tiempo libre por las tardes así que… pensé en hacer algo productivo._

-Las cosas productivas siempre ayudan a despejar la mente, ¿no lo crees? – Le dijo indirectamente el rubio mientras el chico trataba de analizar sus palabras y las que ella respondería -.

_-Así es… ayuda a no pensar en cosas que no hacen bien… _\- respondió la chica en un tono más bajo –.

-Entonces aprovechare de pedirte un favor – dijo algo insinuante -.

_-¿Un favor? _

-Así es. Los que pasa es que en mis viajes pase por Alemania y me gustó mucho la comida que ellos preparaban, así que estaba pensando en si tu podrías aprender un poco de ella para que me hagas cuando vuelva. Obviamente solo si tú quieres.

-_¡Claro, no hay problema! Aunque no estoy muy segura de lo que comen y si me quedara bien…_

-No te preocupes por eso, con que lo intentes me basta.

_-¡Entonces haré mi mayor esfuerzo!_

"Ahora sí parecer tú, mujer…"

-Gracias. Ahora me tengo que ir. Por favor saluda a los demás.

-_En su nombre, que esté bien._

Y la llamada acabó. Urahara guardó su teléfono y luego volteó a ver al pelinegro. Ulquiorra aún seguía sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. La había escuchado. Había escuchado su melodiosa voz. Había corroborado que ella estaba bien. La había sentido cerca. Su pecho sentía como si el gran peso se hubiese ido y una paz se apoderaba de él por completo.

Urahara sonrió y luego comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.

-Gracias – se escuchó de parte de Ulquiorra -.

-Feliz Cumpleaños – le respondió simplemente sin voltear a verlo. No era necesario, sabía cómo el chico estaba.

"Quien diría que el deseo si se cumplió…"

Ulquiorra tomó aire, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar hacia lo que parecía ser la silueta de sus amigos que comenzaban a llegar. Los chicos se lanzaron a saludarlo y felicitarlo no sin que les llamara la atención aquella sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del chico.

-Vamos, ¿no nos dirás por qué tan feliz? – le dijo Grimmjow extrañado mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del pelinegro -.

-Quien sabe.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, escuchar unas simples palabras de alguien especial pueden mejorar el día de cualquiera. Hasta el mas amargado.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	11. ¡No estoy enojado!

Bien, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme demorado tanto con este capítulo pero solo él sabe lo mucho que tuve que estudiar para mis exámenes que, desde hace un par de días están más que finiquitados! Wiii!

Y lo mejor de todo es que tengo vacaciones hasta marzo, por lo que podré escribir toooooodo lo que quiera y subir capítulos con mayor facilidad. Eso sí, les digo desde ahora que si me demoro la próxima semana no es porque haya abandonado el fic o algo por el estilo, solo es porque pronto será navidad y la pega se vuelve el doble o triple de pesada.

Y ahora, mientras escribo esto, me doy cuenta que este cap tiene más de 6000 palabras (todo un record) y que no esperaba que saliera taaaan largo pero creo que se lo merecen por seguirme fielmente ^^

Ahora, mis saludos a , maryn90, nikita, Nico Ale, LunaticR, Kawamiai y tooodas las demás personas que se detienen en el título de mi historia y aprietan el link para leerla! :3

Y ahora, a leer!

.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 11: ¡No estoy enojado!

Sábado 15 de Febrero. Un día más. Como toda mañana se sentó en su cama y comenzó a estirar sus brazos y su espalda para descontracturarse un poco. Miró por la ventana y vio el vidrio empañado en un fondo oscuro. Buscó el reloj con la mirada y se dio cuenta que aún eran las cinco de la mañana. ¿Cómo había podido despertarse tan temprano? De un golpe se volvió a acostar y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las brazadas. Aun le quedaban tres horas de sueño y los ojos ni ganas tenían de cerrarse.

"Y eso que anoche me dormí tarde… ¿o fue hoy?"

Un largo bostezo escapo de sus labios y una que otra lágrima se agolpó en sus ojos. Con cuidado sacó la mano de su refugio – llámese cama -, y tanteó en su velador hasta que encontró su dispositivo mp3. Se colocó los audífonos y puso una canción lenta, algo que la incitara a volver a dormirse. Desde hacía un tiempo se había vuelto adicta a la música, siempre con su mp3 cerca, o la radio funcionando a todo volumen. Siempre lograba desconectarse del mundo con su ayuda. O al menos lo había aprendido un poco a la mala.

"Siempre hay alguna canción que te puede levantar el ánimo…"

Sacó su cabeza de entre las sábanas y se puso a mirar al techo. Hoy sería un día largo. Primero debía ir a las nueve al gimnasio por una hora – ya que en el último año había subido cinco kilos y debía bajarlos como sea -; a las diez con treinta entraba a trabajar en la pastelería que se encontraba al frente de su edificio. Su turno terminaría más o menos a las tres de la tarde e inmediatamente iría al supermercado en busca de la mercadería de la semana. Como a las cuatro se tiraría sobre su sillón para descansar una media hora y luego comenzaría a hacer un poco de aseo. Ya como a las siete comería algo liviano y pasaría el tiempo restante entre el estudio y la computadora.

El sábado no era el día más entretenido del mundo pero si el más productivo. Ya el domingo era otra cosa.

Se levantaría tarde, trataría de aprender una nueva receta, almorzaría lo que resultara, vería películas, escucharía música a todo volumen y se creería una cantante profesional, llamaría a Tatsuki para conversar un poco, saldría a pasear por el parque y tomaría algo de aire fresco, y por último se acostaría temprano para así dormir lo más posible y no pasar mucho sueño el lunes en la mañana.

Volvió a ver el reloj y este le avisó que llevaba más de media hora despierta y sus ojos seguían igual de abiertos. Se giró en la cama hasta quedar viendo hacia la ventana y trató nuevamente de quedarse dormida. Esto no estaba funcionando. El día anterior había tenido demasiadas emociones y su corazón seguía agitado.

El jueves había sido contactada con Urahara-san ya que había estado trabajando en un proyecto para devolverle sus poderes a Kurosaki-kun. Obviamente trató de ayudarlo lo más posible con toda la discreción que ameritaba. No estaba muy segura aun del por qué pero aunque Urahara-san estaba trabajando con algunos shinigamis, trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible. Muchos habían comentado que aunque habían hablado con él no lo habían visto desde hacía casi año y medio. Y luego de todo el problema que fue el devolverle los poderes a Ichigo, Urahara-san volvió a desaparecer sin decirle nada a nadie, lo que desconcertó y malhumoro a algunos shinigamis que, según Rangiku, tenían órdenes directas de hablar con el rubio y si era posible llevarlo a la Sociedad de Almas. Cosa que obviamente no ocurrió.

Estaba curiosa por el rubio, no lo negaría, pero era demasiado tímida como para tratar de indagar donde no debía y ganarse un regaño de su parte. Aun así estaba segura que él estaba tramando algo con alguien. O quizás con muchos.

El jueves en la noche y ayer por la tarde había recibido más de una llamada, de las cuales algunas fueron a gritos. Eso sí, en todas se alejó lo más posible para conversar y siempre decía alguna locura al momento de preguntar el con quién estaba hablando. También cuidaba mucho sus palabras al hablar y se fijaba que su celular siempre estuviese bien guardado.

En resumen, todo un misterio.

Pero algo más había llamado su atención. No estaba segura que era pero cada vez que escuchaba el celular del rubio sonar su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora. Al principio se había sentido más que contrariada con sus reacciones pero luego creyó que quizás su corazón sí quería avisarle algo. Y aunque trató de hacer una que otra conjetura decente en su cabeza que tratara de dar respuesta a sus acciones involuntarias y que la avergonzaban, nada tenía el más mínimo sentido.

"Quizás son solo cosas mías… nada importante"

Un largo suspiro de cansancio escapó de sus labios y sus ojos de a poco comenzaron a cerrarse. La música seguía sonando pero no hizo nada para detenerla. Y cuando llevaba apenas unos míseros segundos dormida, su celular sonó. Pegó un salto de la impresión pero decidió pasarlo por alto. Después de todo escuchó la alarma de mensaje, no de una llamada, así que cualquier cosa que necesitaran de ella podría esperar.

Pero volvió a sonar otra y otra vez.

Con pereza infinita estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar el celular del velador y vio el remitente. Urahara Kisuke. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y rápidamente comenzó a leer los mensajes que le había mandado.

"_Perdón por molestarte a esta hora Inoue-san, pero olvide pedirte un favor antes de irme. Ya que vives en el centro necesito que me busque algún departamento que arrienden cerca de la universidad. Y si tienes un espacio disponible, me gustaría que aceptaras a un inquilino. Claro, solo si es que quieres y puedes :) Obviamente te pagara un arriendo, lo que nunca está de más jejeje"_

"¿Un inquilino? ¿Para vivir conmigo?... "

Las mejillas de Orihime se encendieron al pensar que podría vivir con alguien. Y como mencionaba el mensaje, quizás ese alguien sería del sexo opuesto. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar las ideas que ya comenzaban a aparecer en su mente y siguió con el otro mensaje.

"_Debe ser un departamento de por lo menos tres habitaciones. No te preocupes del costo, solo busca algo espacioso. Y que no sean muy estrictos con los ruidos y esas cosas jajaja. Y que sea lo más pronto posible. No es que te esté presionando ni nada por el estilo pero es de vida o muerte que cumplas con mi pedido. Te lo pido porque confío plenamente en ti ^-^ "_

"Lo antes posible… creo que conozco un lugar cerca de aquí… bueno, está lleno de universitarios así que no creo que pongan mucho problema por los ruidos… creo."

Tomó aire y ya con la mente un poco más tranquila abrió el tercer y último mensaje.

"_Ah se me olvidaba! Esto es top secret, ok? Y en serio espero que pienses sobre lo del inquilino. Es alguien plenamente de confianza, para que no te asustes. Así que, cuando lo hayas pensado lo suficiente espero que me lo comuniques. Eso sí, te puedo asegurar que si dices que sí, nunca te arrepentirás de ello :) Adiós! "_

Orihime miró con extrañeza el aparato aun tratando de asimilar todo. No había pasado ni medio día desde que había trabajado con Urahara para reponer los poderes de Kurosaki-kun y ya la estaba buscando nuevamente para otra 'misión'. En verdad algo tramaba el rubio, algo lo suficientemente importante como para que la Sociedad de Almas lo estuviese rastreando y solo pidiese la ayuda de ella a escondidas.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y volvió a acostarse de un golpe en la cama. Miró por última vez el celular y notó que ya eran las seis de la mañana. Con cuidado dejó el teléfono y su dispositivo de música sobre la mesita del velador y se acomodó de tal forma que quedó mirando por la ventana. Uno que otro rayo de sol comenzaba a aparecer y los focos de la calle comenzaban a apagarse.

"Nunca te arrepentirás, eh? Lo mejor será pensarlo en la tarde con menos sueño"

Cerró sus ojos esperando volver a dormirse, eso sí, con una extraña sensación en el pecho y su corazón desbocado. Y si, hoy su itinerario tendría que ser cambiado.

.

* * *

.

-¡Buenos días, hijo! – Escuchó de parte de su madre sirviendo el desayuno en la cocina -.

-¡Buenos días, muchacho! – Le saludó Baldwin luego de tomar un poco de café -.

-Buenas – contestó desganado mientras se sentaba frente al hombre y aceptaba el tazón de café que su madre le ofrecía -.

-Al parecer alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama – Le dijo el hombre mientras alcanzaba una tostada de la panera -.

-No entiendo por qué tanto mal humor – comentó Laura sentándose en medio de los hombres y tomando su taza de té – Desde hace dos días que andas igual…

-No es nada – respondió simplemente el pelinegro cerrando sus ojos ya algo cansado de todo eso y soltando un suspiro -.

-Si, como no cariño – le respondió su madre con una sonrisa tratando de calmar un poco su preocupación -.

Baldwin soltó una pequeña risa y siguió con el desayuno aun con la mirada fría del joven encima. ¡Ah! Y si se lo estaban preguntando, él es Baldwin Kahler, más conocido como el doctor de cabecera de Ulquiorra. Desde que había despertado del coma había tenido la sensación de que algo se traía su doctor con su madre. Las miradas, el trato entre ambos, las frases que se completaban. Sus sospechas siguieron creciendo hasta que no aguantó más y encaró a su doctor. No le preguntó nada, simplemente dijo 'Usted se acuesta con mi madre'.

Al principio el doctor no sabía que decirle pero al final tuvo que revelarle todo. Laura esa noche hablo con su hijo y a la semana siguiente el doctor se había mudado a su casa. Ulquiorra estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello siempre y cuando el doctor no la hiciese sufrir y ella estuviese feliz. Y ya de ese suceso había pasado más de medio año.

Ulquiorra tomó una tostada y comenzó a comerla mientras veía desinteresadamente como su madre conversaba animadamente con su novio. Al parecer hablaban sobre un nuevo restorán que había abierto a pocas cuadras de la casa. No estaba seguro pero tampoco es como si pusiera toda su atención en la conversación. Tomó un poco de su café y luego llevó su mirada hacia la ventana. Por lo empañado de los vidrios dedujo que hacía bastante frío afuera.

-…aun así, Ulquiorra… ¿Ulquiorra? – el joven pegó un pequeño salto involuntario y miró con desgane a su madre -. ¿Estás bien, hijo?

-Si – respondió mecánicamente - ¿Qué decías?

-Te preguntaba si no era hoy el día que debías recuperar una clase.

El silencio inundó la cocina por un largo minuto en donde el chico trataba de hacer algo de memoria mientras ordenaba las ideas que seguían flotando en su cabeza y los adultos trataban de entender un poco la situación.

-¡Mierda!

De un salto Ulquiorra tomó una tostada y la coloco en su boca al momento que salía corriendo de la cocina y comenzaba a subir por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Los adultos lo miraron extrañados ante la reacción del chico ya que no era para nada usual verlo correr por la casa y mucho menos maldecir en frente de su madre. Ulquiorra era la persona más responsable que ellos conocían, por lo que el arrebato de hacía unos segundos lo había descolocado totalmente.

Al minuto se escucharon nuevamente pasos acelerados por las escaleras y la puerta de entrada cerrarse de un golpe. La pareja volvió a concentrarse en el desayuno mientras escuchaban arrancar una moto desde el garaje.

-¿Crees que esta así por una chica? – Preguntó Baldwin mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café -.

-Eso espero… Sino no sé qué más podría ser- Laura mordió una tostada mientras veía algo preocupada a su hijo salir a toda velocidad de los terrenos de la casa.

.

* * *

.

Llegó. No sabía como pero había llegado a la hora a clases. Aun no podía creerse del todo el hecho de haberse olvidado de algo tan importante. Él siempre era organizado y llegaba a la hora a los lugares que era citado. Pero hoy… hoy… Si no hubiese sido porque se lo había comentado a su madre el otro día, quizás nunca hubiese llegado. ¡Y lo peor de todo era que tenía una mini evaluación en aquella clase y no había estudiado nada de nada!

"Esto me está volviendo loco…"

La clase comenzó sin inconvenientes y trató de ponerle la mayor atención posible a su profesor. Si, por dentro esperaba que con esta clase quizás podría salvar el control de salida. Pero para su desgracia a los cinco minutos de comenzada la clases su mente volvió a perderse en la nada. No se dio cuenta cuando ya estaban entregando la hoja de respuestas y menos cuando comenzó a responder de forma mecánica.

La clase acabó y Ulquiorra salió en silencio como siempre, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida en los pasillos de la instalación. Muchas alumnas se detenían para observarlo y otras cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. En verdad en ese año que había pasado desde su salida del hospital su cuerpo había mejorado bastante. Y eso que de por sí ya era bastante guapo.

Había crecido un par de centímetros y aunque su cuerpo seguía delgado, sus músculos tonificados, su espalda ancha y sus facciones un poco más duras lo hacían no pasar desapercibido por las féminas. Bueno, tanto ejercicio físico debía servir de algo, ¿no? También había dejado crecer un poco su cabello, así que usualmente lo llevaba recogido en una pequeña cola, siempre con algunas mechas rebeldes cayendo sobre su rostro.

-¡Hey, supermodelo! ¡Apúrate que tengo hambre!

De un segundo a otro salió nuevamente de su mundo y se encontró fuera de la universidad con un Grimmjow que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa altanera que a él le molestaba pero al parecer no a las chicas que los miraban a lo lejos.

"Tan llamativo como siempre…"

El francés seguía igual que siempre. Alto, fornido, con su cabello celeste desordenado y un aire de 'chico malo' que a las chicas volvía loca. Y él se jactaba de eso. Siempre con sonrisas coquetas, miradas que mataban y su toque rebelde.

Ulquiorra llegó a su lado sin muchos ánimos. Grimmjow se encontraba recostado al lado de la motocicleta del pelinegro con los brazos cruzados. De uno de sus oídos colgaba lo que parecía ser un audífono y su pie derecho golpeaba con firmeza el suelo. Al parecer llevaba muchos minutos esperándolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el ojiverde algo extrañado por su presencia. Primero que todo, ni siquiera vivían en el mismo país -.

-¿¡Cómo que qué hago aquí!? – le respondió a gritos - ¡Habíamos quedado en almorzar!

-¿Podrías bajar la voz? – dijo el chico con hastía mientras trataba de hacer memoria -.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que lo haga si me tocas los nervios!? – volvió a atacar de forma tosca el francés. En realidad Grimmjow tenía la sospecha de que su amigo lo olvidaría pro completo, por eso estaba esperándolo en su moto, para evitar que se fuera sin previo aviso -.

-Mejor ándate – Ulquiorra se había acercado para tomar su moto pero Grimmjow lo detuvo -.

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no! – Dijo de golpe mientras tomaba el brazo del pelinegro con brusquedad - ¡No me hiciste cruzar Europa para nada así que iremos a comer!

"Si claro, cruzar Europa… Apuesto que solo caminaste por los terrenos de Urahara para acortar terreno y listo"

-Además después debo hacer un par de trámites, así que no te libraras de mí tan fácilmente.

Grimmjow solo era un año mayor que él y, por tanto, también se encontraba estudiando. Su pasión eran las tuercas, los motores y la velocidad. Tanto así que desde los quince años era capaz de reparar un motor de automóvil sin problemas y dejarlo como nuevo.

Pero para tener trabajo había que acreditar sus conocimientos, por lo que había entrado a estudiar en una universidad francesa especializada en mecánica. Eso sí, todos los viernes y sábados iba a Alemania a trabajar en el taller de una automotora – todo gracias a las gestiones de su amigo – para así ganar algo de experiencia y unos pocos pesos que siempre eran necesarios.

Y lo mejor de todo era que el idioma no era un problema ya que, después de haber dejado su cuerpo físico por un año, su alma había adquirido una habilidad que le permitía trascender y, por tanto, saber sin ser consciente de ello todos los idiomas del mundo. Y como había dicho Urahara hacía un tiempo: "El idioma espiritual es uno para todos".

Ulquiorra resopló para calmarse y luego quitó la mano de Grimmjow de su brazo. Volvió a guardar sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Vas a venir o te quedaras ahí parado como idiota?

Grimmjow soltó una sonrisa altanera y comenzó a caminar a su lado. A los pocos minutos llegaron a una tienda de comida rápida y pidieron dos hamburguesas para cada uno, un vaso grande de cerveza y algo de papas fritas con aderezos. Se sentaron con las bandejas en un rincón del lugar al lado de la ventana que daba hacia la salida y comieron en silencio. O al menos los primeros dos minutos.

-¡Por eso me encanta este país! Siempre tiene tan buena comida… - dijo el peliceleste luego de morder una de sus hamburguesas. Ulquiorra lo miró un momento y luego lo imitó. En verdad estaba buena – ¿Ahora… me dirás por qué sigues tan enojado?

-No estoy enojado – se defendió el pelinegro tomando un poco de su vaso -.

-Si, como no… y tú eres virgen – respondió con sarcasmo para luego apuntarlo con el dedo – ¿Sabes? Lo que necesitas es salir a distraerte un poco. Hace más de un mes que no vamos a tomar como Dios manda y quizás después podríamos buscar algo de compañía extra, ¿qué dices?

-Digo que paso – contestó tranquilamente para luego tomar un trago de su bebida – Tengo examen el lunes en la mañana y el miércoles en la tarde.

-¡Ah, por favor! – Los puños de Grimmjow golpearon la mesa haciendo que uno que otro cliente del lugar lo mirara asustado - ¡Siempre tienes escusas baratas!

-No es mi culpa si lo entiendes o no pero no son escusas – le miró con algo de desdén y luego volvió a su comida - El semestre está terminando y necesito pasar todo.

-Eres el mejor de todas tus clases, así que no me vengas con eso – con rabia el peliceleste le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa – Lo que pasa es que no quieres serle infiel a la mujer esa. Es eso o eres gay.

Ulquiorra lo quedó mirando bastante molesto ante sus palabras, tanto que sentía hasta su pulso más rápido. Pero claro, Grimmjow no parecía estar muy consiente de aquello, o eso demostraba con la actitud despreocupaba que mostraba mientras comía un par de papas fritas.

-Primero, no es "mujer esa", se llama Orihime Inoue. Y segundo… deja de decir tanta estupidez junta que no quiero que se me pegue – Ulquiorra se acomodó con los brazos cruzados en el asiento y lo miró fijamente – No es mi culpa si quieres calmar tus frustraciones con cualquiera que te mueva el trasero, así que ve solo.

-¿Cómo que frustraciones, eh? Por si no mal recuerdo eres TÚ el frustrado aquí que lleva todo un año con voto de castidad, no yo – le reprochó Grimmjow mirándolo desafiante -.

-Y si no mal recuerdas eres TÚ el idiota enamorado de una chica a la que no le interesas y que además tiene novio, y que lo único que puede hacer para sacar su frustración es enredarse con quizás que cosa – contraatacó el pelinegro calmadamente -.

Grimmjow apretó los puños y lo miró derrotado. Odiaba admitirlo pero Ulquiorra tenía razón en un doscientos por ciento. Si, estaba enamorado. Si, esa chica estaba de novia con un amigo suyo. Y si, odiaba tener que verlos juntos todos los días, por lo que había optado por tratar de escapar un poco de aquello y, con dijo Ulquiorra, meterse con quizás que cosa en locales de lama muerte llenos de alcohol, humo de cigarrillos y perfumes baratos.

Pero estaba bien… siempre que olvidara como ella le sonreía a ese bastardo, eso estaba bien. Además, para ella él solo era un amigo más. Nada más.

Grimmjow bajó la mirada por un momento y Ulquiorra, al darse cuenta de ese detalle, acercó su mano derecha al chico y tronó sus dedos para llamar su atención.

-Quizás… pueda ir un rato a tomar algo contigo – mencionó cerrando sus ojos. No estaba seguro del por qué hacía aquello pero no le gustaba ver a su amigo en aquel estado. Un malestar en su pecho se lo alertaba y él solo obedecía -.

-Si tanto insistes, no puedo negártelo…

Grimmjow dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y trató de olvidar el tema volviendo a concentrarse en su comida. Ulquiorra por otro lado se quedó analizando a su acompañante por un par de segundos antes de volver a comer. Debía admitirlo, siempre se sorprendía del cambio de actitud de Grimmjow cuando tocaban el tema de Nelliel. El chico se le veía enamorado…

"Pero aun así no puedo entender del todo lo que siente… "

Debía ser sincero. Sabía que sentía una gran atracción por la japonesa. Eso todo el mundo lo tenía más que claro. El problema es que aún no sabía cómo catalogar aquella atracción. ¿En verdad era amor? Grimmjow así se lo había dicho una vez y él no tenía por qué desconfiar en lo que su amigo le decía pero aun así… nunca antes se había enamorado de alguien en su vida, por lo que no estaba muy seguro del todo de cómo abordar este tema en particular.

Bueno, admitía que desde hacía un tiempo que tenía sueños algo extraños con aquella chica donde ella le decía lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero él… ¿por qué nunca se lo había podido decir ni siquiera en sueños? ¿No que decían que cuando uno ama a alguien hay que decírselo a la cara? Sí, siempre le demostraba en acciones lo que quizás era el equivalente de un "te amo", pero sabía que no era lo mismo. Las palabras simplemente no… salían. Punto.

-¡Hey, Batman! ¿Me estas escuchando? – Ulquiorra volvió a pegar un pequeño salto de la impresión y se dio cuenta que Grimmjow lo miraba malhumorado. ¿Acaso le había dicho algo? -.

-¿Qué? – respondió con simpleza tratando de parecer calmado -.

-Que debo irme, por si te interesa – le dijo de mala gana pero sin insultarlo. Sabía que el pelinegro tenía su mente volando en otra dimensión desde hacía un par de días, y también sabía la razón de todo aquello. Por eso mismo, lo mejor era dejarlo pensar tranquilamente – Ya se hizo tarde y hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

Ulquiorra miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que ya eran más de las tres de la tarde. El tiempo se había pasado volando y aún tenía que llegar a hundirse entre libros, guías y anotaciones.

Los chicos se levantaron del lugar y tomaron sus bandejas para depositarlas en el mostrador. A paso lento salieron del recinto y comenzaron a caminar hasta la universidad, que era donde el pelinegro había aparcado su motocicleta.

-Más te vale que no apagues tu teléfono, maldito – le dijo amenazante Grimmjow antes de despedirse con un gesto de mano. Ulquiorra repitió lo mismo y siguió con la irada el trayecto de su amigo hasta que se perdió de vista - ¡Ah! ¡Y trata de no sobre esforzarte o terminaras como el otro día!

Ulquiorra resopló y luego se colocó el casco para al fin poder subirse a su moto y dirigirse a su casa. Luego de quince minutos de viaje estacionó su motocicleta en el garaje y despacio entró en la casa por la cocina. En la mesa encontró un papel donde su madre le avisaba que habían salido a caminar y que posiblemente llegarían tarde. Y que en el congelador podría encontrar algo de comida.

El chico resopló y botó el papel en el basurero antes de subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación. Sin ánimos se tiró en su cama y escondió su rostro entre las almohadas. Su cabeza estaba hecha un tremendo lío y por primera vez no sabía qué hacer para calmarse. Había tratado de distraerse, encerrarse en sus estudios o leyendo uno que otro libro de terror pero nada de nada le había funcionado.

"No sé qué hacer…"

Los minutos pasaron y poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse ante el cansancio mental que acarreaba. Ya cuando despertó pudo ver que la luz del día ya se había ido por completo y solo veía resaltar la luz de los faroles de la calle entrando por sus ventanas. Miró su reloj y ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche. Se acomodó mejor en la cama y sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado.

-Al fin despiertas, cariño – claro, era su madre – Ya me tenías algo preocupada. ¿No has tenido dolores o algo? Después de todo apenas y tragabas el desayuno…. Y no sé qué almorzaste.

Laura se encontraba sentada en una esquina de su cama, mirándolo con real preocupación en sus ojos. Él solo pudo verla y sentirse culpable.

-Lo siento – con pereza se sentó hasta quedar frente a ella y se acomodó el cabello para no entorpecerle la vista – Y ya me siento mejor. No fue nada.

-Está bien, te creeré. Pero hay otra cosa que me molesta… – le preguntó con cariño mientras le tomaba las manos – Hace días que andas muy enojado y con la mente en otro lado. ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te atormenta o solo tendré que imaginármelo?

-No es nada, solo cosas de la universidad – mintió, y Laura se dio cuenta de aquello -.

-Sí, claro… - le dijo bajando la mirada con algo de tristeza. ¿Es que su hijo nunca podría confiar en ella? -.

Ulquiorra con cuidado soltó sus manos para llamar su atención y la mujer se sobresaltó al no sentir su piel.

-Madre, necesito preguntarte algo.

Laura subió su mirada y se fijó en los grandes y brillantes ojos de su hijo. Se veía serio pero lleno de una curiosidad que sabía quizás no podría satisfacer. Sabía las ansias de conocimiento que su hijo había tenido desde pequeño, que siempre que quería saber algo podría investigar aquello hasta una semana si era necesario para comprender en todo sentido el tema en cuestión. Y si ahora le estaba preguntando a ella quería decir que por más que lo había intentado aun no llegaba a nada.

-¿Si cariño?

-¿Cómo… sabes que amas a alguien? – le preguntó sin despejar su mirada de la de ella -.

Por otro lado Laura no podía creerse del todo la pregunta. ¿En verdad su hijo le estaba pidiendo casi "consejos" de amor? Trató de ver si quizás él le estaba tomando el pelo pero se veía como si su respuesta fuese de vida o muerte. Sin poder evitarlo la mujer soltó una pequeña carcajada que logró molestar un poco al chico.

-L…lo siento cariño… Es solo que… ¿Acaso estás enamorado? – le preguntó entre sorprendida y emocionada mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. Ulquiorra en cambio la quedó mirando algo extrañado y molesto hasta que se dio cuenta en que no había sido tan claro en su pregunta como pensaba -.

-No – respondió sin quitarle la mirada – Solo es que… no puedo entenderlo del todo. Lo que uno debería sentir, lo que debería decir… no sé…

-Pero hijo… eso no hay que entenderlo – le dijo con una sonrisa cálida mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho del chico – Debes sentirlo aquí. Y cuando lo sientas, lo sabrás.

Ulquiorra la quedó mirando extrañado sin entenderla y ella, simplemente, se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro y se dirigió hasta la salida mucho más aliviada. Al fin su hijo mostraba signos de que su corazón si existía y que este comenzaba a ponerle su mundo de cabeza.

-Vamos, la cena está servida – con calma Laura salió de la habitación y dejó al chico solo, abrumado, confundido, en silencio y en la oscuridad de su habitación.

El pelinegro se lanzó nuevamente a su cama y miró al techo desesperado. Su pecho ardía pero no estaba seguro del por qué. A veces su pecho dolía, y otras veces daba brincos de emoción. Hoy había un lío de "sentimientos" –si es que eso era - y luego de las palabras de su madre se sintió aún más incapaz de darle un orden a este.

"Si sigo así me volveré loco…"

.

* * *

.

"¿Le digo que sí o que no…?"

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y Orihime recién había vuelto del trabajo. Más específicamente, después de ir a ver un departamento que su jefe había escuchado que estaba desocupado. Lo bueno es que se encontraba justo en el edificio de al lado. Lo malo es que desde una de las habitaciones del lugar se podía ver apenas la sala de la chica.

"Y quizás alguien ya me ha visto… que mal"

Pero volviendo al departamento desocupado, este se encontraba en el piso diez y constaba de cuatro habitaciones – lo que lo hacía uno bastante costoso -. El lugar tenía tres baños, restando uno de ellos dentro de la habitación principal; y dos balcones en dos de las habitaciones restantes. El living y comedor eran bastante amplios y poseía una cocina estilo americana.

Según la propietaria, el edificio estaba lleno de chicos universitarios – algunos con mucho dinero -, por lo que no habían muchas trabas a la hora de hacer fiestas o cuando hacían mucho ruido. Al final, el lugar era idóneo para los planes que Urahara-san tenía. Todo era perfecto y por ello Orihime firmó lo que sería un principio de contrato. Y como este especificaba, el lugar podía comenzar a usarse desde el veinte de Febrero.

Ahora solo había que avisarle a Urahara-san. Pero había un pequeño problema.

"No sé si decirle que si o que no por lo del inquilino"

Lo había pensado todo el día. Apenas y había dormido desde que había recibido el mensaje y aunque el sueño la tenía ahora en un estado agotamiento severo, no podía dormir por la pregunta que seguía rondando su mente.

Nunca antes había pensado en vivir con otra persona. Estaba tan acostumbrada a tener su espacio personal donde podía hacer todo lo que se le ocurriera, que traer a alguien desconocido la ponía mucho más que incómoda. Y la única vez que quiso vivir con alguien, fue con cierto chico de ojos verdes.

Y aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de traer a alguien, también sabía que necesitaba socializar un poco. Después de todo, había tenido un año difícil donde aprendió a cerrarse y apreciar la soledad como si esta fuese su mejor compañía.

"Quizás si me haga bien traer a alguien… después de todo, Urahara-san no traería a cualquiera a mi casa"

Y eso era cierto. Siempre había tenido plena confianza en las locuras del rubio y ahora no quería que fuese la excepción. Por eso juntó todo su valor y en un momento de locura le mando un mensaje a Urahara diciéndole que el departamento estaba listo y que si, aceptaría a ese inquilino fuese quien fuese. Luego de aquello se quedó en silencio por alrededor de un minuto y se lanzó sobre su cama ante la ola de inseguridad que se apoderaba de su mente.

Ya todo estaba hecho, solo debía esperar.

.

* * *

.

Dos de la mañana y Ulquiorra se encontraba encerrado en su habitación enterrado entre una montaña de libros colocados estratégicamente en su escritorio. Solo tenía la luz de la mesa encendida para así solo concentrarse en sus apuntes. Tenía en cabello recogido en una coleta, y escuchaba música desde su reproductor mp3. Solo iba vestido con unos pantalones anchos color negro, calcetines blancos, una camiseta sin mangas, un suéter color crema y sus lentes para descansar la vista. En la mesa descansaba a su lado una botella de bebida y un paquete maní sin sal que era su principal combustible a esa hora.

Un bostezo escapó de su boca y levantó sus brazos para estirarse un poco. Llevaba horas sin moverse del lugar y su espalda ya estaba algo resentida. Se levantó de la silla y se sacó los audífonos para ir al baño. Con cuidado acomodó sus lentes en su cabeza y se mojó la cara para poder despertarse un poco.

Se miró en el espejo y vio como las ojeras comenzaban a surcar su pálido rostro. Estaba cansado. Su cuerpo no estaba al cien por ciento y su humor no estaba en mejor estado. Todo eso sumado a sus estudios daban como resultado un estado de agotamiento general que lo estaba desesperando.

-Veo que sigues despierto.

Ulquiorra no necesitó mirar hacia su escritorio para saber que le rubio había vuelto a entrar sin su permiso. De hecho ya se había acostumbrado a verlo cuando menos los esperaba, y hasta había aprendido a sentirlo momentos antes de su entrada. Pero eso no quería decir que le gustara verlo irrumpir en su casa y mucho menos en los momentos más incómodos.

-Y veo que por fin llegas de tu viaje – respondió el pelinegro antes de darse la vuelta y secarse el rostro con una toalla -.

-Si bueno… como dicen "de lo bueno, poco".

El chico salió del baño con el rostro inexpresivo y las manos en los bolsillos. No había que ser un experto para saber que estaba enfadado. Tanto así que hasta su riatsu se había elevado sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Urahara lo vio sentarse en su silla giratoria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Veo que estás enojado – le dijo sin cuidado -.

-No es verdad.

-Sí, si lo es. Nunca has sido un buen mentiroso, Ulqui-kun.

-No me llames de esa forma – Ulquiorra entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró como la basura que él decir que era - ¿Por qué fuiste a ayudar a Kurosaki Ichigo?

-Tan directo como siempre – mencionó el rubio mientras escondía su mirada bajo su sombrero y se sentaba en la cama frente al chico – Bueno, él necesitaba mi ayuda y yo se la di. Es mi amigo después de todo.

-Aun no entiendo cómo puedes considerar a una cucaracha como él tu amigo – respondió el chico de la forma más ácida posible – Corriste como maniaco hasta Japón apenas lo escuchaste llorando por el teléfono.

-Ah… ya entiendo – dijo sugerente mientras con su abanico comenzaba a picar al chico en el brazo – Estas celoso.

-¿Qué? – preguntó totalmente descolocado mientras trataba de alejar esa molesta cosa de su brazo -.

-Que Ulqui-kun está celoso de que fui a Japón y tú no – dijo UIrahara como quien no quiere la cosa mientras escondía una risita con el abanico – Cualquiera en tu posición estaría así de enojado…

-No estoy celoso ni enojado – respondí a la defensiva. Luego giró en su silla y se acomodó los lentes – Y si viniste hasta aquí solo para molestarme, pierdes tu tiempo. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza como para prestar atención a tus estupideces.

-Entonces cambiemos de tema – Urahara pegó un salto y se acercó al chico - ¿Cómo te has sentido con las nuevas pastillas?

-Mejor – dijo mirándolo de reojo-.

Urahara lo analizó y luego soltó una sonrisa. En verdad el chico se veía mucho mejor que hacía una semana. El pobre había tenido mucha fiebre, vómitos, escalofríos y malestares sin explicación racional para su ahora "padrastro". Po0r ello Urahara tuvo que ir a revisarlo de urgencia y llegó a la conclusión de que su riatsu nuevamente había aumentado de forma desmedida y su cuerpo no lo estaba asimilando del todo bien. Por ello tuvo que usar toda su inteligencia y crear unas pastillas aun más fuertes para poder contener tanta energía espiritual. El único problema era que si nuevamente el chico sufría una crisis como aquella, inevitablemente tendría que ir a Hueco Mundo y comer uno que otro Hollow para controlarse.

No era la solución más amigable pero sí la infalible y aceptada por la naturaleza.

-Solo no te sobre esfuerces demasiado.

-Si.

-¡Ah! Tengo algo que mostrarte

Urahara nuevamente se sentó en la cama y buscó un sobre blanco entre sus mangas. Luego se lo entregó a Uquiorra y este lo miró sin mucha confianza que digamos.

-Vamos, léelo.

Ulquiorra abrió el sobre y leyó los documentos con detenimiento. Al llegar a cierta parte sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

"Esto… debe ser una broma…"

Urahara se levantó y sacó algo de confeti.

-¡Felicidades! Has sido aceptado en la Universidad de KuraKura y comienzas en tres semanas – Ulquiorra lo miró aun con sus ojos bien abiertos mientras el rubio le regalaba una sonrisa cómplice – Te lo dije, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.


	12. ¡Nervios, nervios everywhere!

"Esto es una locura"

Mañana sería el día D. El día del famoso viaje al otro lado del mundo. Bueno, tampoco tan al otro lado pero si eran once horas de viaje. Once horas para dormir, leer, discutir un rato porque nunca falta, y darse ánimos a sí mismo.

-Que te quede claro que no tengo miedo, ¿de acuerdo?

Y era verdad. Solo tenía… tenia... ¿nervios? Ahora que lo pensaba, desde más o menos los seis años que no los sentía. Cuando había tomado unos papeles sin querer que pertenecían a su padre y los tiro a la basura. Estuvo toda una tarde con los nervios de punta imaginando lo que su padre le diría por aquel descuido, pero su imaginación infantil fue bastante distante de la realidad. Esa noche, con los ojos hinchados por el llanto y el rostro lleno de moretones, encerrado en su habitación y con el grito de los mayores de fondo, se juró a si mismo que sería el hijo perfecto. Así no decepcionaría a su padre ni vería llorar más a su madre. Y si para eso debería dejar su infancia, su inocencia y sus sentimientos de lado, lo haría.

Ahora eran nervios distintos, unos que ni siquiera recordaba que existían. Eran nervios de ansiedad, de esos que uno hasta puede disfrutar.

No sabía cómo iba a actuar al momento de verla, y mucho menos cómo reaccionaría ella al verlo a él a los ojos. Quizás lo golpearía por haberle ocultado por tanto tiempo de su existencia. Quizás por la confusión de verlo podría gritarle o peor, no volver a hablarle en la vida. Quizás...

"No… ella llorará"

De un momento a otro ya la estaba imaginando con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos ahogados en lágrimas. Tal vez si lo golpearía en el pecho repetitivamente pero luego lo abrazaría y lloraría como quizás nunca antes lo había hecho, mezclado la rabia, la tristeza y la alegría. Luego lo vería a los ojos y le sonreiría como él siempre soñó y nunca comentó a nadie.

¿Y él? Bueno…

-¿Debería abrazarla de vuelta? – Dijo mientras se agachaba y al momento tocaba el frio granito con sus dedos – Ya llego el momento que tanto deseaba y no sé exactamente que hacer…

Nuevamente se sorprendió ante sus palabras. ¿En verdad volvía a desear algo? Usualmente analizaba todas las aristas de lo que se le presentaba y elegía la mejor opción. Otras veces solo hacia simplemente lo que debía hacer aun cuando otros se lo decían. Hoy era distinto. Deseaba verla y no importaba si había más posibilidades de salir perdiendo en el camino.

Cerró los ojos un momento y dejó que el viento de la tarde se llevara consigo todas las preocupaciones que lo agobiaban desde hacía unos días. Su cabello bailó libremente y respiró profundo una, dos, tres veces. Con cuidado se levantó y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos.

Sentía que había pasado días ahogándose en un vaso de agua buscando respuestas que él mismo sabía que no tenían respuestas. Pero ahora, con la mente más despejada, podía ver hacia adelante con claridad.

-Si… lo mejor será verlo en el momento, ¿no es así? O al menos eso harías tú… aunque también sonreirías mientras lloras y eso sí que no lo hare – una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios – Volveré.

Caminó unos pasos y luego se dio media vuelta para ver por última vez aquella placa que descansaba en el verde suelo del cementerio con el nombre de "Himmel Fritz" grabado con grandes letras color negro y una que otra hoja tapando las placas vecinas.

.

.

.

Capítulo 12: ¡Nervios, nervios everywhere!

-¿A dónde fuiste? – Le preguntó Laura que se encontraba con una gran cantidad de ropa en sus brazos pertenecientes al chico – Hay muchas cosas por lavar y ordenar como para que salgas sin decirle nada a nadie.

-Vamos, cálmate – le dijo el doctor mientras entraba a la cocina para calmar un poco los ánimos mientras leía unos papeles del hospital– Seguro que estuvo haciendo algo importante.

-¿Y qué podría ser tan importante como para irse de la nada el día antes de su viaje cuando aún no tenemos nada listo?

De una vez lanzó toda la ropa que tenía dentro de la lavadora y miró a su hijo con los brazos en la cintura y golpeando el piso con el pie esperando alguna respuesta del chico. Ulquiorra, por otro lado, seguía con las manos en los bolsillos y la veía sin ninguna emoción en particular en su rostro.

-Fui al cementerio - respondió con simpleza -.

La expresión de enfado en el rostro de la mujer desapareció por completo y sus brazos cayeron a los lados.

-¿Fuiste a ver a tu pad…?

-A un amigo – le corrigió rápidamente Ulquiorra con algo de enfado antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia su habitación sin decirle nada más a nadie -.

Laura dio un par de pasos hacia su hijo pero el hombre a su lado la detuvo del brazo y negó con su cabeza. Lo mejor sería decir un momento al chico a solas. Por otro lado Ulquiorra se encerró en su habitación y se sacó la chaqueta que lo acompañaba tirándola sobre el sillón. Luego entro al baño y se mojó la cara en el lavamanos. Por un par de minutos se analizó en el espejo y pudo distinguir con claridad las facciones y el cabello de su padre recordándole quien era y de donde provenía.

Volvió a mojarse el rostro, ahora con más fuerza, y salió con dirección a su escritorio donde lo encontró lleno de documentos relacionados con las empresas que heredaría, que antes fueron responsabilidad de su padre, y que ahora que iría al extranjero estaban a su cuidado.

Nuevamente haría lo que tenía que hacer. Eso era lo mejor para él. Eso era lo que mejor manejaba. Eso era lo que le recorvada de donde venía y que lo incentivaba a hacer un mejor trabajo que el que una vez hizo su padre y casi llevo a la quiebra. Esto demostraría al mundo entero que solo el físico era el que compartía con aquel hombre y nada más.

Con cuidado guardo los documentos dentro de un bolso al lado de algunos libros que utilizaba para sus estudios. También guardo algunos cuadernos de apuntes y sus libros preferidos. Con cuidado empacó su cama fotográfica y reviso que en su mochila estuviese su pasaporte, sus lentes de descanso, algunos medicamentos para el malestar muscular (que según su doc era normal para su estado) y mp3 y su billetera. También reviso que dentro de ella estuviese su carnet de identidad, sus tarjetas de crédito y algo de efectivo. Solo faltaba guardar su ropa.

Al ver que todo estaba en orden se quitó su ropa y se colocó solamente unos pantalones de algodón, para luego recostarse pesadamente sobre la cama, con su brazo derecho tapando sus ojos y sus piernas colgando de la orilla.

Mañana sería el viaje y, por lo que tenía entendido, Grimmjow, Nelliel y Nnoitra también participarían. No estaba muy seguro del porqué de todo eso pero según parecía, Urahara tenía todo calculado de principio a fin. Aun así, la compañía de sus amigos no lo incomodaba en lo absoluto. Después de todo ya estaba más que acostumbrado a verlos a diario. Vivir todos juntos no sería un gran problema.

Lo único que lo inquietaba era el encontrarse con ella.

"Solo un día más y nos veremos al fin…"

Que ñoño había sonado eso pero eran sus más profundos pensamientos. Esos que solo quedarían guardados en sus recuerdos, nada más.

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido, pero no por mucho ya que pudo sentir un frio tacto sobre su hombro que lo obligó a despertar. Aun así siguió recostado sobre la mullida cama, con su brazo derecho ahora colocado sobre su frente y todo su cabello desordenado entre las sábanas.

Era su madre la que lo había devuelto a la realidad.

-Hijo… ¿podemos hablar antes de que te vayas a dormir? – preguntó despacio al momento que se sentaba al lado de joven -.

-Ya me había dormido – le respondió mientras pasaba su mano izquierda sobre su rostro mientras ahogaba un bostezo -.

-Lo sé, pero estabas durmiendo fuera de la cama así que igualmente te habría despertado – le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa -.

-¿Qué pasa? – el chico la miraba desde su posición y vio la preocupación en los ojos de su madre -.

-Bueno… es que… ya sabes… mañana te iras y quería cerciorarme de que todo está en orden – respondió algo desanimada -.

-Lo está – el chico apoyó sus codos en la cama para poder alzarse un poco - ¿Ahora me dirás lo que pasa?

Laura lo miró extrañada y luego le sonrió. A su hijo nunca se le escapaba nada. Menos con ella.

-Es solo que aún no puedo creer que te iras y me dejaras sola…

-No estarás sola, lo sabes. Baldwin estará a tu lado.

-Lo sé, cariño. Pero él no eres tú – le respondió con una sonrisa – Al menos prométeme que me llamaras por lo menos una vez a la semana.

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos y resopló.

-Está bien – respondió con simpleza al momento de abrir sus ojos - ¿Algo más?

-Sí, pero es solo una pregunta – le dijo seria mirándole a los ojos - ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana decides irte a Japón?

-Tiene una buena educación – fue su escueta respuesta -.

-Sí, e Inglaterra también la tiene y está mucho más cerca – contraatacó la rubia -.

Ulquiorra miró a otra dirección y Laura pudo ver que el chico no estaba muy de acuerdo de hablar el tema con ella. Aun así sabía que su hijo no estaba cumpliendo un capricho. Lo supo el día que le dio la noticia del viaje. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente y sabía que no importaba cuento le reclamara, él no daría su brazo a torcer. Aun así debía estar segura de ello.

-Entonces te hará la última pregunta – Ulquiorra se giró nuevamente a verla y esta lo miró serio - ¿Estás seguro de Japón?

-Si. Cien por ciento.

Laura nuevamente pudo ver aquel brillo en los ojos de su hijo y simplemente tuvo que aceptar que eso era lo que el chico quería y no cedería por nada en el mundo, menos con ella.

El rostro de Laura se suavizo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Entonces solo me queda desearte suerte – le dijo con su mano izquierda en la mejilla del chico -.

-Gracias.

-Ahora acuéstate que no quiero que te resfríes, menos si te vas mañana - Laura le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del cuarto en silencio -.

Ulquiorra la siguió con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta. Nuevamente se recostó y quedo mirando al techo. Ya sabía que su madre estaba algo intranquila con la decisión que había tomado, aun cuando esta ya estaba decidida desde hacía más de un año. Pero claro, ella no lo sabía ni debía hacerlo. No quería preocuparla nuevamente cuando ya había pasado dos años de su vida intentando criar sola a un adolescente problemático y otros dos cuidando a ese mismo adolescente en un hospital.

Con desgano se levantó de la cama y corrió las brazadas. Luego fue hasta su escritorio para apagar la luz de la lamparilla y se fijó en una carta. Una que no recordaba haber recibido.

Con cuidado y algo de desconfianza abrió el sobre y saco de este una llave color bronce. La dejo sobre el escritorio y luego saco una pequeña nota con la letra inconfundible de ni más ni menos que Urahara Kisuke.

_"Ulquiorra-kun:_

_Esto es top secret, así que no se lo menciones a nadie, menos a Grimmjow. _

_La llave que te di es el del departamento que usaras (el cual es distinto al que ocupara resto y queda en otro edificio). Así que, cuando llegues a Japón trata de no levantar de no levantar muchas sospechas al momento de ir hasta allá, de acuerdo?_

_Tómalo como mi regalo de mudanza xD_

_Bye Bye!_

_Pd: Guarda bien la llave que es la única copia que poseo, y la dirección del lugar esta tras esta nota"_

Ulquiorra resoplo tratando de entender con claridad que era lo que Urahara planeaba y simplemente volvió a lanzarse a la cama. Mucha información en muy poco tiempo. Mucha locura para su mente.

Bueno, al menos algo bueno saldría de las tretas del rubio y era que no compartiría departamento con ese par de idiotas

"Un problema menos"

.

.

Definitivo, su casa estaba hecha un verdadero desastre.

"Y se suponía que debía ordenar…"

Soltó un resoplido y se lanzó sobre su cama. Apenas era domingo por la mañana y ya se encontraba sobrepasada. ¿La razón? La última semana se había dedicado al encargo de Urahara de ver que la mudanza del departamento vecino. No había tenido demasiados inconvenientes ya que sus amigos la habían ayudado a supervisar que todo se llevara a cabo de la mejor manera. El problema era otro, más conocido como SU departamento.

Desde el viernes que había comenzado con ordenar la habitación de huéspedes (que por el momento le había servido de bodega) pero para ello debía reubicar todo lo que tenía ahí encerrado en cajas. Y así, sin darse cuenta, todo había terminado en medio de su sala sin un destino futuro.

"Al menos ahora se ver el piso de la habitación"

La cama pequeña que antes utilizaba en su antigua casa estaba aún desarmada, sin mencionar del pequeño escritorio que era el único mueble que cabía ahí dentro. También tuvo que sacar todo lo que se encontraba dentro del armario de aquel lugar y lavar las cortinas.

Si, había sido mucho trabajo para ella, pero trataba de no quejarse. Al menos no frente a sus amigos. Después de todo aun no les decía ni una palabra sobre el nuevo inquilino que tendría que alojar. Sabía que dudarían y hasta se opondrían ya que eran extremadamente sobreprotectores con ella, pero la decisión era solamente de ella y ya estaba tomada. Ahora solo restaba asumir.

Eso sí, había un pequeño detalle que le molestaba y era el uso del baño. Después de todo solo había uno y al parecer el inquilino era del sexo opuesto. En resumen, nada de privacidad y muchos futuros momentos incomodos que esperaba no terminaran muy mal.

"No saco nada con ponerme nerviosa… mejor termino lo antes posible"

De un salto la pelinaranja se levantó de la cama si se dirigió hasta la sala. Debía terminar de ordenar, cocinar y estudiar, y todo eso en menos de un día.

"¡Y aun no lavo el baño! Oh... No terminare nunca..."

Nuevamente se lanzó a la cama y escondió su rostro en la almohada mientras pataleaba y gritaba sobre ella. Tenía tanto que hacer sin contar los nervios al saber que esa persona llegaría mientras ella estuviese en la escuela. Además tenía que trabajar, por lo que no vería a su nuevo acompañante hasta la noche.

Debía causar una buena impresión a como diera lugar, y más si estarían juntos por todo un año. Mejor empezar con el pie derecho. Así que, con una mentalidad positiva al mil por ciento se convertiría en una súper anfitriona con una súper casa y una súper habitación de invitados y un súper baño. ¡Ah, y una súper cocina con un súper menú! De algo debían servir sus clases de cocina y hoy seria momento de demostrarlo, cocinando un rico tártaro -idea de Urahara el toque alemán que, al final, le había terminado gustando a tal grado de sentirse casi como una europea - y si tenía tiempo, un rico rammen casero.

"Digan lo que quieran por lo simple pero a mí me encanta y, si me queda bueno, mejor"

-Ya verá que ordenado quedará todo – se dijo confiada mientras volvía a levantarse, ahora con energías renovadas, y comenzaba a desempacar -.

Caja por caja Orihime fue registrando hasta que llego a la más pesada de todas. Con algo de curiosidad y cuidado para que ninguna araña saliese, metió sus manos y sacó los antiguos libros de su hermano. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras pasaba su manos por las páginas. Siguió registrando hasta que encontró algo que llamo su atención.

"Mi antiguo libro de biología…"

Porque cuando era niña Orihime había soñado alguna vez en convertirse en una gran doctora. Su hermano con mucho esfuerzo le regaló un libro de biología humana para niños en la navidad y recordaba perfectamente que si lo había leído completamente – lo que le había significado también muy buenas notas en la escuela -.

Pero claro, su hermano había tenido un accidente y esa noche tiró su libro con fuerza al armario y no lo volvió a sacar. Después de todo ni los doctores pudieron hacer algo por él. ¿Qué esperanza tenía entonces ella de salvar vidas si ellos no pudieron?

Pero los años habían pasado y el tema no volvió a pasar por su cabeza. No hasta ahora.

Su último año de escuela estaba comenzando y los profesores estaban curiosos de saber su futura elección de carrera universitaria ya que ella tenía uno de los promedio de notas más altos de la escuela. Y ella lo había pensado en más de una ocasión pero nunca llegaba a algo concreto. Quizás cocina pero ella lo veía como un hobbie. También podía estudiar algo con letras, pero si los textos no era de su agrado, bueno…

"¿Y si fuese medicina?"

Cerró sus ojos con cansancio y llevó el libro hasta su cuarto. Quizás si leía un poco de él… quizás… lo mejor sería pensarlo más tarde.

.

.

Ya llevaban cerca de cuatro horas de viaje y Ulquiorra Schiffer estaba que estallaba de los nervios. Pero esta vez no era por llegar, sino que por sus compañeros de viaje que, literalmente, no tenían nada mejor que hacer que molestarlo. Y aunque trato de leer un rato uno de sus libros ignorando olímpicamente a sus "amigos", estos no se dieron por vencidos y terminaron por raptar aquel objeto que el chico pelinegro tanto apreciaba y lo dejaron en un lugar inalcanzable –vale decir, cerca de lugares íntimos de la peliverde -.

Y ahora, luego de pelear por un rato y llevarse regaños por parte de la azafata que cada diez minutos iba a vigilarlos, sus amigos cayeron al fin dormidos. Nelliel apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de su novio manteniendo sus manos unidas. Grimmjow, que se encontraba sentado a su lado y, a la vez, tras la pareja, se giró hacia el pasillo para echarse una siestecita y a la vez evitar ver a los acaramelados. Ulquiorra, por otro lado, era el único en primera clase que se mantenía totalmente despierto.

Se rostro se encontraba con su brazo derecho que, a su vez, se apoyaba en el pasamanos. Con una expresión aburrida veía por la ventanilla la oscuridad de la noche que lo invadía por todos los flancos. Trató de dormir un rato pero sus ojos se negaban a permanecer cerrados, por lo que decidió escuchar música unos minutos. Quizás su cerebro seguía alborotado por el largo día que había tenido, lleno de emociones para otros.

"Comenzando por mi madre…"

Laura se la había pasado sollozando todo el día desde que lo vio bajar para desayunar. Y lo más curioso es que, cuando por fin estaba en el aeropuerto listo para embarcar, Laura borro todo atisbo de tristeza de su rostro y lo despidió con una sincera y gran sonrisa. Y nuevamente el chico fue testigo de la belleza de los ojos de su madre.

Sabía que la dejaba en buenas manos. Baldwin eran mil veces mejor que su madre y sabía que nunca la haría sufrir como aquel monstruo lo había hecho unos años atrás. Pero eso no quitaba que antes de irse el chico le advirtiera que el hombre sufriría, a decirlo menos, en el fuego del infierno si llegaba a saber que su madre sufría por su culpa.

Por otro lado, varias veces tuvo que preguntarles a sus amigos el porqué del viaje. Su cabeza no lograba entenderlo del todo ya que, después de todo, él era el único con asuntos pendientes en aquel país asiático. O eso creyó.

_-Ya te lo dije. Nell quiere volver al idiota fresa y Nnoitra no quiere dejarla sola – le dijo con muchísimo fastidio Grimmjow minutos antes de abordar el avión -._

_-¿Y tú? – preguntó el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados y su mejor cara de póker, o sea, la habitual -. _

_-¿Yo? Eso no te importa. Solo quiero ir y punto – el francés giró su rostro y miró hacia un grupo de azafatas que paseaban – Además el estudiar ahí me ayudara con mi currículo._

Gracias a aquellas palabras Ulquiorra paso gran parte de la primera hora de viaje para entender el significado de tras fondo. Grimmjow usualmente utilizaba otro tipo de pretextos o simplemente decía lo que se le venía en gana. Esta vez las cosas eran distintas, lo podía sentir. Esa no era la verdadera razón pero sabía que por más que le preguntara, nunca recibiría una respuesta concreta y con sentido.

Si quería saber lo que el peliceleste pensaba tendría que ser más astuto y observarlo a cada momento. Y por lo que podía apreciar por el reflejo de la ventanilla, eso no sería tan difícil.

"Ahora solo me queda saber cómo irme sin que me sigan…"

Como ya se hacía costumbre, Urahara lo volvía a poner en aprietos. ¿Cómo llegar a una dirección desconocida en un país desconocido e irrumpir en la casa de un desconocido? Tal vez lo mejor sería ser sincero con todos y decirles que no estaría viviendo con ellos. No. Eso sí que sería lo menos sensato de su parte y más cuando lo que menos quería era armas un escándalo.

"Cómo sea… "

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó en sus pensamientos y de un momento a otro cayó completamente dormido. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Nelliel y su mano en el hombro tratando de despertarlo. ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Y cuándo Nelliel llego a su lado?

Sin mucho cuidado se sacó los audífonos y trato de entender de lo que se había perdido. El avión estaba detenido, el sol brillaba a través de la ventanilla y los pasajeros terminaban de descender. ¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta del aterrizaje y todo eso?

-¿Por qué no me despertaron antes? – preguntó son rodeos mientras se estiraba un poco antes de buscar su mochila y guardar el libro que seguía en su regazo -.

-¿Esa es manera de despertar? – le dijo Nelliel inflando sus cachetes mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura – Y yo que me quise quedar para ayudarte y así es como me pagas…

-¿quedarte? – Ulquiorra la miró extrañado y se fijó en su alrededor. Sus amigos no estaban -.

-Bueno, los chicos pensaron que sería divertido dejarte solo en el avión… - dijo con simpleza la chica mientras se acomodaba su cartera – Pero sabes que a mí no me gustan ese tipo de bromas así que me quedé contigo.

Nelliel sonrió de oreja a oreja al momento que se alejaba y poco y le dejaba el espacio suficiente como para que saliera. En verdad ella era la única que valía la pena de la banda de locos que siempre andaban pululando a su alrededor.

-Gracias.

Ulquiorra se acomodó un poco la ropa y comenzó a caminar tras la chica. Nelliel había crecido un par de centímetros y su cuerpo era mucho más curvilíneo. Eso sí, sin llegar a ser grotesco. Su cabello seguía tan largo y desordenado como siempre, y lo llevaba tomado en una cola alta. Pero si algo cabía destacar de su figura era su rostro, mucho más fino y con la misma mirada inocente de siempre que tanto la caracterizaba. En verdad era una chica hermosa, siempre vistiendo más o menos recatada y con un singular sentido del humor.

"Como mi hermana"

Porque si, para el chico no era más que eso. Su "hermana putativa" como decía Urahara. No estaba equivocado. Con ella siempre tuvo una relación de comodidad y lealtad que con los otros no lograba conseguir, aun cuando Grimmjow era su mejor amigo y sabía casi todo de su persona, ella le daba el toque delicado y más profundo a su relación. Una verdadera hermana.

-Dios… ¿qué les ha pasado ahora chicos?

La voz de Nelliel lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Ya estaban dentro del aeropuerto sumergidos en un mar de gente que luchaba por llegar a la rampa para recuperar sus maletas. Nnoitra y Grimmjow la observaban atentamente con una vena hinchada, brazos cruzados y dientes apretados.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Quieres saber que paso? – Grimmjow se giro y la miró directamente - ¡Que todas las maletas de nuestro vuelo ya salieron menos las nuestras!

-¿Cómo que no han salido? – preguntó asustada al momento que se colocaba al lado de los chicos -.

-No te preocupes que ya salieron las de ustedes – dijo con desgano Nnoitra apuntando a una pequeña montaña de maletas que correspondían a la de ellos -.

-¡Gracias a Dios! – Nell dio un salto y junto sus manos al momento de acercarse a tomar sus cosas – Pensé que había pasado algo malo.

-¡Claro que paso algo malo! – le rebatió Grimmjow aún más enojado al ver a la chica ensimismada viendo sus cosas sin prestar la más mínima atención a ellos dos - ¡Quiero mis malditas cosas!

-Para de gritar – esta vez habló Ulquiorra con voz seria e imponente – Si quieres tus cosas nada donde el supervisor y deja de armar un escandalo por ser tan incompetente –Grimmjow tenía la cara roja de la rabia y Nnoitra se sonrió al verlo, pero se calló en seco al ver la mirada amenazante de Ulquiorra – Lo mismo va para ti.

Luego el ojiverde se dio media vuelta y tomó sus cosas para comenzar a caminar con dirección a la salida.

-¡Hey! ¿¡A donde crees que vas ahora!? – Le reclamó el peliceleste al ver a su "mejor amigo" alejarse -.

-A casa. Estoy cansado y tengo cosas que hacer – Dijo con simpleza mientras volvía a caminar -.

Nelliel lo vio preocupada, así que salió en su búsqueda y lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Seguro que está bien que te vayas solo? -.

Ulquiorra la vio de reojo y noto la preocupación en el rostro de la chica. Era obvio que estuviese así si estaban en un país totalmente desconocido para ellos, sin contar del problema de los chicos. Pero él debía hacerlo. Si no aprovechaba ahora de irse, no lo haría nunca.

-No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por ti que tendrás que cuidar que esos niños – dijo apuntando con la mano a los chicos que comenzaban a enojarse con un pobre encargado que ya no sabía que decirles para que no le siguieran gritando -.

-Está bien, pero llámame apenas llegues, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo con una sonrisa haciéndose a la idea. Si, estaba preocupada por él, pero al ver la escena que estaban formando los chicos, quizás sí tendría más problemas que el ojiverde -.

-Está bien – el chico se dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino.

Sin mayores problemas salió del aeropuerto y se subió a un taxi que esperaba justo a la salida. Sus maletas fueron colocadas dentro de la maleta y le dio el papel de la dirección al conductor, un hombre de avanzada edad que lo miraba con una sonrisa bonachona.

"Ahora… ¿por qué mi corazón palpita tan fuerte?"

Tomó aire profundamente y trató de calmarse. ¿Por qué tantos nervios? Solo iría a su nueva casa a vivir con un pobre diablo. Si fuese con ella sería mucho peor. Quizás su pulso sería muchísimo más fuerte y de un principio tal vez no habría aceptado ese plan. Pero claro, no era ella. Cuando se la había llevado a Hueco Mundo de casualidad había leído el nombre de la calle en donde su casa se encontraba, y era totalmente distinta a la escrita en la carta. Por tanto…

-Ya hemos llegado.

La voz del conductor lo sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Salió del taxi, sacó sus maletas, pago al conductor y entro al edificio. En él se encontraba un recepcionista que lo miró extrañado y le detuvo el paso.

"Obvio si no me ha visto nunca"

-¿Lo puedo ayudar?

-Voy al departamento 305.

-Pase por favor – el hombre le dio la pasada y le indicó donde estaban los ascensores.

Apretó el botón del número tres y en menos de medio minuto ya estaba en el piso. Camino lentamente hasta que por fin llego a su destino, la puerta de más al fondo, el departamento 305. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Con cuidado entró al lugar y dejó sus maletas en el suelo.

"Esto… no puede ser"

Miró a su alrededor con un sentimiento muy parecido al pánico. Conocía a la dueña del departamento con solo haber entrado. Ese olor, el color de los muros, los muebles, el pequeño altar junto al ventanal… Era _ella_.

"Ese… maldito… idiota…"

Tomó aire y a paso inseguro recorrió el lugar. En verdad era un lugar pequeño de dos míseras habitaciones y un baño. Entró a la cocina y encontró un plato envuelto en plástico con una pequeña nota que decía "Para que comas algo luego del largo viaje :) "

Sin darse cuenta la comisura de su labio se levantó. Tal vez vivir con ella no sería tan malo.

Tomó sus cosas y la llevó a la habitación que al parecer le pertenecía. Dejó las maletas sobre la cama para luego ir al baño. Se lavó la cara con agua fría y tomó aire. Nunca se había sentido tan utilizado como ahora. Había caído como un niño. Era obvio que el rubio planeaba algo como esto. Pero se había confiado por sus recuerdos y ahora estaba pagando los platos rotos.

Pero como era obvio, las cosas siempre pueden ser peor, y más cuando sintió un par de riatsus bastante fuertes llegar al lugar.

-Ulquiorra Schiffer – Ulquiorra vio de reojo a aquellos invasores de ropas negras y miradas amenazantes, las cuales fueron imitadas por el espada -.

-¿Si?

-Tú vienes con nosotros.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

Hola! Se que me demore en actualizar, pero no digan que no les avise. Época de navidad es época de trabajo duro, y más cuando tu madre es dueña de una chocolatería y necesita mano de obra barata. Aun así, hasta avancé el fin en mis viajes de bus, así que está hecho con mucho cariño y compromiso… y antes de navidad, que era mi meta.

Ahora, mis dedicatorias a: shadow22416, Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0, Kawamiai, Silvianime, Nico Ale y Chomii.

Bye!


	13. Donde manda capitán no manda marinero

-¿Ulquiorra Schiffer?

-¿Si?

-Tú vienes con nosotros.

-¿Y si no quiero qué?

El ambiente del pequeño departamento se tensó de un momento a otro a tal punto que el aire podía cortarse con una cuchilla. La mirada verde, brillante y suspicaz del ahora "dueño de casa" era inquebrantable e imperturbable, al igual a la de los invasores tras suyo, que lo miraban con la misma intensidad.

-Simple – solo basto un segundo para sentir una fría cuchilla en su cuello – Mi zampakuto atravesará tu cuello y problema resuelto.

Ulquiorra lo miró fijamente de reojo sin siquiera inmutarse. Aquel pelirrojo lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Y fue esa mirada fija sin sentimiento alguno lo que provocó que el shinigami dudara un poco de su acción.

-Y entonces matarías a quien se supone debes escoltar y no cumple con tu misión como es debido – Ulquiorra hizo una pausa y luego hablo con más aspereza – Es por eso que siempre serás el segundón del escuadrón seis, Renji Abarai.

-¿Qué dijiste, maldito? – Renji apretó con más fuerza su zampakuto en el cuello del pelinegro pero este nuevamente ni se inmutó -.

-Lo que escuchaste, shinigami mediocre, que aun con su bankai activado es incapaz de tener un escuadrón a su cargo.

La poca paciencia que Renji poseía fue disuelta por completo al escuchar el discurso del chico que estaba entre sus manos. Y lo que más le molestaba no eran sus ácidas palabras que, según él y quizás todo el mundo, eran ciertas, sino la no expresión de su rostro aun estando en un claro momento de desventaja. Eso le hinchaba las bolas y sentía unas tremendas ganas de cortarlo en pedazos.

-Tu… miserable… -.

-Renji, basta – el pelirrojo sólo alcanzó a mover su espada un milímetro hasta que sintió las palabras de su capitán – Vinimos a llevárnoslo y eso haremos.

Kuchiki Byakuya había hablado y Renji sabía que las palabras de su capitán eran mucho más que ley. Por eso, sin mucho ánimo, guardó su zampakuto y se separó de Ulquiorra un par de pasos para así no estar tentado a matarlo.

Por otro lado Ulquiorra se giró en su lugar y miró fijamente al otro pelinegro, analizándolo con la mirada de arriba abajo. Si quería obtener información por aquella intromisión de los shinigamis lo mejor sería hablar directo y claro con él.

-Byakuya Kuchiki – dijo el ojiverde casi como saludo, aunque había sonado más como un insulto -.

-Veo que nos conoces bien – respondió el noble con tranquilidad -.

-Para nada, solo lo básico – más bien era lo que Aizen les había mencionado como información general del enemigo y que, obviamente, Ulquiorra recordaba a la perfección -.

El silencio calló en aquella habitación más nunca se quitaron la mirada de encima, como si esperaran en cualquier comento el ataque del otro. Pero Ulquiorra sabía que ese no sería el caso. Por lo que había visto tenía razón al decir que quizás si lo necesitaban vivo, por lo que por el momento lo sacaba del peligro. Aunque eso no significaba que no estuviese alerta.

-¿Se puede saber la razón de su visita? – comentó con una voz más tranquila el alemán mientras cerraba los ojos un momento y guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos. Aun si lo atacaban él no podría hacer nada para así que lo mejor sería seguirles el juego por un rato -.

-Estás bajo arresto – respondió con simpleza Kyakuya cerrando sus ojos y mostrando un semblante algo más calmado. Al parecer él también era de la idea de llevar las cosas con algo más de calma sin derramamientos de sangre innecesarios -.

-¿Y puedo saber los cargos?

-Ser un Espada y haber ayudado a Sosuke Aizen en sus planes contra la Sociedad de Almas.

Ulquiorra no se sintió sorprendido antes las palabras del pelinegro. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo buscarían y castigarían por todas sus acciones en contra de los shinigamis y los humanos. Aun así, había tenido cierto grado de esperanza de vivir una vida más o menos tranquila sin tener que pelear o utilizar sus poderes demoniacos. A fin de cuentas, era solo un humano.

-Bueno… - A paso lento de acercó al pelinegro, alertando a Renji por un segundo – Terminemos con esto rápido.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 13: Donde manda capitán, no manda marinero

Cuatro y treinta de la tarde y Orihime Inoue no podía estar más desconectada de la clase como lo estaba ahora. Eso era lo malo de sentarse al lado de la ventana, siempre la ayudaba a desconcentrase, y más cuando se trataba de la clase de matemáticas. Sí, tenía buenas notas pero a veces le costaba entender las ideas y aplicarlas en los ejercicios. Era ello lo que la convertía en la clase más aburrida de la semana.

Pero esta vez simplemente miraba por la ventana solo por hacerlo. Su vista se encontraba perdida en el cielo mientras un par de nubes tapaban al imponente sol y volvían gris al día. Seguía nerviosa por el nuevo inquilino y no dejaría de estarlo hasta conocerlo. Y no sabía bien el por qué pero, cada vez que pensaba en ello, su corazón se aceleraba como pocas veces lo hacía. Estaba no solo nerviosa, sino que emocionada también. Y no estaba segura del porqué de aquello.

"Pero ya pronto saldré de clases… aunque antes debo ir a trabajar"

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios involuntariamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban por un momento. Sinceramente quería correr a casa y quitarse las dudas de una vez por todas, pero su conciencia se lo impedía y la obligaba a ir al trabajo. A fin de cuentas, sus finanzas no eran las mejores y debía aportar con el mayor dinero posible.

SU mente siguió divagando por varios minutos más hasta que escuchó el movimiento de la silla de en frente a ella y un pequeño golpe en su mesa. Con lentitud miró al causante de tal alboroto y con sorpresa encontró el rostro del pelinaranja que antes era el dueño de sus pensamientos. Con los ojos bien abiertos se fijó en su alrededor y se encontró con Ishida y Sado al lado suyo mirándola igual de intensamente que Ichigo. ¿Por qué la miraban así? ¿Había pasado algo?

-Inoue – hablo Ichigo despacio, como si estuviese tanteando terreno -.

-¿Si… Kurosaki-kun? ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó aun algo sorprendida por la compañía de los chicos -.

-Pues eso te queríamos preguntar – le dijo un poco más serio – Has actuando extraña estas semanas y hoy has estado ida todo el día.

-No… no es verdad. Como se te ocurre – le respondió la chica soltando una risa forzada y nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca verdad ellos eran observadores -.

-¿Entonces como llamas al hecho de que aún no te has dado cuenta que las clases han llegado a su fin y tú sigues sin guardar tus cosas? – Esta vez fue Ishida el que la interrumpió -.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que las clases acabaron? – preguntó la chica de golpe mientras se levantaba de su asiento y examinaba con rapidez el salón. Era verdad, ya todos se habían ido y ella ni cuenta se había dado. ¿Ahora cómo se defendería ante ellos? - ¡Debo ir al trabajo!

Con algo de torpeza tomó sus cosas rápidamente y trató de meterlas dentro de su mochila, pero las manos de Ichigo sobre esta hicieron que la chica dejara de ordenar y lo mirara a la cara.

-¿Ahora nos dirás que te pasa? – Preguntó decidido – Porque no te dejaremos ir hasta que nos contestes.

La chica tragó duro y lo miró nerviosa, luego miro a sus amigos y ya no supo que hacer. La preocupación estaba en sus ojos y ella sabía que tenía la culpa. Pero tampoco estaba segura de que decirles. Sabía que si les decía la verdad tratarían de parar la locura del rubio o quizás peor…

-N…no es nada. Es solo que… han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que aún no me lo puedo creer del todo – Bien, salvada por la campana. Ellos nunca dudarían de sus palabras cuando para ellos también habían sido muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo. Ichigo había vuelto a tener sus poderes, los shinigamis volvían a pasarse seguido por Kurakura y pareciera como si estos dos años nunca hubieses pasado.

Los chicos relajaron sus expresiones un poco y soltaron un suspiro. Si, le habían creído.

-Sé que han sido muchas cosas pero… - Ichigo soltó el bolso de la chica y la miró a los ojos como pocas veces lo había hecho - … ¿Nos prometes que no nos volverás a asustar de esa forma?

-¡Si! – sonrió la chica como respuesta. Sabía que les había mentido un poco pero en verdad no quería preocuparlos demás, por lo que haría su mejor esfuerzo y trataría de actuar tal como siempre lo hacía.

-Bien, entonces vamos. Te acompañamos hasta tu trabajo – le dijo Ichigo ya más animado mientras se levantaba del puesto y acomodaba su bolso en su espalda -.

Orihime termino de alistarse y comenzó a caminar con los chicos. En verdad disfrutaba el compartir con ellos de esa manera, de forma espontánea, solo disfrutando el momento sin preocuparse de algún hollow atacando o cosas por el estilo.

Y así, entre risas llegaron hasta su destino en pleno centro. La chica se despidió educadamente de los chicos y se giró para entrar en la tienda, hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo derecho para detenerla. Miró de reojo y nuevamente se encontró con Ichigo.

-Espera un poco – Orihime lo miró algo dudosa pero no podía negarle una pequeña plática, aun cuando algo le decía que quizás no sería una buena idea -.

-Cla…claro, Kurosaki-kun. ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó tratando de sonar lo más normal posible -.

-Es que… quería saber que pasa entre tú y Rukia.

Orihime se quedó de una pieza al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de su amigo.

"¿Se dio cuenta? ¿Pero cómo?"

Bueno, desde que la había regañado por su enamoramiento no había vuelto a hablar con ella hasta hace dos semanas que fue cuando los shinigamis se habían vuelto a encontrar con Kurosaki-kun. En realidad apenas y habían intercambiado un par de palabras algo vacías y solo cuando era meramente necesario. Aun así había tratado de hacerlo lo más disimuladamente posible pero parece que no había funcionado del todo. O al menos no con Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿De…de…de que hablas, Kurosaki-kun? No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-No te hagas la tonta. Sé que algo pasa entre ustedes dos – respondió apenas vio que la chica no cooperaría tan fácilmente como él esperaba -.

-No… no es verdad – Orihime se dio la vuelta para irse pero Ichigo volvió a detenerla -.

-Inoue, por favor… Ustedes eran amigas hace dos años y… de repente… no son nada – Poco a poco los ojos de Orihime comenzaron a aguarse y fue incapaz de verlo a la cara, pero el chico sonaba tan... tan dolido, como si el problema fuese suyo – Por favor… ¿qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes en estos dos años? ¿Qué es lo que no sé?

Lentamente la chica se dio media vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos hechos un mar de lágrimas. Ella estaba llorando e Ichigo supo que algo muy grave había pasado. Era eso o algo muy profundo y doloroso.

-Lo siento, Kurosaki-kun pero… no puedo… no – Y sin más Orihime comenzó a correr -.

-¡Inoue! – se logró escuchar a lo lejos en medio de un mar de automóviles y peatones -.

Solo corrió, corrió sin mirar su camino pero sabiendo exactamente donde sus pasos la llevaban. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y los sollozos comenzaron a hacerse más audibles.

"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?... ¿Por qué debo recordarte así?"

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frete a la puerta de su departamento y sin pensarlo dos veces se en él y se lanzó a llorar a su sillón, que era lo más cercano que tenía.

Todo era tan injusto. ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él? Si hubiese sido otro… quizás ella y Rukia… No. Ella nunca se había arrepentido del amor que profesaba al chico y que cada vez era más profundo y fuerte, aun cuando sabía que en algún minuto tendría que olvidarlo. Era en extremo profundo y no quería perder aquella sensación que solo lograba sentir al pensar en él. Ni siquiera por una amiga. Después de todo ella no quería entenderla y solo la juzgo, sin siquiera indagar más en el tema.

Si, le tenía mucho cariño a Rukia y le dolía verla enfadada con ella. Pero aun con ella en contra, con el mundo entero en contra, Orihime se había dicho que nunca dejaría de amarlo.

Y así, después de mucho tiempo, volvió a llorar por su amado. Los minutos pasaron y poco a poco fue recuperándose. Con cuidado se secó las pocas lágrimas que seguían en sus mejillas y se levantó con cuidado. Entró al baño y se lavó el rostro con fuerza. Se miró al espejo y nuevamente vio sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Hacía tiempo que no me veía así"

Tomó aire profundamente y se dio un par de golpecitos en el rostro para despertarse. Luego salió y recordó que hoy se suponía que llegaba el tan esperado inquilino pero desde que había llegado que no lo había sentido ni escuchado.

Curiosa asomó mi cabeza en el cuarto de invitados y lo vio vacío, solo con un par de maletas y una mochila sobre la cama. Él ya había llegado y ya había salido.

Orihime soltó un bufido y entro en la habitación. Sus dedos tocaron aquellos bolsos y por fin sintió real la presencia del chico. Quizás si abría la mochila…

"No, eso no está bien…"

Apartó sus manos pero nuevamente volvió a acercarse. Solo sería una pequeña miradita y nada más. Nadie tendría que saberlo. Nadie lo notaría. Solo… Con cuidado abrió la mochila y en ella encontró un montón de libros, la mayoría novelas de Stephen King y uno que otro libro universitario de cálculo. También encontró una carpeta llena de documentos, un reproductor mp3, una computadora portátil...

"Y una agenda…"

Miró hacia los lados para cerciorarse que se encontraba sola y, de un solo y rápido movimiento extrajo aquel pequeño libro del interior del bolso. Lo hojeó rápidamente y buscó la primera página. Y así, sin darse cuenta del todo, una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. El aire comenzó a escasearle y sus manos temblaron.

-E…eres tú…

.

* * *

.

Les tomo unos veinte minutos en llegar a la que se suponía era la casa de Urahara. Un hombre y dos jovencitos los esperaban en la entrada con la cabeza gacha y algo nerviosos. Pasaron por la tienda hasta llegar a la que se suponía era la sala, donde unas maletas que el bien conocía se agolpaban en una esquina.

"Así que ellos también están aquí"

Siguieron caminando – con Byakuya a la cabeza y Renji en la retaguardia -, hasta que al final de un pasillo encontraron una gran puerta que, al parecer, conectaba al mundo humano con la Sociedad de Almas. La puerta se abrió pesadamente y Ulquiorra se dispuso a caminar por ella, pero nuevamente los shinigamis lo detuvieron.

-Debemos hacer algo antes – dijo Byakuya tranquilamente mientras miraba cómplice a Renji, el cual solo asintió a su capitán antes de sacar su zampakuto y golpear con el mango la frente del chico -.

Ulquiorra salió de golpe pero alcanzó a sujetarse de un muro antes de caer de lleno en el piso. Odiaba cuando lo sacaban de su cuerpo tan de improvisto pero debía aceptar que ahora solo debía acatar reglas si no quería formar una tormenta. O al menos por el momento.

-Vamos – Byakuya atravesó el Senkaimon y el Espada lo siguió junto al pelirrojo. De reojo vio al hombre que lo había recibido tomar su cuerpo y sacarlo de aquel lugar. Al menos estaría a salvo físicamente -.

El trayecto duró solo un par de minutos y al siguiente ya se encontraba en medio de la Sociedad de Almas. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que era casi igual al mundo humano, con el cielo celeste y despejado. Todo se veía tan… lindo que hasta extraño por un momento a Hueco Mundo con sus arenas blancas y sus cielos oscuros.

"Así que este es el Seiretei, ¿eh?"

Muchos shinigamis los miraban a lo lejos y cuchicheaban entre sí al momento que pasaba por sus lados, otros le hicieron reverencia a Kuchiki Byakuya y otros, siendo estos últimos los menos, le lanzaban uno que otro improperio.

"Como si me importara"

Caminaron en silencio hasta que por fin llegaron a un gran edificio con el símbolo de "Primera División" en lo alto. Los guardias les abrieron el paso y se dirigieron por un largo camino hasta que quedaron frente a una gran puerta que era resguardada por los que suponía por el símbolo que llevaban en el brazo, los subcapitanes.

-Nii-sama – saludo una joven de estatura baja y grandes ojos violeta al recién llegado capitán inclinando su cabeza, gesto que el pelinegro respondió de igual manera -.

-¿Somos los últimos? – le preguntó -.

-Hai. Yamamoto-sama dijo que entrara apenas llegara – le respondió la chica mirándolo a los ojos -.

-Entiendo.

Byakuya abrió las puertas de un solo golpe y comenzó a caminar a su interior luego se hacerle un ademán para que lo siguiera dentro. Ulquiorra, aun con las manos en los bolsillos caminó tras él y antes de que las puertas se cerraran notó la fría mirada que Kuchiki Rukia le dedicaba.

-Al fin llegan – la voz, fuerte e imponente, que escuchó de fondo hizo que el ex Espada dejara de ver hacia la puerta y mirara alrededor. En aquella sala se encontraban todos sus compañeros Espada, incluyendo al loco que se había hecho budista, en medio. Al frente se encontraba el que debía ser el líder de la división uno y, a sus lados, los demás capitanes.

"Y claro, Urahara Kisuke"

El rubio se encontraba en entre sus compañeros con sus brazos cruzados y escondidos dentro de las mangas de su yukata mientras le daba una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, Yamamoto-sama… – dijo Byakuya inclinando su cabeza - …pero nos costó en un principio dar con su paradero, y más cuando nos dimos cuenta que era un lugar frecuentado por otros shinigamis.

-Ya veo… - meditó Yamamoto mientras se tocaba la barba -.

Por otro lado, Ulquiorra se acercó al grupo de sus compañeros sin prestar mucha atención a la actitud del Comandante general, que los inspeccionaba de arriba abajo.

-Ulquiorra – el aludido miró a su lado y se encontró con Nelliel que le susurraba - ¿Sabes qué ocurre? Cuando nos emboscaron en el aeropuerto no nos dijeron nada de nada.

-Nos arrestaron por ayudar a Aizen y quizás nos ejecuten – le respondió igual de inexpresivo que siempre e igual de despacio que ella.

-¿Qué? – le respondió ella alarmada mientras terminaba de procesar la información – Pero nosotros…

-Nosotros lo hicimos aun siendo utilizados – le respondió cerrando los ojos – Somos culpables te guste o no.

-Aun así… - bajo la mirada un momento y luego lo encaró subiendo un poco la voz sin exagerar con las mejillas sonrojadas por el enojo - ¿¡…Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!? ¿Acaso no ves que quizás no salgamos de esta?

-No estoy tranquilo – Ulquiorra abrió los ojos y la miro de reojo mientras volvía sus manos a sus bolsillos – Solo no creo que alterándonos arreglemos la situación actual.

-Chicos – los dos giraron su rostro y se encontraron con una Tia Harribel algo disgustada – Cállense y pongan atención.

Nell infló sus mejillas y se colocó al lado de su novio. Tia Harribel vivía en Estados Unidos desde hacía unos meses y recientemente se había casado con Coyote Starrk – para sorpresa de algunos y felicidad de otros -. De vez en cuando pasaban temporadas en Europa para entrenar con ellos pero usualmente lo hacían en su país, cosa que le desagradaba al pelinegro ya que ella siempre era la que lograba calmar los ánimos de sus compañeros y poner orden en buenos términos. Y Coyote… bueno él… si, la ayudaba… siempre y cuando tuviese ganas. Después de todo, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-Retomando lo anterior… - la voz de Yamamoto resonó en toda la sala, logrando que todos le prestaran la mayor atención posible - ...Se acusa a estos nueve Espadas de conspiración contra la Sociedad de Almas y el mundo Humano bajo sus propios deseos. ¿Alguien quiere agregar algo?

Los Espadas se miraron entre sí algo molestos y asustados pero claro, el sonido de la voz de Urahara se hizo presente entre tantos murmullos.

-Si me permite, Yamamoto-sama… - dijo el rubio acercándose al viajo - …No creo que sea justo la acusación que le hace a estos jóvenes.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no es justa? – Le increpó Sui-Feng con cara de malos amigos mientras se cruzaba de manos - ¿Acaso tenemos que recordarte todo lo que hicieron hace dos años?

-Estoy más que al tanto de todo lo que hicieron estos jóvenes, incluyendo asesinatos, secuestros, chantajes, manipulación, tortura y peleas por decirlo menos… - le dijo con una sonrisa y se pudo escuchar un par de improperios por parte de Grimmjow hacia el rubio - …Pero si buscamos una condena justa esa sería la muerte, ¿no?

-¿Si...? ¿Acaso no es obvio? – le dijo ella afilando cada vez más la mirada -.

-¡Pues ahí es justo donde radica el problema! ¡No pueden llegar y condenarlos!

Algunos capitanes se miraron entre sí algo confundidos hasta que la voz de Byuakuya hizo acto de presencia.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-Simple. No podemos matarlos porque son humanos y los shinigamis no matan humanos. Así ha sido siempre y es una de nuestras más grandes leyes – les dijo con una sonrisa casi triunfal - ¿Acaso no lo notaron al sacarlos de sus cuerpos? Nunca usaron algún tipo de gigai…

-¡Eso no puede ser! – Le respondió Mayuri alterado – Le hicimos las pruebas suficientes a Barragan y no encontramos nada que se saliera del patrón normal de la evolución de los hollow.

-Es que ese es el problema. Ellos no nacieron de la evolución. Aizen tomó sus almas aun siendo humanos y los obligó a transformarse en Espadas, casi como lo hizo antes con otros capitanes aquí presentes – contraatacó el rubio mirando desafiante a su sucesor en el Seiretei – Además, Barragan al volver a su cuerpo humano duró tan poco tiempo que ni residuos de su cuerpo físico quedaban ya en su alma.

Hirako sonrió de lado y cerró los ojos dándose cuenta al fin de que era lo que el rubio había estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Sabía lo noble que podía llegar a ser a veces Kisuke Urahara y que ayudaría a cualquiera que haya sido manipulado por Aizen como forma de expiación por no haber podido hacer nada la noche en que sus compañeros se convirtieron en mitad hollow.

-Si eso es cierto… - meditó Ukitake - ¿…Cómo es que juntó el alma de un humano con la de los hollows de alto rango si aún estaba atada a su cuerpo?

-Aun no estoy muy seguro de ellos pero sé que se aprovechó de una circunstancia provechosa para convencerlos lo necesario y hacer su jugada.

-¿Y esa es…? – dijo Sui-Feng golpeando el piso con su pie con impaciencia -.

-Que todos ellos – apuntó a los Espadas – estaban en coma.

Todos los capitanes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa sin llegar a creerse del todo las palabras del ex capitán. Sabían que el alma de las personas en coma tenía ciertas propiedades que las demás no poseían y que eran fáciles de corromper por la cantidad de desesperación que cargaban al estar atados a un cuerpo y no poder entrar en este. Sin duda eran las almas perfectas pero, ¿sacarlas de sus cuerpos? Eso no podía ser a menos que el cuerpo humano muriese. ¿Entonces las había extendido? ¿Eso era posible? ¿En qué dimensión, tiempo y espacio eso podía llegar a pasar?

-Eso no tiene sentido – comentó Hitsugaya tratando de analizar las palabras del rubio -.

-Eso mismo pensé al encontrarlos la primera vez pero tal parece que sí pudo hacerlo, y quizás que otras cosas hizo sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-Entonces fue por eso que solicitaste hace dos años la audiencia con Aizen – dedujo Hirako y solo recibió una sonrisa cómplice como respuesta -.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos con ellos? – preguntó Mayuri algo malhumorado por no haberse dado cuenta él mismo de todo lo que había dicho el sombrerero -.

-Que los liberen.

-Eso no puede ser – dijo Kyakuya – Sea lo que sea que ellos sean ahora, eso no quita todo lo que hicieron.

-Pero tampoco lo hicieron completamente consientes – respondió Otoribashi sobándose el mentón – Recuerden que las almas de personas en coma son las más indefensas y manipulables de todas.

-¿Entonces planeas simplemente soltarlos como si nunca nada hubiese pasado? – Le retó Sui-Feng cruzándose de brazos – Que gran plan de tu parte.

-¡Yo no dije eso! Solo digo que más o menos entiendo su situación – se defendió el rubio mientras con una mano trataba de contener a Kensei de no cometer una locura -.

-Claro, como eres un fenómeno como ellos…

-¡Ya me harte! ¿¡Quién te crees mocosa para hablarnos así!? – atacó Kensei bastante fastidiado y, de un dos por tres, la sala se llenó de gritos entre los capitanes que estaban más concentrados en insultarse que en buscar una solución al problema-.

Los Espadas los observaban discutir sin saber que hacer exactamente. Se notaba que Grimmjow y Nnoitra querían unirse a la pelea verbal que se llevaba a cabo pero Tia los tenía sujetos de los cuellos de su ropa para evitar que hicieran alguna idiotez que los metiera en más líos. Coyote soltó uno que otro bostezo y Nell trataba por todos los medios de convencer a Yami que no tratara de ayudar a sus compañeros peleones.

"Esto es un fastidio"

Ulquiorra, por otro lado, soltó un suspiro de pesadez y cerró los ojos un momento para tratar de alejar su mente de toda esa locura que lo rodeaba. Y así, sin darse cuenta, Urahara se posicionó a su lado y movió el brazo del chico con disimulo. El pelinegro lo vio de reojo y sintió algo en uno de sus bolsillos. Si no sentía mal eso era… ¿un frasco? El chico miró contrariado al shinigami y esto solo escondió su sonrisa bajo su sombrero.

-¡Silencio! – Los shinigamis se callaron de golpe al escuchar al capitán del primer escuadrón y los Espadas pegaron un pequeño salto de la impresión – Estamos aquí para tomar una decisión con respecto al futuro de estos jóvenes, así que no aceptaré ningún otro tipo de insubordinación por parte de ninguno de ustedes, ¿está claro?

Los capitanes restantes inclinaron su cabeza en señal de disculpa y luego miraron extrañados como Urahara levantaba la mano como un niño llamando la atención de su profesor.

-¿Si, Kisuke Urahara? – preguntó Yamamoto algo cansado y fastidiado por los problemas el que rubio siempre acarreaba consigo -.

-¿Puedo pedir que salgan los Espadas?

-¿]¡Qué!? – esta vez la voz que se escuchó dentro de la sala fue la de Grimmjow - ¿Cómo que nos vayamos? ¿Estás loco?

-Silencio Espada – volvió a hablar Yamamoto, esta vez con un aura oscura a su alrededor, logrando que el chico refunfuñara un poco. Luego miró al rubio y volvió a hablar – Esperarán afuera hasta que dictemos una sentencia.

Al instante, Ukitake abrió la puerta y los Espada comenzaron a salir de forma lenta mientras le echaban una última mirada al sombrerero que, con un movimiento de manos se despedía de ellos. Ya estando todos fuera las grandes puertas se cerraron de golpe y se encontraron nuevamente acorralados por shinigamis, más precisamente, sub-capitanes.

-¡Maldición! – dijo con rabia Nnoitra al momento que lanzaba una mirada asesina al despacho del que salieron – Esto me pone más ansioso de lo necesario.

-Ese maldito de Urahara… - dijo esta vez Grimmjow mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza - … estoy seguro que sabía que esto pasaría si veníamos a Japón.

-Es lo más probable – soltó Ulquiorra como quien no quiere la cosa – Pero teniendo en cuenta su situación de casi convicto, tarde o temprano lo atraparían y a nosotros con él.

-¡Ustedes! – una voz llamó la atención de todos los Espadas, haciendo que se voltearan para encarar al culpable – Guarden silencio si no quieren salir mal parados.

-Kuchiki Rukia – susurro Ulquiorra mientras analizaba de arriba abajo a la chica -.

-¿Ru… Rukia-chan? – Dijo Nell de forma algo asustada y sin entender del todo esa actitud pedante y malhumorada de la pelinegra -.

Rukia no prestó ni la más mínima atención a la peliverde, la cual ya tenía un par de lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos. La pelinegra estaba furiosa con el chico de ojos verdes y mirada penetrante y este, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, giró su rostro y la dejó sola peleando con la mirada.

-Serás… - susurró la pelinegra con un aura oscura y tuvo que ser detenida por uno de los brazos de Renji para no tirarse sobre el Espada y asesinarlo. La chica miró contrariada al pelirrojo y este simplemente negó con la cabeza -.

-¿Acaso le hiciste algo como para que te trate así? – le preguntó despacio Grimmjow tratando de encontrarle la lógica al asunto -.

-No, pero ya me estoy haciendo una idea de lo que le pasa – respondió de la misma manera Ulquiorra -.

Y así, lentamente, los minutos pasaron. Nell lloraba despacio por el desprecio de la shingami mientras que Harribel trataba de consolarla. Szayelaporro anotaba en una pequeña libreta todos los datos posibles que podía obtener a simple vista de la Sociedad de Almas mientras que Coyote se encontraba sentada al lado de Yami mirando con desgano hacia ningún lado. Zommari meditaba en una esquina y Grimmjow con Nnoitra miraban con odio a la puerta, luego a los shinigamis, y a la puerta nuevamente. Por último, Ulquiorra miraba de vez en cuando a la pelinegra y al pelirrojo. Si no mal recordaba ellos eran amigos de la mujer. Por tanto…

"Si, quieren matarme"

De repente, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que los Espadas y acercaran un poco esperando que los dejaran entrar o quizás el resultado de la audiencia. Pero claro, nada en todo el día había salido como pensaban y es por ello que nunca imaginaron salir a Kisuke Urahara con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Los sub-capitanes entraron al salón y las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

-¿Y…? – Le preguntó Nnoitra impaciente al ver que el rubio llevaba varios minutos frente a ellos sin decir una maldita palabra -.

-Felicidades, están libres – dijo con una sonrisa levantando su pulgar derecho -.

-¿Que? ¿Así de fácil? – le preguntó Nell mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su traje blanco -.

-No, hay algo más – dijo Ulquiorra quién había analizado al rubio desde que cruzó la puerta -.

-Así es – les dijo esta vez un poco más serio – Tienen una sola condición. Más bien un par pero una está atada a la otra…

-Ya dinos que es – le exigió Szayelaporro acomodándose las gafas -.

-Tienen prohibido transformarse en Espadas bajo ninguna circunstancia – les dijo escondiendo la mirada con su sombrero. ¿En verdad esa era la condición? Debían estar de broma -.

-Deben de estar de broma… - dijo con fastidio Grimmjow - ¿Cómo se supone que entrenaremos si no podemos salir de nuestros cuerpos?

-Bueno, primero déjenme explicarles los detalles… - Urahara se aclaró la garganta – Estarán siendo vigilados día y noche, por lo que me pidieron que todos se trasladen a esta ciudad para así localizarlos con más facilidad. Y si van a entrenar, solo pueden hacerlo en una de mis dimensiones con al menos dos shinigamis presentes. Nada más.

Szayelaporro y Nnoitra chistaron con la lengua mientras trataban de procesar todo lo dicho por el rubio. ¿En verdad podrían con aquello? Es verdad que no podían salir de sus cuerpos por propia voluntad y necesitaban de Urahara en esos momentos, pero a veces necesitaban ir a Hueco Mundo para descargar energía acumulada y eso solo podían hacerlo saliendo de sus cuerpos. Era obvio que tarde o temprano tratarían de matarlos pero solo habían deseado que no fuera con una condición tan idiota que sabían que fallaría.

-¿Algo más? – hablo Ulquiorra rompiendo el silencio que se había formado -.

-Solo que tengan presentes que al menor descuido los mataran sin detenerse a conversar, así que tengan cuidado.

Los Espada lo miraron serios y asintieron con la cabeza. Sus vidas dependían de que tanto podían aguantar, y no sería fácil, pero aun con sangre, sudor y lágrimas lo intentarían y vivirían.

"Y no me separaran de ella… "

.

* * *

.

"No puede ser. No puede ser. No puede ser…"

-E…eres tú.

Las manos de Orihime temblaban sin tomar en cuenta la libreta entre sus dedos. Su corazón dio un vuelco y su respiracipon se aceleró. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Él estaba muerto, lo había visto con sus propios ojos. ¿Entonces por qué estaba su nombre en aquella libreta? ¿Era acaso una mala broma?

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse nuevamente y un par de sollozos escaparon de sus labios. Alguien estaba jugando con ella de la forma más cruel inimaginable. Por ello cerró la libreta con fuerza y la lanzó sobre la cama.

Con algo de dificultad se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se abrazó a sí misma. ¿Cómo alguien podía hacerle algo como esto? Muy pocas personas sabían de su enamoramiento por el chico y eran personas cercanas a ella, así que confiaba plenamente en la lealtad de esas personas. ¿Entonces cómo? ¿En verdad…?

"¿En verdad esto es real?"

Con un movimiento rápido se secó las lágrimas que trataban de salir y volvió a registrar la mochila. Todos los libros y documentos tenían su nombre pero nada más concreto hasta que por fin encontró al fondo una cámara fotográfica.

Con algo de torpeza comenzó a revisar las fotografías una por una y se sorprendió al ver que todas eran en blanco y negro. Paisajes, espacios, personas, todo.

"Tan él…"

Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y siguió buscando hasta que por fin una le llamó la atención. En ella aparecía un chico de cabellos negros, un poco largos y desordenados que trataba de sacar una fotografía frente al espejo solo dejando al descubierto la mitad de su rostro. Ocupó el zoom de la cámara y vio sorprendida a aquella figura. Conocía esas facciones, esos ojos, ese cabello, esa mueca de desagrado, todo. En verdad era Ulquiorra.

"En verdad… esta… vivo…"

Se quedó en blanco por un momento y no supo que hacer. Quería reír, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería… quería… abrazarlo y sentirlo real. Que esto no era un sueño o alguna alucinación. Que en verdad los milagros existían y que podría comenzar de nuevo con él. Que…

Un golpe sonó dentro del departamento. La puerta de entrada había sido atravesada por alguien.

Con cuidado dejó la cámara sobre la cama y sintió a su corazón latir a mil por hora. Una mano la llevo al pecho para tratar de calmar su respiración pero le fue en vano al sentir un sonido que mucho había añorado y que por fin podía disfrutar.

-Mujer…

"Esa voz…"

Despacio se giró y ahí, en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación estaba él, un chico delgado, de cabellos negros y grandes ojos verdes mirándola con la misma inexpresión que tan bien recordaba y pensaba nunca más ver en su vida.

-Ul…quio…rra…

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla y así, de un momento a otro, para la chica todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

* * *

.

Feliz Navidad a Todos!

Hoy eh subido este capítulo como regalo de navidad y año nuevo. En verdad mis mejores deseos a todos mis lectores y espero que les guste este cap porque está hecho con muuuuucho cariño. Y si tengo algún error en ortografía y con las palabras, mis disculpas de antemano :)

Mis dedicaciones especiales a: Nico Ale, Yue, lisbethfalette, yokochi150, okutu, Megami Mars, Azuki Tsukiyomi y todos los anónimos que leen mi historia. En verdad muchas gracias.

Espero que tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo y nos vemos el 2015!

Bye!

Pd: Azuki Tsukiyomi, no he leído esa historia pero quizás lo haga ahora en vacaciones. Gracias por el dato :D


	14. No es un sueño, es mejor

Capítulo 14: No es un sueño, es mejor

.

-¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Solo no nos transformamos y listo?

-Así como lo dices, mi querida Harribel – dijo el rubio a la chica mientras se acomodaba en un muro.

Los Espadas recién habían vuelto del Seiretei y se encontraban ya en la tienda de Urahara, más precisamente en su "sala de estar" – porque claro, solo él podía llamar a aquel lugar "sala" y no "chiquero" como todos los demás-. Y aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a salir y entrar de sus cuerpos varias veces al día, hoy se sentían pesados, cansados dentro de sus cuerpos, contrario de cuando volvían de Hueco Mundo luego de alguna pelea donde el gasto energético es mayor. Y esto les hizo recordar a donde pertenecían y donde no eran bienvenidos.

Pero no solo estaban cansados, sino que también estaban molestos por el trato que habían recibido de parte de los shinigami. Es cierto que habían hecho una cantidad considerable de atrocidades pero también era cierto que no recordaban absolutamente nada del tiempo que pasaron como almas atadas a un cuerpo vivo e inerte, mucho menos cuando Aizen los convenció a unirse a él y transformarse en "Hollows con esteroides", como Grimmjow los llamaba.

No sabían si habían sido engañados o si habían aceptado a la primera, solo sabían que nunca lo descubrirían ya que hasta el momento ninguna persona que haya vuelto de ese limbo recordaba algo de aquel tiempo, o al menos eso les dijo Urahara. Aun así muchas veces hablaron del tema – más bien Ulquiorra escuchaba lo que los demás decían – y trataban de convencerse de no haber sido tan idiotas como para aceptar ayuda de ese loco maniaco. Pero en la soledad de la noche muchas veces concluían lo contrario. Y en este punto, amenazados por los shingamis, solo esperaban no hacer alguna idiotez de proporciones épicas que significara la muerte de todos. Porque sí, si uno llegaba a desobedecer las reglas, todos morirían instantáneamente. Era casi como los mosqueteros, como dijo Urahara, "todos para uno y uno para todos".

-Urahara… - le llamó la atención Starrk, el cual se encontraba recostado sobre un "sillón" - ¿Tu sabían que hoy nos detendrían, verdad?

Apenas terminó de hablar el castaño, todas las miradas se posaron sobre el "shinigami". Este, por otro lado, simplemente sonrió dándole la razón al joven.

-No esperaba menos de ti, mi querido Satarrk, aunque la mirada suspicaz de Ulquiorra me dice que también lo ha estado pensando desde hace un rato – el pelinegro frunció el ceño ante el acierto del rubio y este prosiguió – Bueno… en realidad quería que hoy los descubrieran aun cuando sabía que lo harían tarde o temprano estando ustedes en este país. Pero no quería que los mataran a diestra y siniestra… así que llegue antes y trate de calmar un poco las aguas.

-O sea que aprovechaste que íbamos a venir para decirle a los shinigamis de nuestra existencia – concluyó Ulquiorra -.

-Sep… y no – dijo acomodándose su sombrero – Como ellos sabrían de ustedes tarde o temprano decidí que lo mejor era que supieran de ustedes por mí y no por algún mal entendido futuro. Solo aproveche la estadía de ustedes en este país para que los encontraran más fácilmente y los tengan más controlados.

-¿Más? ¿A qué mierda te refieres con ello? – esta vez fue Nnoitra el que hablo -.

-Me refiero a que si ustedes estuvieran en sus países natales, igualmente los habrían tenido que agrupar en un solo lugar y créanme cuando les digo que es mejor estar en este país que en otro, donde tengo todas mis instalaciones y algunos conocidos que nos pueden ayudar de vez en cuando.

-Entonces no tenemos de otra que instalarnos aquí… - dijo Harribel cerrando sus ojos y soltando un suspiro -.

-Esto es una mierda… - hablo de repente Szayelaporro levantándose de su asiento – Yo me largo…

-¡Epa! ¿A dónde crees que vas, cuatro ojos? – dijo Grimmjow cerrándole el paso al pelirosa apoyando su pierna sobre un muro -.

A mi hogar, donde no tengo que soportar a imbéciles como tú… - le respondió el chico al momento que se acomodaba las gafas -.

-¿Y tú crees que dejaré que te vayas y nos pongas a todos en peligro, ah?

-Bueno, a mí no me va ni me viene lo que hagan los shinigamis. Después de todo… si muero volveré a Hueco Mundo.

-¿Y tú crees que me interesa lo que tú quieras? – Grimmjow bajo su pierna y tomó al chico de su camiseta – Si quieres morir hazlo tú solo pero no me metas a mi o a alguien más en tus estúpidos planes suicidas.

-¿Crees que me asustas? – le dijo confiado el joven soltando una sonrisa altanera -.

-¡Ya verás que sí! – Grimmjow soltó su mano derecha y la empuñó con fuerza lista para asentar el golpe -.

-¡Grimmjow! – la voz de Ulquiorra resonó en la estancia haciendo que su amigo peliceleste se detuviera a solo escasos centímetros del rostro de Szayelaporro – Si él quiere morir, lo entregamos a los shinigamis y listo. No hace falta que pierdas la cabeza y subas tu riatsu como lo acabas de hacer.

Sin muchas ganas, Grimmjow soltó al chico y se alejó de este unos metros. Tomó aire profundamente y bajo lo más posible su riatsu. No sabían si los shinigamis tomarían un ataque de rabia como algo peligroso, pero tampoco querían arriesgarse. Szayelaporro, por otro lado, se acomodó la ropa y le lanzó una mirada asesina al peliceleste y luego a Ulquiorra. En verdad los odiaba… Pero debía admitir que odiaba más a los malditos shinigamis y no era muy de su agrado saber que moriría en sus manos. Y más cuando los podía sentir fuera de aquella casa, patrullando como perros todos sus movimientos.

-Entonces… lo mejor será que ustedes se vayan a su casa a descansar mientras yo me quedo a ayudar con la mudanza a los demás – dijo Urahara caminando por la estancia – Y no se preocupen por Szayelaporro, lo tendré bien vigilado… - el rubio nuevamente escondió una mirada tétrica bajo su sombrero mientras una sonrisa para nada agradable adornaba su rostro -.

Los chicos se tranquilizaron un poco y decidieron partir. Grimmjow, Nell y Nnoitra tomaron sus maletas y salieron de la casa con los demás Espadas a su lado para despedirlos. Ulquiorra sin embargo se acercó al rubio para poder hablar un momento.

-¿Si, mi querido Ulqui-kun? – le preguntó el rubio ya a su lado -.

-¿Para qué es el frasco que me diste? – Dijo el chico mostrándole un frasco que decía "Usar en caso de emergencias" -.

-Pues para eso, para que lo uses en caso de emergencias – le dijo simplemente el hombre restándole importancia con sus hombros – Pensé que lo habías entendido…. Quizás debí usar palabras más simples en el frasco… mmm…

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño y lo miró amenazante. En verdad Urahara era tan… tan…

-Eso sí, no se lo des a nadie y mucho menos lo menciones – le dijo esta vez un poco más serio, por lo que el chico simplemente lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos – Bien.

-Ulquiorra… - Ulquiorra giró su rostro y se encontró con Nelliel al frente de ellos son las mejillas algo sonrojadas y los ojos aun un poco llorosos luego del desaire de la shinigami hacia ella - ¿Tienes la dirección de nuestra casa? Es que Nnoitra perdió el papel e caminó acá…

-No – dijo el chico con sus manos en los bolsillos -.

-¿¡Cómo que no!? ¿Y cómo mierda llegaste entonces? – esta vez habló Grimmjow uniéndose a la conversación algo molesto -.

-¿Es que no lo sabían? Ulquiorra no vivirá con ustedes… - dijo Urahara para sorpresa de todos, en especial para el ojijade - ¿Cómo no se los dijiste? Pensé que eran amigos…

¿Era acaso una broma? ¿En verdad le estaba reprochando su discreción cuando había sido él el que le dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie?

-¿Es… eso verdad? – preguntó Nelliel algo desganada, bajando la mirada y escondiendo su rostro -.

-Si – respondió el chico -.

-¿Y cuándo planeabas decírnoslo? – preguntó esta vez Nnoitra mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica -.

-Vamos, eso no importa… después de todo solo están a un edificio de distancia – dijo el rubio de la nada tratando de calmar un poco las aguas -.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó la chica levantando el rostro con una expresión un poco más tranquila -.

-Sí, ¿en serio? – preguntó esta vez el pelinegro mirando al shinigami -.

-Sí, así que lo mejor será que se vayan – Urahara le entregó a la chica un papel con la dirección y luego empujó a los chicos de la espalda para que se fueran – ¡Estaremos en contacto! – se despidió de los chicos con la mano con los demás espadas a su lado -.

Y así comenzaron a caminar. Ulquiorra llevaba las maletas de la chica para que no se cansara mientras que los chicos iban un par de metros más adelante discutiendo que alguna que otra idiotez como de costumbre. Eso sí, la incomodidad no se largaba ya que podían sentir la presencia de un shinigami seguirlos de cerca, por lo que no pudieron ser tan efusivos con su pelea como ya era costumbre.

-Ulquiorra… - le llamo la atención la chica en voz baja -.

-Hm – Respondió Ulquiorra mirándola de reojo -.

-¿Vas a vivir con ella, verdad? – Dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos – Con Orihime-chan.

Ulquiorra la miró algo sorprendido al verse descubierto por la chica tan fácilmente. En verdad la chica era más despierta y perspicaz de lo que aparentaba a simple vista. Siempre lo sorprendía y siempre tenía razón.

-Si – respondió el chico volviendo su mirada al camino -.

-Qué bueno – Nelliel le regaló una sincera sonrisa mientras volvía su mirada al camino – Tal vez así dejes de ser tan amargado…

El chico la miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido mientras la chica le sacaba la lengua. Y así, con el ánimo un poco mejor, siguió el camino en silencio hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino. Los tres se despidieron y, con las manos en los bolsillos Ulquiorra entró al edificio de al lado. Entró en el elevador y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el tercer piso. Caminó despacio por el pasillo y justo al momento de tomar la perilla de la puerta para entrar, se detuvo.

"¿Ya… estará dentro?"

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse para su sorpresa mientras que su respiración se volvía irregular. ¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Nervios? ¿Miedo? Apenas y recordaba aquellas sensaciones. Más bien, apenas y podía reconocerlas. Eran tantas cosas las que sentía al mismo tiempo… tantas cosas desconocidas y que por fin podía sentir… tantas cosas y que solamente podía sentir gracias a ella…

Tomó aire y rápidamente abrió la puerta. Entró a la sala y pudo distinguir la puerta de su habitación abierta con la sombra de una chica en su interior.

"Es ella…"

Caminó en silencio hasta quedar a solo un par de metros de distancia, en el umbral de la puerta.

-Mujer – la llamó el chico aun con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora -.

La chica con cuidado se dio vuelta y lo encaró con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llorosos.

-Ul…quio…rra…

Y así, de un movimiento rápido, Ulquiorra alcanzó a tomarla en sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo.

"Bien, podría haber sido peor."

El chico soltó un suspiro al ver sus cosas desordenadas en la cama y la tomó en brazos como si de una princesa se tratase. La llevó hasta la habitación de al lado y con cuidado la dejó en la cama y la tapó con una manta. El chico se sentó en la cama a su lado y la miró detenidamente por un momento. Se veía tan tranquila cuando dormía… tal y como lo recordaba.

Su cabello ahora estaba un poco más largo, con algunos mechones más cortos que enmarcaban su rostro. Sus labios se hallaban entreabiertos y en sus largas pestañas descansaba una que otra lágrima. En verdad estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba, con facciones un poco más maduras y mucho más finas. Despacio, con miedo a despertarla tocó su rostro y lo sintió tan cálido y suave como la última vez. Porque sí, un par de veces entró en su habitación en Las Noches sin que ella se diera cuenta y la observaba en silencio mientras dormía.

A veces acariciaba su rostro y otras veces tocaba su pecho para sentir el latino rítmico de su corazón. Y aquella vez, la noche antes del ataque de los shinigamis, hizo lo que jamás pensó que haría y solo lo hizo por impulso. La beso. Al principio no supo el porqué de sus acciones, solo sabía que quería hacerlo y así lo hizo. Y aunque solo duró unos segundos, el sabor, el calor, la dulzura de sus labios hizo que quisiera probarlos nuevamente. Pero no lo hizo. Ella era una prisionera, ella era una humana, ella estaba enamorada de otro chico, ella… se iría tarde o temprano.

Pero hoy era otra historia. Ella no estaba de prisionera en Las Noches, él también era un humano y ella no se iría de su lado – o al menos no se lo permitiría tan fácilmente -. Pero quizás ella seguía amando a aquel shinigami de cabellos anaranjados. Quizás para ella él no era más que un mísero amigo. Quizás… quizás…

Ulquiorra apartó su mano de aquel rostro y con cuidado para no despertarla, se levantó de la cama y la dejó dormir, con sus manos empuñadas y el rostro cabizbajo.

"Quizás no es necesario que sepas lo que paso esa noche".

.

* * *

.

Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y lo único que pudo distinguir fue la oscuridad de la noche en la que parecía ser su habitación. Despacio comenzó a incorporarse mientras su mano derecha iba a su cabeza, donde un pequeño dolor le recordaba que no estaba del todo bien. Miró a su alrededor y vio que en verdad estaba en su habitación. Las cortinas de la ventana estaban abiertas de par en par, por lo que tenía una hermosa vista del cielo nocturno despejado.

"¿Qué… me paso?"

Había llegado llorando del trabajo por algunas preguntas incómodas que le había hecho Kurosaki Ichigo y luego fue a la habitación del inquilino para ver si este ya había llegado. También se había metido a registrar la mochila del chico y…

"Es verdad… era él"

¿En verdad había visto a Ulquiorra en aquella habitación, parado tras ella, con ese aire despreocupado que siempre lo rodeaba? Su corazón se aceleró y escondió su rostro en sus piernas. Si, lo había visto, lo había oído, lo había sentido a su lado. Después de tanto tiempo por fin tenía la oportunidad de volver a verlo. Por fin…

Sus pies tocaron el suelo y algo temblorosa se dirigió a la puerta. Miró a sus pies y vio la luz que se filtraba de la sala. _Él _estaba despierto. Tomó aire profundamente y en un momento de valentía abrió la puerta y salió haciendo el menor ruido posible. Miró a su alrededor y ahí lo vio, sentado en el sillón con la mirada perdida en el ventanal. Llevaba unos pantalones de buzo negros y una camiseta sin mangas color blanco. Su cabello iba suelto, llegándole hasta los hombros y su mano derecha, acomodada en su cabeza, despejaba la mitad de su rostro.

No era él y a la ves si lo era.

Dio un par de pasos hacia él y vio su rostro a través del cristal. Aquellas lágrimas verdes ya no adornaban su rostro, y no era necesario, bastaba con el intenso verde jade de aquellos ojos aburridos que por primera vez los veía brillar.

Él chico la vio por el reflejo de aquel ventanal y le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos. Ella siguió caminando hasta que por fin quedó frente a él, y el chico se levantó sin apartarle la mirada. Ella había crecido un par de centímetros al igual que algunas otras partes de su cuerpo, pero sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus brillantes ojos grises seguían igual a como los recordaba. Con vida.

-Mujer… - murmuró el chico -.

La chica llevó su mano derecha al pecho del chico y pudo sentir por primera vez el latir de su corazón. Aquel agujero también había desaparecido y, por lo que alcanzaba a ver, el número cuatro también. Ya no era aquel Espada que conoció hace dos años. No, este era un ser completamente diferente.

-En verdad… estás vivo… - susurró la chica y, sin pensarlo, se lanzó a los brazos del chico y lo abrazó con fuerza – estás aquí… Gracias a Dios…

El chico sintió su pecho mojado pero no le importó. Por fin estaba junto a ella después de dos años de espera, después de toda una batalla en Hueco Mundo, después de… haberla conocido aquella tarde en un pequeño parque en KuraKura.

La abrazó con su brazo izquierdo mientras bajaba su cabeza y la apoyaba en la de ella. Y así se quedaron por varios minutos. Ninguno dijo nada y no hacía falta. Solo bastaba con sentir el calor del otro.

"Es verdad… ya no siento frío bajo sus brazos... en su piel… "

Sin muchas ganas la chica se separó de su lado y lo vio a la cara con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Había tanto que decir, tanto que preguntar que no estaba segura por donde comenzar. Así que decidió calmarse un poco y sentarse con él en el sillón. Sus piernas apenas y le respondían por los nervios pero al menos aguantaron hasta sentarse.

-¿Cómo… es que estas… aquí? – Le preguntó con la voz algo entrecortada aun sin poder creérselo del todo – Tú… moriste… en Hueco Mundo… frente a mis ojos…

-No fue así, en realidad nunca estuve muerto – le respondió el chico sin quitarle la mirada de encima -.

-¿Qué… quieres decir con eso?

-Es complicado pero siempre estuve vivo – el chico desvió la mirada y sus cabellos taparon sus ojos por completo – Cuando Kurosaki Ichigo me mató… volví a mi cuerpo humano. Yo… había estado en coma por mucho tiempo y luego desperté como de un sueño…

-No… puede ser… – la chica se tapó la boca y lo miró sorprendida. Entonces él nunca había muerto… Entonces pasó dos años de su vida llorando por alguien que seguía vivo en algún lugar del mundo… entonces… - ¿Por qué… no me buscaste antes? Yo… pase dos años… llorando pensando que habías muerto y qué yo era la gran culpable… por no haberte curado… por no haberlos detenido… por no haber estado a tu lado todo el tiempo…. Y ahora apareces… de la nada… diciendo que llevas dos años vivos… y que nunca fuiste capaz de… de… de decirme que estabas bien… ¿Por qué…?

El chico la miró de reojo y vio rabia y frustración en su mirada. Un par de lágrimas escaparon nuevamente de sus ojos y sus manos se empuñaron tomando el borde de su falda. La chica estaba temblando y él no estaba seguro de qué responderle.

-¿Tan poco significaba para ti que… preferiste… no verme en todo este tiempo…? Yo… - la chica lo encaró un momento y su mirada volvió a suavizarse. ¿Por qué no podía terminar de odiarlo aun cuando se lo merecía? ¿Por qué? – Yo… Te extrañe tanto…

La mirada de la chica fue demasiado para el chico que, de un movimiento rápido, la abrazó con fuerza y escondió su rostro en su cuello. Orihime lo vio sorprendida sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Él nunca actuaba de esa manera tan… tan… humana como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Siempre lo vio como el chico estoico, que analizaba cada palabra y cada acción antes de ejecutarla. Y ahora, con él en los brazos… ¿Qué se suponía que debía reclamarle?

-Nunca pienses que no significas nada porque si fuese así no estaría aquí, ahora – dijo el chico casi como si de una orden se tratase. La chica simplemente cerró sus ojos y asintió ya que sabía que él estaba siendo plenamente sincero – Y si no vine antes es porque no te recordaba.

La chica abrió sus ojos con asombro ante las palabras del chico. ¿En verdad había desaparecido de la vida del chico? Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y lo abrazó como si con ello pudiese estar aún más a su lado, apretando su camiseta y escondiendo su rostro en su hombro.

-Me demoré meses en saber que no eras una ilusión y... cuando supe que en verdad estabas viva no pude venir.

-¿Pero… pero por qué? – le preguntó la chica despacio -.

-Porque era un monstruo que no podía controlarse a sí mismo – le respondió el chico de la misma forma. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en su vida. ¡Ni siquiera cuando era pequeño se había sentido de aquella forma! Pero sabía que si no lo era ahora, no podría aclarar nunca las cosas como era debido y quizás… el daño después sería irreparable – Le prometí a Urahara que en un año aprendería a controlarme y aquí estoy.

-Si… aquí estas… - le dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro sin dejar de abrazarlo. Él también había pasado por mucho y aun así había ido a su lado – Lo siento…

-¿Por qué lo sientes, mujer? No has hecho nada.

-Por reclamarte… - dijo acomodándose nuevamente en su hombro. No quería verlo a la cara, no podía. Acababa de reclamarle su ausencia como si de su novio se tratase pero… en la realidad… ellos dos eran meros conocidos que vieron sus vidas cruzadas en el peor escenario posible, como enemigos. Y ahora, luego de dos años, las cosas seguían de la misma forma. Solo conocidos, nada más – Te acabo de tratar muy mal cuando tu no tenías la culpa… lo siento.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno daba señales de querer moverse del lado del otro, es más, ninguno quería apartarse porque sabían que después quizás no serían capaces de estar nuevamente así de cerca. Pero la vida debía continuar, eso lo sabían muy bien, por lo que de a poco comenzaron a separase. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un par de segundos hasta que el chico se levantó del lugar.

-Ve a descansar. Lo necesitas – el chico la miró nuevamente un segundo para luego guardar sus manos en los bolsillos y entrar a su habitación -.

La chica en cambio no le quitó nunca la vista de encima hasta que vio la puerta cerrarse. Los latidos de su corazón volvían a armonizarse pero por alguna extraña razón dolía. Su mano en su pecho trataba de aliviar aquel dolor pero nada ocurría. Él estaba aquí, él estaba vivo, él estaba a su lado… pero seguían siendo nada más que conocidos. Él no la conocía y ella tampoco a él. Eran dos extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo pero que tenían cierta historia en común. Cierta dolorosa y triste historia.

-Ulquiorra…

.

* * *

.

-Aun no puedo creer que solo les hayan dado esa… esa… ¿condena?

-Creo que se llama castigo, Yoruichi-san

-Como sea… ¿qué mierda les dijiste en "privado" para que los dejaran ir tan fácilmente?

-Ah… Así que si nos estabas espiando…. – insinuó dándole uno que otro codazo -.

-Solo responde.

Ha eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada y se podía ver claramente a Yoruichi y Urahara tomando sake en el patio de la tienda. Los dos estaban medio recostados en el pasillo con sus yukatas respectivas para dormir. Había sido un día largo y los Espadas que les hacían compañía recién habían ido a sus habitaciones a dormir, por lo que los shinigamis aún no tenían mucho sueño que digamos. ¿Y qué mejor que embriagarse para pasar el rato?

-Pues… digamos que fue bastante persuasivo con ellos.

-Por favor dime que no hiciste nada estúpido – le dijo la chica antes de tomar un largo trago de sake -.

-Creo que eso no puedo decirlo… - el hombre dejo su vaso de lado y miró hacia la lejana y fría luna que los acompañaba - ...Somos un grupo y todos debemos remar hacia el mismo lado.

-¡Espera! Eso quiere decir que… - la chica lo miró asombrado y luego lo apuntó con el dedo –…tú también…

-Era lo más justo para todos - tomó la botella de sake y se sirvió un poco más en su vaso – Ellos estarán libres por un tiempo y, si por desgracia llegaran a desobedecer, el Seiretei podría deshacerse de todas las molestias que tiene, especialmente yo.

La chica lo miró un segundo en silencio y luego soltó un suspiro. No podía decirle nada al rubio porque lo hecho, hecho estaba. El riesgo era muy grande porque no solo estaba en juego la vida de diez humanos, sino que también la de un poderoso shinigami. Él tenía plena confianza en los chicos como ellos en él y ahora lo estaban demostrando. Pero todos eran humanos y, por tanto, imperfectos, así que tarde o temprano caerían. Solo esperaba que ese día fuese lo más tarde posible.

-¿Ellos lo saben?

-No y tampoco lo harán.

Y hasta ahí quedo el tema. No había nada más que decir y nada más que reclamar. Solo tenían que esperar.

.

* * *

.

El Sonido de la alarma le decía que debía despertar de una vez por todas porque estaba segura que llevaba por lo menos diez minutos sonando, pero por más que lo intentaba, simplemente no podía. Estaba tan cómoda, tan calentita, tan bien que en verdad esperaba quedarse de esa forma el mayor tiempo posible. Pero la alarma…

Se giró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, nuevamente a la derecha hasta que por fin se dignó a estirar su brazo hasta el despertador que se encontraba en la mesita de velador y tanteando logró apagar la dichosa alarma. Aun con los ojos cerrados tomo algo de impulso y se sentó en la cama. Estiró la espalda, su cuello y sus brazos para luego restregar sus ojos y abrirlos con cuidado – después de todo, la luz del sol le llegaba directamente a la cara y le daba mucha pereza moverse a la sombra -. Un bostezo escapó de sus labios y miró al despertador.

"Son las… las… ¡Diez con cuarenta! ¡Es tarde!"

De un solo salto salió de la cama y terminó de un golpe en el suelo. Demonios. Ya no llegaba a clases, es más, ya estaba fuera de la lista de asistencia. Con más de dos horas de retraso ni arrodillada la dejaban entrar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció un joven pelinegro con la misma ropa de anoche y con el cabello bastante desordenado. El chico miró alrededor de la pieza hasta que por fin dio con la chica en el suelo. Específicamente, con la chica semi a gatas y la camisa de dormir algo levantada – dándole una muy buena vista de sus piernas -. La chica, al verlo, se tapó como pudo y se sentó en el suelo tan rápido como llegó a él. Su rostro estaba más que rojo y sus cabellos despeinados a más no poder. Todo un espectáculo.

-¿¡Qué…e…qué haces aquí!? – le preguntó con las palabras atorándose en su garganta por la vergüenza del momento - ¿Es que acaso no tocas?

-Sentí un ruido muy fuerte y vine a ver qué pasó – respondió el chico con simpleza mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y se cruzaba de brazos -.

-Pues gracias pero… estoy bien – la chica trató de levantarse e inmediatamente vio la mano del chico extendida para ayudarla – Gra…gracias.

Sin muchos problemas el chico la ayudó a levantarse y luego se dedicó a mirarla más de cerca sin llamar mucho la atención. En verdad la chica se veía aún más bonita de lo que recordaba – y eso que era un verdadero desastre -. Sus cabellos alborotados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su camisa cayendo por uno de sus hombros, sus piernas largas… Podría estar horas viéndola y no se aburriría.

-Ulquiorra – la chica le llamó la atención y el chico simplemente la miró a los ojos - ¿Hace cuando que estas despierto?

-Media hora.

-Mm… ya veo – dijo la chica pensativa antes de sentarse con fuerza en la cama. Ni siquiera él se había despertado temprano así que no le podía reclamar nada -.

-Te quedaste dormida – le dijo el chico sacando sus propias conclusiones -.

-Si… Pero ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto así que… - de un salto la chica se levantó de la cama y le dio una sonrisa - ¿Quieres desayunar?

El chico se sorprendió ante se rápido cambio de actitud y no pudo evitar recordar a su madre. Siempre viendo el lado positivo a cualquier situación. Sin darse cuenta la comisura de sus labios se elevó formando lo que parecía ser una minúscula sonrisa que, por desgracia para él, no paso desapercibida para la chica.

"En verdad… se ve muy guapo sonriendo".

El chico se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando a una chica media aturdida y desconcertada. Quizás ya había desayunado o quizás no quería estar con ella desde tan temprano. Quizás…

-¡Mujer! – la chica al oír su voz corrió hasta la puerta y se apoyó el ella para verlo ya en la cocina - ¿Vas a venir o no?

La chica simplemente sonrió y se dirigió a su lado. Quizás ya no era el mismo Ulquiorra de antes, pero estaba ansiosa por conocer al nuevo, al humano.

.

* * *

.

Cinco de la tarde y la campana de la escuela le avisaba a los alumnos que por fin había terminado el día. Kurosaki Ichigo se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su bolso mientras Ishida y Sado lo esperaban a su lado. Los tres estaban algo preocupados por la falta de Orihime a clases y la pequeña "platica" que había tenido ayer el pelinaranja con la chica. Ella nunca faltaba, ni siquiera cuando se enfermaba – a menos que tuviera muchísima fiebre -, así que, ver su puesto desocupado no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

-¡Ichigo!

Los chicos miraron hacia la puerta del salón y se encontraron con Rukia y Renji mirándolos algo preocupados. Ninguno llevaba su gigai por lo que tuvieron que esperar a que la sala estuviese desocupada para poder hablar sin contratiempos.

-Hola chicos – les respondió Ichigo algo sorprendido mientras se acomodaba su bolso en la espalda - ¿Qué hacen por aquí? ¿Tienen alguna misión?

-Nada de eso – la chica se acercó a los tres chicos y miró a su alrededor - ¿Inoue ya se fue?

-Pues… ella no vino hoy a clases – al instante la chica se tensó y Renji se acercó a su lado -.

-¿Pasa algo malo con ella? – preguntó Ishida al ver la reacción de los shinigamis ante la información que les dio su compañero. Los shinigamis simplemente se miraron el uno al otro antes de comenzar a hablar -.

-Hay… algo que paso en la Sociedad de Almas y creemos que Inoue puede estar en peligro – dijo el pelirrojo tanteando el asunto. Pero claro, hablaba con Kurosaki Ichigo, el rey de las preocupaciones -.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo que está en peligro? – El chico miró a los shinigamis y estos trataban de buscar las palabras adecuadas para hablar, pero él era muy impaciente -¡Respóndanme!

-Cálmate Kurosaki – le dijo Ishida mientras tomaba su hombro -.

-Ishida tiene razón – le dijo Renji algo más serio -.

Ichigo tomó aire profundamente un par de veces hasta que por fin se sintió más calmado. Odiaba que le dieran la información a media y más cuando se trataba de la vida de uno de sus amigos. ¿Qué nunca podrían estar tranquilos y más importante, a salvo?

-¿Ahora me dirán que está pasando? – preguntó más calmado y esta vez fue Rukia la que le contestó -.

-Un viejo enemigo apareció, más bien unos y algo me dice que irán con ella.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

* * *

.

Si, lo sé, un par de días de atraso pero es que en verdad llevo desde el capítulo anterior dándole vueltas a la idea del cap y por fin pude concretarla. Se puede decir que estoy conforme con el resultado y en verdad espero que les guste porque es uno de los momentos más importantes de la historia y quería que fuese algo profundo, no la típica escena de lágrimas y besos, no. Y salió esto :)

Como siempre mis saludos respectivos a: Yatzura, Yue, lisbethfalette, nikita, Nico Ale, Kawamiai, Megami Mars, Azuki Tsukiyomi, valen, yokochi150, Silvianime y todos mis lectores anónimos! :)

Espero disfruten la historia!

Bye!


	15. ¿¡Por qué no me entiendes?

Capítulo 15: ¿¡Por qué no me entiendes!?

-Mujer ¿Por qué me ves tanto?

-¿¡Eh!? ¡N...no es nada!

Bueno, así estaban las cosas. Ya eran las tres y media de la tarde y la pareja por fin comenzaba de almorzar. Como se habían levantado tarde, el desayuno también lo fue al igual que todo lo demás. Al principio les costó un poco estar uno al lado del otro sin ponerse nerviosos - o por lo menos la chica que, cada vez que rozaba al chico se sonrojaba y miraba hacia cualquier lado menos a él -, pero luego de media hora fueron capaces de hacer un desayuno decente, nada más. Y lo que suponía debía comerse en diez minutos tomó a los chicos un poco más de media hora. Aunque al principio apenas eran capaces de verse a la cara, poco a poco la incomodidad se fue esfumando dejando en el ambiente sonrisas y miradas tranquilas.

Luego de ello lavaron las cosas y se turnaron para usar el baño. Y como Orihime quería ser lo más educada posible con su nueva visita, le dejó primero el baño. El chico solo la miró de reojo y entró en este sin decir palabra alguna, la mañana había sido demasiado rara para su gusto como para contradecirla a estas alturas del partido.

Cuando la chica escuchó la puerta cerrarse, simplemente se dejó caer sobre el sillón y tapó su rostro con un cojín cercano. Había sobrevivido a la mañana más penosa de su vida y había salido casi invicta. Aun cuando al principio apenas y sabía que decir frente a él, de a poco las conversaciones fueron saliendo de forma más espontánea. No muchas pero si las necesarias.

"Y aun queda toda la tarde y un año más... No sé como pero de alguna forma tendré que dejar de ponerme nerviosa a su lado... "

Pero claro, pensarlo era más fácil que hacerlo, por ello decidió que no sacaba nada con estar ahí tirada y se levantó de golpe. Palmeó un par de veces sus mejillas y se dirigió hasta su habitación para hacer la cama. A los pocos minutos la vio lista y busco algo de ropa. Ahora que vivía con un chico debía vestirse inmediatamente al salir de la ducha dentro del baño. Era eso o exponerse. Y la segunda opción estaba totalmente descartada.

Con cuidado tomó su ropa y salió de la habitación para esperar su turno sentada en el sillón de la sala. Ya no se escuchaba el agua correr así que supuso que Ulquiorra pronto saldría, y así fue.

Llevaba el cabello aun húmedo con algunas hebras pegadas a su rostro y cuello, sus mejillas tenían un tenue color rosa por el calor del lugar, y una nube de vapor lo cubría casi por completo. Llevaba un pantalón de jeans color negro con una camiseta sin mangas color azul marino y, al rededor de su cuello descansaba una pequeña toalla blanca que se suponía era para secar su cabello.

Sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se sonrojaron y apartó rápidamente la mirada antes que el chico la descubriera.

"Es verdad... nunca lo vi así en Las Noches"

La chica se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió algo sobre su cabeza. Miró de reojo y se encontró con la mano del chico sobre su cabello mientras él la miraba como siempre lo hacía, intensamente, como si de una u otra forma tratara de leer más allá de su mente y su alma.

-Despierta mujer. El baño está listo.

-S...si...

El joven apartó su mano y la chica lo siguió con la vista hasta que entró en su habitación. Y aun algo atontada entró en el baño. Dejó sus cosas sobre la tapa del inodoro y por un momento se permitió cerrar sus ojos e inhalar el fuerte aroma del lugar. Aun con el olor del shampoo y el jabón en el aire pudo sentir perfectamente la esencia del chico. ¿Y cómo no reconocerla si pasó semanas enteras sintiéndola día y noche? Su mente la tenía más que registrada y ahora tenía el privilegio de sentirla nuevamente.

"Ahora si te siento más real..."

Luego de una ducha rápida la chica salió del baño con una camiseta color rosa, calcetas largas y un short corto de mezclilla. Su cabello iba envuelto por una toalla mientras que abrazaba la otra para llevarla a colgar afuera. Miró a su alrededor y no vio rastro del chico, lo cual la desanimó un poco pero luego lo vio en el balcón, apoyado en la baranda mirando el paisaje urbano que los rodeaba.

La chica colgó su toalla y se sacó la del cabello. El chico la vio de reojo un segundo y fue incapaz de volver a apartar su mirada. Su rostro tal vez no tenía expresión alguna pero sus ojos si que lo hacían.

Una vez hacía dos años vio de casualidad a la chica salir del baño en Las Noches solamente envuelta en una toalla con sus cabellos desordenados y las mejillas rosas por el calor. Ella no alcanzó a verlo pero él si que lo hizo. Y aunque esa vez no sintió mucho más que una simple atracción hombre-mujer, hoy era diferente. Su corazón le decía "anda con ella" pero su raciocinio le decía lo contrario. Y claro, como siempre ganó lo segundo.

Minutos después la chica decidió ponerse a cocinar mientras que Ulquiorra entraba en su habitación y terminaba de ordenar sus cosas. Los libros sobre el escritorio, su ropa en el armario. Ya con la habitación más o menos ordenada salió a ayudar a la chica. El olor de la cocina era delicioso por lo que solo pudo poner la mesa. Se sentaron en silencio y se sirvieron. A veces la chica lo veía de reojo y a veces él la descubría.

Con el pasar de los minutos pudieron entablar conversación y la chica terminó por relatarle todo lo que había vivido estos últimos años. Obviamente descartando las veces en que lloró y se sintió miserable por su ausencia. Entonces fue el turno de él. La chica supo que era alemán - por eso la insistencia de Urahara-san en que aprendiera la gastronomía de aquel país - y que vivía con su madre y el novio de esta. También supo que estudiaba Ingeniería Comercial y acababa de terminar su tercer semestre.

-Tercer semestre... - meditó la chica - entonces debes tener como veinte años...

-Veintiuno - le corrigió el chico sin apartar la mirada de su plato - Recuerda que estuve hospitalizado.

-¡Entonces tienes cuatro años más que yo! - dijo la chica algo alarmada. En verdad Ulquiorra se veía mucho más joven de la edad que tenía realmente -.

-Eso parece.

Y así siguieron por un buen rato. Le contó sobre Nell y los demás Espadas que habían vuelto a ser humanos. También sobre el entrenamiento que Urahara les había dado para controlar sus poderes y las pastillas que debía estar tomando cada dos horas - o al menos él - para nutrir de buena forma su cuerpo y alma - literalmente -.

-¿Pero has vuelto a Hueco Mundo?

-Solo un par de veces - respondió como si nada mientras la miraba fijamente - Para soltar tensiones.

-Ya veo... ¿Y que pasó con los demás Espadas? - el chico la miró extrañado y ella entendió el mensaje - Ya sabes, de los de menor rango y eso.

-Siguen ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ellos no son híbridos. Aizen uso el poder del Hogyoku para hacer más fuertes a los Arrancar pero el nivel de pelea de ellos no era el esperado. Por eso fusionó almas de personas vivas con los Arrancar y de ahí...

-...Salieron ustedes.

-Así es.

-Me alegro... - dijo en un susurro la chica más para ella que para él -.

-¿Te alegras por habernos convertido en monstruos? - la chica lo miró sorprendida ante sus palabras ya que pensó que no la había alcanzado a oír -.

-No - dijo negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa en su rostro - Porque aunque lo que hizo Aizen estuvo más que mal... de otra forma nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

El chico la miró sorprendido ante sus palabras mientras trataba de digerirlas. Ella tenía razón. Llevaba un año maldiciendo a Aizen por lo que los había convertido pero nunca había visto sus acciones desde este punto de vista. Los dos vivían en dos continentes distintos, tenían distintas edades, y sus personalidades eran como el día y la noche. Entonces, si no hubiese sido por Aizen...

"Vaya, aun ahora la mujer no deja de sorprenderme..."

El tiempo pasó, la comida se termino pero la conversación no se acabo. Hablaron de un par de anécdotas, de las salidas con sus amigos, de lo que les depararía a partir de ahora. Pero no todo siempre es color de rosas.

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para las cinco los chicos comenzaron a llevar los platos sucios a la cocina. Ulquiorra lavaba, Orihime secaba. Luego limpiaron la cocina y el comedor hasta que por fin la chica revisó la hora y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ya eran las cinco con quince.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ya es muy tarde! - la chica simplemente salio corriendo a su habitación y busco de su armario una chaqueta y una liga para su cabello. El chico la miró algo extrañado desde la puerta de su habitación y le detuvo el paso antes de que entrara al baño.

-¿Tarde para qué?

-Es que... debo ir a trabajar. Ayer no fui y tampoco avise de mi ausencia - dijo algo apenada mientras arreglaba el cabello en una coleta alta - Ya me ausente un par de veces sin querer en el mes y si no voy hoy me van a despedir...

El chico le abrió paso y la chica se encerró en el baño. A Ulquiorra no le gustó mucho la idea de que la chica fuese a trabajar y perdiera la tarde que podría usar para estudiar o algo por el estilo, pero sabía que ella había pasado la mayor parte de su vida sola y el dinero no le sobraba, además de que era bastante independiente aun cuando no lo demostrara lo suficiente. Así que se apoyó en la pared al lado del baño y la esperó.

Hasta que su celular sonó.

El chico sin mucho animo miró al remitente e inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Al segundo siguiente la chica salió y lo quedó mirando algo extrañada. ¿Por qué no contestaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? ¿Quién podría ser?

-¿Ulquiorra? - le llamó la chica al ver que el celular seguía sonando y él simplemente no dejaba de verlo -.

-Perdón. Que te vaya bien - le dijo el chico como despedida y de una vez contestó mientras entraba a la habitación.

La chica nuevamente lo siguió con la mirada y por fin vio claramente el muro que había entre ellos. Años de historia, de problemas, de familiares, de todo. Ya no eran solo él y ella. Y en verdad cuando lo vio tan enojado mirando a aquel teléfono quiso tranquilizarlo, ayudarlo como fuese y decirle que ella estaría a su lado. Pero ella no sabía que decirle y él tampoco había terminado de abrirse con ella. Solo el tiempo los ayudaría.

Pero ahora no había tiempo para lamentarse. Debía llegar al trabajo lo antes posible o su futuro monetario estaría en grave peligro. Por ello, con la rapidez digna del correcaminos se colocó sus zapatillas, su chaqueta, tomo las llaves que colgaban al lado de la puerta y salió como alma que persigue el diablo... o esa fue la intensión pero al dar el primer paso chocó de lleno con alguien a quien no esperaba y cayó al suelo.

-Ouch... - la chica se sobó su cadera con uno de sus ojos cerrados -.

-¿Inoue, estas bien?- la chica levanto la vista hasta encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Kurosaki-kun y compañía que la miraban entre preocupados y expectantes a su reacción -.

\- Kurosaki-kun... chicos... ¿qué hacen aquí? - preguntó sin llegar a creérselo del todo. Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida, Sado, Renji y Rukia se encontraban en el pasillo, aparentemente, esperándola -.

Sado le tendió la mano y la chica la aceptó con gusto para levantarse.

-Bueno Inoue... lo que pasa es que estábamos algo preocupados por tu falta hoy a clases y... - Comenzó Ichigo algo nervioso por no estar muy seguro de como abordar el tema pero fue callado por la pelinegra que se colocó en primera fila y entró sin ningún permiso al departamento -.

-¿Esta aquí, verdad? - le preguntó con la mejor cara de poker que tenía y Orihime no sabía que contestarle. Después de todo, las dos seguían algo distanciadas gracias a este asunto en particular -.

-¿A... a que te refieres, Kuchiki-san? - le preguntó nerviosa la pelinaranja mientras apartaba su mirada -.

-Sabes a quién me refiero... - le acusó la pelinegra - A Ulquiorra Schiffer.

¿En serio fue así como así directo al grano? A fin de cuentas, ellos apenas y creían en lo que los shinigamis les habían dicho en la escuela. Pero nunca les habían mentido y si decían que Ulquiorra estaba ahí - por muy descabellado que sonara - entonces así era. El único problema era saber si era o no un enemigo como lo había sido en el pasado pero, según Rukia, lo era. En cambio Renji omitió su respuesta al momento en que se lo preguntaron. Algo no estaba bien y no querían decírselo. ¿Y no que lo habían matado en Hueco Mundo? ¿Entonces cual era el detalle que los shinigamis les estaban escondiendo sobre los ex Espadas? Les habían dicho "Se los diremos en el camino" y aún no recibían muchas respuestas.

-Eh... - la chica no sabía que decirle - ...no...

-¿Estas segura? - esta vez fue Renji el que le habló - Porque ayer vine aquí a buscarlo... y su riatsu está más que cerca -.

-"Por más que lo niegues, Renji tiene razón..." - pensó Ichigo poniendo un poco de atención al ambiente - Inoue... ¿Algo que nos quieras decir?

Orihime bajo la mirada sin saber que responderle. Ahora si que estaba acorralada.

-Lo que pasa es que Inoue no solo está en contacto con el arrancar ese, sino que ahora vive con él - mencionó Rukia de no muy buena manera -.

-Pero... él es un Arrancar. ¿Cómo es que vive con Inoue? - preguntó Ishida tratando de poner en orden sus ideas -.

-Porque Urahara nos traicionó y decidió ayudarlos a vivir en la sociedad.

-Rukia... - le susurró Renji con algo de cuidado. La chica estaba tergiversando la información a su conveniencia y, por muy amiga que fuese, no le gustaba esa actitud para nada -.

-Así es, Renji. Él los ayudo aun sabiendo lo peligrosos que eran - le respondió la chica como si nada. Estaba decidida y nadie podría detenerla, ni siquiera él -.

-¿Qué? Eso... no puede ser... - dijo Ichigo sin poder creerse lo que la chica les decía. ¿En verdad Urahara estaba ayudando a esa banda de... de...? No quería ni siquiera pensar aquella palabra -.

-Así es, tal como suena. Y no me arriesgare a dejar a Inoue sola con esa cosa - dijo nuevamente la pelinegra mirando con el ceño fruncido a Ichigo y luego a Inoue -.

De un momento a otro Rukia y Renji - este último sin muchas ganas - desenvainaron sus Zampakto mientras que los adolescentes seguían sin reaccionar. Pero había algo que llamaba la atención de Ichigo y era la actitud de Inoue. Algo no le cuadraba. ¿Si ella sabía de todo eso por qué no los había contactado para ayudarla? ¿Qué les estaba escondiendo?

-Vamos, Renji - dijo Rukia dando otro paso dentro de la casa con dirección al cuarto del chico, pero fue detenida por Orihime que se encontraba frente a ella con la cabeza agacha y los brazos abiertos impidiéndole el paso - Hazte a un lado, Inoue.

-No... - dijo despacio para luego levantar el rostro con decisión y mirarla directamente a los ojos - No pasarán.

-Inoue... -dijo Rukia esta vez con el ceño fruncido tratando de advertirle que no la hiciera enojar -.

-No, Kuchiki-san. Ustedes no entraran.

Ichigo se acercó a su compañera de clase para calmarla pero la decisión que brillaba en sus ojos lo detuvo. Nada la haría cambiar de parecer.

-Inoue - esta vez fue Ishida el que se acercó a ella - Sabes que él es un Arrancar y fue el responsable de tu captura y la batalla contra Kurosaki - dijo seriamente sin evitar recordar la batalla de Ichigo en Las Noches contra ese Murciélago. Sado se acercó a su lado y puso una de sus manos en su hombro para calmarlo - No me gusta del todo la idea, pero estoy de acuerdo con los shinigamis.

Inoue abrió sus ojos como plato ante sus palabras y sin querer una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Ahora ni sus amigos humanos la ayudarían. Estaba legalmente sola.

"No importa... siempre he estado sola"

La chica tomó aire y nuevamente volvió a ver de forma retadora a sus amigos, causando algo de conmoción en ellos. Era la primera vez que veían tan decidida a la chica, ni siquiera en las batallas pasadas había demostrado tanta fuerza y entereza solo con su mirada. Esta era la nueva y más fuerte Orihime Inoue que jamas habían visto en sus vidas.

-Lo siento chicos - comenzó la chica con una sonrisa algo triste en su rostro - Pero no me moveré de aquí. Y... no importa si destruyen el lugar completamente o a mi en el proceso pero no les dejaré llegar a él.

-Inoue... - murmuró Kurosaki -.

-Lo siento, Kurosaki-kun - dijo esta vez la chica mirando a su amigo - Pero esta es mi decisión.

-No entien...

-¡Inoue! - lo interrumpió la shinigami, aun con el ceño fruncido y la mirada más amenazadora que tenía - ¡Ya déjate de tonterías! Tu sabes que él no puede estar aquí.

-¿¡Por qué no!? - le respondió la chica esta vez con mucha más fuerza. Estaba cansada de todo este lío. ¿Por qué su amiga no podía entenderla y solo la juzgaba? ¿Por qué nadie quería apoyarla? ¿Por qué? -.

-¡Porque es un Arrancar, un monstruo! - grito en respuesta Rukia con la misma fuerza que su amiga -.

-¡No es verdad! No... no... él... él es...- dijo la chica ya con lágrimas en los ojos. Si su relación con la pelinegra terminaría de esta forma, que así fuese - ¡Él es un humano!

La mirada de sorpresa invadió a sus compañeros de clase, mientras que Renji solo desvió la mirada. Él sabia y entendía lo que había pasado con estos ex Espadas, se los había explicado el mismo Capitán de la Primera División personalmente. Pero Rukia no hizo caso alguno. Tanto así que le obligó a decirle donde se hospedaba el cuarto Espada y que la acompañara con Ichigo. El pelirojo, en cambio, quería saber cual era la razón del cambio de Rukia con estos Humano-Arrancar y si tenía que acompañarla en esta... estupidez, lo haría.

Ichigo trató de asimilar la información por completo. ¿Él, Ulquiorra, un humano? ¿Pero que diablos estaba pasando?

-¿Como que un humano? - Intervino Ishida ante la noticia - ¡Él es un Espada!

-No es verdad... - Inoue lo miró un momento y luego a los demás - Él siempre fue humano... todos... pero fueron utilizados por Aizen y...

-¿Cómo sabes que fue utilizado y no fue con Aizen por sus propios medios? - la cortó Rukia con una mano en la cadera - Es obvio que te mintió.

-¡No es así! - le grito nuevamente la pelinaranja - Yo sé que él me dijo la verdad.

-¡Basta Inoue! ¡Deja de ser tan ingenua!

-¡No Kuchiki-san, basta tu!

-¡Basta las dos! - Orihime se detuvo por completo y simplemente cerró los ojos.

"¿Por qué debías salir de tu habitación justo ahora? ¿Por qué?"

.

* * *

.

"Esto debe ser un abroma de muy mal gusto"

Orihime apenas y había entrado al baño cuando escuchó sonar su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al instante lo revisó y en verdad deseo no haberlo hecho.

"Alphonse Schiffer"

Nunca hablaba con ese hombre, ni siquiera para fechas importantes como navidad o cumpleaños y, si no mal recordaba, la ultima vez que lo vio fue para el funeral de su padre. Aunque no le reprochaba su falta de apego con su nieto, es mas, lo agradecía. Nunca le había caído bien aquel hombre y en verdad le hacía un gran favor con no ver su cara.

Pero claro, antes de viajar a Japón se contactó rápidamente con él por via mail para hacerle saber que le interesaba su estancia en aquel país asiático y que ya era tiempo de que sentara cabeza con lo que respecta a las empresas que algún día heredaría. En pocas palabras solo quería que representara a la empresa y familia en el extranjero donde hacía no mucho tiempo habían comenzado a hacer negocios. No había espacios para las dudas y las negaciones. Él, Ulquiorra Schiffer, tendría que convertirse en un empresario ejemplar en aquel país desconocido. Y como era demasiado orgulloso se había propuesto ser el mejor, no por el nombre de la empresa o por su familia, sino por él mismo y para demostrarle al mundo entero que no era como su padre, era mejor.

Ahora, el único pero era que en verdad no quería contactarse mucho con él. Con el mail le bastaba y hasta le sobraba. Y ahora tenía a su abuelo en la linea esperándolo.

-¿Ulquiorra?

El pelinegro despertó con la voz de la chica y recordó que debía contestar el maldito aparato.

-Perdón. Que te vaya bien.

Con esas palabras se fue a su habitación y presionó el boton para contestar. Esperó un par de segundos donde respiro profundamente y aclaró su cabeza antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Buenas tardes.

-Ulquiorra - se escuchó la voz grave de un hombre en la línea. No había duda alguna, era su abuelo - Es bueno escucharte. Al menos no fue mal gastado el dinero del hospital todos estos años.

"Si, como no"

-¿Necesita algo? - preguntó el joven un poco cortante ante el cinismo de las palabras de su abuelo -.

-Así es - el joven se recostó en su cama y se acomodó la almohada. Algo le decía que esto iría para largo - Ahora que has comenzado por fin a interesarte en la empresa familiar te informo que tendrás que hacer acto de presencia mañana a primera hora en la sede Japonesa. Te presentaran a nuestros representantes, abogados, notarios, y jefes de sección. ¿Alguna duda?

"Mañana... a primera hora... al menos Kurakura está cerca de Tokio"

-¿Solo me van a presentar?

-No, te dirán cuales serán tus deberes a partir de ahora. Uno de mis secretarios te esperará en la entrada y te pondrá al día con tu nuevo trabajo.

-¿Sabes que aun estoy estudiando, verdad? - preguntó el joven irónico. Apostaba que ni siquiera el viejo sabía su edad -.

-No creo que sea gran impedimento - respondió con sencillez - ¿Acaso no te crees capaz de cumplir con mis expectativas? Podría entenderlo. Después de todo eres el hijo de mi hijo y...

-Lo haré - respondió ya con algo de rabia. Odiaba cuando la gente tocaba el tema de su padre, más si era su abuelo. Siempre sacandole en cara sus genes y lo que podría llegar a ser -.

-Bien.

-¿Algo más? - preguntó ya algo hastiado -.

-El viernes hay una fiesta en la empresa. Más vale que no llegues tarde.

¿Una fiesta? Odiaba esas fiestas, en especial porque debía hablar con gente que no conocía y que en verdad no le interesaba. Sin contar que eran como víboras, siempre al acecho ante cualquier falla. No entendía como su madre siempre salía airosa de aquellas reuniones, con una sonrisa radiante y el pecho inflado.

-Claro.

-Asegúrate de que todo salga a la perfección. Adiós.

Y la llamada se corto.

La mano derecha del chico apretó el celular con fuerza y luego se tapó los ojos con la misma. Era como si volviera cuatro años en el pasado, cuando tenía que lidiar con su vida y todos los problemas familiares que esta conllevaba. Pero en esa época las cosas eran distintas, estando solo, encerrado en su desesperación por el asco de vida que llevaba, la desaprobación de su padre, la decepción de su madre y su falta total de cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Y ahora que su padre se había ido, su queridisimo abuelo hizo acto de presencia, la persona más amable y alegre del mundo - notese el sarcasmo -.

Ulquiorra tomó aire profundamente y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Tendría que planchar su traje, ordenar los documentos que llevaría mañana a la empresa y conseguir movilización. Todo sería mucho más fácil con su moto pero claro, estaba al otro lado del mundo. Tendría que llamar a un taxi esta noche para que lo esperara temprano en la mañana, y a su madre para que terminara pronto el papeleo de envío.

"Si eso que quería ir mañana a la universidad... tendrá que ser el jueves"

Despacio retiró su brazo de su rostro y miró al techo. Como le apetecía una cerveza en ese momento. No es que fuese un alcohólico o algo por el estilo pero siempre que trataba con este problema terminaba con los nervios de punta y hay que decirlo, las viejas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar por completo.

Estaba tan ido en sus propios pensamientos que no había sentido el riatsu de los recién llegados hasta que escuchó gritar a la mujer.

_"¿¡Por qué no!? "_

Se sentó en la cama y trató de poner un poco más de atención. ¿Cómo es que no los había sentido llegar? ¿Tan afectado había estado con la llamada que no pudo ni siquiera sentir que la mujer nunca había dejado el departamento? Habían seis personas en la sala de estar de las cuales reconocía a dos shinigamis que había visto ayer y, por supuesto, al famoso Kurosaki Ichigo.

Sin darse cuenta Ulquiorra soltó un pequeño gruñido y se levantó de la cama. Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor tenía que llegar el idiota pelo naranja y compañía.

_"¡Él es un humano!"_

Ulquiorra se sobresaltó al escuchar nuevamente a Orihime. Al parecer estaban discutiendo y algo le decía que era toda su culpa. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y se dijo que ya no era momento para lamentarse de su patética vida. La mujer lo necesitaba y él estaría ahí.

Por ello no le importó lo acalorada que se estaba poniendo la discusión allá afuera, simplemente salió de la habitación y trató de poner algo de orden en el asunto.

-¡Basta las dos!

Si se pudiese describir el rostro de Kurosaki y sus amigos sería de asombro, más el de Renji solo mostraba indiferencia. Rukia seguía con aquella mueca del día anterior, con las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados. Y la mujer... ella solo se dio media vuelta lentamente para verlo a la cara y él solo pudo distinguir miedo, aun cuando tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Es verdad... - la voz de Kurosaki sonó como un simple susurro pero Ulquiorra no le prestó atención alguna ya que no podía apartar la mirada de aquella mujer - ...Es humano...

-Si - le respondió Renji -.

-¿Pero cómo? Estuve ahí cuando se convirtió en polvo... - preguntó Ishida sin quitarle la mirada de encima -.

-Eso es lo de menos... - dijo Rukia de repente tomando nuevamente su zampakto y apuntando al pelinegro con ella - él está aquí y no me arriesgaré a que le haga algo a Inoue...

Ulquiorra caminó un par de pasos hacia los jóvenes y miró de forma penetrante a Rukia. Los adolescentes se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia mientras que Orihime tomaba del brazo al pelinegro. No sabía si lo hacía para que no atacara a sus amigos o para que ellos no le hicieran nada. De igual forma no permitiría que le hicieran algún tipo de daño.

-Al fin veo la intensión y el significado de tu mirada, Kuchiki Rukia, y que esta no ha cambiado desde ayer - le dijo el pelinegro mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos -.

-Como si pudiera dejarte así como así con ella - le respondió la chica de forma amenazante -.

-Aun así, si tanto querías matarme no entiendo la presencia de Kurosaki Ichigo en esta casa - dijo mirando esta vez al pelinaranja, el cual solo le sostuvo la mirada con la misma intensidad -.

-Solo por precaución - le dijo la joven aun con la zampakto -.

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Desde que había llegado de la Sociedad de Almas tenía el presentimiento que la pelinegra haría una escena como aquella, solo que no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

Miró de reojo a Orihime y esta lo miró de vuelta. La preocupación estaba en su mirada y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Quizás lo mejor habría sido no volver a verla. Quizás debía irse para no causarle más problemas. Quizás...

-Entonces... - siguió la shinigami - ...prepárate.

Con rapidez la chica se lanzó hacia el chico y este alcanzó por poco esquivarla y, con ella, alejar a la mujer y empujarla hacia sus amigos. Rukia volvió a atacarlo y con algo de incomodidad el chico trató de desplazarse por la sala. Estaba en desventaja, su cuerpo era humano y por muy entrenado que este estuviese, los reflejos no eran los mismos, sin mencionar el hecho de que no podía atacarla.

-¡Kuchiki-san! - gritó Orihime dando un paso hacia ellos pero fue detenida por los brazos de sus amigos. Ulquiorra, al escucharla, se distrajo una milésima de segundo, logrando que la chica lo rozara con su zampakto y cortara su brazo izquierdo -.

El chico se sostuvo el brazo y puso distancia entre la shinigami y él quedando su espalda sobre uno de los muros de la sala, acorralado.

-¡Rukia! - le llamó Renji pero la chica no le hizo caso alguno -.

Kurosaki, por otro lado, veía aquella escena algo desconcertado. Nunca había visto a Rukia tan enfadada y descontrolada. Algo no andaba bien. Ulquiorra no la atacaba y Orihime se había colocado al lado del chico cuando este apareció en la sala. ¿Era él en verdad un enemigo? Renji no lo atacaba, es más, trataba de calmar a Rukia, sin contar que su compañera de clases no le avisó de la visita del chico y hasta trató de esconder el tema. Entonces...

-Si no te transformas será tu fin y lo sabes - dijo amenazante la chica -.

-Así que era eso lo que querías - dijo Ulquiorra soltando su brazo - Pero sabes que no soy idiota como para caer en tu berrinche y poner a todos en peligro.

"¿Como que... a todos?" pensaron los humanos a la vez.

-Bien, que conste que tú lo quisiste de esta forma.

La chica nuevamente se lanzó sobre el chico aprovechando el poco espacio que tenía este para moverse pero se vio detenida a solo unos centímetros de su contrincante por un escudo naranja. Rukia y Ulquiorra miraron incrédulos hacia los chicos y vieron a Orihime con los brazos extendidos. Lo había salvado por los pelos.

-Deténganse... por favor...

Renji se acercó rápidamente a Rukia y la empujó del hombro hacia los demás. Esta, no con muchas ganas, guardó su zampakto y caminó en silencio.

El escudo se disolvió al instante y Orihime corrió hacia Ulquiorra y lo abrazó del cuello, haciendo que este abriera sus ojos con asombro y cayeran sentados al cuelo. Había estado a punto de perderlo nuevamente frente a sus ojos pero esta vez si pudo defenderlo como era debido.

-Inoue - se escuchó la voz de Rukia y Orihime se giró a verla sin soltar al chico - Sabes el peligro que corres estando con él, te lo dije hace dos años, y aun así no me hiciste caso - Rukia se tomó un segundo y luego la miró de forma acusadora - Si te quedas con él te juro que no vendré el día que te haga daño... es más, no me volverás a ver.

-O...oye, Rukia... - trató de calmar a su amiga Ichigo pero se detuvo al ver a Orihime levantarse. Su mirada estaba decidida, con un brillo que nunca antes había visto en aquellos ojos grises.

-Entonces que así sea, Kuchiki-san - Rukia solo dio media vuelta y, con el cabello tapando sus ojos, la comisura de sus labios se elevó mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla -.

-Adiós - murmuró la pelinegra y salió de aquel departamento con Renji siguiéndola de cerca-.

-Adiós - respondió la pelinaranja sin apartar la mirada. Al fin todo había sido dicho entre ellas -.

-Inoue... - la chica miró a Kurosaki-kun - Tú...

-Lo siento, Kurosaki-kun, pero no dejaré que Ulquiorra se vaya - dijo la chica con una sonrisa ante la mirada asombrada de todos los expectantes -.

-Pero él es... - trató de seguir Ishida, pero fue detenido rápidamente por la chica -.

-Él es Ulquiorra. Sé como es él y también que nunca me hará daño - los chicos miraron al pelinegro y este solo apartó su mirada, aun así juraron verlo algo sonrojado por aquellas palabras -.

Kurosaki volvió a ver a la chica y la expresión del rostro de ella. Ahora todo tenía sentido, su apego al Espada, sus ojos brillantes, ese instinto de protección hacia él, su desesperación al discutir con Rukia... Ella estaba enamorada de Ulquiorra... y al parecer, él de ella.

-Pero Inoue... - Siguió Ishida hasta que sintió la mano de Ichigo sobre su hombro -.

-Vamonos - dijo el chico con la expresión algo más relajada. Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos pero fueron empujados a la salida por el pelinaranja. Eso si, antes de salir, Kurosaki miró a Ulquiorra y este le devolvió la mirada - Te estaré vigilando.

Y se fueron.

Si, Kurosaki no estaba del todo seguro dejando a Orihime con aquel Arrancar/humano/lo-que-fuese-ahora, pero tenía claro que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y, si ella confiaba plenamente en él, lo único que quedaba era dejarlo en sus manos. Pero que quede claro que igualmente lo tendría vigilado.

"Aun así... ¿Qué te pasó, Rukia, para actuar así?"

Tendría una larga charla con la chica apenas la volviese a ver pero primero, Urahara tenía un par de preguntas que responderle. Al parecer Ulquiorra no era el único de los Espadas que había vuelto y en verdad le gustaría ver nuevamente a Nell, sin contar que no entendía eso de "ponerlos a todos en peligro". Los shinigamis lo sabían pero no le habían dicho nada.

Por otro lado, apenas el departamento volvió a la calma el chico se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia Orihime.

-No debiste defenderme... - le susurró a su espalda - Es mi culpa que hayas peleado con la shinigami...

Orihime se dio media vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

-Es culpa mía. Hace... dos años tuvimos una pequeña discusión y hasta hoy no resolvimos ese problema... - dijo bajando la mirada - ...así que no es tu culpa para nada, solo mía.

-Aun así, lo mejor será que te deje... - dijo al fin el chico haciendo que Orihime levantara su rostro de un golpe, asustada - Si sigo contigo tendrás muchos más problemas.

-Pero... apenas llegaste ayer... - la chica bajó su mirada e inconscientemente agarró al chico de su camiseta con fuerza a la altura de su pecho - No quiero... que te vayas... por favor...

La frente de la chica se apoyó en su pecho y Ulquiorra simplemente apoyó el mentón en la cabeza de la chica. Por alguna razón había deseado que Orihime respondiera de esa forma, egoísta, y ahora que tenía la confirmación de ella, no podrían apartarlo jamás de su lado. ¡Ni siquiera con un ejercito entero! él estaría con ella y punto.

-Si tu lo dices... - la chica sonrió para sus adentros y se acomodó mejor en el pecho del chico donde se encontraba segura, en paz -.

-Eso si... me debes un par de respuestas - dijo la chica en un susurro -.

-Después.

-¿Promesa?

-Promesa.

.

.

.

Continuara...

.

* * *

.

Mil perdones! Estas dos semanas han sido de locos entre la universidad, el trabajo y el hecho de que mi cuenta en office caduco y, por ende, no tenia word! -.- Pero descubrí que Window 8 tal vez eliminó los juegos (llámese solitario y buscaminas) pero no WordPad! Tres hurras por Window! jejeje Pero no tiene corrector de palabras... así que tuve que leer el cap como ocho veces ya que soy media disléxica y, aunque algo este mal escrito, puedo leerlo diez veces y encontrarlo bien. Así que, de antemano, si encuentran una palabra mal escrita, lo siento.

Ahora, mis dedicatorias a: hirota saku, nikita, lisbethfalette, bubumoon, Kawamiai, yokochi150, Silvianime, Nico Ale, Yatzura, valen, shadow22416 y todos mis lectores anónimos! muack!

Ah! Se me olvidaba. Por si acaso, cuando Rukia y Renji fueron a la escuela donde Ichigo, solo le dijeron que Ulquiorra había vuelto, no mucho sobre los demás espadas y mucho menos sobre que era humano y que no podía transformarse (es una aclaración por si alguien no lo entiende). Y Renji no está cien por ciento de acuerdo con Rukia pero mientras no entienda lo que le pasa no quiere dejarla sola.

Bye! :)


	16. Hablemos de cosas de grandes

-En serio no es necesario.

-¡Claro que lo es, así que quédate quieto! ¡Ya...no... te... muevas...! ¡Ulquiorra!

Y ahí estaban, Ulquiorra sentado en el sillón y Orihime a su lado usando su Sōten Kisshun para curar el corte que el chico tenía en su brazo izquierdo. Recien habían pasado unos quince minutos desde la partida de los adolescentes y los shinigamis y por fin el pelinegro había dejado que la chica lo curara - aunque aun trataba de hacerle un poco el quite -. No era que le desagradara en particular, pero tampoco encontraba necesario tantos cuidados, a fin de cuentas no se moriría desangrado. Nada que una bandita no cure.

-¡Listo! - dijo la chica feliz mientras juntaba sus manos y veía su "obra maestra" terminada, con ojos brillantes y todo -.

El chico revisó su brazo y lo vio totalmente sanado. Ni siquiera una mínima cicatriz había quedado. Punto a favor para la chica - más de los que ya de por si tenía -.

-Gracias - dijo escuetamente -.

-De nada - la chica sonrió a más no poder, dejando un poco descolocado, nervioso y maravillado al chico, aunque claro, la chica no percibió ningún cambio por parte del pelinegro -.

"Vamos Ulquorra, compórtate. No te la quedes mirando como idiota"

El chico volteó su cabeza a otro lado y trató de calmarse. Llevaba apenas un día con la chica y esta ya estaba causando sus estragos en él. Demasiados nervios en muy poco tiempo. Si, demasiados para su gusto.

La chica, por otro lado lo quedó mirando algo sorprendida. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Por qué ya no la miraba? Por un momento estuvo algo triste al ver el alejamiento del chico pero luego recordó su estadía en Las Noches y las veces en que le había hecho lo mismo. No sabía si era bueno o malo pero si supo que algunas costumbres no cambiaban. ÉL, de por si, ya era complicado. Ahora, si le agregabamos el factor "humano" a la ecuación, se volvía un ser mucho más complejo. Solo debía aprender a darle su espacio.

Ulquioraa, al ver a la chica algo ida, se levantó de golpe logrando llamar su atención.

-Lo mejor es ordenar todo esto - dijo mirándola de reojo-.

Orihime miró a su alrededor y vio la sala hecha un desastre. Lo único que se salvaba era el altar de su hermano y a duras penas.

"Oh... por... Dios"

Había estado tan preocupada por el chico que había pasado por alto el estado de su departamento. Ya se veía horas y horas ordenando, pero luego vio a Ulquiorra levantando algunos libros que habían caído al suelo. Claro, ahora ella no estaba sola.

Con una sonrisa boba en su rostro Orihime se levantó del sillón y se colocó al lado del chico para ayudarlo. Los minutos pasaron de a poco y el silencio se hizo presente - no uno incomodo, sino que agradable - hasta que, con algo de valor, la chica tomó la palabra.

-Ulquiorra - dijo ella sin quitar la vista de los libros que ordenaba -.

-¿Hmn?

-¿Por qué no te trasformaste en Espada cuando Kuchiki-san te atacó?

El chico dejó de acomodar el sillón al momento de escuchar la pregunta y vio a la chica muy concentrada ordenando. Que mala mentirosa era. Aun con la vista hacia otro lado se veía las ansias de saber la verdad, con la mirada perdida y sus movimientos algo torpes.

-Pues... - comenzó el chico mientras volvía a su tarea - ...cuando los shinigamis supieron de nuestra existencia nos pusieron una sola condición para no asesinarnos y esa fue que no podemos transformarnos en Espada bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Pero... - chica la chica volteándose a verlo - ...eso es casi imposible. Debe de haber alguna excepción.

-La hay - dijo el chico volteándose a verla con los brazos cruzados - Solo podemos hacerlo en un recinto de entrenamiento cerrado de Urahara con al menos un par de shinigamis presentes y que hayan sido asignados por el Seiretei. Pero debes saber que siempre tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que estar de niñera de un par de Humanos semi-hollow, así que...

-Es injusto - dijo la chica bajando la mirada -.

-Lo es. Quizás por eso Kuchiki Rukia no me atacó con su Shikai - la chica lo miró sin entenderlo del todo, por lo que el chico prosiguió - Sabía que no haría falta usar todo el poder de su Zampakto para acabarme, así que se puede decir que fue una batalla justa, de igual a igual. Es eso o no vio la necesidad usar su shikai para algo tan insignificante como matarme.

-¿Y... que pasaría... si llegaras a trasformarte? - le preguntó la chica algo asustada por la respuesta, aun cuando era más que obvia -.

-Nos matan a todos, los diez, sin excepciones.

"Eso... no..."

El chico se acercó ante la atónita y aterrada expresión de la chica. Quizás no debió soltarle todo de sopetón pero no pudo evitarlo, así era él. Ahora debía arreglar el desastre y no estaba muy seguro cómo.

Ul...Ulquiorra... - dijo la chica de repente mirándolo a los ojos con algo de miedo, mientras él la veía algo sorprendido - ¿Tu... crees que estarás bien?

"No... es obvio que no"

El chico estuvo a punto de responderle a la chica con las palabras de su propio pensamiento pero no lo hizo. Algo en su pecho le dijo que no lo hiciera. Quizás había sido esa cosa llamada corazón, no lo sabía, solo sabía que ella sufriría con aquella respuesta y no quería verla de esa forma.

-Si, lo estaré.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo - le dijo por impulso al verla a los ojos. Ahora tenía una razón para seguir con vida. Si ella quería que estuviese bien, lo haría. De una u otra forma lo haría -.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que nuevamente el chico tomó la palabra.

-Mujer - la chica lo miró curiosa y algo sonrojada - ¿No tenías que ir a trabajar?

La chica abrió sus ojos de la impresión y vio la hora.

-Oh no.

Un segundo después la chica ya se había ido.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 16: Hablemos de cosas de grandes

.

Apenas eran las siete de la mañana y podía escuchar claramente - aun dentro de su habitación - música de fondo dentro del departamento. Resopló un momento y puso algo de atención mientras terminaba de acordonar sus zapatos negros. ¿Esa era Taylor Swift? Si que lo era. Había escuchado demasiadas canciones de ella en boca de Nell como para no reconocerla.

Resopló un momento y se levantó de la cama. Demasiado ruido para ser tan temprano.

Con algo de pereza se acomodó su corbata azul marino y tomó con la mano derecha el saco del traje y su mochila. Tal vez iba a la empresa como primer día de trabajo vestido formalmente, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de usar su mochila.

Salió de la habitación y no mucha fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la mujer ya vestida con el uniforme de colegio y cantando mientras preparaba el desayuno. Llevaba puesto un delantal rosa y su cabello recogido en dos coletas. Demasiado adorable para muchos pero perfecta para él.

¿Había usado demasiado la palabra demasiado? Como sea.

-Buenos días - dijo el joven atrayendo la atención de la chica -.

Orihime se detuvo en seco con la tetera en la mano y en medio del coro de "22" al ver a aquel joven excesivamente guapo recostado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Cabello desordenado, usando traje y solo para el deleite de ella.

"Tengo mucha suerte..."

Bueno, no tanta como ella creía. Pasó medio minuto observando detenidamente al chico sin darse cuenta hasta que su mano le dolió. La tetera estaba llena y apenas la aguantaba. Eso bastó para dejar su rostro completamente rojo y mirar hacia otra parte. Había quedado embobada frente a él.

"Que vergüenza..."

-B-bu...buen...os dí...as, Ul-Ulquiorra - dijo la chica tratando de calmarse mientras tapaba su rostro con su cabello -.

Por otro lado, se podía decir que Ulquiorra estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Claro, eso si lo demostrara en el rostro, pero ese no era el caso. Aun así, acababa de descubrir que le encantaba poner nerviosa a la chica, verla con el rostro sonrojado y tratando de balbucear algo coherente. Se podría decir que su ego estaba al máximo, pero obviamente eso no se lo diría a nadie, menos cuando él apenas y entendía lo que le pasaba.

El pelinegro colocó sus cosas sobre el sillón y se sentó en el comedor. La chica tenía todo listo. Un par de tazones, tostadas calientes, algo de mantequilla y mermelada, té, café, azúcar... en verdad era como desayunar en su casa. La chica se sentó frente al pelinegro y colocó la tetera en medio.

-¿Y esto? - preguntó el chico al darse cuenta del tazón que tenía en frente, con el logo de batman, mientras colocaba dos cucharadas de café instantáneo -.

-Es tu tazón - dijo a chica con simpleza, de lo más tranquila, mientras colocaba una bolsita de té en su tazón, tres cucharadas de azúcar y bertía el agua. Luego levantó la mirada hacia el chico y lo quedó mirando a los ojos - ¿No te gusta?

-No dije eso - respondió el chico rápidamente. Siempre lo habían molestado con batman y su transformación de Espada pero esta era la primera vez que le gustaba aquella comparación, y sobre todo porque era ella quien la hacía - Gracias.

Orihime sonrió en respuesta. Sentía un gran alivio en el pecho, en especial porque cuando lo compró nunca pensó que podría regalárselo. Solo fue un impulso del momento.

"...Y hoy mi sueño se hizo realidad"

-Ulquiorra - preguntó la chica de repente mientras él tomaba algo de su café - ¿Por qué estas tan arreglado?

-Porque mi abuelo me consiguió un trabajo - dijo con simpleza mientras untaba con mantequilla una tostada -.

-Por eso lo del taxi... - pensó la chica en voz alta al recordar la noche anterior cuando el chico le pidió el número de algún radio taxi que conociera -.

-Asi es.

-Pero... no te vez muy feliz que digamos - dijo la chica al verlo detenidamente. Quizás no sabía mucho del chico pero si algo había aprendido en las Noches era a entender sus miradas, y la de él hoy mostraba fastidio - ¿Acaso no quieres el trabajo?

-No importa si lo quiero o no, es lo que debo hacer - respondió de forma automática antes de morder su tostada -.

La chica tomó un sorbo de su té mientras lo miraba detenidamente. Quizás... la llamada de ayer... ¿era por esto?

-Al menos esto ayudará con los gastos de la casa... - dijo el chico antes de tomar un sorbo de café - ...ahora que no tienes trabajo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes... - mencionó la chica mientras golpeaba su frente en la mesa. Porque si, damas y caballeros, Inoue Orihime había sido despedida de su primer y único trabajo - Aun así... - la chica levantó la vista sin despegarse de la mesa - ...No creo que sea justo que asumas con todo ese peso, digo... - se levantó de la mesa y lo vio a los ojos - es mi responsabilidad después de todo.

El chico dejó su café de lado y apoyó su codo derecho en la mesa para sostener su rostro.

-En eso te equivocas. Yo soy tu inquilino y, por tanto, debo pagar por mi estancia en tu departamento te guste o no. Además, este es tu ultimo año de escuela y debes prepararte para la prueba de aptitud y conseguir una buena calificación, así que mejor concéntrate en estudiar que de los gastos me encargo yo - le explicó para luego soltar un suspiro, pero le sorprendió la actitud de la chica, la cual nuevamente bajaba su rostro - ¿Ya sabes que estudiar, verdad?

-No - dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos bajo la mesa - Tú... ¿cómo decidiste que estudiar?

-No lo hice - la chica lo miró sorprendido mientras el chico volvía a beber de su café - Estudié lo que debía estudiar y en el camino me di cuenta que era bueno en eso y que me esmeraba en cada clase.

-Entonces tuviste suerte... - dijo la chica mientras tomaba su tazón con las dos manos y lo miraba -.

-Se podría decir que si pero tu la tienes más.

-¿A... qué te refieres? - le preguntó algo confundida -.

-Tu tienes la oportunidad de escoger que hacer con tu vida.

Orihime dejó su tazón de lado y lo miró detenidamente. ¿Que tanto lo estaban manipulando? ¿Qué pasaba con su familia como para controlar tanto su vida? ¿Por qué él no hacía nada al respecto? ¿Esto tenía relación con el trabajo que su abuelo le obligaba a realizar? ¿Por qué... él no le decía nada?

"Hay tanto que aun me escondes..."

El chico se levantó de la mesa y tomó sus cosas.

-Ya debo irme - dijo mientras revisaba su reloj de muñeca - Nos vemos en la tarde.

-S-si. Adiós - le dijo la chica mientras lo veía salir por la puerta de entrada-.

"¿Por qué mi corazón duele tanto al verte tan... lejano?"

.

* * *

.

-Buenos días, Inoue.

-Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun - respondió Orihime al momento que entraba al salón con una gran sonrisa en su rostro -.

-Te ves de buen humor - le dijo el joven sentado en su asiento mientras veía a la chica acomodar las cosas en su asiento, más específicamente, al lado del chico -.

-¿Eso crees? - le preguntó aun sin creerle del todo al chico. Es verdad que usualmente irradiaba felicidad y ya se hacía costumbre tener una sonrisa en su rostro, pero hoy su mente estaba hecha un gran, gran lio -.

-Si, bueno... - dijo el chico rascándose la nuca -.

-Tu tampoco te ves mal - respondió la chica con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a buscar el cuaderno de la primera asignatura -.

Ichigo la miró un momento y, tomando algo de aire, le habló. Después de todo, con lo que había pasado en la casa de ella el día anterior...

-Inoue - la chica levantó la vista y vio el serio semblante del chico -.

-¿Que ocurre, Kurosaki-kun?

-Ayer... luego de irnos de tu casa... fuimos con Urahara-san.

-¿Eh?

-Si, bueno... queríamos saber bien que era lo que pasaba y terminó explicándonos todo - Ichigo se recargó sobre la mesa con su brazo derecho -.

-Ya veo - Orihime bajó un poco la vista mientras trataba de ordenar todo lo que tenía en mente. De por sí no se había esperado ese recibimiento tan caluroso de parte del chico y ahora le decía que estaba al tanto de todo - ¿Entonces... tomaste una decisión sobre ellos?

-Si, lo hice. Más bien lo hicimos.

-¿Y...?

-No interferiremos con ustedes - Orihime levantó su rostro sorprendida. ¿En verdad había escuchado bien? - Quiero decir... no es justo todo esto que están viviendo con la sociedad de almas y todo... además ellos son humanos como cualquiera de nosotros y... no se si puedo llegar a ser amigo de ellos pero al menos puedo apoyarlos lo más posible... creo.

-¿Es... en serio? - dijo la chica mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ahogarse en lágrimas -.

-¡O-oye! ¡No dije todo esto para que lloraras! - trató de calmarla Ichigo - ¡Inoue!

-Que alivio - dijo la chica con una radiante y sincera sonrisa mientras secaba un poco sus ojos - Gracias.

-Hey, sabes que somos amigos y que puedes contar con nosotros. No es necesario que agradezcas - dijo el chico algo apenado ante la situación, pero luego recordó la actitud de Rukia ante la chica y entendió a la perfección el por qué de tanto alivio por parte de la pelinaranja -.

-Aun así... gracias.

-De nada... - respondió el pelinaranja con una sonrisa - Eso si...

-¿Hmn? - lo miró algo intrigada aun con los ojos algo hinchados y las mejillas sonrosadas -.

-No me gusta mucho que estés viviendo con él... quiero decir... - el chico se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros - Prométeme que se cuidarán, ¿ok?

-¿Eh...?

"¿Cuidarse? ¿De qué?"

Poco a poco las palabras de su amigo comenzaron a tener sentido y no tardó en aparecer un gran sonrojo que cubrió toda su cabeza - orejas incluidas -.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! Eso... - dijo la chica tapando su rostro con sus manos. Que vergüenza - ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar eso!?

-¿Ah? Eso es obvio - Ichigo volvió a acomodarse en su asiento mientras Orihime lo miraba entre sus dedos - Los dos viven bajo el mismo techo, son jóvenes, además de que son novios, ¿o me equivoco?

Inmediatamente la chica bajó la mirada.

-No. No lo somos... pero eso me gustaría.

-Inoue... - alcanzó a susurrar el chico hasta que el profesor entró en el aula -.

Y así la clase comenzó, con un joven algo culpable y una chica algo melancólica.

.

* * *

.

-Bueno, joven Schiffer, creo que eso es todo lo que tiene que saber por ahora.

-Hmn.

Y ahí estaba él, Ulquiorra Schiffer, en la que sería su nueva oficina. Ubicada en el piso veintiséis, cerca del presidente del área Asiática, se podía describir como lujosa y sobria al mismo tiempo. Con un par de sillones de cuero y una mesa de centro, los muros a los lados eran decorados con grandes libreros y algunas pinturas de artistas famosos. Al fondo se encontraba un gran escritorio de roble con algunos sillones -tambien de cuero - y, tras este, un gran ventanal con una magnifica vista del centro de Tokyo. Y si, esa oficina del tamaño de un departamento de solteros era toda suya.

Ulquiorra se paseó un momento por la estancia y luego se sentó tras el escritorio. Debía admitirlo, se sentía poderoso, incómodo, pero poderoso.

El hombre frente a él, uno de los subordinados de su abuelo que quizás nunca más viese en la vida, dejó sobre el escritorio un gran montón de papeles que consistían en empresas aliadas, patentes, juntas de directorio, y un largo etcétera.

"Abrumador"

-Entonces lo esperan mañana a la misma hora. Por favor no llegue tarde - dijo el hombre acomodándose las gafas ganándose una mirada afilada por parte del joven - Con su permiso.

De un momento a otro Ulquiorra se encontró solo dentro de aquella oficina y, por fin, sintió el peso de aquello. Toda la vida le habían hablado del trabajo que tendría, de la responsabilidad de manejar una de las empresas más grandes del mundo, de dejar el nombre de la familia en alto y siempre lo vio todo tan lejano... hasta ahora.

Tomó aire un momento y se sintió ansioso. Necesitaba calmarse de alguna forma. Y agradeció infinitamente el sentir la alarma de su celular. Miró la pantalla y se encontró con un mensaje de nada más y nada menos que Grimmjow.

"Bueno, podría ser peor"

Soltó un bufido y abrió el mensaje.

_"¿Adivina qué? Te esperamos en 45 para almorzar frente al departamento. ¡Más vale que llegues a tiempo o tu pagas!"_

Apenas terminó de leer el mensaje se levantó de su asiento y tomó su mochila. Primero guardó algunos papeles que tenía revisar para mañana - muy a su pesar - y luego salió de su oficina en silencio. Con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de su ahora nueva secretaria - una mujer de unos cuarenta y muchos llamada Akira - y bajó por el ascensor. Algunas de las personas que se encontraban dentro comenzaron a cuchichear a sus espaldas al verlo entrar porque claro, a estas alturas todo el edificio sabía quién era, pero no les dio importancia alguna.

Ya en el primer piso salió del edificio despidiéndose de los guardias y tomó el primer taxi que pasó. El viaje tomaría por lo menos media hora, así que miró con lastima al shinigami que lo perseguía como escolta. Pobre desgraciado, tendría que correr mucho. Como si le importara.

Y así fue, un viaje de treinta minutos en los cuales el chico deseo volver a tener su moto. Si no mal recordaba su madre le había dicho antes de irse que la enviaría por barco, aun cuando tenía la opción de comprarse una nueva. Eso sería menos tedioso y más rápido, pero en verdad le gustaba su moto. Y la otra opción que tenía era comprarse un auto. Si lo pensaba bien no sería tan rápido como una moto pero si mas adecuado para todo este problema empresarial que se le avecinaba.

Fuese lo que fuese, tendría que llamar a su madre primero. Ya vería después que hacer.

-¡Hasta que llegas! - escuchó a Grimmjow "saludarle" mientras se bajaba del taxi - ¿Y esa pinta de idiota?

-No es pinta de idiota - dijo Ulquiorra mientras pagaba al conductor del taxi -.

-¿Si no es de idiota de que es? - le preguntó esta vez Nnoitra. Claro, por eso le llamó la atención que fueran a un restorante y no a una fuente de sodas de segunda - ¿De super idiota?

-Que gracioso - respondió el pelinegro antes de soltar un bufido. Quizás no era tan malo quedarse en la empresa -.

-Ya ya, vamos a comer que me muero de hambre - dijo con fastidio Grimmjow mientras entraba al lugar. No era un restorante cinco estrellas pero se veía que el servicio era más o menos bueno -.

Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana y Ulquiorra dejó su mochila y chaqueta sobre una de las sillas - ya que la mesa era para cuatro -. Al rato llegó una mesera de más o menos la edad de ellos y les entregó la carta mientras le hacía "ojitos" a Grimmjow el cual, ni tonto ni perezoso, le respondió con uno que otro comentario que dejaron roja y contenta a la chica. No le importó ni su perfume barato ni sus extensiones de pelo a medio soltar. Tenía un buen cuerpo y, al parecer, era lo único que al chico le importaba.

-¿En en serio? ¿Con esa? - preguntó Nnoitra mirando a Grimmjow algo fastidiado -.

-¡Claro que sí! - respondió el chico golpeando un poco la mesa - De los tres soy el único soltero así que puedo coquetear con cualquiera.

-Te equivocas - dijo con simpleza el alemán - No eres el único soltero.

-Si claro, como su tu y la mascota esa no estuvieran juntos - dijo Nnoitra mientras se cruzaba de brazos - A menos que...

-Seas demasiado idiota como para no ponerte los pantalones y agarrarte a la chica - terminó Grimmjow, el cual tragó duro al ver la mirada amenazadora de Ulquiorra -.

-No la vuelvas a tratar de esa forma, ¿Esta claro? - los dos chicos asintieron rápidamente para que se calmara. Su riatsu se había elevado de sobremanera y, si seguía de esa forma, los shinigamis tendrían que entrar en acción, y esa no era una opción para ellos - Bien.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo - respondió Grimmjow abanicando al pelinegro con el menú mientras Ulquiorra tomaba algo de aire y trataba de calmarse. Pero es que en verdad esos dos... -.

-Mejor pidamos de una vez - Nnoitra levantó la mano y llamó a la camarera para pedir -.

-Claro, me critican por mirar pero tu puedes hacerlo, ¿no? - reclamó Grimmjow al ver como Nnoitra seguía con la mirada de forma poco disimulada el trasero de la chica que se llevaba sus pedidos -.

-¿Que? ¡No vi nada! - dijo algo alterado el pelinegro -.

-Si, como no - Grimmjow se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. No era que le importara demasiado lo que hacía su compañero de piso con su vida pero, ¡por Dios, él era el novio de Nell, debía comportarse! Al menos respetarla como ella se merecía. Y si, ella no merecía que le pusieran los cuernos con la mirada. Claro que no -.

-Ya, dejen sus peleas de niños para otro momento que estamos en un lugar publico- dijo Ulquiorra algo fastidiado. A él tampoco le gustaba la actitud de Nnoitra algunas veces pero sabía que no podía hacer nada mientras Nell no estuviese de acuerdo -.

-¡Vamos, relájate un poco! - le dijo Nnoitra mientras le palmeaba la espalda al ojiverde -.

-En eso tiene razón el idiota este - mencionó Grimmjow como quien no quiere la cosa mientras apuntaba con su dedo meñique a Nnoitra, el cual le respondió con una mirada asesina - Deberías relajarte más. ¿Y sabes como puedes hacerlo?

-No quiero saber - respondió Ulquiorra ya imaginándose lo que le dirían -.

-Pues te lo diré igual - Grimmjow se acercó un poco sobre la mesa y apuntó - Usando más seguido a tu amiguito.

-Debes estar de broma.

-¡Claro que no! Es un punto válido, ¿verdad? - Nnoitra se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta del peliceleste - Mira, la ultima vez que estuviste así con una chica fue hace como... ¿tres, cuatro años? ¡Nadie en su sano juicio aguanta tanto tiempo!

-¿Y sugieres que llegue y me acueste con ella así nada más? Que buen plan - dijo Ulquiorra ya algo cabreado por la conversación -.

-S...

-¡No! - respondió Nnoitra un poco a la defensiva - Lo que debes hacer es dar el siguiente paso con ella, no quedarte como si nada. Mira - Nnoitra se acercó al chico y pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros mientras la otra mano se movía ante sus palabras - Has esperado demasiado por estar con ella y digo que, ahora que viven en el mismo techo, no deberías esperar tanto para plantarle un beso, ¿Entiendes?

-O al menos no desaproveches el que estés con ella ahora - dijo ya un poco harto Grimmjow recostado en su silla con los brazos cruzados -.

Ulquiorra odiaba este tipo de conversaciones cuando metía su vida privada de por medio, pero sabía que no lo hacían con malas intenciones. Después de todo eran sus amigos y querían verlo bien. Aunque eso no quitaba su incomodidad.

Después de aquella platica, el almuerzo pasó sin mayores problemas. Como siempre un par de peleas, el teléfono de la camarera para Grimmjow, uno que otro reclamo por parte de Nnoitra hacia la comida, pero nada de lo que no estuviese acostumbrado.

Ya en el departamento dejó sus cosas en el suelo de su habitación y se tiró de espaldas sobre su cama. La conversación que había tenido con el par de idiotas lo habían dejado marcando ocupado. Por un lado no quería apresurar las cosas con ella ya que aun no sabía si Orihime le correspondía en sentimientos o seguía tras el shinigami con complejo de héroe; pero por otro lado no estaban seguros de si podrían aguantar mucho tiempo dentro de su cuerpo. Ante cualquier descuido podrían asesinarlos sin llegar a preguntar, por lo que su tiempo de vida se acortaba cada vez más.

"¿Debería arriesgarme con ella?"

.

* * *

.

-Así que, en resumen, estas viviendo con él.

-Si...

-Es algo dificil de creer.

-Créeme que para mi también.

Ya eran las cinco con diez de la tarde y Orihime caminaba hacia su casa al lado de su mejor amiga Tatsuki. En lo que llevaban de caminata había alcanzado a contarle más o menos lo que había pasado con ella en esos escasos dos días, incluyendo la llegada del joven en su forma humana, la pelea con Rukia y el apoyo de Kurosaki-kun a la causa. Obviamente no le había dicho de la insinuación de Ichigo hacia ella con Ulquiorra en terminos más íntimos, pero no podía negar en que lo había estado pensando.

Vamos, tal vez eral algo ingenua e inocente, pero no era tonta. Muchas veces había pensado en la posibilidad de estar con Ulquiorra de aquella forma, en la soledad de su habitación, encerrada en Las Noches, hoy en la escuela... Y nunca había visto esa oportunidad de forma más real como lo hacía ahora.

-¿Cómo me dijiste que era su nombre entero? - preguntó Tatsuki -.

-Ulquiorra Schiffer.

-Mmm... siento que lo he oído antes pero no se donde... - respondió Tatsuki tratando de hacer algo de memoria. Sabía que sería casi imposible recordar el nombre del chico pero si estaba segura de haber leído su apellido. La pregunta era donde y cuando -.

-¿Estas segura, Tatsuki-chan? - preguntó interesada la pelinaranja -.

-Casi... Pero bueno, ya pensaré en casa.

Orihime le respondió con una sonrisa y luego bajó la mirada. Aun se le hacía raro todo el apoyo que recibía por parte de sus amigos cuando habían sido ellos los que la habían protegido todo este tiempo de la amenaza de los Espadas. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Las batallas habían terminado, los Espadas volvían a ser humanos, todo volvía a tomar su curso. Solo un par de días habían bastado para dar vuelta su mundo por completo pero hoy, luego de mucho tiempo, podía ver hacia el futuro de forma más optimista.

-A todo esto, Hime... - comenzó Tatsuki logrando que Orihime levantara la vista para verla a la cara - ¿Segura que estarás bien viviendo con un chico bajo el mismo techo?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo eso?

-Me refiero a que... - dijo Ttasuki tratando de buscar las mejores palabras - ...bueno, ustedes se gustan y... son jóvenes... las hormonas se alborotan... demás solo tienen un baño en el departamento... tu me entiendes.

-¡Ta-Tatkuki-chan!

De un momento a otro las mejillas de Orihime se volvieron a encender hasta ya no poder más. Claro que entendía el punto de su amiga, era el mismo que le había mencionado Kurosaki-kun y en el que había pensado toda la tarde, aun cuando trató lo menos posible de tocar ese tema.

Si, sabía que cualquiera se preocuparía por ese detalle si sabían que vivía bajo el mismo techo con un chico pero, por alguna extraña razón, sabía que si las cosas se daban, así serían. También que él la respetaba al máximo y nunca la obligaría a nada que ella no quisiera. Pero lo más importante, lo veía poco probable sabiendo que aun no eran nada más que... ¿amigos? Si, así se podían llamar por el momento, aun cuando a ella no le gustaba eso del todo.

-Vamos Hime, ponte en mi lugar - trató de explicarle la pelinegra - Tu eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que pase un accidente o algo peor.

-Eso lo se pero...- respondió la chica aun con las mejillas sonrojadas y bajando nuevamente la mirada - ¿Cómo podría pasar algo si aun ni siquiera sabe que lo amo?

-¿Qué? ¿Aun no se lo has dicho? - dijo extrañada Ttasuki ante las palabras de su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo era que aun no le decía nada si siempre había soñado con estar al lado de ese chico? -.

-Es que... no se como hacerlo - dijo Orihime en un tono más bajo - Hay tanto que no sabemos el uno del otro... además, no sé si él siente lo mismo por mi. Me da tanto miedo que me rechace y no vuelva a verme a la cara.

-Hime - Tatsuki se detuvo y la tomó de las manos, obligandola a que levantara el rostro - Él sería un tonto si te rechaza. Además, él no habría vuelto a tu lado si no sintiera lo mismo.

-Tatsuki-chan...

-Solo ten algo de confianza y, si se atreve a hacerte algún daño, créeme que sufrirá - dijo la chica logrando hacer que Orihime sonriera. Así debía estar siempre, sonriendo -.

-Gracias, Tatsuki-chan - Orihime la abrazó con fuerza con una sonrisa en el rostro. En verdad no sabría que hacer sin su mejor amiga a su lado -.

"Solo atreverme..."

Las chicas, luego de unos minutos, siguieron con su camino hasta que Orihime por fin llegó a su casa. Entró despacio y dejó sus cosas sobre el sillón. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, pero una tranquilidad distinta. Ya no era soledad, había paz. Una paz que había añorado durante años y que por fin podía disfrutar.

Despacio se apoyó en la puerta de la habitación del chico y no recibió ruido alguno. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y lo vio, recostado sobre la cama, con su traje arrugado, la corbata suelta y plácidamente durmiendo.

Sin hacer ruido se acercó hasta quedar a menos de treinta centímetros de su rostro y lo recordó. Era como aquella vez, en Las Noches, cuando lo encontró durmiendo sobre el sillón. Esa fue la primera vez que le dio un beso y también la primera vez que le mintió, negando su acción hasta la muerte. Y ahora, estando él tan cerca... solo debía acercarse un poco más... solo un par de centímetros más...

-Mujer...

Orihime se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel susurro por parte del chico. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos y la miraba con una expresión que nunca antes había visto. No estaba enojado, no, estaba... tranquilo.

-¡L-lo siento! - dijo la chica retirándose rápidamente de su lado con las mejillas sonrojadas - es que hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía dormir y... yo solo... quería avisarte que había llegado.

-Hmn - el chico se apoyó en sus codos y la vio algo extrañado salir corriendo de su habitación -.

"Solo atreverme, ¿eh?"

Por alguna razón ya no sonaba tan mal.

.

.

.

Continuara...

.

* * *

.

Si, me retrase feo. Lo sé. Me declaro culpable pero en serio, ¡Nunca antes había tenido tantas ideas para escribir solo una parte! Pero hoy ando con inspiración divina y ya comencé con el siguiente cap que, espero subir de aquí al viernes jejeje

mis dedicatorias correspondientes a: Brujhah, FJKimi, Nico Ale, A51C, Silvianime, shadow22416, bubumoon, valen y todos mis lectores anónimos! los amo!

bye!

y recuerden no ser tan malos conmigo con la ortografía que sigo sin word hasta nuevo aviso -.-


	17. Saca toda la basura de tu mente I

Capitulo 17: Saca toda la basura de tu mente I

.

-Hime, ¿estas ahí? - Tatsuki movía la mano frete al rostro de su amiga, pero esta ni caso le hacía - Hime... ¡Hime!

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Tatsuki-chan! - respondió al fin la joven, pero luego volvió a perder su vista por la ventana -.

Recién había comenzado la hora del almuerzo y, como siempre, Tatsuki fue a buscar a su mejor amiga a su salón. Pero a diferencia de otros días - más bien, todos -, es que hoy la chica estaba, literalmente, en otro mundo. Ichigo le había mencionado algo por el estilo en el primer receso de la mañana y en verdad esperaba que se le hubiese pasado, que estuviese bien. Y cuando la vio... bueno... no se veía mal, más bien... ensoñadora. Quizás le había pasado algo bueno luego que la dejó ayer en su casa.

-Y dime - dijo la pelinegra sentándose en el puesto de en frente - ¿Qué paso ayer que andas así?

-¿Eh? ¿Así como? - preguntó la pelinaranja sin entender del todo. ¿Acaso andaba distinta a otros días? -.

-¡Así! ¡Ida! Es como si estuvieses en tu propio mundo - Tatsuki colocó su obento sobre su mesa de su amiga y lo desenvolvió - Así que cuenta.

-Pues... no paso nada en especial - respondió Orihime con su dedo indice en su labio -.

-¿Cómo que nada de nada? Nadie te creería si hoy te viera.

-¡Pero es la verdad! - las mejillas de Orihime se encendieron sin querer - Solo...

-¿Solo qué?

-Ayer cuando llegué... bueno... lo vi durmiendo en su cama y... - Orihime comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras bajaba la mirada - de un momento a otro empecé a acercarme y...

-¿Lo besaste?

-No.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? - preguntó Tatsuki algo alarmada -.

-Es que se despertó... -

-Bueno, ya tendrás otra oportunidad, creo - Aunque Tatsuki pensó que ese si habría sido un buen momento. Con él despierto o no lo habría besado igual. Pero Tatsuki no era como su mejor amiga, así que debía ayudarla como fuese -.

-Aunque ayer me decidí - la pelinaranja levantó su rostro y sus ojos brillaron con determinación. Lo supo cuando estuvo a dos centímetros del chico y vio sus brillantes ojos verdes mirándole hasta el alma - Sea cual sea que sea su respuesta yo le diré lo que siento.

-Así se habla, Hime - respondió Tatsuki con su pulgar en alto -.

Orihime sacó su obento y comenzó a comer junto a su amiga. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando la pelinaranja se fijo en la revista que descansaba en el regazo de su amiga. ¿Por qué traía una revista Forbes? ¿Qué no era una revista de empresarios y eso?

-Tatsuki-chan, ¿y esa revista?

-¡Ah, se me olvidaba! - Tatsuki tomó la revista y buscó - Dime Hime, ¿Este es tu novio?

Orihime tomó la revista y lo vio. Ulquiorra estaba ahí, en la que parecía una fotografía familiar, tomada hace seis años - según la fecha bajo la foto -. Era increíble, aun cuando había pasado tanto tiempo se veía casi igual. Con un buen traje, el cabello más corto, más delgado y ojos más grandes.

-¿Hime? - preguntó Tatsuki al ver que la chica no respondía -.

-S-si, lo es - dijo la chica mirándolo de cerca.

Luego leyó el título y en verdad no podía creerlo. "Las diez familias más poderosas de Europa" y, en primer lugar, la familia Schiffer. Dueña de varias multinacionales con cedes en todo el mundo, había comenzado en 1886 con una pequeña empresa mecánica, la cual surgió gracias a la construcción de ferrocarriles en África y luego para la primera y segunda guerra mundial. Sobrevivió a la guerra fría y los años venideros con las empresas en el exterior llegando a formar un magnífico imperio. Además de la compra en acciones de varias universidades y empresas de otra índole como arquitectura, transporte y comercio, entre otras.

Básicamente, mucho poder para una sola familia y, por lo que se veía en la fotografía, para un solo heredero, un joven de grandes y vacíos ojos verdes.

"En verdad nos conocemos tan poco"

-Hime. ¡Hime! - Tatsuki le quitó la revista y la vio a los ojos algo preocupada -.

-L-lo siento pero, es solo que... nos conocemos tan poco... - Hime bajó la mirada y apretó el borde de su falda con las manos -.

-¿Te vas a rendir?

-No - volvió a decir decidida - Eso nunca. Es solo que... me gustaría que se abriera un poco más conmigo.

-Mira, si él es como se ve en la fotografía, créeme que le costará más que un poco abrirse. Lo que necesitas es darle tiempo.

-Y se lo daré - dijo la chica decidida.

Si, había un mundo de cosas que no sabían el uno del otro, pero él nunca le había mentido. Si necesitaba tiempo para hablarle, se lo daría. Todo con tal de estar con él y, más que nada, ayudarlo. Aun así le dolía la falta de comunicación que tenían.

"Solo debo darle tiempo al tiempo"

.

* * *

.

-¿Ya te le declaraste?

-No.

-¿Y cuando piensas hacerlo?

-No te importa.

-¡Claro que si me importa! ¡Eres mi amigo!

-¿Y?

-¡Ulquiorra!

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde del día jueves y Nell se había ofrecido - más bien auto invitado - a acompañar a Ulquiorra a buscar un traje para la fiesta que tenía mañana en la noche. No es que él no tuviese uno, sino más, pero todos necesitaban una ida urgente a la tintorería y tiempo no había mucho. Así que había que optar por lo sano y comprar uno nuevo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Pensé que ya había hecho algún movimiento con ella!

-No.

Y si, Nell llevaba tres cuadras con el mismo tema de conversación. Por más que trataba de hacerle el quite, de dar vuelta el asunto, de hablar de otra cosas, nada. La chica se estaba volviendo cada vez más inteligente o ya sabía como manipularlo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era aterradora y poco favorables para el joven pero debía aceptarlo. Ella pasaba mucho tiempo con él y estas eran las consecuencias.

-¿Y cuando planeas hacerlo? El tiempo corre, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

Solo faltaban dos cuadras para llegar al departamento y Ulquiorra llevaba el traje en su espalda sujeto con su mano derecha. Nell iba a su lado izquierdo y lo miraba de la forma más comprensible posible. Sabía que el tema para el chico era complicado porque no estaba acostumbrado a los sentimientos en general, pues dentro de ella no le extrañaba que aun no hiciese nada con su amiga. Lo que le preocupaba era si en verdad se animaría a hacerlo.

-Ulquio...

-¿Nell-chan?

La peliverde dejó de mirar a su amigo y saltó de alegría al encontrarse con Orihime llegando al edificio de la escuela.

-¡Hime-chan! - Nell abrazó a la pelinaranja y esta le respondió de la misma forma - ¡Dios, que bueno es verte! ¡Pero mírate, te ves estupenda!

-Tu también te ves muy bien - le respondió algo apenada la chica con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Luego miró al chico y se percató del bulto que traía - ¿Fueron a comprar algo?

-Es que acompañé a mi amargado amigo a comprarse un traje - dijo como si nada la chica -.

-Lo cual no era necesario - respondió el chico entrando al edificio con las chicas siguiéndolo -.

-Así es, pero quería salir a pasear con alguien, así que lo acompañé - Nell sonrió de oreja a oreja y, francamente, a Orihime le dio algo de envidia. No de la mala, claramente, pero a ella en verdad le gustaría salir a solas con el pelinegro -. ¿Y tú? ¿Vienes recién llegando del colegio?

-Si.

-Pero ya son las seis - le dijo el chico notando su retraso. Si ella salía a las cinco lo normal era que se demorara veinte minutos... No era que la controlara y eso pero en verdad a veces era medio obsesivo compulsivo con el horario - especialmente con los retrasos de cualquier tipo - y con querer saber lo que pasa a su alrededor sin obviar ningún detalle -.

-Es que me quedé conversando un momento con Kurosaki-kun sobre un trabajo que debemos entregar la proxima semana... - respondió inocentemente la chica, haciendo que Ulquiorra se molestara un poco. En verdad odiaba cuando ella estaba con ese idiota, en especial por el pasado que compartían esos dos -.

-¿¡Estuviste con Ichigo!? ¿¡Cómo esta!? ¿¡Me ha extrañado!?- preguntó Nell emocionada. En verdad extrañaba mucho al chico -.

-Eh... bien - dijo Orihime algo abrumada - Si quieres te puedo dar la dirección para que vayas a verlo...

-¿¡En serio harías eso por mi!?

-Si eso hace que deje de gritar, hazlo mujer - dijo el chico tomándose la cabeza mientras Nell lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas -.

-Toma - dijo Orihime entregándole un papel con la dirección mientras guardaba una pequeña libreta en su bolso -.

-¡Mil gracias! ¡Iré a verlo! - dijo Nell corriendo hacia la salida pero luego se devolvió para abrazar a la chica - Cuídate y después le pides a Ulqui-kun que te de mi teléfono, ¿Si?

-O-ok - respondió Orihime algo nerviosa -.

-¡Bueno, bye! - Y Nell se fue -.

El par de jóvenes se vieron un momento y luego subieron al elevador en silencio. Ya en el departamento Ulquiorra entró en su habitación y dejó el traje sobre su cama mientras que Orihime dejaba su bolso encima del sillón e iba a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

Ulquiorra encendió la tetera y buscó su tazón de batman mientras la chica se servía un poco de leche en un vaso.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? - preguntó la chica como si nada mientras guardaba la leche en el refrigerador, mirándolo de reojo -.

-Bien. ¿Y a ti en la escuela? - respondió el chico sirviéndose su café -.

-Bien.

Los chicos nuevamente se quedaron en silencio. Después del acercamiento de la chica el día de ayer, las cosas entre ellos había estado un poco tensa. Y ahora que Orihime se había decidido en declararse pues... digamos que andaba más nerviosa que nunca buscando una oportunidad. Pero primero debía decirle algo que le carcomía de curiosidad por dentro.

-Hoy... te vi en una revista - Ulquiorra levantó una ceja y la miró de reojo mientras trataba de tomar un sorbo de café -.

-¿En cual?

-Forbes - dijo la chica para luego tomar un poco de leche y así apartar la mirada del chico -.

-Ya veo - el chico soltó un suspiro. No esperaba que la chica se enterara de aquello de esa forma. Pensaba decírselo como si no fuese la cosa o, por ultimo, cuando se diera el momento pero ahora el plan había cambiado por completo - ¿Y que opinas?

Orihime bajó al mirada mientras sus dedos jugaban con su vaso.

-La verdad... en la responsabilidad que cae en tus hombros - Nuevamente Ulquiorra la miró extrañado. Cualquiera que lo conocía hablaba de los millones que heredaría pero ella no lo hizo - Digo, luego de leer el reportaje inmediatamente pensé en todo el peso de dirigir tal imperio y la carga mental que eso trae. Además, al ver la fotografía y verte tan... vacío, traté de imaginar la vida que llevabas y qué podría hacer que un adolescente se viera tan... miserable.

Ulquiorra dejó su tazón sobre la mesa y se apoyó en esta con los brazos cruzados y una mínima sonrisa en su rostro.

-En verdad me sorprendes, mujer - Orihime levantó el rostro y no pudo evitar notar lo guapo que se veía con aquella expresión en su rostro - Siempre yendo más allá de mis expectativas.

-¿Eso es malo?

-Al contrario, siempre estas sorprendiéndome.

Orihime bajó la mirada algo apenada por el cumplido. Hasta el momento eso era lo más lindo que el chico le había dicho por lo que no estaba muy segura de como actuar. Y más estando frente a sus ojos.

-Mi relación con mi familia paterna deja bastante que desear - dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lado con la mirada totalmente inexpresiva. Orihime levantó la mirada y lo miró algo desconcertada. ¿Él... se estaba abriendo... con ella? - Desde siempre tuve problemas con mi padre y mis abuelos solo me veían como el niño insignificante que era. Apenas me llaman o nos vemos y con eso estoy bien. Poco me importa lo que hagan ellos con su vida y a ellos tampoco les importa mucho la mía.

-Pero tu dijiste que tu trabajo te lo había conseguido tu abuelo.

-Si - Ulquiorra tomó su tazón y le dio un sorbo - El quiere que comience a familiarizarme con la empresa.

-¿Y tu... quieres hacerlo?

-Debo hacerlo - el joven dejó nuevamente su tazón de lado y la miró directamente a los ojos con determinación - No solo por mi orgullo, sino también para demostrarme a mi mismo que soy muchísimo mejor que la escoria de familia que tengo. Puedo hacer las cosas bien sin tener que tratar a mi alrededor como basura.

Orihime tomó su vaso de leche y lo apretó con las manos. Al parecer había cosas mucho más complicadas de por medio en la vida de su enamorado. Sabía también que esta no era toda la historia pero tampoco debía presionarlo demasiado. Apenas llevaban tres, cuatro días juntos y, el hecho que le contara un poco como era la relación que tenía con su familia por su propia cuenta era un gran avance.

"Debo convertirme en su apoyo sea como sea"

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó de repente Ulquiorra al ver el cambio de actitud en la mirada de la chica -.

-Solo me estaba decidiendo - le dijo con una sonrisa -.

-¿Si? ¿Y que decidiste?

-Que me convertiré en tu apoyo - le respondió decidida con los ojos brillando de una forma que conocía muy bien. Si pudiera dominaría el mundo con la mirada - Decidí que no importa lo que te pase, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte, para levantarte y animarte cuantas veces sea necesario. Así que cuenta conmigo.

Ulquiorra levantó ambas cejas de la impresión. En verdad ella era una caja de sorpresas. Y sin darse cuenta nuevamente apareció lo que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquel efecto en el chico. Lo había hecho sonreír. El podría estar feliz.

-Gracias - y como si fuera magia sintió que se libera de un gran peso, uno que llevaba hacía mucho años en la espalda y que por fin podía compartir con alguien para ayudarlo a cargar -.

.

* * *

.

_-¡En serio lo siento pero fue un accidente!_

-Hmn.

_-¡Vamos hijo! ¡Responde!_

-¿Que quieres que te diga?

_-¡No se! ¡Solo no te quedes callado!_

Ulquiorra bufo y se agarró el puente de la nariz. Había llamado a su madre para preguntarle por su motocicleta - la cual debía embarcarse mañana - pero su madre le dijo que no haría tal viaje porque había tenido un accidente. Más bien estacionó mal el auto y le dio de lleno a la moto. Por tanto, ahora su bebé estaba en el mecánico.

-Ya no importa.

_-¿Seguro?_

-Si.

Ya eran cerca de la once de la noche y se encontraba recostado sobre su cama con lo que se suponía era su pijama. La mujer estaba encerrada en su habitación estudiando para un examen que tenía mañana a primera hora y él... bueno... solo miraba el techo. Había leído y releído todo lo que tenía que leer y había avanzado un poco con el trabajo de mañana. Actuar como supervisor no era el trabajo soñado pero por algo debía comenzar, le gustara o no. Además todos comenzaban por lo básico y si quería obtener la experiencia suficiente lo más sano era seguir como estaba. No por ser el dueño debía comenzar como un idiota y hacer juicios sin base alguna.

-_Ah... que alivio _\- escuchó suspirar a su madre. En verdad debía admitir que había extrañado un poco la voz de su madre _\- Y dime, ¿como te has ido estos días? ¿El trabajo es muy duro?_

-Aburrido nada más.

_-Ya veras que de a poco se hará más llevadero..._

-Si.

_-¿Y como es tu compañero de piso? ¿Es amigable?_

-Es compañera y si, lo es.

Laura se quedó callada un par de segundos, en los cuales Ulquiorra se preparó mentalmente y separó el teléfono de su oído.

_-¡Por qué no me dijiste que vivirías con una chica! ¿¡Es que acaso no ves los riesgos!? ¡Las niñas son peligrosas y más cuando tienen a un chico como tú a su lado!_

-¿chico como yo?

_-¡Buen partido!_

-Madre, créeme, ella no se aprovechará de mi.

_-¿Y como es que estás tan seguro?_

-La conozco lo suficiente.

Nuevamente Laura se quedó un segundo en silencio. Tal vez ella no conocía a la chica pero conocía lo suficiente a su hijo y, si él decía que ella no le haría nada, entonces así sería. Si de algo debía de estar orgullosa de su hijo era por su capacidad de leer a las personas.

-_Esta bien. Solo... prométeme que si llega a pasar algo entre ustedes dos tu... te cuidaras, ¿vale? Recuerda que la mejor forma de amarrar a un hombre es con un hijo._

-Vale - bien, odiaba que hablaran de su vida personal pero no podía decirle nada a ella, después de todo era su madre -.

_-Bien, así me quedo más tranquila. Ahora te dejaré para que duermas. Cuídate mucho y por favor llama más seguido, no solo para saber de tu cacharro ese. ¡Recuerda que tienes una madre que se preocupa por su bebe!_

-Ok.

_-¡Adiós!_

-Adiós - y la llamada se cortó -Que desgaste - dijo Ulquiorra algo cansado -.

-¿Y cómo está tu madre?

El joven se levantó de golpe y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Urahara sentado en la ventana de su habitación. Nuevamente no lo había sentido llegar.

-Eso no te importa.

-¡Claro que si! Es una mujer bastante amigable y amorosa - respondió el rubio escondiendo su sonrisa con su sombrero -.

Ulquiorra, por otro lado, solamente se volvió a recostar sobre su cama. No tenía ganas de discutir con el shinigami, más cuando este siempre terminaba teniendo razón.

-¿Y a que vienes?

-¿Es que acaso no puedo venir solo a ver como estas?

-Tu nunca vienes a ver como estamos si no tienes otra razón para hacerlo.

-Ah... muy observador como siempre - respondió el rubio dándole un par de aplausos al chico - Solo vengo a darte esto.

Al segundo siguiente Ulquiorra sintió algo golpearle el estómago. Un nuevo frasco de pastillas.

-Gracias.

-Ah... no me agradezcas tanto que haces que me sonroje.

"Si, como no"

-Bueno, ya me voy. Recuerda que tengo a varios niños que cuidar en mi casa y sabes que no se portan muy bien que digamos.

-Hmn- respondió el chico sin ver a Urahara levantarse con una de esas sonrisas en las que nunca hay que confiar. Nunca.

-¡Y otra cosa! Conseguí para el domingo un par de shinigamis para que los vigile en el entrenamiento, así que no faltes - mencionó mientras acomodaba mejor su sombrero -.

-Claro.

-¡Nos vemos el domingooo! - y de un salto el rubio desapareció -.

"Ese idiota... algo trama"

Ulquiorra suspiro, tomo una pastilla y dejó el frasco en el velador. Ya vería que hacer con el rubio. pues todo se veía demasiado sospechoso para su gusto.

Con algo de pereza se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. El domingo tendrían entrenamiento luego de un par de semanas. Al fin. Ya le estaba costando un poco moverse en su cuerpo humano, lo que le recordaba lo necesario que era dejar fluir su poder de vez en cuando. Además le ayudaría para botar tensiones.

Se tomó la pastilla y luego fue a la habitación de su compañera. Golpeó un par de veces la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Con cuidado abrió al puerta y la vio, con audífonos puestos y muy concentrada tras su escritorio. La observó por un par de minutos y luego se fue. Por mucho que le gustara verla de esa forma no podía anteponer sus prioridades por encima de las de ella. Eso sería ser egoísta y, aunque algunas veces lo fuese, en este caso debía dejarlo.

Volvió a su habitación y se recostó nuevamente en la cama. Mañana sería un día muy largo y debía prepararse para lo peor. Dios, sus nervios se estaban disparando. Si tan solo ella estuviese a su lado...

"Basta Uquiorra. Compórtate"

Lo mejor sería dormir. Si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría en toda la noche. Mientras menos piense en mañana, mejor.

.

* * *

.

Viernes al medio día. El trabajo en la empresa había sido el mínimo ya que los altos dirigentes de esta - él incluido - debían preparar la fiesta de esa noche. Por tanto Ulquiorra aprovechó el tiempo libre y fue a comprarse un automóvil. No estaba muy contento con la idea, en verdad prefería una motocicleta o la suya pero no, había un protocolo que cumplir y no podía seguir dependiendo solo de taxis, menos cuando volviera a clases. ¿Y que mejor que un automóvil deportivo? No, quizás era mucho. Necesitaba algo más clásico que no lo invitara a pasar de los 140 kilómetros por hora - porque si se le daba la oportunidad, la tomaría -.

Así que terminó con un Mercedes Benz color negro de cuatro puertas. Sobrio, clásico, perfecto.

El primer viaje que hizo con el auto fue de Tokyo a KuraKura directo a su departamento. No tenía hambre, así que se salto el almuerzo y fue a recostarse a su cama. Miró al cielo un par de minutos hasta quedar totalmente dormido. Despertó un par de horas después sobresaltado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía pesadillas y hoy, luego de una corta e insignificante siesta, estas volvían.

_"Basura..."_

Por mas que pasaba el tiempo, aquellas palabras de la boca de su padre aun le causaban molestia. No, más que molestia, furia. Y quizás tenían razón. Hasta el momento no habían muchas cosas que haya hecho y de las que estuviera cien por ciento orgulloso. Todo en su vida había sido un desastre y hoy debía ir a la boca del lobo donde todos le recordarían lo mucho que se parecía a su padre.

"Patético, Ulquiorra, eres patético"

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño donde se lavó la cara con abundante agua fría. Levantó el rostro y ahí estaba, su padre. La genética era fuerte y no podía hacer mucho ante ello. Si no fuese por los ojos verdes de su madre y una que otra facción de ella, sería como ver una fotografía de su padre en la adolescencia.

_"Basura..."_

Con el puño apretado dio un golpe al lavamanos mientras el agua seguía corriendo. Cuanto necesitaba una cerveza o algo más fuerte. No, no debía hacerlo. Debía enfrentar los hechos y punto. Debía aprender a vivir con lo que él era.

_"Basu..."_

-¡Ulquiorra! ¿Estas bien? ¡Oí un golpe muy fuerte! - escuchó Ulquiorra del otro lado de la puerta. Sin darse cuenta su mente comenzó a tranquilizarse, su pulso a normalizarse, y su ceño a relajarse - ¿Ulquiorra?

El joven cerró la llave del agua y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una muy angustiada Orihime que lo esperaba con sus manos en su pecho.

-Estoy bien - y ya no estaba mintiendo. Con solo escuchar la voz de la chica comenzaba a sentirse mucho mejor -.

-¿Seguro? Estas todo mojado...

-Si - con su antebrazo se secó rápidamente el rostro -.

-Hmn... - comentó la chica sin creerle del todo -.

Desde que había llegado a las dos de la tarde sabía que algo andaba mal. La comida de Ulquiorra seguía en el refrigerador y este se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto. Ya eran las cinco y por fin escuchaba señales de vida por parte del chico, pero se alarmó al escuchar el golpe en el baño.

-Me daré una ducha - dijo de repente el chico sacando a Orihime de sus pensamientos -.

-Esta bien - la puerta se cerró despacio mientras que Orihime, en un acto reflejo, apoyó su mano en la puerta esperando así poder sentirlo -.

"Algo anda mal contigo, muy mal..."

Los minutos pasaron y por fin Ulquiorra salió del baño. Como la ducha no había sido planeada tuvo que optar por salir del baño con la toalla al rededor de su cadera y con otra más pequeña sobre su cabeza. Pero no esperaba encontrar a Orihime sentada sobre su cama, esperándolo.

Aunque la chica trataba de parecer seria, los colores subieron rápidamente a su cabeza al encontrar al chico en tales... fachas. Dios, no podía ser más perfecto. Aun sin el número cuatro tatuado en su pectoral izquierdo y el agujero hollow en medio de su pecho, Ulquiorra era la mismísima definición de la palabra _Guapo_. O al menos para ella.

Orihime movió su rostro hacia otro lado tratando de calmarse, pero no se fue. No. Ella quería saber que le pasaba y se quedaría ahí hasta saberlo.

-Muj...

-Ulquiorra - dijo la chica rápidamente aun sin verlo y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora - ¿V-vas a salir?

-Si - dijo el chico mientras sacaba un par de boxer y se los colocaba bajo la toalla aprovechando que la chica seguía viendo hacia otro lado -.

-¿Pu-puedo saber a d-donde? - dijo la chica aun más nerviosa al notar como la toalla del chico caía cerca de sus pies -.

-A una fiesta de la empresa.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Orihime girándose hacia el chico, encontrándolo solo con la ropa interior y los pantalones en la mano. Nuevamente los colores subieron y volvió a correr la mirada hacia otro lado. Ahora entendía el por qué del traje que ayer había comprado con Nell - C-creí que no te gu-gustaba ese tipo de c-cosas...

-Así es, pero no importa si me gustan o no, debo ir igual - nuevamente hablaba de deber y no de querer - Estas son buenas ocasiones para conocer a los inversionistas y los futuros proyectos de las empresas. Además de que esa gente se siente más en confianza cuando conoce en persona a los demás empresarios y hablan de tu a tu sobre el futuro de sus empresas y familias. Sin contar el hecho de que somos los responsables de su dinero.

-Ya veo... - la chica lo miró de reojo y lo vio ya con los pantalones puestos y una camiseta blanca - ¿Llegaras muy tarde?

-No más allá de las dos - Comentó Ulquiorra cerrándose rápidamente la camisa blanca -.

-Ah... - Ulquiorra se sentó a su lado para colocarse sus calcetas y los zapatos, haciendo que la chica volviera a tensarse -.

-Mujer - la chica se giró para verlo aun cuando él se veía muy concentrado amarrando los cordones - Se lo que estas pensando y no. No me esperes despierta.

-Pero...

-No lo hagas - dijo levantando el rostro para así quedar frente a frente -.

-S-si - respondió apartando su rostro. ¿Por qupe no quería que lo viera? ¿Acaso planeaba llegar más tarde o quizás...?

-Bien - Ulquiorra se levantó de la cama y se colocó una corbata color negro -.

Orihime lo vio a su lado y por primera vez le pareció todo un hombre. Ya no era el Espada de Las Noches, tampoco el chico de cabello desordenado que siempre anda sin calcetines dentro de la casa y con camisetas mal puestas. Hoy él era todo un hombre.

-Déjame te ayudo - Orihime se levantó de la cama y le quitó de sus manos la corbata para anudarla -.

-¿Sabes?

-Mi hermano me enseñó cuando era niña para así ayudarlo todos los días a arreglarse - dijo la chica muy concentrada en su trabajo - No pensé que algún día volvería a hacerlo.

Ulquiorra la veía de cerca y no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a acelerarse. Esto del corazón en verdad era muy molesto. Y luego se rió de sí mismo. Primero quería volver a sentir cualquier cosa y, ahora que lo hacía, deseaba no volverse loco por las sensaciones.

-Listo - dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando su obra de arte. El chico la revisó rápidamente y la encontró perfecta -.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

El joven dio un paso hacia adelante acabado casi con el espacio entre ellos y Orihime volvió a ponerse totalmente roja al ver como el chico levantaba su brazo y lo pasaba tras ella

-¿Q-que estás...?

-Estas en medio - respondió el chico mientras descolgaba la chaqueta del traje del armario, justo tras ella -.

-L-lo siento - dijo la chica apenada bajando la mirada -.

-No te estoy recriminando - Ulquiorra se separó de ella y se acomodó la chaqueta -.

-L-lo se... - Orihime levantó al mirada y lo vio ya listo. Todo un caballero - T-te ves muy bien.

-Gracias.

-¿Ya te vas? Aun es temprano - dijo la chica al verlo guardar su billetera, sus documentos, su celular y un juego de llaves -.

-Debo llegar antes para ver que todo este listo - dijo con simpleza - Adiós.

-¡Espera! - lo detuvo la chica tomándolo de la manga - Te falta algo.

Orihime tomó una liga de su muñeca y la uso para acomodar el cabello de Ulquiorra. Nuevamente estaban frente a frente y Orihime hacía lo imposible para controlarse. Estaban a solo cinco centímetros de distancia, con ella de puntillas y sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Él simplemente la miraba perplejo. No estaba seguro de que hacer, si alejarla o acercarla aun más. Tenerla así de cerca lo aturdía como pocas cosas podían hacerlo.

-Listo - dijo en un susurro mientras soltaba su cabello pero sin apartar sus brazos -.

"Vamos, solo hazlo"

Y así lo hizo. Simplemente la tomó de la cintura y acercó su rostro al de ella. Orihime, de la impresión terminó por abrazar el cuello del chico aun con los pies en punta y el corazón a mil por hora como si de una locomotora se tratase. Solo me miraron un par de segundos hasta que ella por fin cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar plenamente por el momento. Él simplemente se acercó hasta que el aliento de ambos chocaba con el otro. Solo debía acercarse un centímetro más...

Pero el teléfono del chico sonó.

Ulquiorra apoyó su frente con la de la chica mientras que esta bajaba sus pies y abría nuevamente los ojos.

-Debo irme - susurró el joven separándose lentamente de la chica -.

-Si - respondió ella de la misma forma - Adiós.

-Adiós - le respondió Ulquiorra cruzando por la puerta de salida -.

De un segundo a otro las mejillas de Orihime se encendieron al máximo. ¿Era verdad lo que acababa de pasar? Él la había abrazado. Él la había acercado. Él casi la había besado.

"Falto tan poco..."

Con las manos en su rostro Orihime te lanzó sobre el sillón moviendo sus pies de arriba abajo. Casi se habían besado. Ni en sus más hermosos sueños había presenciado un momento tan intimo como el que acababa de vivir con él. Pero claro, debía ser arruinado por aquel aparato del demonio.

Orihime se acomodó de lado en el sillón recordando las palabras del chico sobre la fiesta.

"¿Él... estará bien?"

.

* * *

.

Ulquiorra cerró la puerta tras de sí y tomó aire profundamente. Tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo y leyó el remitente.

-¿Alo? - preguntó de mala gana -.

-_Ya era hora_ \- escuchó la voz de su abuelo al otro lado - _¿Ya vas a la fiesta?_

-Acabo de salir para allá.

-_Bien. Recuerda no poner a la familia en vergüenza_ \- y la llamada se cortó. ¿En verdad lo había llamado solo para eso? ¿Es que acaso solo quería joderle la puta vida? -.

Ulquiorra apretó con fuerza el teléfono y lo volvió a guardar. Apenas y había asimilado lo que casi había hecho con la mujer y ya estaba de malas.

_"Basura..."_

Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza tratando de apartar aquellas palabras de su mente y salió del lugar. Con un poco de suerte quizás aguantaría toda una noche.

.

.

.

Continuara...

.

* * *

.

Ja! Les dije que andaba con inspiración divina y aquí hay nuevo cap! wii!

Y si, es la parte uno, así que los dejare con las ganas (como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho) muajajaja!

Mis saludos respectivos a: valen, Nico Ale, Yatzura (y por cierto, ya arregle la frase, (dios que vergüenza! y eso que la leí mil veces!)) y a todos mis lectores. Los amo.

Bye!

Ah! no se desesperen demasiado porque nuevamente trataré de subir este cap antes del... martes. Ojala el lunes.

Ahora si, bye!


	18. Saca toda la basura de tu mente II

Capítulo 18: Saca toda la basura de tu mente II

.

Diez de la noche. Dios, ¿por qué la hora tenía que pasar tan lento? Ya eran cuatro horas desde su partida y sabía que aún faltaban otras cuatro más. Tal vez debía hacerle caso a sus palabras y no esperarlo. No, no podía. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para seguirle el juego. Si, él quería que no lo esperara pero ella nunca había sido muy obediente que digamos. Y más cuando se trataba de alguien importante para ella.

Pero vamos, mientras más observaba el reloj de la pared, más nerviosa se ponía.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que no tenía que sufrir sola ya que Nelliel fue a verla de improvisto alegando que estaba aburrida con tanto hombre alrededor. La verdad era que ella también estaba algo nerviosa y no quería dejar sola a la pelinaranja. ¿Para qué sufrir sola si puede hacerlo de a dos?

Por tanto ahí estaban las dos jóvenes, sentadas en el sillón, con un tazón de chocolate caliente y una manta tapándolas del frio. Y como debían pasar el rato decidieron que era tiempo no para ver una película, no, había algo mucho mejor para ver. ¿Y qué sería del mundo sin los programas de fantasmas los viernes en la noche? Digámoslo, viva el Discovery channel.

\- Pero Nell-chan – dijo de repente Orihime mirando atentamente el programa – creo que así no da mucho miedo.

-Tienes razón Hime, toda la razón del mundo – dijo Nell con un tono más que sarcástico - ¿por qué será? ¡Ah claro, las luces están prendidas! – comentó ya algo enojada pero sin dejar de mirar al televisor – Deberíamos apagarlas pero no, no podemos. ¿Por qué será?

-Reclama todo lo que quieras, no me iré – se escuchó de repente la voz de Grimmjow de fondo -.

-Jejeje… - la risita nerviosa de Orihime pasó desapercibida con Nell dejando su tazón de lado y arrodillándose en el sillón para encararlo.

Si, Grimmjow estaba en casa de Orihime, más específicamente, en su mesa de comedor comiendo, obvio. Había llegado de la nada tras Nell alegando que ni loco volvía al departamento mientras el idiota de Zsael se estaba mudando. Y bueno, el pobre Nnoitra fue menos vivo y si, se tuvo que quedar. Además de que Grimmjow se escapó sin que el pelinegro se diera cuenta. Todo un logro y todo un genio.

-¡Insisto en que no deberías estar aquí! ¡Nadie te invitó!

-Mmm… ¡Esto está muy bueno! – Dijo Grimmjow pasando de largo olímpicamente las palabras de la peliverde mientras mordía el sándwich que recién había preparado con más o menos todo lo que había en la mesa, o sea, todo lo del refrigerador - ¡Hey, mujer! ¿Qué tiene esta pasta verde? Está muy buena.

-¡Grimmjow! – le alegó Nell con las mejillas infladas-.

-Pues… - comentó Orihime mirando hacia el comedor con una sonrisa en su rostro – chocolate, comino, huevos, crema de frutillas, sal, menta, pimienta, zapallo, mayonesa y algo de jugo de limón.

-¡¿Qué?! – Grimmjow miró con algo de espantó el frasco con salsa. Luego miró su sándwich y lo volvió a morder – Mientras no me dé indigestión…

Nell lo miró asombrada mientras seguía mordiendo su sándwich y Orihime comenzó a reír. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Grimmjow y debía admitir que nunca le había caído mal. Es más, siempre terminaba riendo cuando se encontraban en Las Noches. Ahora entendía por qué era el mejor amigo de Ulquiorra.

"Tan distinto a él que lo complementa"

-¿En serio comes eso? – le preguntó Nell a la chica mientras se giraba a verla -.

-Sí, bueno… - dijo algo sonrojada la chica -.

-¿No que me dijiste que habías tomado clases de cocina?

-Sí, pero esa salsa siempre me gustó así que la sigo haciendo – respondió Orihime como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Cabía mencionar que Ulquiorra siempre que veía el pote de salsa pasaba de largo. No sabía que era y tampoco quería saberlo -.

Nell la analizó un momento, tan seria ante su respuesta que le sonrió en respuesta. Si la chica hubiese respondido de otra forma se habría preocupado. Al menos la veía ahora un poco más relajada, tal cual como cuando la conoció.

-¿Eh? ¿Tomaste clases de cocina? – preguntó Grimmjow con la boca llena -.

-Si, por un año – respondió como si nada la chica -.

-¡Ja! Solo un año y cocina mejor que el idiota de tu novio – dijo Grimmjow mirando fijamente a Nell con la boca llena y un gesto de burla -.

-¡Oye! ¡No lo molestes! – Lo defendió Nell – Además Nnoitra cocina muy bien, no como tú que apenas y sabes hervir agua.

-¿Nell-chan tiene novio? – preguntó de repente Orihime algo extrañada. Por cómo se trataban este par pensó que eran novios, no que Nell estaba con alguien más -.

-Sí, es Nnoitra. No sé si lo recuerdas pero era el número cinco.

-¡Lo recuerdo! - ¿y cómo no hacerlo si siempre la andaba molestando? Además era el único que le decía "mascota" y hacía comentarios doble sentido hacia ella y Ulquiorra. Todo un personaje -.

"¿Pero cómo llegó a estar alguien como él con Nell-chan si ella era tan… amorosa? No, distinta"

-Bueno, él estudia cocina internacional – dijo Nell con una sonrisa hasta que, claro, Grimmjow habló -.

-Y lo hace pésimo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Volvió Nell a defenderlo mientras Orihime los miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa – Lo que pasa es que cocina cosas sofisticadas, lo cual es demasiado para tu estómago.

-Ja, como no. No diría nada si el idiota cocinara huevos revueltos como la gente y además si he comido cosas "refinadas" y son mucho mejores que las de él – dijo haciendo énfasis con sus dedos al decir "refinada" -.

-Tu… - dijo Nell ya algo cabreada -.

-Ya, chicos, cálmense – dijo Orihime metiéndose en medio algo nerviosa. Siempre le habían dicho que no era bueno meterse en peleas de pareja pero, técnicamente ellos no estaban juntos así que no veía el problema metiéndose – No necesitan pelear tanto.

-La mujer tiene razón. Mejor no perder mi tiempo – dijo Grimmjow volteando y volviendo a morder su sándwich -.

Lo increíble fue que los dos se detuvieron y miraron hacia otro lado de forma algo berrinchuda. Pero definitivamente lo que si le llamó la atención fueron las mejillas sonrojadas de Nell. Sí, estaba enojada, pero no creía que tanto como para llegar a tener el rostro rojo de ira. ¿Quizás… estaba nerviosa? Eso no podía ser porque era novia de Nnoitra y Grimmjow solo un amigo. ¿Pero… si ya no lo veía de esa forma?

Luego miró a Grimmjow y lo vio sonreír de lado. ¿Acaso a él también le había gustado discutir con ella? ¿Entonces por qué no estaban juntos?

-¿Hime…? ¡Hime! – Orihime volteó sorprendida al escuchar a Nell -.

-¿Si? ¿Qué p-pasa? – respondió algo nerviosa. Nuevamente su mente se había ido -.

-Nada, solo me quería disculpar por todo el alboroto – dijo Nell bajando un poco la mirada -.

-No te preocupes, Nell-chan – dijo Orihime con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga – Así son ustedes y me alegra el tenerlos aquí.

A Nell se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Con gritos y todo?

-Con gritos y todo.

Nell simplemente se lanzó a abrazarla. No había mejor chica en el mundo que Orihime y sabía que ella era lo mejor que le podía pasar a Ulquiorra. Siempre tan comprensiva, tan amable, tan fuerte…. No importaba lo que pasara, ella siempre estaría a su lado sin juzgarlo y recriminarle nada. Ella sería su apoyo y su confianza. Ella era lo mejor para él, de eso no había duda alguna.

Grimmjow, por otro lado, miraba la escena sin ponerle mucha atención que digamos. Luego miró la habitación que pertenecía a su amigo y soltó un suspiro. Desde hoy pasaría más tiempo en aquella casa no solo por la comida de Orihime o para molestar a Ulquiorra. No, sería para escapar de la presencia odiosa de Zsael y de la parejita del año. Apenas y llevaba una semana de convivencia con ellos y ya no aguantaba el tener que verlos siempre juntos, acaramelados y todo. Mucho menos cuando ella se iba en las noches a la habitación del pelinegro y no salía hasta el otro día, con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro y los ojos más brillantes que nunca

"¿Quién diría que iba a ser tan difícil?"

Nuevamente mordió su sándwich y se volteó a verlas. Por el momento solo tendría que conformarse con sus típicas peleas infantiles. Eso sería lo mejor.

.

* * *

.

Ya eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada y la melodía de "Twin Skeleton's" seguía sonando en su cabeza una y otra vez. La había puesto a todo volumen dentro de su auto con las ventanas abiertas sin siquiera importarle ni la hora ni el lugar. Que se pudriera el resto del mundo, él la quería escuchar y punto.

"_Basura"_

Cerró sus ojos un segundo y volvió a acelerar. Al final la fiesta había sido todo un éxito. Los inversionistas estaban felices de conocerlo y, al parecer, confiaban en él y en su futura gestión del imperio este. Que de algo sirviera ser tan serio y racional. El problema había sido solo uno y fue el encontrarse con su abuelo en vivo y en directo llegando casi como estrella invitada ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, en especial la de él.

Obviamente las miradas y sus comentarios sarcásticos no tardaron en llegar hasta tal grado que tuvo que salir y conversar con él cara a cara. Odiaba ser humillado, en especial cuando era frente a ciento de personas pero claro, el enfrentamiento que pensó sería para mejor resultó ser todo lo contrario.

"_Al menos eres mejor que la basura de mi hijo, pero no por demasiado"_

"_Estabas tan lleno de mierda que hasta trataste de suicidarte. Qué vergüenza"_

"_¿Sabes todo lo que tuvimos que decirle a la prensa sobre tu "accidente"? Fue casi como en la muerte de tu padre o incluso peor"_

"_Pero al menos ahora te ves mejor. Solo sigue con este esfuerzo que haces y no lo fastidies"_

¿Fastidiar? ¡Él era el que lo fastidiaba! Siempre haciendo sentir al mundo como si fuesen basura. Siempre con sus comentarios desubicados, aun estando en plena conversación con los inversionistas. Y claro, ni siquiera podía alzarle la voz o los guardaespaldas se le lanzarían sin distinguir entre familia o no.

La fiesta había más que terminado y salió a toda velocidad sin siquiera despedirse. Al menos no había consumido demasiado alcohol porque sabía del viaje que tenía que hacer de regreso. Nunca tan imbécil. Pero diablos, cada vez que recordaba la conversación con su abuelo le daban unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo y tomarse un par de tragos.

Solo que ninguna de las opciones era la indicada.

Si debía estar enfadado era consigo mismo por ser tan cobarde y no enfrentarse a él como un hombre. Y también estaba ese orgullo idiota que le decía que podría salir adelante y manejar todo ese imperio el solo. En resumen, nunca podría alejarse de su familia paterna.

Tantos años agachando la cabeza frente a su padre, tantos años ahogando sus problemas en alcohol, tantos años siendo humillado…. Y siempre sintiéndose tan solo. Como deseaba un trago.

"No, se fuerte"

Pero solo basto el entrar a KuraKura para dirigirse a un bar de dudosa reputación. Solo quería una cerveza, nada más.

"_Basura"_

Bueno, tal vez dos.

Estacionó el auto frente al local y entró. En la barra terminó pidiendo un whisky que se transformó en dos y luego en tres. Se los tomaba al seco sin siquiera percatarse de las mujeres que se acercaban sigilosamente a su lado o de la odiosa música que sonaba de fondo. Mucho menos le importaba el aire denso, con olor a cigarrillo y transpiración. Pero ya al cuarto vaso se detuvo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Así no solucionaría nada! Seguiría hundiéndose en su miseria pero el mundo seguiría su curso.

"_Basura"_

Miró al vaso nuevamente pero no fue capaz de llevárselo a la boca. Este no era él. Ulquiorra Schiffer no era un alcohólico. Él siempre pensaba todo una y otra vez hasta que encontraba una solución razonable a sus problemas, nunca se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Pero claro, ahora los tenía. Desde que había despertado y, más precisamente, desde que había conocido a aquella chica humana. Ahora sentía el poder del corazón y los sentimientos que este acarreaba. Todo por esa mujer…

"_Que me convertiré en tu apoyo__"_

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al recordar aquellas con el rostro sonriente de Orihime de fondo.

"_Decidí que no importa lo que te pase, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte, para levantarte y animarte cuantas veces sea necesario. Así que cuenta conmigo__"_

Era verdad, ella dijo que sería su apoyo de ahora en adelante. Ella dijo que estaría a su lado. Ella dijo que contara con ella para todo. ¿Entonces que hacía él metido en ese lugar? Perder el tiempo, nada más.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro se levantó del lugar y dejó en la barra el dinero. A paso rápido salió del lugar y tomo aire profundamente. Miró hacia los lados hasta que por fin encontró su vehículo. La vista no estaba al cien por ciento así que lo más prudente sería caminar. Sí, no le haría mal. Solo eran cuatro cuadras, nada del otro mundo.

Ya eran cerca de la cuatro cuando por fin llegó al edificio y saludó al conserje nocturno. Subió al ascensor a paso lento y se apoyó en uno de los espejos. Ya faltaba poco para llegar.

Y así fue.

Apenas entró en el departamento se metió en el baño y abrió la llave de la ducha. No quería que la mujer lo viera en esas deplorables condiciones y agradecía al cielo que ella estuviese durmiendo a esa hora de la noche. Así que, como pudo se metió en la ducha con su ropa puesta – dejando su celular y su billetera en el mueble del lavamanos – y se sentó en el suelo. Solo le bastó dos segundos para que su mente se aclarara por completo. Era como si el agua se llevara todos sus malditos problemas y le bajara ese dolor de cabeza que amenazaba en aparecer. Pero aun así se sentía tan solo.

"Ojalá estuvieras aquí…"

.

* * *

.

Nell y Grimmjow se habían ido cerca de las una de la madrugada pero Orihime fue incapaz de ir a acostarse. Aunque sus amigos le habían ayudado a calmarse y no pensar demasiado en el pelinegro, ahora, estando sola nuevamente, su mente volvió a llenarse de pensamientos hacia él.

"¿Estarás bien?"

Orihime vio la hora y se sentó en el sillón mirando hacia la puerta. Él le había dicho que no lo esperara despierta pero ella sabía que no podría hacerle caso. Menos con lo preocupada que estaba.

Los minutos pasaron y Orihime seguía viendo hacia la puerta mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Ya eran las dos y él aun no llegaba. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y miró hacia la ventana. La noche estaba clara como muy pocas veces lo estaba, con la luna llena iluminando las calles y aquel departamento sin ánimos de molestar.

Orihime miró la fotografía de su hermano y luego volvió a ver aquel cielo oscuro. Por un segundo se sintió nuevamente en Las Noches, acurrucada sobre aquel sillón blanco mirando por una pequeña ventana en lo alto de los muros, esperando a que el pelinegro volviese de alguna misión a la que Aizen le había enviado. Aun cuando sabía que no lo volvería a ver hasta que le llevara el desayuno al otro día en la mañana, siempre terminaba orando para que volviera ileso. Para que volviera bien y, si tenía suerte, para que pasara a verla solo un momento para así volver a estar tranquila.

Hoy era igual, esperando sola acurrucada sobre aquel sillón mirando hacia la ventana esperando que el chico apareciera ileso, aun cuando él le había pedido que no lo esperara hasta el otro día. Ella no estaría tranquila hasta verlo con sus propios ojos y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero el tiempo siguió su curso y él no apareció. Ya eran las tres con treinta y, a paso lento, volvió a su habitación. El corazón lo tenía hecho un nudo y apenas y se metió en su cama. Miró nuevamente por la ventana y la luna ya no la alcanzaba a ver.

"¿Él… estará bien?"

Claro que no. Si tanto se demoraba en llegar era porque algo le había pasado. Quizás había tenido un accidente o simplemente no quería volver a casa. No importaba. A fin de cuentas cualquiera de esas opciones era mala. Debía darle su espacio, lo sabía, pero no podía. Cuando lo había visto a los ojos esa tarde antes de irse supo que algo no andaba bien con él. Y ahora, mientras lo esperaba, su corazón le alertaba que debía esperarlo, debía reconfortarlo, debía ayudarlo.

Y al fin lo sintió. Escuchó como la puerta del departamento se cerraba despacio y luego el agua correr desde la ducha.

De un salto se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación con dirección al baño. La puerta había quedado entreabierta y con cuidado miró por aquel espacio. Ahí estaba él, sentado en medio de la ducha, con la ropa puesta y la cabeza gacha. ¿Él… estaría bien?

"Claro que no"

De forma involuntaria entró en el baño y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del chico. No le importaba que estuviese todo oscuro, tampoco que se mojara la ropa, solo le importaba saber si él estaba bien, nada más. Ya habría tiempo para lo otro después.

Con algo de torpeza tomó el rostro del chico con sus manos y lo examinó. Sus ojos se veían cansados y su piel tan pálida cono en Las Noches. Pero si algo la asustó fue el verlo no reaccionar ante ella. Aunque era lógico al sentir ese potente olor a alcohol que cargaba.

-¿U-ulquiorra? – dijo ella en un susurró mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus mejillas -.

-Creí haberte dicho que… no me esperaras – dijo de repente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que el corazón de la chica volviera a latir -.

-Sabías que no te haría caso – y así, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, la chica se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza – Dios, me tenías tan preocupada.

El chico simplemente no sabía que decirle. Estaba hecho un asco y la había mantenido despierta toda la noche esperándolo. La chica no paraba de llorar en su hombro y él simplemente la abrazó. ¿Qué más podía hacer en ese momento si él también estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado?

-Cálida – dijo de repente Ulquiorra haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera un poco – Estas cálida.

Y así se quedaron un momento más, simplemente sintiendo al otro.

-Será… mejor que salgas del agua o te enfermarás – dijo la chica separándose un poco pero nuevamente fue atraída por los brazos del chico -.

-Aun no.

-Pero…

-Lo siento – esta vez fue Ulquiorra quien la tomó del rostro y la miró a los ojos. En verdad se veía hermosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, el cabello pegado a su rostro por el agua y en medio del vapor-.

-¿L-lo sientes? ¿Por qué? – le preguntó al chica entre preocupada y nerviosa. Nuevamente estaban tan cerca -.

"Como esta tarde…"

-Por preocuparte – Ulquiorra bajó su cabeza y la apoyó en su hombro – Mi vida es un asco y ahora te estoy mostrando lo peor de mí. Me dijiste que me apoyarías y yo no te dije nada de esto. Lo siento.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón – Orihime nuevamente lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Ahora lo entendía. Él era como un pequeño niño, asustado, perdido, que no sabía cómo actuar ante la vida – Hay… cosas que sé que me dirás más adelante y lo entiendo porque es tu pasado y tú debes decidir qué hacer con él. Yo… solo te pido una cosa y es que por favor, por favor no vuelvas a hacerte daño. Por favor. Tu vida es más importante de lo que crees. Para mí lo es.

Las lágrimas nuevamente se hicieron presente en los ojos de la chica. Dios, le dolía tanto verlo así, tan dolido, tan…. indefenso. Así no era él. Él era fuerte, decidido, él no se dejaba amedrentar por nada ni nadie. ¿Qué tanto había sufrido en la vida como para terminar de esa forma, en sus brazos, clamando desesperado por algo de cariño?

-Mujer… Orihime – Orihime abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¿En verdad la había llamado por su nombre? – Perdóname.

-¿P-perdonarte? ¿Y ahora por qué? – Ulquiorra se separó de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos -.

-Por ser egoísta.

-¿E-egoísta?

Y así sin más, sin explicaciones ni pedir permiso, Ulquiorra la besó. Al principio Orihime no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando, se había quedado en blanco ante la acción del chico pero, al sentir esos fríos labios contra los suyos simplemente se dejó llevar. Le devolvió apenas el beso y el chico poco a poco se separó. Solo estaban a dos centímetros de distancia pero eso no les impedía que se vieran directamente a los ojos.

-Egoísta porque, aunque soy un desastre y un desgraciado… te quiero solo para mí.

Nuevamente el chico la besó y Orihime no dudó un segundo en devolverle aquel beso más pasional, más profundo que el anterior. De sus mejillas caían lágrimas de felicidad y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Por fin su amado Ulquiorra estaba a su lado, tal cual como había soñado una y mil veces.

El chico la atrajo de la cintura y Orihime rodeó su cuello con sus brazos mientras se acomodaba de rodillas entre las piernas del chico. No importaba la oscuridad de la noche ni el agua corriendo por sus cuerpos, solo importaban ellos dos, juntos, como siempre debió ser.

Los minutos pasaron y poco a poco comenzaron a separarse. Apoyaron sus frentes con la del otro mientras trataban de regular sus respiraciones. Ulquiorra la miraba de reojo, con las mejillas rosas y los ojos cerrados. En verdad no merecía a alguien como ella a su lado.

-U-ulquiorra… - susurró la chica abriendo sus ojos y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Gracias… por estar hoy aquí, a mi lado.

Esas palabras eran lo único que el chico necesitaba para volver a sentirse lleno por dentro. Era como si ya no le importara el mundo a su alrededor, solo importaba ella y nada más. Por eso volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, para decirle lo mucho que ella importaba para él. Que a él le hicieran lo que quieran pero a ella nada porque, si un día ella llegaba a irse, sería el fin para él.

.

* * *

.

Poco a poco los jóvenes comenzaron a separarse y por fin cerraron el agua. Con cuidado se levantaron de la ducha y se envolvieron en un par de toallas que colgaban a un lado. Orihime fue a su habitación algo nerviosa para cambiarse mientras que Ulquiorra comenzaba a hervir el agua de la tetera antes de irse a su habitación. Dejó su ropa en el suelo y se secó lo más posible el cuerpo y su cabello antes de ponerse su pijama. Tomó su ropa para dejarla en la lavadora junto con la toalla y se encontró con Orihime preparándole un café en la cocina.

"Aun así se ve hermosa"

Orihime vestía un pantalón ancho de buzo color rojo y una camiseta ancha color blanco. Su cabello seguía algo húmedo y sus mejillas volvían a su color normal.

En silencio el chico se acercó a ella y se colocó tras su espalda para tomarla desprevenida mientras tomaba su tazón de las manos de ella.

-Muy bueno – dijo en el oído de ella tras darle el primer sorbo. Orihime apenas y lo veía de reojo nuevamente con su temperatura corporal a mil -.

-G-gracias.

Lentamente se separaron y Orihime corrió al baño para encerrarse. Apenas llevaban unos minutos desde la declaración de ellos en el baño y Ulquiorra parecía como si nada hubiese pasado y llevaran años como pareja.

"Calma Orihime"

La chica se palmeó el rostro con sus manos y se decidió en secar su cabello con el secador. Ya fuera del baño se encontró con Ulquiorra tomándose una pastilla con un vaso de agua. Su café ya se había terminado y la taza ya había sido lavada.

-Vamos a dormir – dijo el chico mientras salía de la cocina y apagaba las luces -.

Al verlo pasar por su lado e ir a su habitación Orihime lo tomó de la manga y lo detuvo. Ulquiorra la miró de reojo con la cabeza gacha y algo nerviosa. La pobre había sentido algo de miedo al verlo alejarse nuevamente y por impulso lo había detenido. Ahora solo debía asumir ante él.

-¿Pu-puedo quedarme esta n-noche a tu lado?

-Eso no se pregunta, mujer – respondió el joven haciendo que la chica levantara su rostro con algo de sorpresa -.

En silencio entraron en la habitación del chico y se acostaron en la cama. Como esta era más pequeña que la de Orihime, debían acomodarse muy cerca uno del otro. Pero no les molestaba, al contrario, los dos necesitaban sentir al otro a su lado fuese como fuese. Por ello no les molestó dormirse frente a frente, con Orihime acurrucada en su pecho y Ulquiorra abrazándola con su mentón apoyado en la nuca de ella.

Quizás no podían entender del todo bien lo que había ocurrido esa noche pero si estaban seguros de lo que querían hacer con el otro de ahora en adelante. Y había que decirlo, por fin Ulquiorra podía olvidar todo lo ocurrido ese día y centrarse en el futuro. Porque ella tenía razón, el pasado era de él y si él quería podía enterrarlo y olvidarlo. Solo que hoy ya comenzaba a entender como hacerlo.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

* * *

.

Si, un día y medio de atraso pero entiéndanme. Mi querida y amada madre se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de ponerme a mí a pintar el living SOLA y, por tanto, perdí un par de días con el fic. Aunque aprendí que pinto bastante bien… jejeje

Tal vez este no es un cap tan largo como otros pero es, para mi gusto, uno de los que mejor me ha quedado y uno que he re pensado hace mucho y que está hecho con bastante sentimiento y cariño. (Por si alguien se pregunta use la canción Crucify my love de X-Japan de fondo así que algo con sentimiento debía de salir con eso)

¡Ah! Y también volvió mi Word. ¡Yey!

Como siempre mis saludos a: hiatz, nikita, shadow22416, bubumoon, Nico Ale, valen y todos mis demás lectores! ^-^

Bye!


	19. Se permite ver tras la puerta o

Este olor… yo lo conozco. Este olor… es el más patente en mis memorias. Este olor… quisiera sentirlo siempre. Este olor… me hace sentir completa. Este olor… es de él, de Ulquiorra, el dueño de mi corazón. Este olor… es lo mejor que puedo pedir para despertar. Aun así, ¿Por qué se siente tan frio? ¿Por qué siento la cama desocupada? ¿Por qué… siento este olor tan lejos? Anoche, antes de quedarme dormida, recuerdo haberlo sentido como nunca antes, por todos lados, como si tratara de cubrirme por completo. ¿Entonces por qué hoy, por qué ahora se siente tan lejos?

Con algo de pereza Orihime Inoue abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente se enfocó en aquel espacio vacío que ocupaba parte de la cama. Nada. Ulquiorra ya se había levantado. Sus ojos inmediatamente se apocaron y se acurrucó con más fuerza entre las frazadas. Tantas noches había soñado con dormir con aquel joven y despertar en sus brazos que ahora, sola en su cama, sentía no solo frustración en su tan dañado corazón, sino que también mucha pena.

Si no estaba a su lado era porque no quería verla a la cara, así de simple.

El ruido fuera de la habitación le alertó que el joven debía de estar en la cocina, preparando el desayuno o algo por el estilo.

"Tal vez solo le duele la cabeza y por eso se levantó antes. Sí, eso debe ser"

Se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro repitiendo aquel pensamiento una y otra vez. Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y caminó despacio hasta la puerta. Solo la abrió un par de centímetros y miró hacia la cocina. Apenas y se veía a Ulquiorra con la cabeza agacha mientras apoyaba sus codos en la encimera y sus manos se cerraban tras su cuello.

"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tan… mal está?"

No pudo aguantar más tiempo observando y salió a su encuentro. La joven se colocó a su lado y con cuidado tomó una de las manos del chico. Ulquiorra apenas y la vio de reojo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si – respondió escuetamente el pelinegro -.

-No lo parece – la chica lo miro a los ojos sin titubear –.

Ulquiorra cerró sus ojos y bajo nuevamente la miraba antes de levantarse. Orihime le soltó la mano y por fin pudo verlo en todo su esplendor. Se veía más pálido de lo normal, tal y como lo conoció como Espada pero esta vez con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y el cabello mucho más desordenado de lo usual.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Te vez horrible! – Preguntó espantada Orihime mientras lo tomaba del rostro y lo bajaba hasta tenerlo a su altura - ¿te duele la cabeza, verdad? ¿Ya tomaste algo?

Ulquiorra la miró incrédulo por un instante. Ni él estaba tan preocupado por su estado, solo era una resaca y ya, nada del otro mundo.

Debía calmarla porque, si algo había aprendido en la vida era que lo que menos le gustaba en la vida era verla así de preocupada. Además, él no merecía tantos mimos de su parte, más bien ninguno pero ella siempre insistiendo en ello.

-Mujer – Ulquiorra tomó las manos de la chica y las bajó para poder enderezarse. Eso sí, no la soltó – Estoy bien. Ya me tomé algo.

Ulquiorra le indicó con la cabeza que mirara hacia la encimera y así lo hizo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar un vaso de agua con varias cajas de pastillas abiertas más el frasco de pastillas de Urahara-san. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

"Aun así… "

-Ulquiorra – la chica lo llamó en voz baja y el chico le prestó toda la atención del mundo - ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Si – era mentira, la cabeza en cualquier momento le explotaría pero no quería que ella lo supiera – Es lo justo.

-¿Lo justo?

-Después de todo lo que hice, era más que obvio que esto terminaría pasando. Solo hay que sumir y aguantar aun cuando uno no estaba al cien por ciento de su conciencia al momento de actuar.

Orihime bajó la mirada y, sin querer, una pequeña carcajada escapó de sus labios, haciendo que el chico la mirara extrañado.

-¿Mujer?

-Lo siento. Es solo que… - la chica levantó el rostro y lo miró sonriente - …Sonaste tan duro contigo mismo, tan tú que me hizo recordar que no importa si eres humano o Espada, Ulquiorra es Ulquiorra y punto.

Ulquiorra la miró tan sorprendido que hasta se sintió mal. Ella era tan buena y él era tan... basura.

-Lo siento.

-¿Eh? – le preguntó Orihime al sentir las manos del chico alejarse de las de ella -.

-Lo siento por lo que hice anoche.

-¿Eh?

Ni siquiera había terminado de procesar lo escuchado cuando vio que Ulquiorra se colocaba sus zapatillas y una chaqueta para salir.

-Volveré en máximo una hora – y así sin más salió -.

Un minuto pasó antes de que Orihime saliera del shock y mirara hacia la salida. ¿De qué se estaba arrepintiendo exactamente el chico? Ya se había arrepentido con ella lo suficiente la noche anterior como para que ahora saliera con esto.

De un momento a otro su pecho comenzó a dolerle mientras sus dedos instintivamente se posaron en sus temblorosos labios.

"¿Acaso… se refería al beso?"

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 19: Se permite ver tras la puerta o Reacciones de una típica adolescente

.

Apenas salió del edificio se permitió tomar aire profundamente y calmar su mente. Anoche las cosas se habían salido de control al momento de ver a su abuelo en la fiesta y la discusión que, al parecer, habían tenido y, que obviamente, apenas y recordaba. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si los tragos de la fiesta comenzaron a pasar por su garganta de forma frecuente y sin vacilación?

Luego dejó el lugar y decidió ir inmediatamente a KuraKura al primer bar que encontrara en el camino. Recuerda que pidió Wisky, no así la cantidad de copas que se bebió. También recuerda la mirada sugerente de algunas chicas que se paseaban a su lado solo para llamar su atención, el olor a cigarrillo y perfumes baratos. Luego… recordó a la mujer y volvió como pudo al departamento. Entró al baño, se metió bajo el agua y ella lo acompañó. Entonces…

"¿A esto le llaman vergüenza? Sí que es molesta"

¿Cómo había sido capaz de actuar de esa forma? ¡Hasta le había dicho que la quería para él! ¿En qué había estado pensando? Él no era así. Ulquiorra Schiffer siempre pensaba antes de actuar, antes de hablar. Él siempre decía lo que pensaba aun si eso les dolía a los demás. No, esperen. ¿No fue eso exactamente lo que hizo? Él le había dicho a la mujer lo que en verdad pensaba, que ella sería y era de él, de nadie más. El problema fue que, como estaba ebrio no puedo hacerle una segunda revisión a su pensamiento antes de decidir si decirlo o no.

"Bien, ahora debo recordar donde estacioné el auto"

Solo le tomó unos quince minutos hasta que por fin pudo dar con el dichoso auto. Al menos era un conductor responsable, se reconforto luego de caminar unas veinte cuadras. Ya de vuelta solo se demoró cinco minutos pero, aun estacionado en el estacionamiento del edificio – porque sí, el edificio tenía uno en el piso menos uno –, no se bajó.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora con respecto a la mujer? ¿Hacer como si nada hubiese pasado o actuar como… como…? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar si no? ¿Cómo un loco enamorado? No, eso no iba con él. Además no sabía si en verdad lo que sentía por ella era amor o algo más.

"Esto de las emociones son complicadas"

Tal vez lo mejor sería… sería… ¿qué le diría su madre al respecto? No, mejor no preguntarle. Cada vez que hablaba con ella sobre algo "sentimental", terminaba mucho más enredado que al principio. La otra opción era Grimmjow, pero él ni siquiera tenía claro sus propios problemas sentimentales como para preguntarle. Nnoitra… no, no había tanta confianza con él. Solo quedaba Nell.

Sin pensarlo dos veces – porque si lo hacía terminaría desistiendo – tomó su teléfono y la llamo. Ocupado. La llamo otra vez y el resultado fue exactamente el mismo. ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que estar ocupada?

"Cálmate Schiffer. No entres en pánico y respira"

Tomó aire y salió del auto con dirección al departamento. Si seguía en aquel estacionamiento sin hacer nada terminaría volviéndose loco. Si el destino – si es que este existía – le decía que tendría que ir solo hasta donde la mujer, pues lo haría. Si la tenía que enfrentar por lo hecho anoche, lo haría. Lo mejor sería que las cosas pasaran y punto. Si algo llegaba a pasar con la mujer por lo hecho anoche pues asumiría y daría vuelta la página. Siempre que se arregla algún problema hay que seguir adelante o las dudas se apoderarían de uno.

Aun así dudo al momento de abrir la puerta. ¿Cómo estaría la mujer? En la mañana se levantó sin decirle nada y apenas habló con ella al momento de irse. Quizás está enojada, esperaba que no. Él, a fin de cuentas, había sido totalmente sincero con sus palabras, así que por el momento no planeaba repetírselo.

Sí, lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas pasaran. Además, apenas y llevaba una semana con la mujer y quizás ella estaba confundida tanto como él lo estaba.

.

* * *

.

-Entonces… Aun no entiendo por qué tanta inseguridad. Digo, él nunca haría algo que él no quisiera.

-_Lo sé pero… pero… Nell –chan, en serio ya no sé en qué pensar._

-Bien, primero cálmate Hime-chan y respira profundo, ¿vale?

_-Vale_.

Wow, nunca pensó que llegaría este día. Ella, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, estaba solucionando las penas de amor de Orihime Inoue con respecto a Ulquiorra Schiffer. Esto era casi como una novela romántica de esas que terminas llorando cada dos capítulos, solo que mucho más interesante porque los protagonistas eran sus amigos y podía ver todo desde primera fila. Y mucho más ahora que había descubierto que desde su habitación se veía el piso de Orihime.

"Jujuju esto se está poniendo bueno…."

La peliverde se encontraba sentada sobre su cama con el teléfono celular apoyado en su hombro derecho mientras que se terminaba de pintar las uñas de sus manos. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta y vestía de pantalones cortos con un suéter color crema.

-¿Ya te calmaste, Hime?

_-Sí, gracias. _

-Bien, ahora… ¿Estas segura que él quiso decir eso? Digo, que quiso disculparse por el beso y todo eso.

_-Pues… no._

-¿Ves?

_-¡Pero…! Él anoche se disculpó mil veces por preocuparme y todo eso. Ya no tenía de que disculparse esta mañana._

-¿Sabes? Creo que lo estás pensando demasiado – dijo Nell mientras soplaba sus uñas -.

-¿_Eso crees?_

-Si. Ulquiorra no es tan complicado como crees. Digo, el noventa por ciento de él es razón y solo diez es corazón, así que sabes que él siempre dice lo que piensa de forma sincera sin censura.

-_No entiendo, Nell-chan._

-¡Digo que dejes de pensar demasiado lo ocurrido y si él te dijo algo cursi anoche, lo cual veo poco probable, es porque eso siente! ¡O piensa! – dijo Nell mientras se recostaba con fuerza en la cama -.

¿Cómo era posible que su amiga fuese tan lenta en esto? Digo, si alguien dice que te quiere y tú también lo haces solo deben estar juntos, punto.

_-¿T-tú crees, Nell-chan?_

-¡Claro que sí! Tu sabes cómo es él… ¡En las Noches pasaron arto tiempo juntos y estoy segura que ahí aprendiste bastante de él! Y quizás muchas más cosas que no me quieres contar… - le insinuó la peliverde -.

_-¿E-eh? ¡N-nell-chan!_

-Jajajaja

Dios, ya se imaginaba a la pobre de su amiga toda roja tratando de buscar algo coherente que responderle. Qué pena que no se viera desde su ventana. Al menos había logrado distraerla lo suficiente para olvidar sus dudas hacia su amigo y, al escucharla reír desde el otro lado del teléfono supo que había hecho un buen trabajo.

"Siempre es mejor escucharla reír"

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-_Sí, eso creo… aunque…_

-¡Nada de aunque! – Nell tomó aire ya algo cansada y prosiguió – Mira, para que te quedes más tranquila harás lo siguiente. Compórtate lo más normal posible este fin de semana y observa como Ulquiorra se comporta. Y si al final del domingo sigues con dudas, vas y lo increpas, ¿está claro?

_-Pero…_

-¿¡Está claro!?

_-¡S-si!_

-Muy bien, eso quería escuchar.

_-Gracias, Nell-chan. _

Nell sonrió para sus adentros y por fin pudo decirse a sí misma 'misión cumplida'. Pero por desgracia de Nell la conversación no pudo extenderse ya que el sonido de la puerta abrirse desde el otro lado de la línea la alertó.

_-Te llamo más tarde que Ulquiorra llegó. ¡Adiós Nell-chan y gracias otra vez!_

-Claro, adiós Hime.

Y la llamada se cortó.

Rápidamente Nell se dio vuelta en su cama y miró hacia el departamento de su amiga. Apenas y se veía al pelinegro parado frente a la chica con las manos en los bolsillos pero si podía distinguir con claridad la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Orihime. Ya podía imaginar el rostro inexpresivo que tanto caracterizaba al chico pero, al ver como Orihime lo tomaba de las manos, el rostro de Nell dibujo inconscientemente una gran sonrisa.

En verdad verlos así de felices le alegraba el alma. Los dos se merecían estar juntos después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, las peleas, las despedidas, la soledad de ambos.

"Ni me quiero imaginar todo lo que lloró Orihime"

Luego de esconder su rostro en una almohada y chillar de emoción, se levantó de un salto y decidió ir hacia la habitación de su amado. Después de todo, tanto amor en el ambiente le había afectado de cierta forma y ya estaba deseando que la apapacharan. El único problema fue que alcanzó a abrir su puerta solo un par de centímetros antes de detenerse y mirar por aquel espacio.

Ahí, sacando una botella de agua del refrigerador y vistiendo solo un pantalón deportivo con una toalla enredada en su cuello se encontraba Grimmjow, recién llegado de su entrenamiento matutino y con el cuerpo todo sudado.

El chico tomó un sorbo de agua y un par de gotas escaparon de su boca y se mezclaron con las que se encontraban en su cuerpo y, sin darse cuenta Nell comenzó a seguir aquellas gotas hasta que se perdieron entre su pantalón.

"¿Desde cuándo… Grimmjow tiene tan buen cuerpo?"

La temperatura comenzó a subirle a la chica mientras veía como el chico se secaba el rostro con la toalla y la tiraba en la lavadora. Podía notar claramente todos los músculos de su espalda y un six-pack bien marcado en su abdomen. Dios, ni Nnoitra se veía así de bien luego de entrenar.

"Oh por Dios"

Nell, asustada, cerró la puerta de un golpe y se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la puerta y tapándose el rostro con sus manos. Esto no podía ser cierto. ¡Le estaba siendo infiel a Nnoitra en pensamiento! ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué? Ellos siempre habían tenido una sana relación basada en la confianza y, a veces, en el respeto absoluto – más de parte de ella que de él, obvio -. Pero ahora, viviendo con Grimmjow…

Rápidamente se dio vuelta y volvió a ver tras la puerta. Grimmjow seguía en la cocina, apoyado en la encimera mientras veía por la ventana con los brazos cruzados y el cabello más revuelto que nunca.

Todo un adonis.

Nell volvió a sonrojarse y, por alguna razón, ya se imaginaba con sus manos enredadas en aquellos cabellos celestes, su boca saboreando aquellos labios carnosos, y las manos fuertes del chico sobre su cadera, su espalda, su...

Un golpe sintió en su pecho y volvió a cerrar la puerta, esta vez con los ojos llorosos y la garganta apretada.

Sin darse cuenta se comenzaba a fijar en otro hombre.

.

* * *

.

El sonido de la llave en la cerradura alertaron a Orihime para que apagara el teléfono. Apenas y había aceptado el plan de Nell pero sabía que debía seguirlo al pie de la letra. Ella había tenido razón en sus palabras y sabía que ella conocía lo suficiente a Ulquiorra como para alentarla con todo esto.

"Solo debo calmarme"

Orihime tomó aire y se golpeó un poco su rostro para relajarse. Debía ser fuerte, debía esconder sus dudas, debía… sonreírle y quedarse en la cabeza solo con el buen momento que había tenido en medio de la noche con aquel joven bajo la ducha.

-Ya lleg… ¿Qué haces mujer? – preguntó Ulquiorra extrañado al ver a la chica estática a solo un paso de distancia del chico, con sus manos marcadas en sus mejillas y la mirada totalmente ida. Quizás qué estaba pensando -.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, hola! – Orihime retrocedió un paso y le sonrió con algo de vergüenza - ¿T-te fue b-bien…?

"…En sea lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo"

Ulquiorra la miró algo extrañado pero decidió dejarlo pasar. A fin de cuentas nunca pudo entender a aquella mujer completamente. Ese era parte de su encanto y a él, muy en el fondo, le fascinaba.

-Si – el joven se sacó sus zapatillas, con calcetas incluidas, y entró a la sala directo al sillón -.

La chica lo siguió de cerca y se plantó frente al chico antes de que este se sentara.

-¿Y tu dolor de cabeza?

-Ya se fue.

-Qué bueno – Orihime le sonrió sinceramente descolocando un poco al pelinegro. Si, tal vez estaba algo sensible con las palabras del chico pero también había estado muy preocupada por él y, saber que ya se encontraba mejor, le quitaba un gran peso de encima -.

Ulquiorra relajó un poco su expresión y se permitió por un momento mirarla como lo hacía en Las Noches, cada vez que llegaba de alguna misión y ella lo recibía con una sonrisa luego de revisarlo completamente por si tenía alguna herida.

-¡Oh por Dios, es tarde! – dijo de repente la chica mirando al reloj del muro. Ya pasaba del medio día y ni rastros del almuerzo -.

-¿Tarde para qué?

-¡Para el almuerzo! ¡Debo cocinar algo! – dijo la chica algo alarmada tratando de ir a la cocina pero no puedo avanzar ni un paso al ver al chico impidiéndole el paso -.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – Preguntó como si nada mirándola sin expresión alguna en su rostro -.

"Quizás no muestre nada pero sus ojos hacen lo contrario"

Orihime le sonrió tiernamente y lo tomó de las manos, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara levemente – recalcando el leve -.

-¡Claro! Aun no estoy muy segura de todos tus gustos y me serías de gran ayuda.

Para sorpresa de Orihime, Ulquiorra resultó ser mejor cocinero de lo que pensaba. Bastante hábil con los cuchillos por lo demás.

Prepararon un almuerzo simple que consistía solo de arroz y algo de carne. No había tiempo ni ganas para algo mucho más elaborado pero aun así quedó bastante sabroso. Conversaron de forma amena mientras comían y se dividieron los quehaceres: ella lava, la seca. En un dos por tres la cocina quedó reluciente y fueron hasta la sala con fruta en mano para ver si había algo decente en la televisión.

Mientras jugaba con su durazno, Orihime miraba de reojo a su acompañante, sentado al lado derecho de la chica y mordiendo una manzana mientras cambiaba de forma desinteresada los canales. La chica se acomodó algo incómoda subiendo sus piernas al sillón y trató de poner algo de atención en la tele.

"Cálmate Orhime, sino Ulquiorra se dará cuenta"

La chica tomó aire y mordió su durazno pero, luego de solo dos minutos, Orihime volvió a ver al chico de reojo. A diferencia de ella, Ulquiorra lucía tranquilo con ese aire desinteresado y analítico que tanto lo caracterizaba.

"¿Por qué siempre tiene que verse tan guapo y tranquilo? ¿Es que acaso nada lo altera?¿Ni siquiera lo de anoche?"

Se preguntó la chica mientras inflaba sus mejillas y miraba el durazno con el ceño algo fruncido. Ulquiorra simplemente la miró de reojo y le causó algo de gracia la actitud de la chica. No es que se sintiera de lo más relajado a su lado pero sabía que pensar demasiado las cosas podrían agravarlas de cierta forma. Además de que era muy desgastante para su gusto.

Orihime lo miró de reojo y se encontró con la mirada del chico sobre ella, logrando que se sonrojara de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué tanto la miraba? Rápidamente dio vuelta su rostro y volvió a fijarse en la fruta. Sí, eso era mucho más interesante.

Ulquiorra dejó la manzana sobre sus piernas para disponerse a tomar el hombro de la chica pero se detuvo al escuchar el celular de Orihime sonar en su bolsillo.

La chica lo tomó rápidamente y contestó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

"Genial, el idiota al teléfono"

Orihime se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro por la sala mientras conversaba muy animadamente con el chico fresa. Ulquiorra, por otro lado, miraba de reojo a la chica como si nada pasara pero con el humor de perros y los dientes apretados.

Siempre Ichigo tenía que aparecer para arruinarle el momento. ¿Es que acaso nunca podría deshacerse de él? Claro que no. Él, precisamente él era uno de los preciados amigos de la chica y, por tanto, tenía prohibido tocarle un pelo. Pero Dios, sí que tenía ganas de terminar con ese humano aquella pelea.

"¿Humano?"

Una pequeña carcajada – casi imperceptible- soltó el pelinegro al notar lo irónico del comentario. Aun lo trataba de humano cuando los dos lo eran. Mejor sería llamarlo por shinigami, ahí sí que no eran iguales.

-Listo – dijo con alegría la chica mientras guardaba su teléfono dentro de sus bolsillos y se "lanzaba" en el sillón -.

"Toda una dama" Nótese el sarcasmo.

-¿Listo qué? – preguntó Ulquiorra sin despegar la mirada del televisor -.

-Mañana me juntaré con Kurosaki-kun en su casa.

"En su casa. Con el idiota. ¿Para qué?"

-¿Para qué? – preguntó mirándola de frente. Sí, se había molestado con ese comentario -.

-Es que tenemos que terminar un trabajo de biología para el martes y le dije que mejor iría a su casa para no incomodarte – le dijo la chica lo más inocente posible sin entender todo el trasfondo de sus palabras para el pelinegro -.

-Hmn… - Ulquiorra desvió la mirada y volvió al televisor -.

De un momento a otro el aire se volvió tenso, como si una nube negra estuviese sobre los chicos y, obviamente Orihime trató de entender que pasaba.

"Quizás no quiere que mañana salga de casa…"

Los minutos pasaron y el chico no volteaba su mirada ni un segundo hasta que Orihime no aguantó más y se arrodillo sobre el sillón a su lado para encararlo. Sabía que Ulquiorra estaba enfadado, sus ojos lo delataban, pero no sabía que era lo que ella había hecho para cambiarle tanto el humor. ¡Si hacía menos de media hora que estaban súper bien!

-¿Por qué estás enojado? – Ulquiorra la miró de reojo y vio a la chica un par de centímetros más arriba que él, con las manos cruzadas y el ceño fruncido, eso sí, con la misma mirada adorable que tanto la caracterizaba -.

-No lo estoy.

-Sí, si lo estás. Tus ojos lo dicen – le acusó Orihime con el dedo al momento que Ulquiorra simplemente volteaba nuevamente el rostro -.

-No, no lo estoy.

Aun con el ceño fruncido Orihime volvió a sentarse como era debido en el sillón mientras lo miraba de reojo. Sabía que el chico no le respondería por más que intentara encararlo. Lo había intentado muchas veces en Las Noches y el resultado siempre fue el mismo. Sabía que Ulquiorra era reservado y muy complicado y sabía también que debía darle su espacio. Por mucho que conociera su carácter tenían toda una vida que los separaba por completo. Apenas llevaban una semana juntos y aun había mucho por descubrir.

Pero aún quedaba lo ocurrido anoche.

"Mejor le hago caso a las palabras de Nell y veo cómo se comporta"

Orihime tomó aire y se levantó hasta la cocina. Si debía ver como se comportaba el chico lo mejor era comportarse como ella normalmente lo hacía, ¿y qué mejor que comenzar con una rutinaria salida al supermercado? Así podría pasar tiempo con él sin que pareciese forzoso.

Ulquiorra, por otro lado solo veía a la chica ir de allá para acá dentro de la cocina con una libreta y un lápiz. Al parecer veía todo lo que faltaba en las alacenas para ir al mercado. ¿Debería acompañarla? Claro que sí. Faltaban demasiadas cosas en la cocina como para que ella fuese sola y a pie.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó el chico mirándola directamente, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara al notarlo -.

-Eh… ¿p-podrías ver lo que falta en el baño? – preguntó la chica corriendo rápidamente la mirada. De solo usar la palabra "baño" se ponía nerviosa. Que útil -.

-Si – Ulquiorra se levantó y fue a hacer lo pedido por Orihime. Al minuto volvió y se colocó a su lado, haciendo nuevamente que la chica se sobresaltara. ¿Es que acaso él disfrutaba viéndola así de nerviosa? – Falta jabón y papel higiénico.

-C-claro – Orihime rápidamente anotó en la libreta y se hundió dentro del refrigerador donde podría evitar verlo y, a la vez, bajar la temperatura de su rostro – C-creo que es t-todo, a menos que tú necesites algo en espacial.

-Sí, pero los buscaré allá – Ulquiorra caminó a paso lento hacia la salida y se colocó sus zapatos -.

Orihime, despacio, lo miró aun algo escondida tras la puerta del refrigerador como se alistaba para salir. Él la acompañaría y ella no tendría que pedírselo. Entonces, si él quería ir a acompañarla era porque…

"No, aun no puedo sacar conclusiones"

Soltó un suspiro y guardó su libreta en su bolsillo.

-¡Mujer! – Orihime se levantó de un salto ante la impresión y cerró con fuerza el refrigerador - ¿Estás lista?

-Eh… - la chica dudó un momento pero luego le sonrió. No sacaba nada con preocuparse y disfrutar de este pequeño momento que tendrían a solas. Lo vigilaría, sí, pero eso no significaba no disfrutar a su lado - ¡Dame un minuto!

Orihime salió corriendo hacia su habitación y buscó una chaqueta blanca y su cartera con su billetera. Revisó rápidamente en el espejo que todo estuviese en orden y salió hasta su encuentro. Ahí estaba él, con una chaqueta oscura, las manos en sus bolsillos, recostado sobre la puerta y esperándola para salir.

-Vamos – le dijo a Orihime al verla ya con sus zapatos puestos y ella simplemente le sonrió de forma radiante -.

-Si.

.

* * *

.

-¡Listo!

-Hasta que terminaste, Kisuke.

-Claro. ¿A que no soy el mejor, eh?

-Ja, eso quisieras.

Ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche y Kisuke Urahara salí por uno de los armarios de su casa junto a Yoruichi a su frente. El hombre iba con sus manos cruzadas entro de su yukata mientras silbaba tontamente una canción.

-Aun no entiendo como conseguiste permiso del Seiretei para hacer este entrenamiento con los chicos. ¿Acaso amenazaste a alguien? – le preguntó la chica de forma sugerente mientras pasaba por su lado -.

-No puedo creer que me creas capaz de eso – le respondió el hombre mientras acomodaba su sombrero - ¿Pero para qué responder si mañana lo verás? Y créeme, saldrán chispas por los aires.

-¿Tan malo es?

-No tienes idea – Urahara le guiñó un ojo y luego pasó por su lado – Ahora, lo mejor será ir a ver a mis lindo inquilinos. No hay nada mejor que una cena en familia, ¿no?

-Como si fuese a creerte – Yoruichi lo alcanzó en un segundo y entró a la sala donde tres Espadas veían la televisión -.

Si, mañana sería un gran día.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

* * *

.

Hoy, mis amados lectores y lectoras, tengo dos noticias.

La primera – mala para mí – es que oficialmente han acabado mis vacaciones de verano y mañana vuelvo a la universidad. Y si, no subí capitulo estas dos semanas por eso, estaba en la playa y el tiempo era limitado, más con una madre que se la pasó haciendo panoramas y obligándome a hacer ejercicio. Así que lo siento por los cap pero recuerden que ni tan mala soy porque subí tres bastante seguidos.

La segunda noticia es buena para ustedes porque, aunque entre a clases otra vez, mi horario me ayuda a escribir cap del fic, ¿no es eso genial? Así que ahora si volveré a mi horario habitual de un cap por semana. Yey!

Ahora, como siempre, mis especiales saludos a: .5 (lo siento por no subir antes como te dije pero en verdad lo intenté), FlowerBloom, nikita, hiatz, Sly Schneider (mi review 100- 101!), Yatzura, zuttotinani, Nico Ale, Megami Mars, valen, bubumoon y todos mis demás lectores *-*

Ah! Otra cosita que se me ocurrió hace poco. Me gustaría recompensarlos por lo fieles que son a mi historia aun cuando este fic está basado en un manga que ya no es tan seguido como antes y que su anime termino hace rato así que me gustaría que me mandaran alguna escena que se imaginan de la parejita esta que les gustaría que fuese escrita (algo cotidiano o por el estilo). Obviamente no podré escribir todas aunque quiera pero si dos de ellas, las mejores y que más me convenzan y las subiré de forma sorpresa en capítulos separados.

Ahora sí, cuídense mucho y Bye!


	20. Un poco más de comunicación no hace daño

Capítulo 20: Un poco más de comunicación no hace daño.

.

Apenas y eran las diez de la mañana cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba el dormir junto al pelinegro. Había sido una, solo una mísera noche la que había compartido con aquel joven que le llenaba la boca de suspiros y ya se sentía totalmente dependiente de él. El calor de su cuerpo, la fuerza del agarre de sus brazos, su acompasada respiración en su cuello, el dulce e inigualable olor que desprendía cada parte de aquella habitación al lado de la suya…

¿Por qué tenía que haber dormido a su lado si sabía que después no volvería a hacerlo?

"Porque soy una tonta… ¿Dios, qué debería hacer…?"

Orihime se dio vuelta nuevamente dentro de su cama y se tapó completamente con las frazadas. Aún era temprano en la mañana y no sabía si podría aguantar hasta el final del día para encarar al chico. Digo, había seguido al pie de la letra el consejo de su amiga todo el día sábado y ya no sabía que pensar de él.

Primero pasaron toda la tarde de lo más normal en el supermercado – donde Orihime aprovecho para conocer el automóvil del chico y dar un corto paseo – y luego volvieron simplemente a ordenar un poco las cosas y preparar la merienda. Ya un par de horas después se acomodaron en el living para ver una película en el sillón y al final se fueron a dormir. Todo muy tranquilo como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre ellos.

"¿Nada, eh…?"

Hasta ahí todo muy normal. Pero claro, Orihime estaba tan alterada que decidió cerca de las dos de la mañana ir a ver a su hermano. Por tanto se levantó despacio para no despertar a su compañero y se abrigó con un suéter antes de salir de la habitación – después de todo aun no terminaba el invierno -.

A paso lento fue en dirección al altar levantado en el living al lado del ventanal y se sentó frente a la fotografía Sora. Rezó un par de veces y le contó despacio algunas de sus dudas con respecto a Ulquiorra. Sabía que no recibiría respuesta alguna, nunca lo haría, pero sí sentía un gran peso menos en su pecho que la aliviaba profundamente.

Ya cerca de las dos con treinta de la mañana Orihime se levantó hacia su habitación pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver la luz de la noche filtrada por la ventana a sus pies y la sombra de un hombre en medio de esta. Se giró sorprendida y más al ver al joven apoyado en el balcón mirando sin inmutarse hacia el paisaje de la ciudad.

"¿Hace cuánto… está ahí afuera?"

Se acercó hacia la ventana y la abrió despacio logrando que su piel se erizara inmediatamente por el cambio de temperatura. Estaba muy frio afuera y a él parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Típico de él.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido a dormir.

Orihime pegó un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de Ulquiorra tan de repente. Él seguía mirando el paisaje urbano pero se notaba que estaba totalmente atento a su entorno cercano, o sea, ella.

-Y-y yo pensé que tú ya estabas durmiendo.

-Tal parece que no.

De un golpe Orihime se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación con destino al baño. El joven no se veía por los alrededores, lo cual la alivio bastante. En serio no quería topárselo de momento, no hasta que estuviese por lo menos bien despabilada.

Ya en el baño se quitó el pijama y desenredo su largo cabello. Solo con sus pantaletas puestas y el pelo tapando sus atributos se miró un momento al espejo y no pudo evitar llevar sus dedos a sus labios.

-E-entonces tu... -prosiguió la chica alterada. Él quizás la había escuchado hablándole a su hermano... Qué vergüenza -.

-No - Respondió Ulquiorra mirando hacia el cielo -.

-¿Eh? - pregunto extrañada la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas -.

-No escuche nada de nada. ¿No era eso lo que te preguntabas?

-¿C-como lo supiste?

-Era lo más lógico de pensar luego que te dieras cuenta que en todo momento eh estado aquí.

-Jeje, creo que tienes razón...

"Tan lógico como siempre"

Ulquiorra nuevamente la miro de reojo un momento. Aun cuando lograba descubrir sus reacciones, muchas veces sentía que ella era todo un misterio para él. Claro, él era el lógico y ella la sentimental. Dos mundos totalmente distintos y que ahora él tenía que experimentar.

-¿Qué es eso? - La voz de Orihime lo trajo nuevamente al mundo y se fijó donde la mirada de la chica apuntaba, su pecho-.

-Mi cámara - respondió dándose media vuelta para mirarla fijamente-.

"La recuerdo... Entre sus cosas..."

-¿Te gusta tomar fotografías, verdad? Debes ser muy bueno... -le dijo Orihime con una gran y sincera sonrisa-.

-¿Por qué lo crees, mujer?

-Pues... -la chica levanto la vista y se tocó el mentón tratando de dar forma a sus pensamientos -Porque eres muy buen observador.

Orihime soltó un suspiro y se metió con cuidado dentro de la ducha. Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse cubierto por aquella capa de agua que caía fuertemente. Ni fría ni caliente, perfecta.

Ulquiorra la miró un momento extrañado por el grado de conocimiento de la chica sobre él mismo y luego dibujo una mínima sonrisa en su rostro. En verdad la subestimaba, por ello siempre sería gratamente sorprendido por ella.

-¿Alguna vez me podrías retratar? - Ulquiorra la miro extrañado mientras a ella le salían estrellas por los ojos -.

-¿Ah?

-¡Retratar! Nunca eh tenido una fotografía decente mía así que... Si pudieras sacarme una... - Orihime bajo la mirada, infló las mejillas y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos - ¡Solo una! Puede ser cuando puedas y donde te sea más cómodo…

Ulquiorra se acercó a paso lento haciendo que la chica retrocediera hasta toparse con el vidrio de la ventana. El pelinegro se detuvo a menos de un paso de distancia y con cuidado levanto el mentón de Orihime.

-Cuidado con lo que dices que después tomare tu palabra cuando menos lo esperes -Ulquiorra bajo su rostro hasta que sus labios rozaron los de ella -¿De acuerdo?

-S-si... -respondió Orihime entre nerviosa y totalmente entregada al chico -.

-Bien – respondió esta vez en un susurro – Buenas noches.

Ulquiorra se separó de la chica y entró al departamento sin mirar atrás dejando a una Orihime totalmente confundida, con el corazón como una locomotora y con la temperatura más alta de lo normal.

Y aunque a Orihime le tomó un par de minutos procesar lo ocurrido y volver a su habitación a dormir, la mañana siguiente fue… caótica, por decirlo de alguna manera. El problema fue que solo ella lo percibió de esa forma, y más cuando despertó a las nueve a tomar desayuno y se encontró con el chico dentro de la cocina. Ulquiorra aun llevaba puesto su pijama y caminaba de un lado con un par de documentos en mano que leía mientras terminaba de prepararse lo que parecía ser un simple café.

-B-bueno días… - dijo Orihime entrando a la cocina algo, más bien muy nerviosa y colocándose a su lado para tomar un tazón de la repisa -.

-Buenos días – le respondió el chico mirándola de reojo un segundo y luego volviendo a su lectura - ¿Dormiste bien?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! – respondió la joven luego de pegar un salto ante las palabras del chico - ¿Y tú?

-Bien – respondió luego de servir agua caliente a su tazón para después tomarlo con su mano desocupada y salir de la cocina aun con la pila de documentos frente a sus ojos – Permiso.

-S-si…

Al final Ulquiorra se encerró en su habitación y dejó nuevamente a Orihime con un revoltijo en su cabeza. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Cómo era que podía comportarse tan apasionado un momento y luego volver a ser el mismo chico frio de siempre? ¿Era bipolar?

El hecho fue que Orihime al final no pudo entender – otra vez – lo ocurrido con el chico y se fue sin tomar desayuno hasta su habitación y volvió a recostarse. Demasiados problemas para ser tan temprano.

Y bueno, siendo ahora las… alguna hora en la mañana, Orihime se encontraba ya algo más calmada dentro de la ducha. Con algo de torpeza se sentó en las frías baldosas del suelo de la ducha y abrazó sus piernas mientras posaba su frente sobre sus rodillas.

"Hace un día él y yo… aquí mismo…"

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al momento que giraba su rostro hasta apoyar su mejilla derecha sobre su rodilla. Apenas y podía distinguir la puerta de entrada tras la cortina de baño pero aun así no apartó la mirada. Quería verlo, en verdad quería verlo aun si eso significaba que entrara en medio de su baño y la viera totalmente desnuda. Después de todo, aun siendo él su problema, la sola presencia de Ulquiorra lograba calmarla como muy pocas personas en su vida habían logrado hacerlo.

Solo necesitaba verlo un segundo nada más. Solo uno…

_-¡Mujer!_ – Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, logrando que la chica pegara un salto aun en su posición - _¡Mujer!_ – Volvió a escuchar la chica luego de un par de golpes a la puerta -.

-¿¡Sí!? – preguntó la chica con el rostro sonrojado. Tanto había querido verlo que sin previo aviso se presentó a su encuentro y ella no supo que hacer -.

_-¡Llevas más de hora y media dentro del baño! ¿¡Estás bien!?_ – dijo Ulquiorra levantando un poco la voz para que ella pudiese escucharlo claramente -.

-¿Q-qué…? - ¿Hora y media, ahí dentro, en el baño, bajo la ducha…? - ¿¡Qué!? ¡No puede ser!

Como pudo Orihime se levantó de la ducha y apagó el agua de forma casi inmediata. A tropezones salió de la ducha y comenzó a secarse mientras Ulquiorra solo escuchaba lo que parecía ser mucho estruendo dentro del baño. Al parecer la chica estaba bien.

"Me preocupé por nada"

Con las manos en los bolsillos volvió a paso lento a su habitación y cerró la puerta no sin antes ver casi por error a la chica salir del baño toda atareada con su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla, su cabello goteando y pegado en sus hombros y espalda, y con las manos llenas con lo que parecía ser su pijama. Pero si algo llamó su atención no fue el hecho de ver en todo su esplendor la longitud de sus piernas o las curvas que apenas y escondía aquella prenda de algodón, no, sino que fue el rostro de la chica con mejillas sonrojadas, ojos brillosos y labios carnosos que soltaban un poco de vapor a medida que respiraba.

"Toda una diosa"

Y aunque Orihime salió toda avergonzada del baño y pensando en lo descuidada que había sido por gastar tanta agua de una sola vez y no haber llevado ropa de recambio, por lo menos fue capaz de olvidar por un momento al chico y sus dudas con este. Pero claro, solo fue un momento.

.

* * *

.

"Saldré con los chicos" le dijo mientras almorzaban como quién no quiere la cosa. Vale decir, solo le avisaba para evitar malos entendidos a futuro. Quizás algo incómodo para ella pero debía aceptarlo, Ulquiorra siempre terminaba haciendo lo que él quería porque su lógica le decía que estaba bien. Además no podía reclamarle nada cuando ella debía ir hasta la casa de Ichigo para terminar su trabajo de biología.

"Ergo, no reclames nada porque tú también le avisaste que saldrías… Además él no te debe explicaciones ni nada"

Orihime resopló bajando la cabeza y siguió caminando con destino a la casa de su amigo. Llevaba puesta un abrigo color blanco, una bufanda rosa, medias trasparentes y botas negras hasta la rodilla. Se veía toda una señorita, con el cabello suelto y sus dos prendedores ubicados al lado derecho de su rostro. También llevaba su bolso de colegio con los materiales necesarios y un libro muy grueso que les serviría de guía.

Aun con todas sus dudas debía admitir que estaba emocionada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a las hermanas de Ichigo además que este siempre la trataba de la mejor manera posible. Eso sí ya no le ponía nerviosa su compañía en ningún sentido de la palabra. Como lo había dicho antes, él se había convertido en un gran amigo y apoyo en los momentos difíciles, nada más.

-¡Inoue! – Escuchó Orihime de lejos al ver al pelinaranja a una cuadra de distancia frente a su casa moviéndole la mano bien alto para que lo viese -.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! – respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras salía corriendo a su encuentro -.

-Qué bueno que ya llegaste – le dijo el chico apenas Orihime se detuvo frente a él y trataba de recuperar un poco el aliento -.

-Lo siento pero se me hizo un poco tarde – le respondió la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras rascaba su mejilla con su dedo índice por los nervios. Luego se fijó que el chico también llevaba puesto su chaqueta negra, una bufanda color rojo y una gran mochila en sus hombros - ¿Pasó algo?

-¿Eh? – Preguntó el chico ante la pregunta repentina de la chica - ¿A qué te refieres Inoue?

-Bueno… como estas tan abrigado… no creo que simplemente me hayas estado esperando, ¿verdad?

-Sí, bueno… parece que cada día te pones más observadora como Ulquiorra – le dijo el chico como si nada logrando que la chica se sonrojara -.

"Se ve bastante bien enamorada…"

-¿E-entonces…? – Preguntó la chica desviando la mirada tratando de calmarse un poco -.

-Lo que pasa es que Urahara me llamó urgente para que lo acompañara en la tienda. ¿No tienes problemas en ir a estudiar allá, verdad? Digo, le dije que tú vendrías a estudiar y él me dijo que te llevara, que no había problema.

-¿A la tienda? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? – preguntó esta vez preocupada mientras volvía a ver al chico a la cara -.

-No creo pero su voz sonaba algo sería… ¿Qué dices? ¿Me acompañas?

-Pues, no creo que nos quede de otra de todos modos, además me encantaría ir a ver a Yinta y Ururu-chan – le respondió Orihime con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que el chico le respondiera de la misma forma -.

-Entonces vamos.

-¡Si!

Una grata conversación comenzó mientras caminaban hacia la casa del rubio. Primero hablaron de la escuela, de lo que debían hacer en un momento más y lo que tendrían en la semana; luego hablaron de sus amigos, de Sado e Ishida y lo preocupados que seguían por ella.

-Pero yo estoy bien, mucho – le respondió sinceramente la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro -.

-Sí, lo sé pero entiende que aun así estamos preocupados. Digo, a él lo conocimos como nuestro enemigo y el hombre que te secuestró – le respondió el chico como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo -.

-Pero él… ahora es diferente – Orihime bajó la mirada y apretó con más fuerza el libro sobre su pecho – Además… él jamás me hizo daño y aunque nunca lo admitirá abiertamente… él siempre me protegió en Las Noches. Para mí él siempre ha sido alguien bueno y lo seguirá siendo.

Ichigo lo miró sorprendido ante la mirada de la chica. ¿Cómo no creer en sus palabras si lo veía de esa forma? Orihime tenía total confianza en sus palabras, tanta que Ichigo apenas y sabía cómo responderle en contra.

"Ella tiene plena confianza en él… quizás debería confiar en ella"

Ichigo soltó un suspiro y luego la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Si tú me dices que él es de confianza, entonces creeré en tus palabras.

Orihime abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego dedicarle una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Siguieron por un par de metros en silencio hasta que el chico se atrevió nuevamente a hablar.

-Inoue… - la chica lo miró interesada mientras que Ichigo trataba de ordenas las ideas en la cabeza - ¿Puedo saber que… paso entre Rukia y tú?

-Solo un malentendido – Ichigo miró de reojo a Orihime y pudo verla con el rostro a gachas y una falsa sonrisa en sus labios -.

-Inoue…

-¡Es la verdad! - le reclamó la chica antes que de Ichigo le dijera algo más – O al menos eso espero…

Ichigo se quedó en silencio y siguió caminando al lado de la chica. ¿Qué más podría decirle o reclamarle? Inoue estaba muy mal por lo ocurrido con Rukia y no podía obligarla a decirle cosas que ella misma quería omitir u olvidar. Lo mejor sería seguir adelante.

.

* * *

.

-¿Qué… es… esto?

-Wow. Hay que admitir que esta vez se superó.

-Hmn…

Un grupo de ex espadas, cuatro para ser más precisos, se encontraban observando con atención el que sería su nuevo lugar de entrenamientos el cual era, para sorpresa de todos, idéntico al que utilizaban en el viejo continente. Y cuando decían idéntico era porque hasta las rocas tenían los mismos daños. ¿Increíble? Raro mejor dicho.

-¿Y… que les parece? ¿Increíble, no? – Les preguntó Urahara llegando al lado de los chicos y celebrándose a sí mismo el buen trabajo que había hecho - ¿A que no soy genial?

-¡Si, lo es! – Los tres jóvenes miraron extrañados con una ceja levantada a Nell mientras esta miraba maravillada aquel entorno con las manos juntas y estrellas saliendo de sus ojos - ¡Así se sentirá como en casa!

-¡Si, eso mismo pensé al construirlo! Aunque debo decir que no fue muy fácil que digamos… Pero valió la pena. ¡Todo por mis lindos niños! Jojojojo – Urahara tapó su risa con el abanico mientras recibía una mirada asesina por parte de los tres varones -.

-¿Tu… niños? – preguntó cabreado Grimmjow con un tic en la ceja -.

-¡Ninguno de nosotros es tu hijo como para que nos llames así! – Gritaron a la vez Nnoitra y Grimmjow mientras veían como Urahara seguía abanicándose sin prestarles atención alguna -.

-Ya, ya… tranquilos – Nell se colocó frente a los chicos y trató de calmarlos con una sonrisa nerviosa. A ella no le molestaba que la llamaran de esa forma pero bueno, los chicos era historia distinta –Urahara-san lo dijo con cariño, no para molestarlos… creo.

-¿¡Cómo que crees!? – dijo Nnoitra bastante cabreado -.

-¡Es obvio que lo único que quiere es molestarnos! ¡Míralo! - Grimmjow apuntó al rubio y se encontró con este con cara de idiota mientras daba saltitos de un lado hacia otro presumiendo a los demás ex espadas de su grandeza -.

-Si… bueno… - Nell rio nerviosamente hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba a solo dos pasos de Grimmjow. De un momento a otro la chica se sonrojó de sobremanera y salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Harribel y los demás espadas, dejando a los tres chicos de piedra -.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa? – preguntó en voz baja Grimmjow al lado de Ulquiorra, el cual solo pudo levantar sus hombros en señal de no tener idea alguna -.

-¿Qué mierda fue lo que le hiciste? – preguntó esta vez Nnoitra bastante enojado. Obvio, la chica era su novia y había salido corriendo con el rostro totalmente rojo sin decirle nada a nadie. ¿Quizás el idiota…? Nnoitra se dio media vuelta para quedar frente al peliceleste y lo tomó de las ropas levantándolo un par de centímetros -¿¡Acaso estas coqueteando con mi chica!?

-¿Qué demón…? ¿¡Por qué mierda coquetearía con ella!? – le respondió de la misma forma Grimmjow soltándose del pelinegro de su solo golpe -.

-¡No sé, dímelo tú! ¡Tú eres el que se le está insinuando! – Nnoitra se acercó amenazante un paso y Grimmjow hizo lo mismo -.

-¿¡Y se puede saber en qué puto momento he hecho eso!? ¿¡Ah!?

Por otro lado, Ulquiorra miraba con las manos en los bolsillos aquella escena. También había encontrado bastante extraño el comportamiento de la chica pero sabía que Grimmjow no era tan idiota como para molestarla de aquella forma que Nnoitra acusaba. Él, para sorpresa de muchos, la respetaba en todos los ámbitos posibles de la palabra, aun si eso significaba verla con otro hombre. Pero bueno, Nnoitra seguro debía tener alguna razón para estar celoso.

"Celoso…"

Sin darse cuenta se acordó de Orihime y, muy a su pesar, de lo que ella se suponía estaba haciendo ahora. Dios, él no era nadie como para reclamarle algo, no estaban juntos ni nada por el estilo, además el chico fresa era su amigo… su ex enamorado… quizás ella seguía enamorada de él… ¿En qué momento sus pensamientos comenzaron a desviarse de esa manera?

Nnoitra y Grimmjow de un salto se separaron al sentir el riatsu de Ulquiorra elevarse de un momento a otro mientras este bajaba la mirada. Si algo habían aprendido era a no hacer enojar al cuarto porque el muy desgraciado siempre se cobraba lo que le hacían. Y con creces.

El sonido de un par de estadas desenvainándose alertaron a los Espadas, los que se encontraron con Matsumoto y Renji apuntando al pelinegro, el cual no daba señal alguna

-Pero que demon… - Grimmjow se acercó a su amigo y le movió del hombro para que reaccionara – Hey, despierta.

-¡Vaya! Sí que se exaltan rápido, ¿eh? – dijo Urahara apareciendo en la escena y colocándose frente a los Espadas -.

-Urahara-san, el Espada…. – comenzó Matsumoto pero fue interrumpida inmediatamente por el rubio -.

-Ulquiorra, Matsumoto-san, no lo olvides – le corrigió moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en desaprobación - ¿Qué diría Inoue-san si te escuchara hablarle de esa forma?

Y el rubio dio en el clavo con sus palabras. Apenas Ulquiorra escuchó que hablaban de la pelinaranja, su riatsu bajó de forma inmediata y nuevamente levantó la mirada. Matsumoto también se relajó al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, así que guardó su espada al igual que Renji.

-Ahora… - Urahara se dio media vuelta para ver a los tres veinteañeros – Sé que están emocionados por entrenar pero deben esperar un poco más hasta que aparezca el tercer shinigami que debe vigilarlos.

-¿Tercer? ¡Estamos llenos de shinigamis! ¿¡Para que mierda queremos más!? – respondió Grimmjow ya con una vena hinchada en la cabeza. El chico tenía razón, estaban los shinigamis que los seguían día y noche más estos otro dos, ¿para qué más? -.

-Sabes que yo no pongo las reglas, Grimmi-kun. Además, deben ser tres shinigamis aparte de los que siempre los siguen – respondió de lo más relajado Urahara mientras Nnoitra trataba de detener a Grimmjow quién trataba de lanzarse sobre el rubio y acribillarse -.

Ulquiorra miró la escena en silencio y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos. Dios, había perdido la cordura por unos segundos y casi hace que los maten a todos. Bien Ulquiorra, bien.

"Si no fuera por esa mujer…"

El pelinegro soltó un resoplido y caminó hacia los demás Espadas, los cuales se encontraban sentados en una orilla mirando todo el espectáculo expectantes.

-Ulquiorra – lo llamó Starrk haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que este se acercara -.

-Lo sé, es mi culpa – contestó Ulquiorra sentándose al lado izquierdo del hombre -.

-No debiste enojarte de esa forma con ellos… - dijo como si nada Starrk mientras miraba de forma desinteresada como los otros dos volvían a pelearse – Que sean idiotas no es razón para asesinarlos.

-No fue con ellos – respondió Ulquiorra de la misma forma también disfrutando de la vista -.

-¿Entonces…? - Starrk lo miró de reojo y Ulquiorra lo miró de la misma forma – Entiendo…

Sí, las conversaciones entre esos dos siempre eran de pocas palabras pero de alguna u otra forma siempre terminaban entendiéndose perfectamente. Y esta vez no fue la excepción. ¿Cómo Starrk notó que el problema del pelinegro era por una chica, una que todos conocían muy bien y hasta empezaban a extrañar? Fácil, Ulquiorra tenía la misma mirada que él tenía cuando comenzó a interesarse en Harribel y querer un futuro a su lado. Cuando habían sentimientos de por medio las miradas nunca mentían. Y Coyote era un experto en ese tipo de cosas.

-Si te sirve de algo… molestarte con el mundo no resolverá nada – Ulquiorra giró su cabeza para mirarlo con una ceja levantada. ¿A dónde quería llegar? -.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Starrk soltó un bostezo y siguió con la mirada a los idiotas que seguían peleando ya a estas alturas a golpes tirados en el suelo.

-Si en verdad quieres estar con ella debes decírselo. Y si algo te molesta, también – Ulquiorra volvió a levantar una ceja – No debes darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Si las cosas deben salir bien, lo harán.

Wow, eso era lo más profundo e inteligente que Coyote Starrk había dicho en toda su vida. Claro, típico de un escritor de segunda.

-La amas, ¿no es así? – preguntó Starrk esta vez mirando directamente al chico, el cual simplemente bajó la mirada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de confundido consigo mismo. Y pensar que la persona que más lo ayudaría sería el vago del número uno. En verdad el mundo es un lugar de sorpresas -.

-No… lo sé.

Starrk cerró los ojos y volvió nuevamente la vista al frente.

"El muy idiota no sabe ni lo que siente…"

-Aunque no lo sepas a ciencia cierta… si quieres estar con ella basta.

Ulquiorra lo miró sorprendido por un momento y luego volvió su mirada al frente con una insignificante sonrisa en su rostro, una que Coyote percibió muy de cerca y devolvió de la misma forma.

-¡Ulquiorra! – se escuchó el grito de Nell mientras ella saltaba sobre el chico y lo abrazaba desde la espalda por el cuello -.

-¿Qué pasa? – Respondió seriamente el chico mientras que Starrk soltaba otro bostezo -.

-¡Mira, mira! ¡Llegó Hime-chan! – le dijo bastante emocionada antes de que el joven se diera media vuelta y mirara hacia la entrada de la casa - ¡Con Kurosaki-kun! ¿¡No es genial!?

Nuevamente el riatsu de Ulquiorra se elevó, no tanto como antes pero sí lo hizo. ¿Es que acaso ese tipo tendría que salirle hasta en la sopa? Bueno, viendo el lado positivo de todo al menos tendría a Orihime en la mira.

"Dios, que psicópata sonó eso"

Con cuidado Ulquiorra se soltó del agarre de la chica y se levantó para ir hacia una esquina, aun con el riatsu un poco alto y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Era necesario mencionar al shinigami? – preguntó desinteresado Starrk mirando de reojo a la chica, la cual miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa en dirección a Ulquiorra -.

-¡Claro que sí! Mientras más lo vea más se dará cuenta de lo celoso que es y tendrá que hablar con Hime-chan al respecto – luego se giró al adulto y le sonrió – Además es divertido molestarlo con Ichigo, ¿o me equivoco?

.

* * *

.

-¡Qué bueno que al fin llegan! Los habíamos estado esperando… - les sonrió Urahara como recibimiento a los chicos -.

-Sí, bueno… ¿Para qué nos llamaste? – Preguntó Ichigo pero fue totalmente ignorado por el rubio quien se preparaba para sacar su espada - ¿Pero qué dia…?

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando fue sacado por la fuerza de su cuerpo y cayó sentado en el suelo. Orihime se tapó la boca por la impresión y miró aun sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Yoruichi! – Llamó el rubio al momento en que la morena aparecía por los pasillos de la casa - ¿Podrías llevar el cuerpo de Kurosaki al salón?

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? – Le preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte del adolescente - ¿A caso te llegó la vejez?

-Por desgracia aun no pero sabes que mejor me apuro o mis hijos me asesinan… - dijo de forma cantada el rubio mientras se perdía por los pasillos de la casa dando saltitos -.

-¿Qué está pasando, Yoruichi-san? – preguntó Ichigo de mala gana mientras se levantaba del suelo sobándose su trasero. Odiaba que lo sacaran sin avisar o a la fuerza -.

-Sí, ¿a qué hijos se refería Urahara-san? No recuerdo que tenga alguno - preguntó Inoue mientras ayudaba a la mujer a levantar el cuerpo de su amigo y llevarlo hasta la sala -.

-Sí, bueno… - comenzó la chica pero se cayó inmediatamente al escuchar el estruendo de más adentro -.

_-¿¡Quién mierda crees que es tu hijo!?_ – La voz de Grimmjow se hizo presente luego de un gran estruendo -.

-¿Grimmjow-kun? – preguntó Orihime algo confundida. ¿No que Ulquiorra había salido con él? -.

-¿Grimmjow está aquí? – preguntó algo alterado Ichigo. La última vez que lo había visto no fue en los mejores términos que digamos y tampoco quería comenzar una pelea con él innecesariamente. Además, Inoue lo había llamado Grimmjow-kun, así que quizás eran amigos -.

-¡Claro que lo está! Lo que pasa es que hoy es día de entrenamiento – dijo ya con algo de fastidio Yoruichi mientras sentaba en una esquina al cuerpo del pelinaranja -.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – preguntó Ichigo con los brazos cruzados. Esto le olía muy mal -.

-Que para entrenar necesitaban la vigilancia de tres shinigamis y tú, Ichigo, eres el tercero.

-¿Qué?

-Yoruichi-san – alzó la voz esta vez Orihime, haciendo que la mujer la viera a la cara - ¿Quiénes son los otros dos shinigamis?

-Matsumoto y Abarai.

-¿Renji? – preguntó algo contrariado Ichigo. ¿No que el chico había acompañado a Rukia la vez que se encontraron con los shinigamis? -.

-Si. Fueron los únicos dos disponibles – Yoruichi se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos. Los jóvenes la siguieron de cerca hasta que por fin llegaron a una puerta que no recordaban. Yoruichi colocó la mano en el pomo de la puerta y miró a Ichigo de reojo– Por tanto no puedes volver a tu cuerpo hasta que los chicos terminen o todos morirán. Así que te advierto que no hagas nada estúpido que yo misma te machaco si es necesario.

-S-sí – respondió por inercia Ichigo al escuchar a la chica, mientras Orihime miraba algo asustada la escena. Así que aquí era donde había ido Ulquiorra. Si esto era tan importante para el joven y sus amigos entonces por qué… -.

"¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿A caso… no confía en mí?"

-¿Pasa algo, Inoue? – preguntó despacio Ichigo al ver la preocupación en los ojos de su compañera -.

-¿Eh? No, nada. No pasa nada – le respondió la chica con una sonrisa algo forzada, haciendo que Ichigo quedara algo incómodo con el asunto -.

-Bueno, vamos – Yoruichi de un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta para encontrarse inmediatamente a la figura de Nell abalanzándose sobre ellos -.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Hime-chan! ¡Qué bueno que llegan! Ya me estaba cansando de esperarlos – les mencionó Nell con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras los abrazaba con fuerza – En especial a ti, Ichigo.

-¿A… a mí? – preguntó un poco nervioso el chico por el abrumador saludo de su amiga -.

-¡Claro! – Nell se separó de los jóvenes y los miró con las manos en las caderas - ¿Sino cómo nos habríamos transformado?

La chica vestía con un traje deportivo color blanco donde el pantalón y el buzo formaban una sola pieza, con las mangas rotas y el número tres en la capucha. En verdad se veía bastante más decente que cuando la conocieron, solo con harapos y el cabello desordenado. Además de que volvía a tener su marca de resurrección en su rostro y la máscara sobre su cabeza.

-¡Te ves muy bien, Nell-chan! – la felicitó Orihime con las manos juntas -.

-¿En serio te gusta? – Nell giró un poco su cuerpo como si modelara frente a la chica ante la mirada incrédula de Ichigo – Al menos con esto no muestro nada innecesario aunque creo que está algo ajustado...

-¡Nell! – Se escuchó la voz de Nnoitra a lo lejos, en medio de lo que parecía un desierto y con el cuerpo de él y de la chica a rastras - ¡Ven a buscar tu cuerpo o lo dejaré por ahí tirado!

-¡No te atrevas a hacerlo! – Le respondió el grito la chica mientras salía corriendo a su encuentro - ¡Nnoitra!

Orihime miró un momento a Ichigo y luego a todo su alrededor. Había arena por todas partes y un sol abrasador – cosa curiosa porque, recalco, aún no terminaba el invierno -. Por los alrededores pudo distinguir a alguno de los Espadas como Szayelaporro y Harribel sentados en unas rocas a su derecha. Grimmjow se encontraba aun con su cuerpo a rastras mientras que a lo lejos veía a Nell hacerle pucheros a Nnoitra para pedirle que llevara su cuerpo. "¿Dónde estará Ulquiorra…?" La chica siguió buscando con la mirada hasta que Matsumoto se colocó frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué estaría enojada?

-Llegas tarde – la acusó -.

-¿Eh?

-Que llegas tarde. Urahara dijo que debieron llegar hace horas. ¿Sabes lo que es lidiar con todos estos hollows sin poder siquiera conversar con alguien de forma más o menos amena?

-Pues… ¿lo siento? – Respondió la adolescente sin saber muy bien que decirle a su amiga -.

-Bueno, no importa – Dijo Rangiku mientras sonreía y abrazaba a la chica en forma de saludo, el cual Orihime no tardó en responder – Me alegra verte. ¡Ya ha pasado tanto! Si tan solo mi capitán me dejara salir más seguido… - mencionó Rangiku soltando a la joven y haciendo un puchero -.

-Jejeje – respondió nerviosa Orihime -.

-Y dime, ¿cómo has estado? – Preguntó acercándose un poco a la chica - ¿Te ha ido bien en la escuela?

-Sí, me ha ido bien – Orihime le dio una sonrisa antes de que Rangiku borrara la suya -.

-¿Y con Ulquiorra?

Orihime se calló un momento y, sin poder evitarlo, busco nuevamente con la mirada al pelinegro. Nuevamente ni rastros de él. Luego miró hacia Rangiku y bajó la mirada.

-Bien…

-¿Segura?

-No. Digo… hemos hablado bastante para llenar el tiempo perdido y nos hemos besado un par de veces pero…

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Que qué? – le preguntó sorprendida la shinigami mientras trataba de entender lo ocurrido. ¿En serio habían llegado tan lejos en solo una semana? – Cuéntamelo todo.

"¿Será lo adecuado?"

Nuevamente la adolescente miró hacia todos lados y llegó a su amiga a una esquina donde nadie pudiera escucharlas. Le contó todo. De él como su nuevo inquilino, sus arrebatos en el baño, la pelea con Rukia… todo, incluyendo lo de la noche anterior. Rangiku solo la escuchaba atenta y asentía de vez en cuando para que prosiguiera.

Los minutos pasaron sin que se dieran cuenta. Orihime volvió a mirar al horizonte y por fin se encontró con el pelinegro trotando al lado de sus compañeros. Sus ropas también había cambiado como las de su amiga, eso sí que su buzo no llevaba capucha sino que un cuello alto que llevaba levemente abierto. Su máscara volvía al lado izquierdo de su cabeza y aquellas marcas de lágrimas daban color a su pálido cuerpo. Ulquiorra había vuelto a ser un hollow.

-Ahora entiendo todo… - dijo en voz baja Rangiku mientras trataba de pensar cómo ayudar a su amiga – Debes de estar pasándolo realmente mal…

-No tanto, la verdad – respondió por inercia Orihime mientras le daba una sonrisa – Digo, solo estoy bastante confundida.

-¿Has pensado en decirle lo que sientes? – preguntó seria la shinigami mientras Orihime bajaba la mirada -.

-Si…

-¿Y…?

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tengo miedo… - Rangiku la miró confundida pero luego se sorprendió al ver a la chica con los ojos llorosos mientras miraba al chico a lo lejos con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro – Tengo miedo a que él no me responda de igual manera. Y aunque me correspondiera en sentimientos él… no sabría decírmelo porque no sabe lo que se siente el amar a otros. No lo distingue. Por eso… por eso prefiero demostrárselo que decírselo. Solo que… aun no estoy segura de cómo hacerlo.

-Hime…

Los minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que Rangiku tuvo que ir donde su compañero. Orihime se quedó un momento mirando a los Espadas hasta que recordó que tenía que terminar el trabajo de biología. Con algo de cansancio se levantó y caminó hasta la salida para buscar sus cosas. Le llevó un par de minutos hasta que por fin las encontró aun tiradas por el suelo. Su mochila, al parecer, seguía cerrada, no así su libro. El libro que le había regalado su hermano.

"Espero que no se hayan arrugado demasiado las páginas…"

Luego de soltar un suspiro, Orihime me agachó para recoger sus cosas, las cuales no alcanzó a tomar al ver como otra mano las alzaba para ella. Despacio volvió a levantarse y se encontró con ni más ni menos que el motivo de sus suspiros y dolores de cabeza.

-Ulquiorra…

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

* * *

.

Hello!

How are you!? I´m fine. Ya, en serio… como han estado!? No saben lo mucho que los eh extrañado! pero no importa! E aquí un nuevo capítulo de la historia más genialosa jamás escrita en la vida! Muajajaja! (ya, en serio, creo que el cansancio me está pasando la cuenta)

Se que me demoré pero quiero que tengan esto muy en claro: YO, JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES DEJARÉ ESTA HISTORIA. ¿Por qué, se preguntarán ustedes? Porque es una historia que llevo pensando desde hace más o menos tres o cuatro años. Así que no importa si a veces me demoro (en verdad estoy trabajando en eso) pero recuerden que no pararé esta historia hasta que cambie la palabra _**Continuará**_… en un _**Fin**_.

Mis agradecimientos a: FlowerBloom, nikita, Sly Jeagerjaques, Nico Ale, bubumoon y todfos mis demás lectores! Lo quiero.

Ah! Y ya he pensado en un par de situaciones que ustedes me han mandado. Si quieren pueden seguir mandando muchas más ^-^

Bye!


	21. Nada de decisiones apresuradas

-Ulquiorra…

Ulquiorra con cuidado arregló como pudo las páginas dobladas del libro y se le quedó mirando por un momento. La primera página del libro había sido la más arrugada y era, a la vez, la más importante con lo que parecía ser una dedicatoria para la chica de parte de su hermano, Sora. De reojo miró a Orihime en medio de la oscuridad de aquella habitación sin ventanas y cerró el libro con fuerza para entregárselo.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con tus cosas, mujer.

-Gracias – le respondió escuetamente la chica mientras abrazada su libro sin levantar la vista. ¿Cómo verlo de frente si no sabía que decir ante aquella mirada implacable que tanto lo caracterizaba? -.

Por otro lado Ulquiorra guardó las manos en sus bolsillos y le dio una última mirada a la chica antes de disponerse a irse. Por alguna razón estaba molesto, muy molesto pero no con ella, sino con toda la situación que los rodeaba.

-E-espera… - susurro la chica al escuchar los pasos del chico – Por favor espera. Necesito… preguntarte algo…

Ulquiorra obedeció a la chica pero no se giró a verla. Ya sabía por dónde iría aquella conversación y no estaba seguro de querer seguir con ella. Pero claro, Orihime se lo había pedido y él le haría caso ciegamente.

-¿Si? – preguntó el chico despacio mientras Orihime levantaba el rostro y veía su espalda. En verdad nunca antes la había visto tan grande e imponente -.

-Cuando llegué aquí Yoruichi-san nos comentó de ustedes y de su entrenamiento como si fuese algo que yo manejara pero… no lo hacía – el pecho dolió por un segundo, logrando que ella acercara aún más el libro a su cuerpo - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque no creí que fuese necesario.

-¿Qué? – preguntó asombrada la chica por sus palabras. ¿Tan poca cosa era ella para él que no merecía saber de su vida? - ¿Por qué…?

-Porque tú estaría demasiado ocupada con Kurosaki Ichigo como para preocuparte por lo que hago o no, por tanto, no había razón alguna como para informarte.

El pecho de la chica volvió a doler, solo que esta vez fue con mucha más fuerza. Las palabras del chico fueron tan duras como el sonido de sus pisadas al retirarse de la estancia. Ulquiorra no había volteado a verla en ningún momento y sus palabras fueron mucho más frías de lo que recordaba haber escuchado estos últimos días. No solo lucía como el Ulquiorra de hace dos años, sino que sonaba igual de vacío, frio y distante que cuando lo conoció.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron silenciosas por las mejillas de Orihime mientras ella caía en cuenta de la distancia que aún estaba entre ellos.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 21: Nada de decisiones apresuradas

.

-¡Hasta que apareces, idiota! – Le saludo amigablemente Grimmjow con los brazos cruzados - ¡Es nuestro turno así que mueve tu trasero al campo!

Ulquiorra simplemente lo miró sin ponerle mucha atención que digamos para luego caminar tranquilamente al medio del desierto. A su alrededor vio a sus demás compañeros tomando un descanso, con sus buzos a medio abrir mientras recuperaban el aire. Ahora era su turno con Grimmjow para botar tensiones, para despejar su mente y atacar a su contrincante a diestra y siniestra sin la intervención de nadie. Claro, si es que no lo mataba antes.

-¿Por qué mejor no nos saltamos el intermedio, eh? – Preguntó Grimmjow mientras desenvainaba su zampakuto y la movía de un lado a otro tratando de soltar un poco los músculos de su brazo -.

-Por mí no hay problema – respondió Ulquiorra escuetamente también desenvainando su espada -.

-Eso quería oír… ¡Tritura, Pantera!

-Encadena, Murciélago.

Una gran masa de humo envolvió a los Espada al momento que sus riatsu se dispararon – en especial el de Ulquiorra- para sorpresa de la mayoría de los shinigamis que presenciaban aquella pelea al lado de los demás Espadas. Apenas llevaban unos pocos segundos de pelea y los golpes y patadas iban de un lado a otro con tanta intensidad como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello.

Al minuto siguiente llegó Orihime corriendo algo asustada al sentir el aumento del riatsu de Ulquiorra y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar aquella batalla en curso. Ninguno cedía, ninguno dejaba de atacar. Dio un paso involuntario hacia adelante con una mano en su pecho pero se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

-¡Inoue! – Orihime desvió la mirada para encontrarse con Ichigo llamándola con su mano derecha en alto. A su lado se encontraban el par de shinigamis más los demás Espadas sentados en el suelo, todos mirando expectantes sin perderse ni un segundo de aquella pelea-.

-Kurosaki-kun… - por un segundo dudó de ir a su lado pero no le quedaba de otra, por lo que simplemente fue a su encuentro a paso lento y mirando hacia el suelo - ¿Qué… está pasando?

-Pues… es su turno de entrenar. Aunque más que mirar me gustaría unírmeles… en especial a Ulquiorra – mencionó el joven apuntando a los jóvenes con el pulgar de su mano izquierda. Si no fuera porque Ichigo vio a su compañera, habría interrumpido la pelea de un solo salto. Ahora solo le quedaba calmarse y seguir de espectador -.

Orihime lo observó un segundo y se fijó en como sus manos temblaban de la excitación. Ella más que nadie sabía la rivalidad nacida entre el cuarto Espada y el shinigami sustituto, y de la pelea pendiente que ellos tenían. Y aunque le dio gusto ver esa llama de emoción encendida en los ojos de Ichigo que hacía tiempo que no veía, en verdad deseó que nunca tuviesen que pelear entre ellos.

"Nunca más… "

\- ¿Trajiste las cosas para estudiar? – la voz de Ichigo, ya algo más calmada volvió a traer a la chica a la realidad, haciendo que Orihime pegara un salto -.

-Eh… ¡Ah, sí! – respondió algo sorprendida mientras le mostrata su libro y su mochila – Aun no hemos comenzado y…. bueno… pensé que lo mejor sería avanzar un poco – mentira. Ella quería seguir viendo la batalla pero debía calmarse. Debía terminar sus deberes de estudiante. Debía… debía…

-¡Vaya, parece que Ulqui-kun se enfadó! – comentó de la nada Urahara que apareció mágicamente al lado de la chica abanicándose y mirando la pelea como si fuese su programa de televisión favorito, con mejillas rosadas y todo. Orihime pegó un involuntario salto nuevamente y volvió a ver al pelinegro. Era verdad, su riatsu se había elevado aún más de un momento a otro -.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo si Ulquiorra miró un segundo, solo un mísero segundo de reojo a las personas que los rodeaban y vio a Orihime llegando casi corriendo al lado del pelinaranja? Con solo ver eso su sangre comenzó a hervir de rabia y claro, se descargó con el pobre de Grimmjow que obviamente lo disfrutó bastante. Nada mejor que una buena pelea dándolo todo contra tu mejor amigo y el más grande de tus rivales.

-¿Seguro que deberíamos dejarlos seguir? – Preguntó de repente Matsumoto mirando algo preocupada a Orihime, la cual ni parpadeaba de la preocupación -.

-¡Claro! Este es el método más antiguo para sacar el estrés… - comentó mirando de reojo a los espadas, en especial a cierta peliverde que secaba su rostro con una toalla - ¿No es así, Nell-chan?

-Eso parece aunque insisto en que nuestro método es mejor… - comentó esta mientras inflaba sus mejillas - ¿No es así, Nnoitra?

-¡Claro! ¡No hay nada que una noche de borrachera no arregle! – Comentó Nnoitra sentado al lado de Nell y con el pulgar arriba -.

-¿Y que terminen como hace un año? No – Dijo tajante Harribel mientras los miraba de reojo con los brazos cruzados -.

-¿Cómo terminaron hace un año? – preguntó curiosa Orihime haciendo que todos los shinigamis miraran curiosos a los espadas. Lo mejor sería distraerse un poco antes de que muriese de la preocupación -.

-¡Hey! ¡Tirar de la cola es trampa! – se escuchó de fondo la voz de Grimmjow pero nadie le prestó mucha atención que digamos -.

-En una borrachera tan grande que hasta Ulquiorra y Grimmjow terminaron vomitando todo – respondió con simpleza la rubia -.

-Y eso que Ulquiorra es el que tiene más aguante de nosotros cuatro – mencionó Nell como si diese el dato curioso del día. Sí que lo era -.

-¿En serio puede tomar tanto? – Preguntó entre espantada y curiosa Orihime mientras trataba de hacerse a la idea de un Ulquiorra más joven y fuera de todo protocolo, en medio de una fiesta y rodeada de los Espadas -.

-¿A caso nunca lo has visto, Hime? – le preguntó esta vez Matsumoto -.

-Bueno… quizás con una cerveza o dos… nada más – meditó la chica un momento tratando de hacer algo de memoria. Claro que les iba a omitir lo de la madrugada del sábado para evitar momentos incómodos, pero por lo demás, no recordaba. Luego cayó en cuenta de algo -.

"Si llegó así de ebrio esa noche y es el de mayor aguante… ¿Cuánto tomó en realidad?"

-Es que ahora es todo un chico recto, con principios… - comentó Nell

-Aburrido – acotó Nnoitra -.

-Aunque… - Nell miro mal al chico antes de continuar - sigue siendo un chico malo… bueno, todos.

-¿Chico malo? – preguntó Orihime -.

-¿Por qué crees que somos Espadas y aún podemos transformarnos, eh? – Nell levantó sus cejas de forma sugerente con una sonrisa que tenía el doble sentido de principio a fin -.

-¿Incluso tú? – esta vez habló Ichigo algo intrigado por las palabras de Nell. Obvio, era difícil imaginarse a la chica como alguien corrompido pero era una Espada y, por tanto, había hecho cosas en su vida no muy correctas para la mayoría pero sí para su retorcida lógica -.

-Incluso yo – Nell sonrió de una forma que ellos nunca antes habían visto, como si algo tramara para sus adentros, con un toque de malicia y entretención – Dime Nnoitra, ¿recuerdas a que edad tomaste alcohol por primera vez?

-A la misma en que perdiste tu virginidad – respondió con orgullo el Espada mientras miraba de reojo a los adolescentes que algo espantados y sorprendidos los escuchaban - ¿Y tú?

-Aunque fui la más vieja en tomar alcohol, no creo que los quince sea una mala edad…– y con aquella sonrisa por parte de ella Ichigo decidió que era suficiente. Quería mucho a su amiga y daría su vida por ayudarla pero… no estaba seguro de si quería saber mucho más de su pasado y parte de su presente que ya de por si era algo perturbador-.

Por otro lado Orihime simplemente se dedicó a mirar al chico de sus sueños en una intensa pelea donde algo le decía que ella era la causa de su ira.

"¿Por qué… ahora lo veo tan lejos?"

Claro que lo veía lejos. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más se daba cuenta de la barrera de dos años que los distanciaba.

-Ven Inoue. Mejor vamos a estudiar – escuchó Orihime mientras sentía que Ichigo la tomaba del brazo izquierdo. A regañadientes dejó de presenciar la pelea y entró en la estancia junto al pelinaranja -.

Las horas pasaron y Orihime por fin pudo terminar su trabajo con Ichigo. Ulquiora y Grimmjow, por otro lado, decidieron terminar su pelea sin sus resurrecciones a puros golpes. ¿La razón? Según ellos para así evitar matar al otro y seguir en una pelea totalmente justa. Aunque para todos el ganador indiscutido fue Ulquiorra, debieron admitir que el peliceleste no lo hizo nada de mal.

Ya con los Espadas de vuelta en sus cuerpos los shinigamis comenzaron a irse no sin antes ver a una Matsumoto medio ahogando a Orihime por la fuerza de su abrazo. Ichigo también volvió a su cuerpo y se fue nada más quedaron solo los Espadas y el rubio loco. Y aunque el chico estaba algo preocupado por Orihime y su cara de nervios, sabía que lo mejor era concederle un tiempo a solas con el pelinegro, aun cuando eso sonara algo irónico tomando en cuenta el hecho de que vivían juntos. Ella necesitaba hablar con él lo antes posible y Kurosaki Ichigo no se interpondría a ello.

-Esto da asco – comentó de la nada Grimmjow en voz baja haciendo una mueca de disgusto -.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Ulquiorra sin entender mucho pero solo le bastó percatarse de la dirección de la mirada del peliceleste -.

Nell se encontraba muy, muy melosa abrazando del cuello a Nnoitra, el cual ni tonto ni perezoso aprovechó el momento para que su mano jugara un poco en el cuerpo de la chica.

-Creo que iré a un puterio. ¿Vienes? – preguntó como si nada mientras se terminaba se colocar su chaqueta. Ulquiorra simplemente lo miró a los ojos y se dio media vuelta. La respuesta era obvia. Luego vio a Orihime esperando a su amigo en la puerta de la casa mientras miraba algo aburrida el paisaje exterior. Era claro con quién se iría Ulquiorra. Por ello simplemente Grimmjow dejó escapar un suspiro con algo de fastidio y paso caminando al lado de su amigo – Solo no lo arruines, ¿de acuerdo?

Ulquiorra lo miró sin entender mucho sus palabras pero decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar esta vez. Orihime lo esperaba.

Por ello llegó tranquilamente a su lado y ella le sonrió quedamente.

-¿Vamos? – preguntó él -.

-C-claro – respondió ella -.

Caminaban despacio en medio de las estrechas calles del barrio residencial, uno al lado del otro, cada cual mirando a diferentes puntos, tratando de no emitir palabra alguna y siendo separados por más de un paso de distancia. ¿Cómo podían comenzar? ¿Cómo emitir palabra alguna si ni siquiera ellos sabían bien qué decirle al otro? Si, estaban en un problema tremendo de comunicación pero más que nada, de sinceridad.

Orihime ya había vigilado lo suficiente al chico como para saber que no conseguiría nada concreto a menos que lo increpara directamente. Es decir, primero hacia algo, luego hacia lo contrario, luego volvía a hacer eso mismo y lo volvía a contrariar. Esto era más de lo que ella aguantaba en términos de entendimiento y eso que conocía más o menos al chico en cuestión. Luego recordó la historia de Nell y volvió a deprimirse. En verdad no lo conocía casi nada.

Por otro lado Ulquiorra estaba en una gran batalla mental donde, al parecer, la racionalidad le estaba pateando el culo a los sentimientos recién descubiertos de este, cariñosamente conocidos como "corazón" o "esta cosa en el pecho que molesta día y noche". Al parecer él no sentía celos, no, el sentía resentimiento hacia Kurosaki Ichigo por batallas pasadas y sin resolver hasta el día de hoy. Nada del otro mundo.

Sumando todo eso, el resultado era el que se apreciaba, cada uno por su cuenta. ¿Y cómo comenzar si no?

-Eh… ¿Ulquiorra? – llamó de repente la chica con el rostro sonrojado y mirando hacia el lado contrario de la posición del chico -.

-¿Sí? – respondió simplemente este mirando hacia el frente, luego de reojo a ella, y nuevamente hacia el frente -.

"¡Vamos Orihime, tu puedes!"

-Eh… pues… - la chica volvió a dudar un momento antes de detenerse, tomar aire y mirarlo de frente. Pero claro, al ver a Ulquiorra detenerse a solo un par de pasos más adelante, con la mirada profunda, el ceño relajado y su pose clásica de aburrimiento con las manos en los bolsillos, Orihime simplemente entró en pánico – Yo… yo…

-¿Tú…?

-N-nell-chan hoy nos comentó sobre una borrachera que tuviste hace un año… – soltó rápido la chica algo derrotada. Bueno, al menos había dicho algo más o menos coherente, o algo así. Pero claro, ¿quién en su sano juicio comenzaba hablando de ese tema de la nada? Ella. Pero tomando el lado positivo de su pánico, al menos podría tantear un poco el terreno antes de lanzarle la gran pregunta – También dijo que eres el que tiene más aguante… ¿Es eso verdad?

Ulquiorra la observó algo desconcertado y soltó un largo suspiro antes de comenzar nuevamente a caminar. Orihime lo vio de reojo y corrió hasta quedar a su lado.

-Si -.

-Entonces debes ser muy bueno para ir a fiestas… aunque suena algo extraño si es de tu parte – le comentó bajo la chica mientras lo miraba de reojo -.

-Piensas bien, no lo soy – Ulquiorra la vio de reojo y encontró sus mejillas algo sonrojadas – Usualmente me invitan para que termine pagando.

-Ya veo… - Orihime lo vio de reojo y se encontró con aquella mirada verde que le quitaba el aliento. Este era el momento - ¿P-puedo preguntarte algo más?

-¿Algo como qué? – Preguntó sin más el joven aun mirando con aburrimiento el paisaje que se abría frente a ellos -.

-Es que… bueno… - Orihime bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – No te entiendo.

-¿A qué te refieres, mujer? Esa no es una pregunta.

-A eso… tú… como has actuado estos días desde la noche del viernes… o quizás desde antes – Orihime nuevamente levantó la mirada y lo miró decidida. Era ahora no nunca – Quiera saber qué es lo que pasa por tu mente. Quiero saber si las palabras de aquella noche eran cierta. Quiero saber por qué estás tan molesto. Quiero… saber qué es lo que en verdad quieres.

La joven detuvo sus pasos y Ulquiorra la imitó de igual forma.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que estoy molesto? – preguntó serio sin muchas emociones en el rostro, como siempre. Más bien se veía tranquilo, mucho más de lo que ella esperó -.

-No es que lo crea… lo sé. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo y sé que hoy lo estas – respondió firme la chica ya mucho más tranquila y con determinación – O eso creo…

-Eres observadora.

-No tanto como tú.

Ulquiorra soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de acercarse hacia la Orihime y quedar a solo un par de centímetros de ella. La chica se quedó en el lugar sin retroceder ni un milímetro – no como la noche anterior que terminó aprisionada entre él y el ventanal – aunque no pudo evitar abrazar aún más fuerte el libro que llevaba entre sus brazos. ¿A quién engañaba? Estaba que moría de los nervios pero su determinación era aún más grande y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Sí, estoy molesto.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque te dije que odio compartir lo que es mío y cuando te mencioné que te quería solo para mí fue verdad.

Orihime lo miró a los ojos detenidamente hasta que sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse. Al fin comprendía la situación.

-¿A caso… estás celoso?

Ulquiorra se quedó de piedra aun sin creer las palabras de la chica.

-¿Qué?

-¡Estás celoso! – afirmó la chica ahora mucho más calmada, hasta animada. Tanto jaleo por nada -.

-No lo estoy – Ulquiorra desvió la mirada pero un pequeño, casi imperceptible sonrojo le jugó en contra. Estúpidas emociones -.

-¡Claro que sí! – Le acusó apuntando su rostro – ¡Admítelo!

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? – preguntó el chico algo cabreado. Esto le estaba doliendo hasta el orgullo, pero parecía que la chica lo estaba disfrutando -.

-¡Porqué sí! ¡Es necesario!

-Ese no es un argumento válido y coherente.

-¡Para mí si lo es! – Orihime infló sus mejillas y el chico juró nunca antes haber visto un ser tan adorable como ella – Tú… no sabes lo que sientes porque no estás acostumbrado a ello… - Orihime bajó el rostro y prosiguió – Y quizás me equivoque pero con el torbellino de emociones nuevas quizás estás confundido… Y tal vez sea solo una niña pero desde _esa noche_ me prometí a mí misma estar siempre a tu lado y ayudarte hasta mi último aliento – Orihime levantó el rostro con decisión y lo miró directo a los ojos – Yo sé lo que siento por ti, lo sé desde hace dos años y sé muy bien sobre los sentimientos y el corazón y… - Orihime avanzó un par de pasos hasta eliminar la distancia que los separaba y llevó su mano derecha hasta el pecho del chico, más específicamente, hasta su corazón - …creo que sé lo que tú sientes por mí.

Ulquiorra abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante las palabras de la chica. ¿En verdad ella entendía tan claramente la situación que él estaba pasando? Claro que lo hacía, siempre lo había hecho en realidad. Desde que la llevó a Las Noches y se dio el tiempo de conocerla sabía que la chica era capaz de verlo como nadie más lo hacía, incluso más claramente de lo que él podía hacerlo.

-Aun así… - Orihime bajó el rostro y alejó su mano del chico para llevarla hasta su propio pecho, logrando que Ulquiorra extrañara aquella calidez - …siento que han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo y… aunque quiero estar a tu lado tengo miedo de no llegar a conocerte nunca. Quizás… deberíamos tomarnos todo esto con más calma y…

Orihime no pudo terminar su frase cuando sintió el frio tacto del chico sobre su rostro y sus finos labios contra los suyos. Todo fue tan rápido y sorpresivo que ni tiempo tuvo de analizar la situación. Pero finalmente y luego de un par de segundos pudo corresponderle de igual forma, con la misma intensidad y pasión, logrando que su libro cayera al suelo y sus manos se aferraran con fuerza al pecho del chico. Dios, lo amaba tanto que con solo un beso había olvidado por completo todo lo que tenía por decirle. ¿Qué se tomaran un tiempo? Si, como no.

Por otro lado Ulquiorra simplemente reaccionó involuntariamente ante las palabras de la chica y la calló de la mejor forma conocida. ¿La amaba? No lo sabía aún pero sí sabía que quería estar siempre a su lado. Lo supo desde el momento que la recordó totalmente, o quizás de antes, cuando la veía solo como un mero recuerdo en su subconsciente. No estaba seguro. Solo quería que ella se callara y dejara de decir toda esa porquería.

Un par de minutos pasaron hasta que por fin decidieron que debían separarse. La chica soltó un poco la ropa de Ulquiorra mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Sus ojos se encontraban entreabiertos y algo de vapor escapaba de sus labios. En verdad se veía hermosa y solo él podría disfrutar de su belleza.

-¿Por qué…? - preguntó la chica aun tratando de volver a la Tierra -.

-Porque esto es lo que decido. ¿Y tú?

Simple, conciso y preciso. Así había sido Ulquiorra y en verdad no esperaba nada menos de él. Entonces ella al fin lo entendió. No importaba si apenas llevaban una semana juntos o si apenas y conocían al otro. No importaba si él era mitad hollow o si ella era una simple humana. Ellos habían vivido momentos maravillosos aun estando en Las Noches donde aprendieron lo suficiente del otro como para enamorarse perdidamente. ¿En qué estaba pensando en decirle que se tomaran un tiempo? Esto era lo correcto.

-¡Claro que sí!

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro Orihime se paró de puntitas y besó al chico mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cuello. Ulquiorra simplemente le respondió inmediatamente aquel contacto mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cintura. ¿Esto era demasiado cursi? Lo era pero… ¡Al diablo con todo! Solo ella podría verlo de esta forma y desarmarlo como ella sabía.

.

* * *

.

La llegada a la Sociedad de Almas del par de shinigamis fue de lo más calma y silenciosa. Y es que en realidad no sabía muy bien que decir a esas alturas. Por un día fueron capaces de compartir con aquellos Espadas y sentir el porqué del cariño de Inoue hacia ellos. Solo eran humanos.

Quizás no llegarían a ser íntimos amigos de ellos y era totalmente comprensible – exceptuando a Nell, obviamente -, pero ya se había formado un lazo de, al menos, respeto y comprensión. Además de que no eran tan malos después de todo.

-Al fin llegan… - Matsumoto miró a su alrededor hasta que por fin dio con la silueta de Rukia sentada arriba de un árbol - ¿Cómo estuvo su tarde con los hollow? ¿Hicieron amigos?

Renji soltó un suspiro y caminó hacia la chica hasta que fue detenido por la rubia. Matsumoto tenía la expresión seria y no perdía de vista a la pelinegra.

-Kushiki-san, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?

-Claro – respondió Rukia mientras bajaba de un salto y se colocaba al lado de Rangiku - ¿Sí?

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Rukia se quedó pensándolo por un momento, luego miró a Renji a la cara y se decidió.

-Como quieras. Sígueme

Rukia dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por las calles del Seiretei en silencio. Matsumoto la siguió en silencio hasta que por fin llegaron a un bosque cercano, más precisamente, al frente de un gran lago bajo la luz de la luna llena.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Rukia aun sin dar la vuelta, simplemente mirando lo calmo de las aguas -.

-Hable con Inoue-chan y me contó todo lo que pasó entre ustedes – le respondió seria la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Aun así no entiendo por qué todo ese odio. Tú no eres así.

-Je… - soltó de repente Rukia al escuchar las palabras de su amiga - ¿Cómo sabes que no soy de esa forma?

-Te conozco lo suficiente. Algo te pasó y quiero saber que fue.

-En serio… solo fue un malentendido – respondió la pelinegra sin apartar la mirada del lago -.

-¿Un malentendido? ¿¡A esto le llamas un malentendido!? ¡No me vengas con eso! – Le contestó Rangiku con rabia – Orihime confió en ti cuando más lo necesitaba y tú le dijiste que dejara de sentir aquello. ¡Hasta le dijiste que volverías a verla! Pero claro, desapareciste por dos años y luego llegar de la nada para atacar al Espada. Que buena amiga.

-¡Basta! Solo le dije lo que era mejor para ella – se defendió la pelinegra dándose media vuelta y encarando a la rubia con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido -.

-¿Y alejarla del amor de su vida es lo mejor para ella? – preguntó Rangiku incrédula ante la actitud de Rukia -.

-¡Por supuesto! Él es un Espada y ella una humana. Su relación no puede suceder…

-Corrección, los dos son humanos – Rukia bajó un momento la mirada y Rangiku la analizó un momento – Espera… ¿todo esto lo dices por ella o por ti?

-¿Qué? – Rukia levantó el rostro y la miró sin creer aun en sus palabras - ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

-Es lo más lógico y te estás comportando como toda una niña mimada – Rangiku bajó un segundo la mirada y pudo sentir como el riatsu de su compañera se elevaba poco a poco -.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Claro que sí y lo sabes – Rangiku se dio media vuelta y dio un paso para alejarse. Luego giró su rostro y pudo ver de reojo a Rukia con los ojos hinchados y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas – Si tú no puedes estar con el hombre que amas no impidas que otros puedan ser felices. Tú no eres la única sufriendo.

Y con esas frías palabras Rangiku siguió su camino hasta que por fin se perdió de la vista de la Kushiki. Rukia, sola y con un tremendo dolor en el pecho cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar como pocas veces en su vida había hecho, con desesperación y rabia.

"Sé que no debo hacerlo pero… duele tanto"

.

* * *

.

Ya en casa, Orihime se encerró en su habitación, se tiró sobre su cama, y chilló de emoción escondiendo su rostro en su almohada y moviendo sus piernas de arriba a abajo. Dios, estaba tan contenta que apenas y podía contenerlo.

"Por fin, por fin, por fin, por fin, por fin… ¡Por fin!"

Luego de un par de minutos igual de exaltada y con la felicidad a flor de piel, decidió tomar un poco de aire y clamarse. Se giró en la cama para quedar boca arriba y miró hacia el techo. Sus mejillas seguían de un lindo rosado mientras sus labios no dejaban ni un segundo de sonreír.

Habían llegado hacía más o menos unos diez minutos, quizás no tomados de la mano como cualquier pareja pero sí bastante cerca el uno del otro. Ulquiorra llevaba por caballerosidad el libro de la chica y esta de vez en cuando se tomaba del brazo izquierdo del chico. A este no le molestaba y a ella le ayudaba a sentirse aún más cerca de él.

Apenas llegaron al departamento Orihime dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa del comedor y se dirigió hasta la cocina con un Ulquiorra siguiéndola muy de cerca. El tiempo se había pasado volando y ya era bastante tarde – cerca de las diez de la noche –, sin contar que mañana los dos debían levantarse temprano. Por ello solo fueron por un café para luego irse a dormir.

Apenas Ulquiorra se sirvió un tazón – más específicamente, su tazón -, le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Orihime y se despidió de ella con un simple "Buenas Noches" antes de entrar en su habitación. La chica se quedó de piedra un segundo antes de que los colores subieran a su cabeza y saliera corriendo hacia su habitación.

Todo había salido tan perfecto que hasta y tenía miedo de que todo desapareciera de un momento a otro.

"No, eso no pasará porque sé que Ulquiorra no lo permitiría…"

Por ello y ya más tranquila se colocó rápidamente el pijama y se recostó bajo las colchas de su cama. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podría dormir no solo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sino que también con un calor en su pecho que como pocos podían llenarla por completo.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

* * *

.

Hola! Mis queridos lectores y lectoras cofcofmáslectorasquelectorescofcof Hoy vengo con un nuevo cap! Ni largo ni corto aunque más largo que corto. Yey! Y me creerían si les digo que este solo cap fue borrado y re escrito por lo menos unas diez veces? Y eso es decir poco. Nunca antes me había pasado algo como esto. Primero tenía una idea central que se dividió en unas cuantas y estas en otras y así hasta que al final ya ni sabía que era lo que iba a escribir. Aun así no me rendí y tadan! Capitulo nuevo ^-^

Como siempre mis saludos a: FlowerBloom, .5, .Sohma, Yuri Nanami, nikita, hiatz, KaOrU HiMuRa24, , Yatzura, Ankavit, chi uzumaki, Nico Ale, Tinani86, bubumoon y todos mis demás lectores!

Con besos y abrazos me despido!

Bye!


	22. Se podría decir en teoría

Capítulo 22: Se podría decir "en teoría"

.

-¡Buenos días!

-Buenas.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-¿Y tú?

-Bastante bien, gracias.

Sí, hoy era el primer día del "noviazgo" no-oficial de la joven pareja y Orihime estaba, por decirlo menos, radiante. Iba por el departamento de un lado para otro con una gran sonrisa mientras terminaba de cocinar los huevos revueltos del desayuno y a la vez tarareaba "All you need is love" de The Beatles con la música de fondo. Y mientras ella termina dentro de la cocina, su joven "novio" se colocaba a su lado y se sirvió algo de café. Sí, últimamente estaba tomando bastante de este.

"Quizás en la tarde compre algo de leche"

-Mujer- Orihime giró su rostro y lo miró atenta - ¿Qué te preparo?

-¿Eh?... ¡Un té, por favor! – respondió rápido mientras volvía su vista a los huevos y escondía su rostro con su cabello. Sí, él chico estaba siendo amable con ella y no pudo resistirlo -.

Y mientras Ulquiorra buscaba el dichoso té en la alacena sobre el mostrador con vista al comedor, el teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar. Orihime inmediatamente bajó el fuego de la cocina el volumen de la radio y salió corriendo al teléfono.

-Ulquiorra, revisa los huevos por favor – le pidió a la chica al limpiarse las manos con un paño que colgaba de su delantal mientras Ulquiorra sacaba un tazón de la alacena y seguía en las tareas de la cocina como si nada. Orihime levantó el teléfono y tomó algo de aire antes de contestar – Residencia Inoue.

El chico la miró de reojo antes de darse media vuelta y apagar el fuego. ¿Quién podría ser? Apenas y eran las siete de la mañana. Nadie en su sano juicio llamaba tan temprano sabiendo que alguien podría estar durmiendo. Pero claro, siempre hay algún idiota especial que rompía la regla.

Soltó un largo suspiro antes de tomar la tetera y servir el agua caliente en el tazón de la chica. No había dinero para té de hoja así que tendría que conformarse con el instantáneo, o eso pensó él al revisar las alacenas.

"Ya después le compro con una tetera"

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ulquiorra? - El joven aludido volvió a darse la vuelta y la miró extrañado. ¿Estaba la chica hablando de él? – Eh… sí, claro. Le paso con él.

Orihime tomó el auricular inalámbrico y se lo entregó algo nerviosa. Inmediatamente Ulquiorra dejó la tetera a un lado y contestó.

-¿Aló?

_-¡Hijo desnaturalizado! ¿¡Cómo es posible que no me llames!? ¡Recuera que soy tu madre y que tengo sentimientos como cualquier otro ser humano!_

-¿Madre? - ¿Era esto en serio? Tal parece que sí. Lo mejor sería apartar el teléfono de su oído, y así lo hizo -.

_-¡Nada de madre ni que nada! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser así de desnaturalizado conmigo?! Sé que no hice el trabajo de las mil maravillas pero pensé que al menos te inculqué algún lazo conmigo. ¡O por último algo de estima y buenos modales! Pero no, apenas te dejo irte del país haces como si yo no existiera más en tu vida…_

Ok… Ahora sí que Ulquiorra no estaba entendiendo nada y por cómo Orihime lo observaba, la pobre debía de estar igual o más desorientada que él. ¿Cómo era posible que su madre se haya conseguido el teléfono del departamento? No recordaba habérselo dejado porque claro, él tampoco se lo sabía.

_-¡¿Me estás escuchando?! _

_-Ya no le grites que allá aun es de mañana… - _se escuchó de fondo la voz del doctor Kahler tratando de calmar a la rubia -.

_-¡Pues no me importa si es temprano! Ulquiorra ya es lo bastante grande para saber que su madre si existe y que necesita noticias suyas. ¿En qué estaba…? Ah, sí. ¿Hijo?_

-¿Si?– respondió el joven sin muchas ganas mientras volvía el teléfono a su oído -.

_-¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta del viernes? – Preguntó ya más calmada la mujer logrando que, como siempre, su hijo se desorientara por sus cambios de personalidad – Tu abuelo me contó que todo salió mejor de lo esperado._

-¿Qué? – Preguntó rápido el chico sin llegar a creerse del todo sus palabras -.

_-Eso, y que trató de contactarte el fin de semana y no pudo. Es una lástima… Quizás quería felicitarte._

"Sí, como no…"

-Eso lo dudo – respondió el joven mientras tomaba su taza de café y se dirigía a la mesa con una Orihime que lo seguía de cerca algo preocupada -.

_-Bueno, eso no importa. Solo quería saber cómo te fue desde tu propia boca pero veo que no estás muy interesado en contestarme aquella pregunta así que te haré otra_ – Ulquiorra se acercó su taza de café mientras Orihime se sentaba frete a él y comenzaba a prepararse una tostada - _¿Qué edad tiene tu compañera de piso? _

Ulquiorra se medio atragantó con el café haciendo que Orihime se levantara de forma instantánea pero volvió a su sitio ante un ademan que hizo el chico con la mano mientras tosía un poco.

-¿A… qué viene eso? – Preguntó cómo pudo el chico mientras tomaba aire profundamente, aunque ya no sabía si lo hacía para calmarse o por su garganta, Lo mejor sería no comer nada por el momento, o hasta que su madre le colgara -.

_-Pues… cuando ella contestó la escuché bastante niña. ¿No me digas que tiene menos que tú?_

-Diecisiete – corrigió inmediatamente el chico -.

_-¡Pero si aún es menor de edad! ¿Cómo es posible que viva contigo…? ¿Sigue yendo a la escuela, verdad? – preguntó consternada Laura tratando de hacerse una imagen mental de la situación de su pobre hijo -._

-Está en su último año – respondió Ulquiorra mientras veía a Orihime tomar de su té. Ella lo veía de reojo algo preocupada pero trataba de disimularlo, lo que estaba claro ya que la pobre no podía entender nada de la conversación, después de todo, estaban conversando en alemán y ella apenas y podía con el inglés básico de la escuela-.

_-¡Oh por Dios! Por favor prométeme que no harás nada que implique que te tomen detenido por abuso de menores, ¿está claro? Recuerda que eres extranjero y por mucho dinero que tengas tus derechos son menos. _

Nuevamente Ulquiorra se sorprendió por los comentarios de su madre. ¿Qué se estaba imaginando su progenitora para pensar de esa forma? ¿A caso creía que él podría maltratarla o algo por el estilo?

_-¿Cómo puedes decirle eso? Ni que fuese un delincuente_ – esta vez fue el doctor quién le preguntó a Laura. Sí, él pensaba igual que Ulquiorra -.

_-¡No lo decía con esa intención! Sé que Ulquiorra no le haría daño a nadie… bueno, con algunas excepciones, pero nunca a una chica. ¡Solo lo digo porque ella podría aprovechar la situación como menor de edad e implicarlo en quizás que cosa! _

"¿Ella… implicarlo en algo?"

Ulquiorra miró nuevamente a la chica y trató de imaginar cómo Orihime podría aprovecharse de su situación. Obviamente no llegó a nada. La pelinaranja era tan buena e inocente que antes muerta que hacerle algún daño al Ulquiorra, ya sea físico o psicológico.

El pelinegro se tomó la frente y cerró los ojos un momento. Tanta locura de parte de su madre le estaba provocando migraña y eso que apenas eran las siete de la mañana.

-Tranquila, ella no hará nada – respondió ya casi por salud mental – Y por favor deja de imaginarte cosas raras.

_-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Apenas y llevan una semana de conocidos._

-Créeme, lo sé. Ahora… te dejo que estoy tratando de desayunar.

_-Pero Ulquiorra…_

-Te llamo mañana. Adiós – y cortó -.

-¿Quién era? – preguntó de la nada Orihime mirándolo algo curiosa. Ulquiorra solo soltó un suspiro y tomó un trago de café -.

-Mi madre… y su novio.

-¿Entonces… hablé con tu madre? - dijo Orihime mientras se sonrojaba y cubría su rostro con sus manos - ¡Dios, qué vergüenza!

-¿Por qué vergüenza?

-¡Porque es tu madre! Siempre creí que mi primera conversación con ella sería de otra forma… - dijo la chica bajando un poco en rostro mientras jugaba con los dados bajo la mesa -.

-Ya tendrás más oportunidades para hablar con ella – dijo como si nada Ulquiorra mirando de forma desinteresada hacia la ventana. Orihime levantó su rostro y le sonrió de forma sincera. Si él decía que tendría más oportunidades de hablar con ella significaba que él quería que se conocieran, ergo, Orihime era más importante para él de lo que ella a veces podía imaginar –A todo esto…

-¿Sí? – preguntó Orihime algo interesada mientras Ulquiorra volvía su vista hacia ella -.

-¿Cómo hablaste con mi madre si no sabes hablar alemán?

-Pues… ella habló en japonés… - respondió Orihime como si fuese obvio, lo cual no era cierto y eso lo demostró el rostro sorprendido del chico, y cuando uno dice sorprendido se refiere a solo un levantamiento de cejas moderado - ¿A caso ella no lo habla?

-No – Ulquiorra tomó otro trago de café y Orihime lo imitó. Luego lo quedó mirando y una gran duda surgió de la nada en su mente -.

-¿Y tú… como aprendiste japonés de forma tan fluida?

-No lo aprendí, lo sé – respondió con simpleza, dejando a Orihime más confundida que al principio – Es una habilidad de todo shinigami y hollow el saber todos los idiomas ya que pertenecen a otro plano donde el idioma es uno solo.

-¿Entonces… sabes hablar todos los idiomas? – preguntó entre sorprendida y admirada. Esa sí que era una habilidad útil -.

-Se puede decir que sí.

Los ojos de Orihime brillaban de admiración. Luego recordó a la madre de Ulquiorra y el escaso japonés con el que le había hablado por teléfono. Ella se estaba esforzando y Orihime no quería ser la excepción. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía todo el sentido del mundo cuando Urahara le pidió que aprendiera cocina alemana. Él quería que los dos estuviesen aún más unidos y ella se lo agradecía de todo corazón.

-Aprenderé alemán – dijo de repente la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ulquiorra la miró sorprendido pero la dejó hablar – aprenderé tu idioma cueste lo que cueste.

-Sabes que no es necesario mientras yo sepa japonés.

-Aun así… sería injusto que tú supieses mi idioma y yo no el tuyo – Orihime se estiró hasta alcanzar la mano izquierda del chico y la apretó con fuerza – Además, siento que así podemos estar aún más cerca uno del otro.

Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó del pecho del chico, que lo obligó a voltear su rostro. En verdad aquella mujer sí que lograba descolocarlo y hacerlo sentir cosas de las cuales no estaba ni cerca de acostumbrarse.

-¡Oh por Dios, ya es tarde! – dijo de repente Orihime soltando la mano del chico mientras veía el reloj de pulsera de este. Ulquiorra miró de reojo la hora y sí, estaban un poco atrasados -.

De un salto Orihime se levantó de la mesa y se llevó como pudo las cosas hacia la cocina. Ya después en la tarde podría lavarlas. Por otro lado Ulquiorra fue hasta su habitación para recoger su mochila, su chaqueta y su corbata. Si algo había aprendido de su padre que era de utilidad era jamás comer con la corbata puesta porque sí o sí esta siempre terminaba llena de comida. Y ante la evidencia, mejor hacer uso del consejo y evitar problemas.

-Déjame te la anudo – dijo de repente Orihime sacándole la corbata de las manos y colocándola alrededor de su cuello. Apenas y se demoró treinta segundos como toda una profesional para luego salir corriendo hacia su habitación y salir con su bolso en mano -.

De un momento a otro la chica ya se encontraba con zapatos y chaqueta puesta, dejando algo aturdido al chico. ¿En qué momento había hecho tantas cosas? Quizás la pobre ya estaba acostumbrada a estar atrasada, y así era. Porque Orihime Inoue era la personificación misma de la distracción. Siempre se demoraba más de la cuenta haciendo cosas que no debía o mirando cosas de improvisto. Solo que ahora su "distracción" era mucho más entretenida y vivía junto a ella en el mismo departamento.

Ulquiorra sonrió para sus adentros y se arregló para salir con ella.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar? – preguntó de la nada el pelinegro mientras entraban algo acelerados al ascensor, uno al lado del otro -.

-¿Eh? ¿No llegaras tarde si lo haces? – le preguntó preocupada la chica con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Si, las atenciones del chico la estaban volviendo loca en el buen sentido de la palabra -.

-No habrá problema si me atraso un par de minutos – le respondió el joven mientras apretaba el número uno y comenzaban a bajar– Además, es imposible que llegues en diez minutos si vas a pie.

-Bueno… si insistes en que no te molesta… - meditó un momento la chica – Creo que iré encantada contigo.

Orihime le dio una gran sonrisa al momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, cosa que aprovecho el pelinegro para salir lo más rápido posible pero sin parecer que quería escapar de ella. Y no es que ese fuese el caso, solo que aún no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante la chica en momentos como estos.

Por otro lado Orihime lo vio algo extrañada salir del ascensor pero se calmó inmediatamente al ver un mínimo sonrojo en las mejillas del chico mientras este pasaba por su lado para dirigirse al estacionamiento. Orihime sonrió para sí misma y corrió hasta situarse al lado derecho de Ulquiorra.

"Ya de a poco… nos acostumbraremos a esto"

.

* * *

.

-Entonces… tu apuesto y gallardo caballero andante te trajo en su noble y muy costoso corcel a clases… mira que suerte tienes.

-Basta, Tatsuki-chan. Me estas avergonzando.

-Deberías de haber visto la cara de Okinawa y Suzuki del salón de al lado… Si tan solo hubiese tenido una cámara…

-¡Ya! En serio…

Y así, con el rostro más rojo que un tomate, Orihime escondió su cara con sus manos mientras Tatsuki la miraba con una cara sonrisa – entre juguetona y maliciosa – y colocaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la chica que tenía en frente.

-Vamos, no es para que te avergüences. ¿Están juntos, verdad?

-Eh… sí. Se supone.

Las dos jovencitas se encontraban en el primer receso sentadas una frente a la otra dentro del salón. Una que otra mirada de parte de las demás estudiantes se posaba de vez en cuando sobre la pelinaranja y no era para menos, después de todo, un estupendo moreno de ojos verdes la había ido a dejar hasta la misma puerta de la escuela en un muy costoso automóvil. Suposiciones iban y venían sin mucho disimulo pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle directamente a Orihime si él era en realidad su novio o no. Lo mejor era suponer a sus espaldas.

_-Nah… no lo creo…._

_-¡Solo mírala! Con lo patética que es no creo que encuentre a alguien así de guapo…_

_-¿Lo viste? Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes…_

_-¿Qué habrá estado haciendo con ella…?_

_-Quizás que cochinadas le hace para atraparlo…_

Poco a poco Orihime fue escondiéndose más y más en su asiento. Odiaba lo que escuchaba, odiaba que las demás personas pensaran así de ella, odiaba…

-Pura envidia… – dijo de la nada Tatsuki ya con una vena hinchada en la frente y las manos en puño - ¿Quieres que las escarmiente?

-N-no… es necesario… - Orihime volteó su mirada hacia la ventana y trató de hacer oídos sordos. Odiaba ser tratada así pero más se odiaba a sí misma por no hacer nada al respecto -.

"En verdad soy patética"

Pero viéndolo desde otro lado, que pensaran lo que quieran. Total, ella no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie. O al menos eso se decía a sí misma. Luego pensó en Ulquiorra y en lo que este haría en su situación. Las haría callar, obviamente, de la forma menos ortodoxa y más cruel posible, a la vez de sincera. Luego se imaginó a ella de esa forma y...

"¿Qué saco con intentarlo si sé que yo no soy así?"

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de armarse de todo el valor que poseía y levantarse de su asiento para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Si algo aprendió hace dos años en las noches fue la fuerza que ella poseía y que pocas veces sacaba a relucir.

-¿Hime...?

Dios, se veía tan fácil... Solo debía callarlas y punto.

Un par de susurros volvieron a rodearla de la nada y sintió como poco a poco su valentía se iba disolviendo.

"No. Debo hacerlo. Es ahora o nun..."

-¡Inoue, Arisawa! – La voz de Kurosaki Ichigo llegó de la nada como aquel chico mientras entraba al salón con algo de comida en sus brazos – Les traje algo de comer.

-¿Eh? Pero, Kurosaki-kun… no era necesario – le dijo algo apenada Orihime mientras trataba de calmarse y sentarse nuevamente en su puesto. En verdad no lo era -.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero cuando vi que no salías por todas las chicas acosadoras… - dijo mirando de reojo a las demás chicas dentro del salón, las cuales desviaron la mirada haciéndose las desentendidas - …decidí traerles algo.

-Gracias… - le respondió apenada Orihime con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro mientras recibía un paquete de galletas de parte del chico -.

Tatsuki le sonrió al joven y este también le entregó un paquete. Ichigo había llegado a buena hora, logrando calmar un poco en ambiente. Y debía admitirlo, odiaba escuchar como difamaban a su amiga. Ella siempre era tan buena, tan inocente, tan leal que no merecía ese tipo de trato de parte de nadie.

-Así que… ¿ya son oficialmente novios? – comentó de la nada Ichigo en un tono algo más fuerte de lo normal -.

-¿Eh? – respondió Orihime con las mejillas algo sonrojadas mientras sacaba un par de galletas. Aquí estaba el empujón que ella necesitaba -.

-Con Ulquiorra, ¿Ya son novios, verdad? – le aclaró el chico con el mismo tono, logrando captar la atención de las chicas del salón – Lo vi dejándote hoy en la escuela.

-Pues… sí. L-lo somos - respondió sonriéndole lo más radiante posible, y nótese lo últiimo -.

-Por fin… - dijo Ichigo algo melodramático –.

-Así es – respondió igual de entusiasta Tatsuki – Aunque les tomó dos años…

-Sabía que él no sería tan tonto como para dejar las cosas así…– Ichigo miró de reojo hacia atrás y pudo distinguir como algunas chicas dejaban el salón mientras otras trataban de mirar hacia otro lado -.

Tatsuki tomó la mano de su amiga y Orihime miró a su alrededor. Ya nadie la miraba, ya nadie comentaba nada, ya no era el centro de atención. Sus amigos la miraban sonriendo y ella les respondió de igual manera. En verdad…

"No sabría que hacer sin ellos…"

Ichigo tomó asiento en su puesto y se giró a ver a las chicas.

-¿Mejor? – le preguntó Tatsuki y Orihime solo le asintió – Que bueno…

-Parece que llegué a buena hora... – comentó Ichigo -.

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun… - dijo algo apenada Orihime por el espectáculo que acababan de montar -.

-No fue nada – respondió el joven con una sonrisa - ¿Entonces es verdad?

-¿Verdad que cosa? – Preguntó Orihime sin entender la pregunta del todo -.

-Que tú y Ulquiorra… son novios. ¿Es verdad?

Orihime nuevamente se sonrojó por el comentario del chico y bajó la mirada un momento. Despacio asintió con la mirada y miró de reojo a sus amigos.

-Entonces felicidades, Inoue – respondió Ichigo con una cálida sonrisa de todo corazón. En verdad estaba feliz de verla a ella feliz. Se lo merecía más que nadie en el mundo y por fin podía ver un futuro brillante para la chica. Claro, debía admitir que Ulquiorra no era su persona favorita en el mundo pero tampoco le desagradaba del todo. De alguna forma tendría que sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de él como su rival -.

-Pero Kurosaki-kun… ¿No es muy raro que todo se haya dado tan… rápido? – preguntó la joven levantando el rostro y mirándolo algo dudosa -.

-¡Entiende que no, Hime! Si ustedes se quieren no hay más que esperar – respondió ya algo enojada Tatsuki ante la poca confianza de la chica -¿Cierto, Ichigo?

-Tiene razón – respondió el pelinaranja mirando seriamente a su amiga – No le veo problema alguno.

-Pero… pero…

-Hey, ¿Qué importa si fue luego de una semana o un mes o un día? – Ichigo tomó el hombro derecho de la chica y le sonrió – Ustedes decidieron estar al lado del otro desde hace dos años, perder un día más por dudas sería una idiotez. Además, ¿tú lo quieres o me equivoco?

-L-lo… lo quiero – respondió decidida la chica -.

-¿Ves? Entonces no sufras y disfruta.

Orihime sintió una ola de felicidad en su pecho. Eso era lo que siempre había necesitado, un poco de apoyo. Porque claro, ella amaba a Ulquiorra y era verdad cuando el chico mencionó que ella ya había decidido pasar el resto de su vida con el pelinegro desde hacía ya dos años. Pero ahora que sabía que sus amigos la apoyaban al cien por ciento…

"Me siento aún más feliz"

-Gracias – respondió con los ojos llorosos logrando que sus amigos se preocuparan de inmediato, levantándose de golpe mientras estiraba casi como por instinto sus manos hacia la chica – Creo… que iré al baño un momento… estoy algo sensible… Además ya casi termina el receso. ¡Y debo llenar mi botella con agua!

Orihime les sacó la lengua algo juguetona y salió del salón secándose un poco las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos luego de sacar rápidamente su botella de la mochila y dejar sus cosas esparcidas sobre su mesa. Tatsuki e Ichigo se vieron un momento algo confundidos ante la reacción de Orihime y soltaron a reír. Orihime ya se encontraba mucho mejor y solo eso importaba.

Un par de minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que Tatsuki habló de repente ya algo incómoda y con una pequeña espina que molestaba sus pensamientos y que necesitaba ser sacada lo antes posible.

-Ichigo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Si, que pasa? – preguntó curioso el chico y más al ver el rostro serio de la pelinegra -.

-¿Has sabido algo de… de Kuchiki-san?

-Nada –Ichigo desvió la mirada y se acomodó en su puesto – Desde hace una semana… no he sabido nada de nada.

Tatsuki sabía que este era un tema delicado pero también sabía que no podía preguntarle nada a Orihime. Y ahora con la respuesta melancólica de Ichigo…

Las clases comenzaron un par de minutos después e Ichigo se las pasó acomodado sobre su mesa escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

"¿Cómo estarás… Rukia?"

.

* * *

.

Apenas puso un pie dentro del edificio, Ulquiorra supo que algo andaba muy mal en el ambiente. ¿Y cómo no darse cuenta de ello si todos los empleados le lanzaban miradas algo temerosas?

"¿Qué mierda pasa?"

A paso tranquilo caminó por los pasillos hasta subir al ascensor. Que todos los demás se vieran como pobres diablos no significaba que él se viera de la misma forma. Además, él era el jefe. Él no podía darse el lujo de caer ante la histeria colectiva – sin contar que nunca antes le había pasado y ahora non sería la excepción -. Siempre estoico, siempre indiferente.

-Joven Schiffer – le "saludó" su secretaria al momento de bajar del ascensor. La mujer lo esperaba a solo unos pasos del ascensor, así que caminaba rápidamente a su lado con dirección a la oficina con una pila de documentos en mano – En verdad lo siento mucho pero él dijo que lo esperaría en su oficina…

-¿Él? – preguntó Ulquiorra deteniéndose de repente y mirándola de reojo. Claro que sabía a quién se refería su secretaria pero quería escucharlo de sus labios de todos modos -.

-El señor Luther Schiffer. Creí que sabría de su llegara, señor – le comentó algo contrariada la mujer. ¿En serio el joven jefe no sabía de la visita del dueño, del fundador de la compañía, de su abuelo? -.

-Así es, pero esperaba que no sucediera – respondió sincero mientras volvía a ponerse en marcha dejando a la mujer más contrariada que al principio – Akira.

-¿S-si?– respondió rápidamente la mujer de un salto por la llamada repentina del joven -.

-Que nadie moleste hasta que el viejo se vaya, ¿de acuerdo? – Ulquiorra la miró de reojo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y esta solo asintió con la mirada. El joven soltó un suspiro y luego entró -.

Las cortinas de la oficina estaban abiertas de par en par tal y como odiaba, con un so, radiante que entraba de lleno y apenas le permitía abrir los ojos. Con cuidado cerró la puerta tras de sí y camino un par de pasos hasta ubicarse a solo un par de metros tras uno de los sillones, en específico, al que miraba directamente al escritorio.

-Veo que sigues tan ordenado como siempre – escuchó Ulquiorra desde el sillón -.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó de forma directa sin importarle ni los modales ni los saludos -.

-¿Esa es forma de recibirme? – Escuchó nuevamente Ulquiorra – Creí que sabias que lo primero al encontrar a alguien es saludar, además de que hace mucho que no nos vemos y conversamos.

-Lo hicimos el viernes – Ulquiorra se cruzó de brazos y miró aquella silueta sentada como la peor escoria del mundo. Claro, su rostro no lo demostraba en lo absoluto pero no así sus ojos -.

-Aun así… - el hombre se levantó del asiento y se giró para verlo directamente a los ojos - …siento que no te dije lo suficiente.

El hombre caminó despacio y se colocó frente a su nieto. Solo era un par de centímetros más bajo, con el cabello lleno de canas pero con uno que otro reflejo castaño recordando el color original de este. Su rostro lleno de arrugas por la edad dejaba al descubierto unos grandes y penetrantes ojos azules, los cuales eran acompañados por un gesto entre cómico y perspicaz. Su piel era tan blanca como la de Ulquiorra al igual que muchas de sus facciones, sin contar del porte y elegancia que los caracterizaba a ambos. Este era Luther Schiffer, el cabeza de aquella compañía y abuelo de Ulquiorra.

-No deberías entrar sin permiso a oficinas ajenas – le dijo Ulquiorra sosteniéndole la mirada -.

-Tal vez… pero como soy el dueño creo que no debería importarte demasiado – contraatacó Luther mientras examinaba de arriba abajo al joven -.

-Si me importa. Esta es mi oficina y ni siquiera tú deberías entrar sin mi permiso.

-¡Pero miren a Ulquiorra hablarme así de fuerte! Cuando niño no me hablabas de esa forma… ni siquiera el viernes fuiste capaz de hacerlo – dijo Luther logrando que Ulquiorra cerrara sus puños con fuerza. El joven había caído en su trampa y ya no estaba tan estoico como quisiera -.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó enfadado Ulquiorra son quitarle la mirada penetrante de encima -.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Que a qué mierda has venido – dijo Ulquiorra ya fastidiado -.

-A controlarte, claro está – respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo haciendo caso omiso del insulto mientras colocaba sus manos tras su espalda y caminaba hacia el ventanal para admirar el paisaje citadino -.

-¿A caso no te basta con el idiota que contrataste y que siempre andas tras lo que hago? – por si mal no recuerdan, se refería al hombre que lo recibió el primer día en aquella empresa -.

-Ya deberías saber que siempre es mejor presenciar todo uno mismo y no tomar como cierto lo que otros dicen por muy confiables que sean – el hombre soltó un pequeño suspiro y continuo, eso sí, mirando de reojo la silueta de Ulquiorra que se reflejaba en el ventanal – Me has sorprendido.

-Créeme, no fue con intención – Ulquiorra escondió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, dándole así la espalda a su abuelo -.

-Eso lo sé. Alguien como tú no sería capaz de hacerlo ni aunque lo planee con tiempo – nuevamente Ulquiorra cerró con fuerza sus puños. Dios, como odiaba a ese hombre – Aun así lo has hecho bien desde que despertaste. Volviste a la universidad y te has mantenido como el primero en todas tus clases. Aunque… eso no quita el hecho de que no crea que seas el mejor postor como heredero.

-¿Disculpa? – esta vez Ulquiorra se levantó de un salto y volteó a verlo. Aún tenía las manos en los bolsillos dándole un toque despreocupado, pero su rostro… ese era otra historia -.

-Después de tu intento de suicidio…

-Accidente – corrigió Ulquiorra rápidamente -.

-Lo que sea. Luego de eso creí que no despertarías ya que nos demostraste lo muy basura que eras al igual que tu padre – Ulquiorra frunció aún más el ceño – Pero tu abuela insistió en que podrías despertar y me convenció de pagar tu estadía en el hospital.

-Eso quiere decir que me preferías muerto – concluyó Ulquiorra en un susurro sintiendo un pequeño golpe en su pecho. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿Acaso dolían aquellas palabras? No, eso no podía ser -.

-Más bien, no tenía esperanzas en ti y tu futura recuperación, así que en ese tiempo busque al que podría ser el mejor candidato para sucederme en la empresa.

-¿Y quién fue el "afortunado"? – preguntó Ulquiorra aun con el ceño fruncido -.

-Nadie importante, solo un tipo que se dedica a controlar la cede en América – dijo restándole importancia el viejo levantando un poco los hombros – Pero decidiste volver al ruedo y me pidieron que te diera otra oportunidad y se dio al momento que decidiste venir hasta aquí, al otro lado del mundo.

-Sí, entonces los problemas con el testamento no tuvieron nada que ver, ¿verdad? – comentó sarcástico Ulquiorra ya algo cabreado mientras se cruzaba de brazos -.

-Que observador… digno de mi nieto – comentó Luther con una sonrisa aun viéndolo desde el reflejo de la ventana – Si, bueno, como no me dejan heredar todo a un cualquiera y no dejar nada para la familia o heredero de sangre… digamos que he reconsiderado mis opciones y pensado un poco más en mi único nieto, hijo de mi hijo y sangre de mi sangre.

-Patrañas… - concluyó Ulquiorra, haciendo que su abuelo se diese media vuelta para verlo a la cara – Solo no querías que futuramente todos tus esfuerzos en la empresa se vieran afectados por una lucha de poderes entre el idiota americano y yo. Deberías aprender de una vez a mentir.

-¿Y si es así qué? Teniendo en cuenta todo tu historial y el de tu padre, era lógico que tratara de buscar a un mejor postor… – Luther se acercó peligrosamente hasta quedar a solo un metro de distancia de su nieto y lo apuntó con su mano derecha - …Alguien decente que no saliera de juerga todas las noches y llegara a las tantas ahogado de borracho, sin contar a todas las putas que pasaron por entre tus piernas y quizás cuantas drogas. Pero qué asco me das.

-¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? – respondió Ulquiorra metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. No quería cometer alguna estupidez y menos con su abuelo. Después de todo… si, era su abuelo y le debía respeto. Bueno, un mínimo de respeto – Con la maravillosa crianza que le diste al bastardo de mi padre pero obvio que él lo repitiera en mí. Así que no te quejes que no tienes derecho.

-Más cuidado con lo que dices, jovencito, que yo sigo siendo tu abuelo… - amenazó Luther aún más enfadado, con aquellos ojos celestes destellantes y los labios fruncidos -.

-Y no sabes cuándo odio aquello – respondió Ulquiorra sin quitarle la mirada ni un segundo de encima -.

El silencio reinó por un par de minutos mientras se analizaban de arriba abajo. Ninguno quería dar su brazo a torces. Era algo de orgullo, uno muy característico de Ulquiorra y que provenía de aquel hombre de fríos ojos y palabras venenosas.

Y así siguieron hasta que se escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta. Los hombres se separaron solo un paso y se voltearon a ver a la secretaria, la cual abría con cuidado y algo de miedo la puerta y hacía una pequeña reverencia hacia sus jefes.

-Discúlpenme por favor pero he recibido una llamada de la señora Schiffer. Dice que recuerde su vuelo y que no llegue tarde.

Luther soltó un bufido y se dio media vuelta metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Akira con cuidado levantó el rostro y miró con algo de miedo a Ulquiorra. Sabía que no debía interrumpirlos y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo luego de escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta una que otra frase mordaz entre los hombres pero debía hacerlo. La señora de la familia le había llamado y debía entregar el mensaje.

-Gracias – le dijo el joven logrando que la mujer se sonrojara un poco por el gesto amable y saliera tan rápido como entró -.

El silencio reinó nuevamente por unos momentos hasta que por fin el hombre se dignó a hablar.

-Seré rápido. El jefe del área asiática estará fuera por un mes y necesito que te hagas cargo de todo lo que ocurra por estos lugares desde hoy – comentó Luther mientras se arreglaba un poco el traje y revisaba la hora desde el reloj del escritorio – Demuéstrame que eres capaz de manejar todo y serás el único heredero…

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga si hoy mismo vuelvo a la universidad? – respondió ya algo fastidiado el pelinegro. Ahora sabía el verdadero motivo de la visita de su abuelo. Todo meramente empresarial -.

-Ingéniatelas. Si lo haces bien no solo estará tu nombre en el testamento más el de tu madre… - Luther se colocó al lado de Ulquiorra y cerró sus ojos – sino que podría alargar tu estadía aquí por un par de años… ¿conveniente, no lo crees?

Ulquiorra se sobresaltó un poco por la propuesta de su abuelo pero trató de pasar desapercibido lo mejor posible. ¿Un par de años con Orihime? ¿Quedarse a su lado?

-Nos veremos en un mes – Concluyó el castaño mientras caminaba hacia la salida pero se detuvo a solo un paso de esta. Ulquiorra lo miró de reojo y pudo sentir la sonrisa burlona de parte de su abuelo – Cualquier duda me avisas.

Y sin más, salió.

Ulquiorra se acercó a uno de los sillones y se lanzó sobre este quedando boca arriba y con su brazo derecho tapándole los ojos, cubriéndolo del brillo del sol.

"Al menos se fue…"

Tomó aire profundamente y trató de calmarse. Nuevamente se sentía como escoria pero no porque su abuelo se lo dijese, no. Se sentía escoria porque todas las palabras emitidas por Luther tenían su grado de verdad. Ulquiorra era un maldito desgraciado con un pasado del asco y con una familia paterna de mierda.

De repente pegó un pequeño salto al sentir vibrar su teléfono dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y sin muchas ganas lo revisó. Con la mano izquierda trató de hacerle algo de sombra a la pantalla y pudo leer de forma clara la llegada de un mensaje de Orihime.

"_Avísame en la tarde cuando salgas de clases para preparar la cena ^-^_

_¿Hay algo especial que quieras? Si no, más vale que te enfrentes a las consecuencias :)_

_Besos!"_

Ulquiorra dejó escapar una sonrisa y se sentó en el sillón. En verdad ella era como su ángel protector, siempre salvándolo cuando él más la necesitaba aun cuando ella ni cuenta se daba.

Un par de golpes en la puerta le hicieron levantar la vista ya con el rostro más serio y se encontró con el rostro de preocupación de su secretaria.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el joven sin quitarle la mirada de encima -.

-Yo… solo quería saber si necesitaba que le trajera algo, joven Schiffer – peguntó Akira sosteniendo la puerta -.

-Un vaso de wis… - Ulquiorra se detuvo de repente y miró su celular un segundo - …una taza de café.

-Si señor – respondió la mujer algo sorprendida por el cambio de opinión de su jefe pero con una sonrisa en el rostro -.

Con cuidado la mujer cerró la puerta tras de sí luego de una corta reverencia y Ulquiorra solo pudo recostar su cabeza en el respaldo mirando hacia el techo. Llevó el teléfono hasta su campo visual y otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro. En verdad otra temporada con la mujer no sonaba para nada mal. Mucho más ahora que ella era "legalmente" suya.

"_Lo que tú quieras está bien, solo no quemes la cocina"_

_._

"_Por supuesto que no lo haré! ¬¬_

_Eso si no llegues muy tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Si no me vas a preocupar… "_

_._

"_Tranquila, mujer. Volveré apenas pueda"_

Y así sería. Apenas pudiese y antes.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

* * *

.

Un capitulo hecho con bastante cariño ^-^

Primero, aquí les dejo un link donde aparece lo que debí colocar hace más o menos muuuucho capítulos atrás… ¡el plano del depto de Orihime!:

s16.

postimg.

org/

4y3x21y8l/

plano.

png

(sep, tendrás que arreglar el link porque no me dejaban pegarlo de otra forma. Y si, empieza desde s16)

Segundo, si, quizás me demoré un poco pero valí la pena si con ello logré un cap un poco más laaaaargo para que disfruten :)

Y tercero, mis dedicatorias a: **ulquihime love** (quizás haya algo en el futuro pero nada explicito porque por alguna razón no me sales XD), ** .Sohma** (muchas gracias por el mensaje! En serio me alegró el día leerlo), **Saktar y Hakuren Ryuna **(mis dos nuevas seguidoras)**, KaOrU HiMuRa24** (es verdad, por fin!), **Tinani86** (la chica anónima que debería estudiar, lo mismo que debería hacer yo xD), **chi uzumaki** (si he sido capaz de llegar todos esos sentimientos a tu historia, he hecho un buen trabajo ^-^), **Nico Ale** (la personita que siempre me deja reviews y que espero diciéndome a mí misma "porfis que no deje la historia…" pero bueno, si no fue el momento tan cursi, quizás gane puntos contigo xD), **Holap** (:P), **Ola k ase** (no sé por qué siento que quizás eres de Chile como yo… xD y pensaré lo del HitsuKarin xD), **Sly Jeagerjaques** (No! No eres una mala lectora! Yo soy una mala escritora por publicar tan a lo lejos últimamente! Y si, también me encantó la versión del Ulquihime de Musa :P), **bubumoon** (mi primer review y antes de leer el cap, todo un record xD), **y todos mis demás lectores que me siguen fielmente! **

Y eso es todo por hoy, Bye!


	23. Mia

Capítulo 23: Mia

.

Ya eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada y Orihime Inoue se encontraba saliendo de su habitación con prisa hacia el baño con las piernas juntas, muy juntas. Sí, no había sido muy buena idea acostarse a estudiar antes de dormir con un tazón de leche caliente de compañera, pero no encontró una mejor forma de mantenerse despierta, y más a esas alturas de la semana. Ni siquiera la música la había ayudando. Y ahora, eh aquí el resultado, muchas ganas de hacer pis en medio de la noche.

A paso rápido se encerró en el baño y ya una vez satisfecha su urgencia salió con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido –para no despertar a su compañero- y, sin querer pudo ver algo de luz reflejada en la entrada de la casa. Instintivamente se giró hacia la izquierda para buscar la fuente de dicha luz y no muy grata fue su sorpresa al ver la puerta de su novio entreabierta.

"¿Aun… sigue despierto?"

Y aunque sonara como una pregunta en su mente, debía admitir que se trataba más de una afirmación. Sabía que el chico nunca se dormiría con las luces prendidas no solo por su odio eterno a estas –como buen murciélago, obviamente-, sino que también por su sentido de la responsabilidad y gastos que estas conllevaban. Por tanto…

A paso lento se acercó hasta la puerta y con cuidado trató de mirar por aquel espacio. Como pensaba el chico seguía sentado tras su escritorio totalmente concentrado con una pila de papeles frete a él mientras su mano derecha jugaba con un lápiz. Su vista iba de un lado a otro de forma rápida mientras su pie izquierdo golpeaba el suelo lento, luego rápido, y otra vez más lento.

Orihime instintivamente se llevó su mano derecha al pecho mientras lo observaba preocupada. Hacía solo dos semanas que habían comenzado su noviazgo y, a la par, el trabajo casi a tiempo completo del chico más la continuidad de sus estudios.

-¿No vas a pasar? – escuchó de repente la chica pegando un salto de la impresión. El chico seguía con la vista fija en su lectura pero sabía bastante bien de la llegada de su compañera. Su riatsu era inconfundible para él -.

Con cuidado Orihime abrió la puerta y se acercó hasta quedar tras suyo con sus manos en la espalda.

-No quería molestarte… - le respondió ella mientras Ulquiorra la veía de reojo un momento -.

-No lo haces – le respondió mientras volvía su vista a la lectura -.

Sin querer Orihime se sonrojó un poco pero esto se disipó rápidamente al verlo escribir de forma rápida una nota al lado de uno de los párrafos que leía. Luego miró a su alrededor y vio uno de los frascos de Urahara botado sobre el escritorio con un par de pastillas fuera de lugar. Si el chico tomaba de esa forma solo significaba una cosa: agote, uno que el café ni remediaba y que necesitaba mantener a raya.

-¿No crees que deberías estar durmiendo? – Comentó de la nada Orihime casi como un impulso involuntario en voz baja llamando la atención del chico de todas formas-.

-¿Y tú? – respondió con simpleza Ulquiorra mirándola de reojo -.

-Pero yo no tendré un día tan pesado como el tuyo – contraatacó la chica mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros del chico. A veces los veía tan anchos e imponentes… - Además solo fui al baño.

-Sabes que no soy muy bueno para dormir – respondió el joven tomando la mano izquierda de ella con la suya mientras seguía escribiendo muy concentrado -.

-Pero también eres humano y necesitas descansar un poco… - respondió ella apretando un poco más el agarre del chico -.

-Puedo hacerlo el fin de semana.

-Sabes que no es la idea… aun cuando mañana es viernes, tienes mucho que hacer y rendir en la mañana…

-Por eso es mi responsabilidad terminar con todo esto lo antes posible de la mejor manera para mañana rendir bien, como tú dices.

-Aun así… - Orihime soltó el agarre logrando que el chico dejara de lado su lectura extrañado y girara la silla para verla de frente – Desde que te dieron esta responsabilidad casi no has tenido tiempo para descansar y, en serio no quiero que te pase algo malo. Que te descompenses o algo peor…

-Mujer – Ulquiorra tomó la mano de la chica y esta lo miró algo sorprendida. Usualmente era ella la que comenzaba con los contactos físicos a excepciones de las veces que el chico la besaba. Aun así ella sabía que Ulquiorra era más de piel que de palabras y siempre que estaban juntos terminaba o tomados de la mano o, del brazo o apoyados el uno del otro. Siempre buscaban inconscientemente la cercanía del otro, justo como hacía un rato, justo como ahora – Estoy bien. Además será solo por dos semanas más, así que deja de preocuparte innecesariamente.

-¿Seguro? – le preguntó algo dudosa la chica nuevamente apretando la mano del chico -.

-Seguro – quizás no había mucha expresividad en el rostro de Ulquiorra pero Orihime podía ver la seguridad en sus ojos. Si, había estado dudosa en un principio pero no podía replicar ante la mirada penetrante y segura del joven. Por ello soltó un suspiro y luego le sonrió para demostrarle cuan tranquila la dejaba -.

-Está bien... Pero prométeme que te acostarás lo más pronto posible – le reclamó la chica con el ceño fruncido sin que el enojo llegara a su mirada y las mejillas algo infladas, casi como si hiciera un berrinche -.

-Mujer…

-¡Promételo o te acompañaré toda la noche si es necesario! – le dijo decidida para molestia del chico -.

Ulquiorra la observó un segundo y pudo ver determinación en aquella gris mirada. Con algo de desgano cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Ella sí que era testaruda, para su desgracia, pero no podía reclamarle nada. Él era peor.

-Si tú quieres – respondió con simpleza ya algo resignado Ulquiorra tirando de la mano de la chica logrando que esta terminara sentada sobre el regazo del chico. A pesar de ser novios aun no estaban acostumbrados a ciertos arrebatos amorosos o de confianza de ese calibre, por lo que pilló totalmente desprevenida a la chica logrando que sus mejillas se encendieran a más no poder – Ponte cómoda.

-¡P-pe-pe-pero Ulquiorra! – dijo la chica totalmente nerviosa mientras el joven volvía a girar la silla y quedaba frente al escritorio. Ahora si estaba totalmente atrapada -.

Con algo de nervios levantó los brazos hasta colocarlos en el pecho del chico mientras este volvía a tomar los documentos para acomodarlos y comenzar con su lectura otra vez. Con algo de nervios levantó un poco la vista y se topó con el rostro tranquilo e inexpresivo de Ulquiorra. Siempre sin expresión, siempre haciendo lo que él quería. A veces hasta pensaba que, aun el joven teniendo sentimientos como un humano cualquiera, la vergüenza era el que tenía menos desarrollado o suelto, dejándolo encerrado en una jaula en una esquina de su corazón o de quizás que parte.

"Ojalá dijera lo mismo de mí…"

Ya un poco más tranquila Orihime se acomodó en el pecho del chico y pudo sentir nuevamente ese aroma que tanto había añorado desde la vez que durmieron juntos. Sin darse cuenta su rostro fue acercándose cada vez más y más al pecho del chico, logrando que su nariz rozara la piel de Ulquiorra que era expuesta por el cuello de la camiseta suelta sin mangas que él acostumbraba usar de pijama.

-Mujer… - Orihime pegó un salto al escuchar las palabras del chico y trató de alejarse de su cuerpo lo más rápido posible, pero fue retenida por los fuertes brazos de Ulquiorra que la abrazaron apenas sintieron sus movimientos-.

-L-lo siento…- dijo apenada la chica tratando de esconder su rostro, pero luego cayó en cuenta que "esconder" era sinónimo de "volver a colocar sobre su pecho". Muy bien Orihime, muy bien -.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? – Preguntó el chico bajando un poco su rostro y apoyándolo sobre el cuello de la chica - ¿Por provocarme?

-P-por…porque estaba t-tocando más de la c-cuenta… – le respondió nerviosa al sentir la respiración de Ulquiorra sobre su cuello -.

-No he dicho que me molestara – comentó de la nada el chico logrado que la joven dibujara una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Si, ella lo amaba y él a ella. Con pequeños gestos como ese se daba cuenta de aquello y mucho más -.

"¡Espera Orihime, esta es tu oportunidad!"

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Debía aprovechar que el joven estaba con la guardia baja. Y no importaba lo mucho que le gustaran los mimos de su parte o que estuviese siendo más amoroso de lo normal o que su mente se estuviese perdiendo del tiempo y espacio, no. Ella había ido con un propósito y lo iba a cumplir fuese como fuese.

Con algo de cuidado Orihime soltó sus brazos de aquel agarre y poso sus manos sobre el rostro extrañado del chico. Con una gran sonrisa acercó sus labios a los de él y antes de juntarlos se detuvo en seco. Ulquiorra frunció el ceño ante su reacción y pudo ver malicia en aquellos ojos grises mientras sus rostros volvían a separarse.

-¿Qué planeas, mujer? – preguntó algo cabreado ante la negativa de la chica por concretar el beso -.

-Nada – dijo con simpleza al momento que volvía a acercarse y sus labios rozaban los de él – Tú dijiste que me pusiera cómoda y eso voy a hacer. Y como estoy aburrida… jugaré.

De un movimiento rápido – aprovechando el desconcierto del chico y con algo de vergüenza por parte de ella – Orihime acomodó sus piernas a cada lado del chico para así quedar frente a frente. Y aunque Ulquiorra seguía con el ceño fruncido, trató de pasar por alto los extraños actos de la chica y se dispuso a seguir con su lectura. Para su mala suerte su vista se topó nuevamente con la de ella y, aunque trató un par de veces de apartarla, no pudo lograrlo.

-Mujer, córrete.

-No quiero – respondió la chica sonriéndo mientras seguía obstruyendo su campo de visión -.

-Tienes qué – dijo el joven tratando de detener los movimientos de la chica con sus manos -.

-No, no hasta que vayas a dormir.

-Entiendo… - dijo el chico meditando un poco logrando que Orihime lo observara algo curiosa. Pero claro, no se esperaba la casi sonrisa en los labios de Ulquiorra. Tal vez no era un experto pero este juego podía ser jugado por dos – Entonces atente a las consecuencias.

-¿Eh?

No tuvo tiempo para analizar sus palabras cuando se encontró suspendida en el aire. De forma instintiva se abrazó con fuerza a Ulquiorra con brazos y piernas mientras este se levantaba de su asiento y la tomaba de las piernas para que no cayera. Despacio corrió la silla de su camino y caminó hasta la habitación de la chica. Si ella no quería entender por las buenas, por las malas sería.

-¡Bájame Ulquiorra! ¡Esto es trampa! – replicó la chica mientras movía sus piernas para intentar soltarse. Eso sí, nunca dejó de abrazar su cuello. No era tonta y si por alguna magia el chico la soltaba, bueno, al menos nos caería sola - ¡Vamos, esto no es justo!

-Baja la voz mujer que tenemos vecinos – comentó el joven haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la chica, logrando que esta inflara sus mejillas -.

-Aun así…

-No, tú no tienes derecho de decir que es trampa cuando estabas jugando sucio – con su pie derecho abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica y caminó hacia la cama – Además las jóvenes en crecimiento necesitan dormirse temprano.

La chica lo miró de frente con el ceño fruncido pero luego volvió a abrazarse fuertemente del chico al sentir como este iba hacia adelante para dejarla sobre la cama.

-Vamos mujer – dijo Ulquiorra tratando de soltarse del agarre de la chica pero esta no cedía – Debo volver…

-No, no te soltaré – respondió Orihime decidida logrando que Ulquiorra al final terminara cayendo sobre ella -.

-Mujer…

-¡No! No quiero y no lo haré. Te he atrapado y no voy a soltarte – la voz de Orihime se escuchó radiante. De un momento a otro la preocupación se había disipado por completo para darle paso al juego, al capricho y disfrute en todo sentido de la palabra -.

Ulquiorra sonrió un momento ante el tono utilizado por la joven y el dulce sonido de su risa, pero aunque trato de soltarse y seguir por un momento su juego, en realidad no quería hacerlo. En esas dos semanas había descubierto que el lugar más cómodo para él era a su lado, abrazados, apoyados… juntos. Era un sentimiento de plenitud, de calidez que apenas y había sentido antes de conocerla en Las Noches. En verdad ella lo había cambiado y quería disfrutarla tanto y como fuese posible.

Orihime soltó el agarre de sus piernas y giraron para que Ulquiorra quedara tendido al lado derecho de la cama con la pelinaranja aun abrazándolo del cuello. Quién lo diría, había sido totalmente vencido por una joven que ni siquiera había terminado la escuela y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Bueno, mientras sus amigos no lo supieran para molestarlo…

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico mientras este tapaba sus ojos con su antebrazo derecho mientras su otro brazo servía de almohada para la chica. Si, estaba totalmente derrotado ante ella.

Orihime al ver la reacción del chico sonrió de par en par y se acomodó en su pecho. Las piernas de los dos sobresalían de la cama pero no les importaba demasiado, tampoco el hecho de que la temperatura no era la más cálida de todas y que pronto serían las tres de la madrugada. Estaban cómodos el uno con el otro, todo lo demás eran solo pequeñeces.

-Ulquiorra… - preguntó despacio la chica mientras sus dedos jugaban en el pecho del chico-.

-¿Si?

-Por favor descansa… - Ulquiorra bajó un poco la mirada y se encontró de lleno con los brillantes ojos de Orihime mirándolo preocupada -.

El pelinegro solo pudo cerrar sus ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro y se levantaba de la cama para ir a su cuarto. Orihime se sentó en su cama y bajó la mirada algo derrotada.

"¿No logré nada…?"

-¿Quieres que duerma y tú que quedas así nada más? – Orihime abrió sus ojos con fuerza y levantó la mirada. Ulquiorra la miraba desde la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos pero apenas podía distinguirlo. Las luces estaban apagadas -.

-¿Eh…?

-Buenas noches – se despidió el chico y volvió a paso lento a su habitación -.

-B-bu… - de un salto la chica se levantó y corrió hasta su puerta logrando detener al chico a solo un paso de la suya – ¡Buenas noches!

Ulquiorra le sonrió de lado como respuesta y entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Orihime sonrió para sí misma y también entró a su cuarto para volver a acostarse.

Si, al final si había logrado su cometido.

.

* * *

.

-Joven Schiffer… - Preguntó Akira entrando a la oficina con las manos llenas de carpetas y papeles – Aquí le traigo lo que me pidió.

-Déjalos encima – respondió el joven sin levantar la mirada. Llevaba un buen rato revisando algunos documentos enviados desde algunos socios de China y debía decirlo, lo estaban ahogando. Demasiado enredados para su gusto con preocupaciones innecesarias y consejos idiotas-.

-Claro – respondió algo preocupada la mujer – El departamento de finanzas me pidió que revisara estos balances.

-Gracias.

La mujer tomó una taza de café vacía del escritorio y otra carpeta que estaba en el área de "terminados", como él le había señalado anteriormente. Lo examinó un momento y pudo ver un par de ojeras asomándose en su pálido rostro. Por mucho que fuese su jefe no dejaba de verlo como el niño que era y le preocupaba el exceso de trabajo que tenía desde hacía un par de semanas. Sabía que había sido orden directa del dueño y que el encargado de la sección asiática había tenido que ausentarse por un tiempo pero eso no quitaba que se estaban aprovechando de un joven que aun ni siquiera había terminado sus estudios. Por eso trataba de ayudarlo lo más posible y se quedaba aun cuando él salía tarde. Su instinto maternal era mucho más fuerte que su lógica como empleada.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó de la nada Ulquiorra levantando un poco la vista. Su secretaria pegó un pequeño salto del susto y luego bajó la mirada – Llevas un rato observándome sin decir nada.

-No pasa nada, solo me distraje un momento – Ulquiorra frunció un poco el ceño pero luego volvió a su tarea – Le traeré un poco más de café.

-Gracias – respondió el chico mirándola nuevamente y espero hasta que saliera para volver a su trabajo -.

No quería admitirlo pero en verdad le estaba pasando un poco la cuenta las horas extras de trabajo. No sería nada si solo tuviese que atender la empresa pero debía asistir a la universidad en las tardes y llegar a la casa a hacer una que otra tarea más algún pendiente de la empresa que le llegaba al mail de improvisto.

Estaba estresado pero más que nada molesto. No podía creer que tenía que demostrarle a su abuelo nuevamente cuenta él valía y lo mucho que se diferenciaba de su padre pero por otro lado su orgullo estaba en juego y no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. No señor, antes muerto.

De uno de los cajones del escritorio sacó su mp4 y se colocó solo un audífono para escuchar algo de música, luego siguió con el informe de los chinos por un par de minutos hasta que sintió la vibración de su celular a un lado del escritorio. Miró rápidamente el remitente y deseó no haberlo hecho.

"Hey! Esta noche iremos a parrandear con los chicos! Que dices? El imbécil de Nnoitra se hizo amigos de unos idiotas dueños de un bar y ofrecen barra gratis. Muy tentador, eh?"

Ulquiorra soltó un suspiro y rápidamente respondió.

"No."

Dejó el teléfono a un lado pero este nuevamente sonó. ¿Es que acaso no podían dejarlo tranquilo?

"Qué clase de respuesta de mierda es esa!? Hace dos semanas que no das señales de vida y me vienes que un simple no!? No entiendo como la mujer te aguanta… Insisto en que deberías salir como los viejos tiempos y disfrutar de la noche!"

Nuevamente Ulquiorra suspiró ya algo cansado y llevó la mano derecha a su cabeza. Ni siquiera estaban conversando cara a cara y Grimmjow ya se las había arreglado para darle jaqueca. Si, tal vez apenas y los había visto este último tiempo pero tampoco es como si pudiera. Su vida se había limitado a trabajar, estudiar, comer y dormir. Pero en algo concordaba con su amigo y es que tampoco entendía como la mujer podía aguantarlo. Él sabía que no era la persona más simple del mundo con el carácter más dócil pero no esperaba que Orihime lo apoyara hasta los días que apenas y la veía desde la habitación. Siempre sonriéndole, siendo su apoyo y su fuerza. Una mujer especial.

"Estoy ocupado. Quizás después"

No estaba seguro de la respuesta que le había mandado pero debía bastarle por el momento. Le había prometido a la mujer y a sí mismo que descansaría y planeaba cumplirlo como fuese. Esto no le iba a ganar, no tan fácilmente.

Otro par de minutos pasaron un el celular nuevamente vibro. Con el ceño fruncido revisó la pantalla pero se relajó de inmediato al ver el nombre de Orihime.

"¿Cómo ha ido la mañana? ¿Demasiado trabajo? ¿Mucho cansancio? Te veías muy cansado en la mañana… Te dije que debías dormir más!"

Ulquiorra dibujó una ínfima sonrisa en su rostro. Sí, era por ella que descansaría el fin de semana. La estaba preocupando más de la cuenta pero todo era por un bien mayor…

…Un par de años más con ella.

"Estoy bien. ¿Tú cómo estás?"

Al minuto obtuvo una respuesta.

"¡Nada de después! ¡Si tengo que llevar a rastras lo haré pero de estas no te salvas! ¿Sabes lo mucho que ha molestado Nell por tu ausencia? Hasta el imbécil de Zsael pregunta por ti y eso es mucho más molesto"

Genial, Grimmjow de nuevo. ¿Es que en serio no podía dejarlo tranquilo?

"No me interesa. Tengo cosas que hacer. Ya nos veremos otro día. Y no te atrevas a ir a buscarme"

Apenas envió el mensaje le llegó una respuesta de Orihime.

"Estoy bien. Hoy nos avisaron que el festival escolar será el viernes de la próxima semana así que tendré que quedarme hasta más tarde la próxima semana para preparar el estand… -.- Eso si nos tocó un puesto de comida así que será bastante entretenido! ^-^ Estará abierto a todo público así que espero que nos alcance todo lo que hagamos"

-Joven Schiffer – Ulquiorra levantó la mirada y se encontró con su secretaria entrando a la oficina con una bandeja – Aquí le traigo su café.

-Gracias – respondió el joven apenas lo recibió. La mujer inclinó la cabeza y dio media vuelta - ¿Sabes si el viernes tengo alguna reunión? – preguntó de repente Ulquiorra.

La mujer se dio media vuelta algo asombrada por la pregunta del chico y trató de hacer algo de memoria. Ella tenía todo agendado y sabía todo lo que debía y no hacer el chico.

-Creo que no – Ulquiorra bajó la mirada hasta el celular y se quedó inmóvil - ¿Tiene algo que hacer esa fecha?

-Mn… Algo así.

-Entonces me cercioraré que nadie lo moleste ese día – Akira Sonrió. Si él tenía algún plan fuera de estas cuatro paredes, bienvenido sea – Con permiso.

A paso lento la mujer salió de la oficina y Ulquiorra volvió a su teléfono.

"¿No que los festivales escolares son varios meses después?"

Ulquiorra tomó el tazón de café y alcanzó a solo darle un sorbo antes de recibir una respuesta.

"Como que no vas a venir esta noche!? Y yo que tenía ganas de verte y a Orihime-chan también!"

Fantástico, mensaje de Nell.

"No puedo, ya se lo dije a Grimmjow. Y Orihime es menor de edad así que tampoco puede ir"

Ulquiorra resopló y volvió a tomar un trago de café. Estaba bastante bueno.

"Así es pero este festival es por el aniversario de la escuela ^-^ Ya después haremos otro"

La puerta volvió a abrirse y su secretaria entró con otra pila de papeles.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó el pelinegro extrañado levantando las cejas -.

-Los mandaron de recepción – la mujer como pudo los acomodó en el escritorio y luego vio a su jefe. Su vista seguía en el teléfono y hacía un par de muecas de disgusto. Quizás que cosas estaba escribiendo y con quién -.

Y así era. Dos mensajes más había recibido, uno tras otro y cual más molesto que el anterior.

"Pues me vale verga que tan ocupado estés! Tienes que venir! No puedes dejarme solo con la parejita del año!"

"Pero Ulquiorraaaaaaaa! Vamos! Aunque sea solo por un rato! *-* Necesito hablar con Orihime urgente, entiendes? URGENTE! Pero sabes qué? Si ella no va, yo iré! Ya verás! "

Ulquiorra resopló y se tiró al respaldo del asiento llevando su mirada al techo. Su reproductor de música calló al suelo y su teléfono sobre sus piernas. Se estaba estresando y aun no eran ni las once de la mañana.

-¿Joven Schiffer? – preguntó algo preocupada su secretaria -.

-¿Sí?

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Quizás lo había matado con tanto trabajo. Eso debía ser -.

-Si… Solo planeo el asesinato de un idiota…

Akira lo vio algo preocupada por aquellas palabras pero luego recordó que era solo un jovencito y que "matar a alguien" en verdad era "joderle la vida" a ese alguien.

-¿Un amigo? – Preguntó la mujer de repente haciendo que el chico llevara su mirada hasta ella -.

-Algo así… - respondió por inercia el joven. Usualmente no hablaba de su vida privada con casi nadie ni hacia alusiones a ella pero de alguna u otra forma estaba comenzando a confiar en su secretaria. La mujer era eficiente y discreta, siempre haciendo lo mejor para él en todos los sentidos aun cuando eso podía molestarle. Una persona confiable -.

-Entonces le traeré más al rato una aspirina y le dejo para que siga con su "conversación" – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa saliendo de la oficina nuevamente -.

Ulquiorra soltó un suspiro y llevó su vista hacia el ventanal. Si tan solo pudiera abrir la ventana… Necesitaba algo de aire pero no podía dejar las dependencias del edificio cuando una montaña de papeles lo esperaba solo por la discusión que mantenía con sus amigos. Por Dios, él era Ulquiorra Schiffer. Él no se alteraba tan fácilmente. Él… Él…

"Demonios, estoy demasiado cansado como para pensar en algo coherente"

Despacio tomó su celular y buscó el nombre de Nell para responderle.

"Nell, en verdad hoy no. Por favor díselo a Grimmjow"

Luego se acomodó en su asiento y recogió su mp4 para volver a colocarlo en su oído. Se acercó a su escritorio y miró por última vez la pantalla del teléfono. Ninguna respuesta, así estaba mejor. Por fin podría seguir con su trabajo y dejar de pasar rabias innecesarias. Por fin podría concentrarse. Por fin podría…

No, aún tenía algo que hacer

"¿Y qué panoramas tenemos para hoy?"

El celular vibró a los pocos segundos y tranquilamente lo revisó.

"Te parece tarde de películas? *-*"

Si, estaba cansado pero no lo suficiente como para dejarla de lado. A ella no.

.

* * *

.

-Ulquiorra

-Uhm…

-¿Sigues despierto?

-Uhm…

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

-Mujer, déjame dormir…

-¿Pero no estas incómodo?

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

Ya eran cerca de las once de la noche y Ulquiorra Schiffer se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre las piernas de la chica, o al menos lo intentaba. Orihime miraba una película en extremo romántica en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas estilo indio y Ulquiorra ya algo aburrido de la película se acomodó en las piernas de la chica con un cojín y se puso a descansar sintiendo las caricias de la chica en su cabello, su cabeza y su rostro. Llevaba los brazos cruzados y su cuerpo mitraba hacia dentro del sillón. Obviamente la luz de la televisión lo molestaba aun cuando la sala estaba totalmente a oscuras pero no iba a irse así que, o se acomodaba o se aguantaba.

Una manta resguardaba a la parejadel frio y una caja de pañuelos a la chica. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en su rostro mientras veía a Jack Dawson congelarse en el frio Océano Antártico, y sus manos apretaban con fuerza la manta que los abrigaba. En verdad debía dejar de ver esa película.

Llevaban en la misma posición desde hacía un par de horas y Ulquiorra, luego de recibir un último insulto de parte de Grimmjow por su teléfono, lo terminó apagando y aventando en algún lugar de su habitación. Por fin estaba cómodo, tranquilo, descansando. Además debía admitir que le encantaba su nueva almohada. Quizás la usaría más seguido. No, sería un hecho.

-Ulquiorra…

-¿Uhm…? – Lo único malo era que su almohada a veces podía ser bastante habladora -.

-Vamos a dormir – Ulquiorra abrió su ojo izquierdo para enfocarse en la chica desde abajo y vio la habitación a oscuras. La televisión estaba apagada y apenas entraba algo de luz desde entre las cortinas del ventanal. Orihime lo veía con los ojos algo brillosos y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Sus dedos jugaban con un mechón de cabello negro, para gusto del chico, mientras este sentía como los largos cabellos cobre de ella rozaban su rostro y picaban su nariz –La película ya terminó.

-No - respondió monótonamente el chico mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos. ¿Y cómo irse si estaba tan, pero tan cómodo con ella? Que se esperara -.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si has estado durmiendo desde hace rato! – Orihime infló sus mejillas y alejó sus manos de la cabeza del chico, para desagrado de él – Vamos Ulquiorra, debes ir a descansar.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo – respondió nuevamente sin abrir sus ojos -.

-Pero no de la forma correcta… Además después te dolerá la espalda… - Orihime, al no ver señales de vida de parte del chico, soltó un largo suspiro -.

No era que no le gustara estar así con él, es más, le encantaba pero él había tenido una semana muy pesada y debía descansar lo más posible y en el sillón no iba a lograrlo. A veces él podía ser tan testarudo, siempre llevado a sus ideas.

De repente sintió desde la cocina una alerta de mensaje de su celular y decidió ir a verlo pero antes de poder si quiera levantarse sintió una gran presión sobre sus piernas de parte del chico que evitaba así que ella escapara.

-Ulquiorra… es un mensaje de Nell… debo ir a verlo – le dijo tratando de soltarse pero el joven tenía muchísima más fuerza que ella -.

-Ignórala… - respondió con simpleza mientras volvía a abrir sus ojos y los enfocaba en el rostro algo complicado de la chica -.

-Pero…

-¿Cómo sabes que es de ella?

-Porque ese sonido se lo puse a ella… Vamos… - Con algo de impulso Orihime logró levantarse del sillón pero inmediatamente fue atraía hacia este por uno de los brazos de su novio. Esta vez terminó acostada a su lado, con sus brazos como refugio. Orihime se dio nuevamente el lujo de respirar profundamente el aroma del chico y se sintió en las nubes. Si, ese era su lugar preferido, aun cuando ahora no debía admitirlo -.

-¿Tan rápido te rindes, mujer? – preguntó de la nada el chico con los ojos cerrados mientras acomodaba su mentón sobre la coronilla de la cabeza de la chica – Creí que debía responderle a Nelliel.

-¿Eh? Pues… - Orihime se sonrojó a más no poder y escondió su rostro sobre el pecho masculino mientras agarraba con fuerza la camiseta del chico a la altura del pecho de ella. Qué bueno que todo estaba a oscuras y él no alcanzaba a distinguirla con claridad -.

-Je… - soltó el chico logrando sobresaltar un poco a su acompañante por aquel poco usual gesto -.

"Caprichoso…"

El agarre de Ulquiorra se intensificó y Orihime respondió gustosa con una sonrisa en sus labios. Con algo de cuidado los jóvenes se acomodaron bajo la manta y se quedaron en la misma posición acomodando la chica su cabeza sobre el brazo izquierdo de Ulquiorra para usar como almohada.

"No estoy tan incómoda como pensaba…"

Pues las piernas del pelinegro sobresalían del sillón y las de ella también. Tampoco era el lugar más ancho con los cojines más suaves y mucho menos el lugar más calentito del mundo. Pero claro, su acompañante era Ulquiorra y con eso bastaba. Obvio, siempre y cuando el joven no soltara a Orihime de su agarre y la dejara caer al suelo.

"Aunque caeríamos juntos…"

Poco a poco los ojos de la chica comenzaron a cerrarse por el grado de tranquilidad que esa cercanía con su novio le daba, su corazón dejó de palpitar rápido y su respiración se acompasó. Ulquiorra abrió su ojo derecho para observarla y luego volvió a acomodarse para dormir un rato. ¿Así se sentía estar tranquilo, estar en paz? ¿Así se sentía estar con ella? ¿Así se habría sentido estar con ella en Las Noches, hace ya dos años? ¿Entonces por qué no pudo hacer nada? ¿Qué se lo había impedido?

"Ah, claro, el idiota con complejo de héroe… Kurosaki Ichigo"

Ulquiorra abrió sus ojos de par en par y se separó un par de centímetros de ella para poder observarla con el corazón algo acelerado. Orihime abrió un poco sus ojos y lo miró algo confusa. ¿Había pasado algo? ¿Había hecho ella algo mal?

-¿Pasa algo, Ulquiorra? – Preguntó en un susurro - ¿Por qué te separas?

Orihime seguía con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban gracias a la luz que lograba filtrarse por las cortinas. Su respiración chocaba de frente con su rostro y su cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente con el suyo. Ella estaba ahí, a su lado. Ella estaba con él, no con el idiota. Ella era suya y de nadie más.

-¿Ulquiorra…?

El chico se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Orihime tardó un segundo en responder pero lo hizo lo más tierno y profundo posible. El pelinegro la abrazó aún más fuerte y ella respondió de igual manera llevando sus manos al cuello del chico. A veces seguía sin entender del todo a Ulquiorra pero sabía que esa clase de gestos solo los hacía cuando algo pasaba por su cabeza y lo perturbaba. Ahora estaba buscando algo de paz y ella no se la negaría por nada del mundo.

Poco a poco comenzaron a separarse y Ulquiorra volvió a acomodar su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-Duerme… - le dijo mientras ella levantaba un poco su rostro y besaba la manzana de su cuello -.

-Descansa – respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos y se acomodaba en su pecho -.

"¿Qué mierda fue lo que me hizo dudar de ella?"

.

* * *

.

_-¡Hey, Amargadoooo! ¡Abre la puta puertaaaaa!_

Ulquiorra abrió sus ojos un par de milímetros y miró a su alrededor. Orihime seguía acomodada a su lado, ellos seguían en el sillón de la sala, aún era de noche, entonces…

"Quizás fue mi imaginación"

Ulquiorra volvió a cerrar sus ojos para dormir pero fue interrumpido al sentir algo que en verdad no quería. El Riatsu de Grimmjow tras la puerta. ¿Qué mierda hacía él acá? El pelinegro buscó con la mirada su reloj de pulsera bajo la manta y notó que aún eran las tres de la madrugada. ¿No que había ido a un bar? Usualmente cuando salían a tomar llegaban con luz de día. ¿Entonces que mierda hacía él ahí?

_-¡Eh, bastardo…! ¡Sé que estáaaaas ahíiii! _

-Ulquiorra… ¿Qué pasa? – Ulquiorra miró hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido. El imbécil de su amigo había despertado a Orihime -.

_-¡Vamos! ¡Abreeeeee!_

Ulquiorra soltó un gruñido mientras pasaba su mano derecha sobre su rostro con fastidio.

-¿Eh? ¿Ese no es… Grimmjow-kun? – Orihime levantó un poco su cuerpo apoyándose sobre el chico y miró hacia la puerta - ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Molestar – respondió con simpleza el chico – Ignóralo, ya se ira.

-Pero… - Orihime miró a su novio algo preocupada -.

_-¡Ulquiorraaaa! ¡Abre!_ – un par de golpes llegaron a la puerta -.

_-¡Hey, hay gente intentando dormir!_

_-¿¡Crees que me importa, insecto!? _

"Esto no puede ser"

De un golpe Ulquiorra se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la entrada. Esto ya era el colmo, no solo los molestaba a ellos, sino que también a todos los malditos vecinos del piso que, después de esto, quizás le llamaran la atención a la mujer por ser ella la dueña del departamento y permitir que un loco como Grimmjow la visitara, o peor, existiera. Aun no entendía como el conserje lo había dejado entrar al edificio pero sí que pondría un reclamo.

De un solo movimiento abrió la puerta y Grimmjow calló de espalda dentro del departamento. Orihime se acercó despacio y encendió las luces de la sala. Grimmjow llevaba su ropa hecha un desastre y una cerveza en la mano izquierda – la cual estabilizaba para no botar ni una sola gota -.

-¡Te cuidado que casi la botooo! – le reclamó Grimmjow levantando la botella -.

Ulquiorra simplemente tomó la botella y la dejó sobre el librero al lado del televisor para después, con una patada, entrar al departamento lo que quedaba del cuerpo del peliceleste y cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Yo no recuerdo que esta sea tu casa – preguntó Ulquiorra con voz cabreada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba como la basura que era en ese momento, ahogado de borracho y con look de vagabundo -.

-¡Sé que no es mi… mi casa! – Respondió sentándose en el suelo mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro - ¡Es solo que…! ¡Solo qué…!

-Baja la maldita voz – acotó Ulquiorra mientras Orihime se colocaba a su lado y miraba a su amigo preocupada – Tenemos vecinos, por si no lo notaste afuera.

-Como si eso me… ¡importara!

-Termina de responder. ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?

-No quiero volver al departamento de la feliz pareja… ¡No más! Desde ahora viviré donde Yooo quiera… - Grimmjow trató de levantarse del suelo pero terminó cayendo de lleno sobre el sillón -.

-¿Y quién te dijo que podías venir hasta acá?

-¡Ellaaaa! – Grimmjow se acomodó un poco aun de rodillas en el sillón y apuntó a Orihime, la cual lo miraba algo confusa - ¡La mujer dijo que era bien… venido! -Ulquiorra la miró de reojo y volvió a pasar su mano sobre su rostro.

-Ella no hablaba de alojamiento, pedazo de imbécil. Ahora largo.

-Espera Ulquiorra – dijo Orihime tomando del brazo al chico y mirándolo a los ojos – No podemos dejar que se vaya en ese estado.

-¿Qué?

-Es que… podría pasarle algo…. Míralo. Podrían asaltarlo o atropellarlo.

Ulquiorra volvió a ver a Grimmjow, el cual aún intentaba levantarse.

"Ah, Dios…"

-Está bien – respondió algo derrotado el pelinegro, ganándose así una sonrisa de su novia – Pero mañana se larga.

Orihime asintió como respuesta y Ulquiorra se acercó a su amigo para pasar su brazo derecho sobre sus hombros y llevarlo a rastras a su habitación. Orihime corrió hasta la pequeña habitación y abrió las sábanas para acomodarlo.

-La perdí… - escuchó de repente Ulquiorra mientras sentaba a su amigo en la cama. Quizás era solo un susurro pero se escuchaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la pareja lo mirara algo extrañada – Esta vez… en verdad… lo hice…

Ulquiorra terminó de acomodarlo en la cama y salió despacio de la habitación seguido de cerca por la chica. Miró a Grimmjow un par de segundos y luego cerró la puerta con cuidado. Al darse media vuelta se encontró con Orihime que lo miraba algo preocupada y se acercó a él algo dudosa.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno… es que… - Orihime comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – Cuando Grimmjow-kun dijo que había perdido a alguien… ¿se refería a Nell-chan?

Ulquiorra parpadeó algo extrañado por el comentario de la chica. ¿Se había dado cuenta?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es una corazonada.

-Eres observadora.

-¿Entonces es verdad? – preguntó algo preocupada mirando hacia la habitación del chico -.

-Mañana habla con ella.

-Si…

Orihime se acercó lentamente hasta la cocina y tomó su celular que reposaba en la encimera. Quince mensajes de Nell y todos diciendo que la llamara. Con algo de fuerza aprontó el teléfono y levantó la mirada hacia Ulquiorra, el cual tomaba la botella de cerveza y limpiaba la boquilla para tomar un trago de esta.

"Aunque no diga nada… sí que está preocupado"

-¿Pasa algo? – Orihime pegó un salto y desvió la mirada de su novio, el cual la miraba algo extrañado desde el medio de la sala -.

-N-no… solo… quería saber cómo vamos a dormir… - las palabras habían salido solas de su boca y recién ahora se daba cuenta de su pregunta y lo que eso significaba -.

-Puedo dormir en el sillón – respondió con simpleza Ulquiorra levantando sus hombros. Orihime lo miró espantada y salió rápido de la cocina -.

-¡No! Apenas y caves ahí.

-¿Entonces dormiré en tu habitación…?

-B-bueno… a mí no me molesta… - Orihime bajó la mirada algo sonrojada -.

No era que le pusiera nerviosa. Bueno, sí. Y aunque habían dormido recién juntos en el sillón, compartir cama era… bueno, tenía otro significado.

"Aunque tampoco sería la primera vez… aunque él estaba ebrio y me desperté sola"

Ulquiorra cerró sus ojos y tomó otro trago de cerveza. No era de las mejores pero salvaba.

-Entonces a mí tampoco.

A paso lento entró a la cocina para botar en el basurero la cerveza y luego caminó hacia la habitación.

-¡Espera! – Ulquiorra se dio media vuelta y se encontró con una Orihime totalmente sonrojada -.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?

-D-deja me cambio de ropa y luego entras, ¿vale?

Ulquiorra la observó de arriba abajo y la vio aun vestida, lo cual era obvio tomando en cuenta que se habían dormido sobre el sillón algo temprano luego de la cena. Por ello soltó un suspiro, se apoyó sobre el muro y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Entra.

Orihime, con el pulso a mil por hora, entró corriendo a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a Ulquiorra algo sorprendido por su urgencia.

"Será una noche aún más interesante…"

El chico dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y luego miró hacia la otra habitación frunciendo algo el ceño.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

* * *

.

Primero: este es un capítulo netamente dedicado a la pareja ya que, como se habrán dado cuenta, nos hacía falta verlos un poco interactuando como la pareja feliz que son. Además que los pobres necesitaban tomarse un descanso y disfrutar juntos un poco.

Segundo: Para ponerlos en contexto, yo desgraciadamente sufro de miopía y una deformación en la córnea, lo que me obliga a una lentes de contacto semi rígidos. Hace tres semanas tuve que ir al doctor por molestias en mi ojo y me mandaron a hacer un examen. Para hacerlo me tuvieron que sacar los lentes por dos semanas y quede, básicamente, ciega (ya que tengo de aumento 7,5 por la miopía y los lentes ópticos no cubren la deformación de la córnea. Como estuve ciega no pude ni siquiera tomar apuntes en las clases de la universidad y sí, me saque un 1,5 en un control porque no pude distinguir la puta célula vegetal en el proyector. El punto es que el fic quedó justo a la mitad cuando me sacaron los lentes y no pude avanzarlo. Por ello les pido mil perdones. Ahora, el próximo capítulo lo subiré a más tardar el 26 de mayo y ustedes se preguntarán por qué. Bueno, el 26 me operan del ojo y me dejaran mínimo dos semanas sin lentes, otra vez. Aunque quizás solo lo termine el 26 y lo suba después para que ya el cap 25 no sea tan lejano… bueno, ya veré. Además, este tiempo me sirvió para pensar en la historia, como continuarla y curiosamente pensé más en que haría con ellos luego del fic que qué haría con ellos en Something Inside, jajajaja. Así que ya saben xD

Tercero: mis agradecimientos a: **Rociio Uchiha y SamMeiTukusama** (que me siguen!), **bubumoon** (yo también espero mis vacaciones, no sabes cuanto xD), ** .Sohma** (en serio no necesito tantos halagos pero mil gracias ^-^, y también por lo del dibujo *-*. Y sobre lo otro… en verdad yo no tengo problemas con el fic. Comencé a leerlo antes de tu mensaje y en verdad quería saber que pasaba porque alguna vez también me imaginé algo parecido y quería que alguien lo escribiera. No dejes que algún review te moleste, tu historia es tu historia y haces con ella lo que te venga en gana. Y si siguen así, yo les pego!), **Sly Jeagerjaques** (en serio lo siento por las faltas de ortografía que se me pasaron y lo siento por si me pasé con alguna ahora pero juro que no me di cuenta! -.-), **Rociio Uchiha** (cochale! Viva Chile xD), **chi uzumaki** (esa es la idea, que con todo esto que le pasa con su familia se haya haciendo más fuerte y aprendiendo el como reaccionaría una persona normal), **Tinani86 **(a la pobre Rukia aun le queda muuucho por recorrer con lo de Ichigo y Hime pero espero que todo salga bien [y si, ni yo quiero saber que hacer con ella, así que nada de spoiler xD] y ya llegó el cap!), **Nico Ale** (gracias fiel seguidora! *-* Aquí está el cap!), **C20-chan** (que también me sigue xD), **nikita** (todos confiamos en que Ulquiorra le cerrará la boca a su abuelo, yo lo se! xD), **Yatzura** (si, Ulquiorra tiene pecas ¿Por qué? Porque es demasiado blanco y esas personas o se sonrojan con facilidad [como lo es mi caso que siempre me pongo rosada] o tienen pecas. Quizás no demaciadas pero las tiene. Además es humano ahora y su… su… blanquez no es perfecta xD), **hiatz** (ya subi la conti xD), **shadow22416** (hoy salio el cap…), ** .5** (ya lo subí! ) y a todos mis demás lectores ^-^

Ahora sí, bye!


	24. Tú y yo, Él y yo

Apenas sintió frio a su lado sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse. La habitación se encontraba a oscuras pero se podía notar claramente como el sol había hecho acto de presencia tras las cortinas.

Pasó su mano derecha sobre sus ojos mientras un largo y profundo suspiro escapaba de entre sus labios. Con algo de dificultad estiró sus piernas para luego volver a acurrucarse. Giró su cuerpo para mirar el lado izquierdo de la cama y lo encontró vacío como tanto temió.

Orihime estiró su mano derecha sobre aquel lugar y lo encontró caliente. Al parecer Ulquiorra recién se había levantado de la cama.

"Otra vez te vas antes de tiempo…"

Con cuidado de no desordenar mucho las ropas de la cama, Orihime rodó para colocarse en el lugar del chico y se acomodó sintiendo aquel aroma que a ella tanto le encantaba. Cerró los ojos y recordó perfectamente la noche anterior, quedándose dormidos uno frente al otro, con las manos juntas y sus alientos chocando a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia. Si se imaginaban algo más, pues no, nada más paso. El chico la respetaba mucho y ella era aún demasiado inocente en ciertos temas. Aunque eso no quitaba que Ulquiorra haya mirado, y vaya que lo hizo.

Para nadie era ajeno el hecho que Orihime era una mujer bonita. Alta en comparación a las chicas de su clase, con cabello largo y más curvas de las permitidas para su edad. Y aunque Ulquiorra no era un chico que se fijaba demasiado en el físico debía admitir que, como hombre, siempre que podía la miraba. ¡Y cómo no hacerlo si hasta con buzos se veía sexi! Y la noche anterior no fue la excepción. Con su camiseta suelta a la altura de su busto dejándole ver parte de este mientras ella se acurrucaba frete a él, con las sábanas delineando su cadera, con sus pantalones recogiéndose hacia arriba por la fricción en la cama… Sería mentir si dijera que no fantaseó tocando todo lo antes mencionado.

Pero él era un caballero y, por tanto, no hizo nada que su mente hubiese formulado. Además de que era la primera vez que en verdad deseaba estar con una chica. Si, hacía años que no era virgen y quizás ya había hecho todo lo imaginable con alguna chica y algo de alcohol de por medio pero, por otro lado, nunca antes se había permitido fantasear con alguna mujer en particular porque no le nacía hacerlo con nadie. No hasta ahora.

Aun así solo durmieron, uno frente al otro, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro y escuchando de vez en cuando alguno de los ronquidos de Grimmjow de fondo – porque sí, eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para escucharlos aun con el baño de por medio -.

-¿Ya te arrepentiste de dormir conmigo, mujer, que me quitaste el lado de la cama?

Orihime abrió sus ojos de la impresión y se sentó en la cama tapándose el torso con las sábanas. Ulquiorra se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de los brazos cruzados. En verdad ella sí que se veía adorable, con todo el cabello revuelto y uno de sus blancos hombros haciendo acto de presencia por el cuello de la camiseta.

-U-u-u-Ulquiorra… ¿d-dónde estabas? – preguntó la chica aun algo sorprendida. La pobre ya se había resignado a la ausencia del chico por lo que no esperaba su llegada -.

-En el baño.

-Hm… ya veo – Orihime bajó la mirada un segundo algo apenada y Ulquiorra no pudo evitar notar aquel detalle -.

-Creíste que ya me había levantado – no era una pregunta y Orihime se lo corroboró aun con la mirada gacha -.

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan directo?"

-Lo siento pero… como ya lo había hecho antes… no pude evitar pensar lo mismo… creo.

Ulquiorra soltó un suspiro y se acercó a la cama hasta sentarse al lado de la chica. Orihime levantó el rostro algo sonrojada y nuevamente se perdió en aquella profunda y analítica mirada.

-No entiendo tu pensamiento.

-Y-ya te lo dije. Cómo la otra vez tú… - Ulquiorra levantó su mano derecha a la altura del rostro de la chica y esta se calló -.

-No entendiste – Orihime lo miró extrañada y Ulquiorra cerró sus ojos algo derrotado. Debía ser más claro con ella –La vez anterior desperté con resaca y el recuerdo de haber hecho cosas indebidas contigo, por lo que era obvio que me levantaría lo más rápido posible para no verte a la cara por la culpa y vergüenza que sentía. Por eso no entiendo como pensaste que haría lo mismo nuevamente si no tenía razón alguna como para marcharme.

-¿En serio? – Susurró al chica para sí misma mirando algo sorprendida al joven – E-es que… quizás aún no me acostumbro del todo a lo perfecto que resulta mi vida ahora.

Orihime sonrió y Ulquiorra movió su rostro hacia el lado para no verla de frente. Ella era demasiado brillante para él.

-Hazte a un lado.

-¿Que? – preguntó algo descolocada Orihime mientras Ulquiorra se giraba nuevamente a verla -.

-Que son las siete de la mañana y me quiero acostar.

-Oh… ¡Claro! – Orihime se corrió un par de centímetros y abrió la cama para darle nuevamente la bienvenida a su pelinegro favorito -.

El pelinegro se recostó nuevamente a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza escondiendo el rostro de ella en su cuello. Orihime, por otro lado, se acurrucó sobre su pecho y cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"En verdad… esta era la mejor forma de despertar de todas"

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 24: Tú y yo. Él y yo

.

Aun con los ojos cerrados podía sentir claramente el calor del sol sobre su rostro. Trató de estirar sus brazos pero se vio presa por otros que la sujetaban. Despacio abrió sus ojos y pudo sentir claramente el palpitar de su cabeza tras la borrachera de la noche anterior. Luego miró tras su espalda y se encontró con una cabellera negra y desordenada bastante conocida que le hacía recordar perfectamente donde se encontraba.

"Claro, dormimos juntos"

Despacio apartó aquellos fuertes brazos y se levantó de la cama completamente desnuda. Estiro los brazos, las piernas, y buscó con la mirada al reloj de la pared sin importarle si algún idiota la miraba desde la ventana.

Ya era cerca del mediodía.

Por eso le dolía tanto el cuerpo. Como buena Espada necesitaba botar energía y siempre que podía salía a correr por las mañanas o iba a las máquinas de ejercicio del parque. Después de todo, este año era sabático para ella y no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, solo a su cuerpo. Además de ser pretenciosa…

"Ahora… ¿dónde estará mi ropa interior?"

Sin hacer ruidos se colocó la primera camiseta que encontró en el suelo – que por suerte era del chico y le llegaba bajo los muslos – y salió de la habitación con dirección a su cuarto. Sin perder el tiempo se metió en el baño y se sacó todos los accesorios que aún conservaba. Se miró al espejo y casi pegó un grito del susto. Todo su maquillaje estaba corrido, en especial el de sus ojos y sus labios, sin contar que su cabello llegaba a levantarse de lo desordenado que estaba. Todo un espectáculo.

Con algo de fuerza se desenredo el cabello y se metió a la ducha. Dios, sus músculos sí que se lo agradecían. Luego de quince minutos salió de la ducha y se tapó el cuerpo con una toalla. Ya en su cuarto se secó el cuerpo – nuevamente sin tomar en cuenta la ventana abierta – y se colocó un vestido corto color amarillo y un suéter corto y abierto color negro. Secó su cabello y lo acomodó en una cola alta para luego ponerse algo de maquillaje en el rostro, el cuello y los hombros - para tapar las marcas recientes en su blanca y muy delicada piel -; y por último se colocó algunas pulseras para darle algo de vida al look, sin contar todo lo dejado previamente en el baño.

Nuevamente sin hacer mucho ruido salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Llenó de agua la tetera y se acomodó en el mesón frente a esta para mirarla detenidamente como si fuese lo más interesante de todo el mundo. A decir verdad, aun se sentía algo dormida y su cabeza no podía pensar correctamente del todo, era eso más un pequeño malestar que afloraba en su pecho.

\- Esta es la primera vez que te veo tan seria luego de la fiesta que trajeron en la madrugada - Nell pegó un salto y enfocó su vista en el pelirosa recién llegado -.

-Zsael… Buenos días…

-Sí, buenas – el joven se acomodó las gafas y se detuvo al lado de la chica para buscar dentro del refrigerador -.

Nell volvió su vista a la tetera y se abrazó a sí misma. Nunca había sido muy unida a Zsael así que no estaba muy segura que decirle. Luego pensó un momento en las primeras palabras del chico y frunció el ceño.

-Zsael… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – el chico movió la mano aun tras el refrigerador para decirle que la escuchaba - ¿A qué te refieres con "la fiesta que trajeron anoche"? ¿A caso hicimos mucho ruido?

-¿Y cuando no lo hacen? – respondió saliendo de su escondite con una caja de plástico con comida de hacía un par de días y dirigiéndose al microondas – Solo que anoche fueron ustedes dos, nadie más.

-¿Nosotros dos? ¿Y Grimmjow?

-Ni idea. Desde ayer en la tarde que no sé nada de él – dijo de forma indiferente mientras colocaba el tiempo en la máquina -.

-Espera… ¿A caso aun no llega? – preguntó asombrada-.

-Pensé que lo sabías. Después de todo salieron los tres juntos y siempre vuelven juntos – Zsael se giró hacia la chica y se cruzó de brazos - ¿Preocupada?

-¿Eh…? – Nell se apuntó a sí misma con su dedo índice y lo miró extrañada - ¿P-por qué tendría que estarlo? Él es un adulto y sabe cuidarse perfectamente. Además, lo que haga ese idiota no es mi problema.

-Bueno, tus ojos no dicen lo mismo – Nell corrió la mirada algo sonrojada y Zsael sonrió triunfante. Si para algo era bueno era para leer a las demás personas y aprovecharse de ello, y Nell no sería la excepción -.

-P-pues te equivo… - Se defendió Nell pero se detuvo al escuchar el timbre de la puerta – Ya vuelvo.

-Claro, cariño. Sí que te salvaste por la campana – comentó para sí el joven, recibiendo de respuesta el ceño fruncido de la chica, eso sí, sin detenerse -.

-¿Si…? – Preguntó con una sonrisa un poco forzada mientras abría la puerta -.

-Eh… Buenas tardes, Nell-chan.

-¿Hime-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… es que… quería hablar contigo… si es posible.

Orihime le dio una sonrisa algo nerviosa y Nell relajó la mirada. Aún estaba sorprendida de encontrarse con su amiga así tan de repente pero tampoco le molestaba, es más, le agradaba la idea. Aunque debía admitir que se decepcionó por un momento al no encontrar al peliceleste pero claro, él tenía llaves así que no llamaría a la puerta para entrar.

Orihime, en cambio, la miraba algo nerviosa. Aún estaba preocupada por el estado de Grimmjow y en verdad se sentía algo culpable por no contestar los mensajes de su amiga. El problema fue que Ulquiorra podía ser tan convincente cuando se lo proponía…

-¡Claro! ¡Ven, pasa! – Nell tomó de la mano a su amiga y la entró al departamento de su solo empujón -.

-C-con permiso – dijo Orihime mientras cerraban la puerta e inmediatamente se inclinaba en forma de saludo – Buenas tardes.

-¡Oh, la mascota de Las Noches! Hacía tiempo que no te veía… - comentó Zsael sacando su comida del microondas, logrando que Orihime se sonrojara ante el apodo. No era que lo odiara pero tampoco le terminaba de agradar del todo. Le traía malos recuerdos -.

-¡No la llames así! – Nell apuntó al chico y este solo hizo caso omiso a sus palabras - ¡Zsael!

-Bueno, ya me voy – dijo el chico sacando lo que parecía ser un tenedor y caminando hacia su habitación – Gusto en verte, mascota. Recuerda venir más seguido que aún no he tenido tiempo de analizarte como es debido… - y luego de una mirada penetrante hacia la pelinaranja, se encerró en su cuarto -.

Orihime inmediatamente sintió su piel erizarse, logrando que ella se abrazara un segundo a sí misma. Él sí que le daba mala espina.

-Claro… como si fuese a hacerlo – Respondió de mala gana Nell mirando aun con el ceño fruncido hacia el pasillo y luego de volvió hacia su amiga con una gran sonrisa – Entonces… ¿Cómo has estado, Hime-chan? Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Muy bien – respondió la chica con una sonrisa – Aunque he estado algo ocupada estos días con la escuela. ¿Tú cómo estás, Nell-chan?

-¡Muy bien, obvio! – respondió levantando su dedo pulgar. Aun así Orihime la quedó mirando un momento algo seria – Siempre lo estoy.

-¿Estás segura…?

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

-Es que… por alguna razón, los ojos de Nell-chan no dicen lo mismo – respondió Orihime mirándola a los ojos, logrando que Nell bajara un momento la mirada. Aun así la levantó casi al instante y volvió a sonreírle, esta vez de forma menos creíble -.

-¿Pero cómo crees? Yo estoy bastante bien. Perfectamente, de hecho. Nunca antes he estado mejor en la vida – las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca mientras sus manos se movían más de lo acostumbrado. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo disimularlo y la risa improvisada al final no ayudaba en lo absoluto -.

-Claro… - Orihime la miró detenidamente. Su amiga no hablaría tan fácilmente. Entonces, qué tal si… – Bueno, vine porque ayer muy mal contigo al no responder a tus llamadas pero tal vez no fue necesario… – Nell la miró sorprendida mientras Orihime se giraba un momento – Que tonta… pasé toda la mañana preocupada por nada… Lo siento Nell-chan por venir a molestarte – Orihime la miró de reojo y sacó su lengua mientras cerraba su ojo derecho notándose arrepentida –.

-Hime-chan… - susurró la joven -.

-Creo que debería irme. Si no llego pronto quizás Ulquiorra asesine a Grimmjow-kun…

-¿Q-qué? ¿G-grimmjow está… con Ulquiorra? – Nell bajó nuevamente la mirada mientras trataba de calmar a su acelerado corazón. Él estaba con Ulquiorra. Él estaba bien -.

-Si. Llegó en la madrugada y pasó la noche con nosotros – comentó Orihime -.

-Qué alivio… - Nell sonrió por primera vez aquella mañana de felicidad y Orihime pudo notarlo -.

-Nell… - Orihime tomó la mano de su amiga y la obligó a verla a los ojos - ¿Segura que no quieres hablar?

-Hime-chan… Yo… yo… Necesito decirte algo… solo que no sé cómo hacerlo… Yo… yo…

Un ruido de fondo proveniente de la habitación del pelinegro hizo que Nell saltara del susto y tomara a Orihime de la mano para salir de aquel departamento.

-¿¡Nell-chan!? – Orihime, apenas pudo, cerró la puerta de entrada y salió corriendo tras su amiga -.

Algo le decía que hoy sería un día largo. Largo y complicado.

.

* * *

.

Apenas habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Orihime había déjalo la casa y Ulquiorra ya quería que volviera. ¿La razón? Estaba a punto de cometer asesinato y no había nadie quien pudiese detenerlo. Bueno, sin contar al par de shinigamis que los observaba desde el techo del edificio aledaño, pero era obvio que no lo molestarían si el resultado era uno menos a quien cuidar.

"Vamos Ulquiorra. Tu madre siempre te ha dicho que cuentes hasta diez…"

Si, sonaba fácil pero en la práctica… Bueno, no tanto.

_-¡Mierda! Cof… Mier… cofcof_

Ulquiorra tomó algo de aire y se apoyó en la mesa del comedor con los brazos cruzados mirando con dirección al baño. Grimmjow se había despertado rato después de que Orihime dejara la estancia y había corrido a encerrarse en el baño. Ulquiorra no sabía cuánto alcohol había ingerido su amigo la noche anterior pero, con el pasar de los minutos y Grimmjow aun encerrado… bueno, ya se hacía una idea.

"Al menos no hizo nada raro en mi habitación"

Y eso era verdad. Apenas el peliceleste se levantó de la cama, Ulquiorra entró como alma que lleva el diablo a su habitación e inspeccionó con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo. Todo parecía estar en su lugar y el olor… bueno, al menos no había devuelto su estómago en aquel lugar – aunque eso no quitaba que necesitaba con urgencia ventilación -. Solo alcanzó a abrir la ventana y botar de la cama todas las brazadas cuando sintió a su mejor amigo desde el baño soltando improperios y vaciando su estómago.

Y ahí estaba ahora, esperando pacientemente su salida con una botella de agua entre las manos.

Desde el baño escuchó correr el agua del lavamanos para luego ver a su amigo salir con una apariencia conocida para él pero que casi había olvidado. Grimmjow tenía un gran par de ojeras y su rostro se veía algo pálido. Su ropa estaba toda desordenada y con algunas manchas de alcohol mientras que sus cabellos se encontraban revueltos y muy mojados. Su aroma era una extraña mezcla a vómito, alcohol y perfume barato. De su rostro escurrían gotas de agua mientras que en su cuello descansaba la que parecía ser la recién colocaba y limpia toalla de manos.

"Si se iba a mojar la cabeza, mejor habría sido ducharlo"

Y aunque se veía totalmente demacrado como consecuencia de la borrachera de la noche anterior, Ulquiorra sabía que eso no era cien por ciento cierto. Aquella sonrisa altanera le decía lo contrario. O al menos que no le dolía tanto la cabeza como se esperaba que fuese lo normal.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor.

-¡Claro que me siento mejor! ¡Nada puede contra mí! Una borrachera como esta no me matará y lo sabes – respondió Grimmjow mientras levantaba los puños como si de todo un campeón se tratara -.

-Por desgracia…

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos y le lanzó la botella de agua. Grimmjow la recibió de mala gana pero aun así la abrió y bebió de ella. Quizás el pelinegro no había bebido alcohol pero sentía que él sí tendría una jaqueca de proporciones cortesía del sexto.

-Y dime… - preguntó de repente Grimmjow mientras se limpiaba la boca con su mano derecha algo brusco - ¿Cómo pasaste la noche con la princesita? ¿Mucha acción?

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño y Grimmjow volvió a sonreír altanero. El doble sentido saltaba a la vista.

-Y dime, ¿cómo estuvo la fiesta con Nell y Nnoitra? ¿Mucha acción entre ellos? – Sí, este era un juego que podía ser jugado de a dos y que a Ulquiorra se le daba más que bien -.

La mirada de Grimmjow se oscureció un momento pero trato de pasar desapercibido corriendo la mirada. Lástima que no pudo lograrlo.

-¡Ya sabes cómo son esos dos! Llega a dar asco de lo melosos que se ponen con alcohol. ¡Puaj!

Ulquiorra siguió con la mirada a su amigo y recordó inmediatamente las palabras de la noche anterior. Algo grave había pasado entre Grimmjow y Nelliel, algo que logró descontrolar a su amigo frente a la mirada de todos y que aun ahora lo molestaba.

-¡Bueno, buscaré algo para comer! – El peliceleste entró a la cocina ante la mirada incrédula del dueño de casa y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la nevera - ¡La mujer siempre tiene cosas buenas!

-¿Y quién te dijo que podrías registrar nuestra comida sin permiso? – Ulquiorra se colocó en la entrada de la cocina con los brazos cruzados y lo miró con el ceño fruncido -.

-¡Vaya, aún queda de la paste verde! Aunque la roja igual se ve bien… Quizás pruebe las dos. ¡Eh, Ulquiorra! ¿¡Dónde mierda guardan el pan!?

Los puños de Ulquiorra se apretaron mientras veía a Grimmjow sacar una montaña de comida del refrigerador con un poco de queso en su boca. ¿En verdad podía ser así de descarado? Claro, siempre que tuviese oportunidad.

"Cuenta hasta cien, Ulquiorra"

-¡Oh, ya lo encontré! ¿Ahora dónde guardan la cerveza…? – Grimmjow preguntó mientras abría con el pie algunos de los gabinetes -.

-No tenemos.

-¿¡Cómo que no tienen!? ¿¡Y con qué mierda se supone que me comeré todo esto!? – preguntó alarmado mientras Ulquiorra volvía a cerrar sus ojos y tomaba aire profundamente -.

-Primero, acabas de salir del baño por los efectos del alcohol, imbécil, así que no deberías beber nada con alcohol – el pelinegro volvió a abrir sus ojos y lo miró de frente – Segundo, no habrá alcohol en esta casa mientras siga viviendo en ella una menor de edad. Y tercero, si tanto te molesta lo que hay en esta casa, mejor ándate y deja de molestar.

-Pero que delicado… - Grimmjow lo miró un segundo y luego se devolvió a la nevera para sacar una botella de leche – ¿Feliz? Ahora sal del camino que quiero ir a comer.

Ulquiorra se giró para darle espacio a Grimmjow y este se ubicó en la mesa del comedor. En silencio Ulquiorra lo siguió y se sentó frente a él. Algo andaba mal con el sexto, lo podía sentir en su aura. Por mucho que tratara de comportarse como siempre, gritando e insultando a medio mundo, la expresión de su rostro era distinta.

"_La perdí. Esta vez… en verdad… lo hice…"_

-Grimmjow – preguntó de repente el pelinegro mientras veía como el sexto se comía un sándwich improvisado de quizás que cosa - ¿Qué pasó anoche con Nelliel?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué podría haber pasado? – Preguntó con fastidio mientras volvía la atención a su comida – Estuvo con el imbécil de Nnoitra toda la noche, como siempre.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso – Grimmjow lo miró confundido mientras pegaba una mascada a su comida – Anoche llegaste diciendo que la perdiste. ¿Por qué?

-¿Eh…? – El peliceleste lo miró en silencio un segundo para luego arremeter - ¿Cómo crees que yo diría eso? ¿¡A caso estás loco!? ¿Por qué yo diría tal estupidez?

-No lo sé, tú dime. Tú llegaste diciendo eso, no yo.

Grimmjow lo miró algo nervioso. Como siempre, Ulquiorra tenía la mejor cara de póker del mundo y sabía que nada podría perturbarlo en aquel momento. Por eso siempre terminaba diciéndole todo, porque nada se escapaba de aquella penetrante mirada verde.

En verdad era el mejor interrogador del mundo.

-Debes de estar loco – Si, no cedería tan fácil -.

-Y tú eres un imbécil. Yo no fui el que termino en medio de la noche en casa ajena y gritando a cualquiera que se le pasara por delante.

-Tu…

-¿Y bien? - Grimmjow soltó un profundo suspiro y dejó su sándwich en la mesa -.

-¿Quieres sabes lo que paso? Pues bien, aquí va… - el joven tomó aire y continuó – Nnoitra le pidió matrimonio… y ella acepto.

.

* * *

.

-¿¡Es en serio, Nell-chan!? – La peliverde asintió quedamente con las mejillas sonrojadas - ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias, Hime-chan – respondió la aludida mientras respondía al efusivo abrazo de su amiga -.

Hacía solo un par de minutos que habían llegado a una pequeña plaza ubicada a solo dos cuadras del edificio y las chicas ya se encontraban sentadas en unos columpios desocupados. Hime a la derecha, Nell a la izquierda. Aun cuando el día se veía despejado y con una agradable temperatura, casi no se veían niños o personas alrededor. Justo lo que necesitaban.

-¡En verdad es toda una sorpresa!

-Sí que lo es… en especial para mí – Nell bajo la mirada mientras una tranquila sonrisa aparecía en sus labios – Digo, nunca pensé que Nnoitra quisiera dar un paso tan importante como el matrimonio.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? Nnoitra se ve bastante… centrado, de alguna forma – comentó Hime buscando las palabras adecuadas. El pelinegro no era su persona favorita, era verdad, pero hacía feliz a su amiga y con eso le bastaba… por ahora -.

-Sí pero… ya sabes cómo son los chicos. En lo último que piensan es en sentar cabeza, formar una familia… estar con alguien por toda la vida…

-Toda la vida… - Orihime perdió su vista en la nada y sin querer terminó pensando en Ulquiorra. ¿Él querría pasar toda su vida a su lado? Esas eran palabras mayores y ella estaba segura de lo mucho que lo amaba pero… pero… ¿Y él? Apenas y llevaban juntos unas semanas por lo que sería un poco ilógico pensar en planes a tanto futuro cuando y apenas sabían si su relación funcionaría. Aun así las palabras de Nell seguían nadando en su cabeza. Toda la vida. Toda la vida. Toda la vida… -.

"¿Por qué aquellas palabras suenan tan pesadas?"

Aún era temprano para pensar en ellas. O al menos para su persona.

Orihime volvió a ver a Nell de reojo y se sorprendió al verla con la vista perdida en sus pies. Algo andaba mal en todo esto. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como se suponía que debían ser cuando este tipo de noticias se daban a conocer.

-¿A caso… no estás feliz?

-¿Eh? – Nell levantó la vista sorprendida hacia su amiga mientras Orihime trataba de entender sus propias palabras. ¿No las había pensado? - ¿Qué…?

-Eh… yo... - Hime se mordió su labio inferior algo nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus pies. La había cagado - Lo siento. Hable sin pensar…

-Hmn…

Nell volvió a bajar su mirada y un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar por un par de minutos. Hime la observaba de reojo de vez en cuando mientras se balanceaba despacio.

-No es… que no esté feliz… - dijo de la nada Nell sin levantar la vista – Solo es… complicado. Yo… han pasado un par de cosas desde ayer y siento que estoy a punto de colapsar… Ya no sé qué hacer o decir…

Hime se detuvo ante las palabras de su amiga y colocó una de sus manos sobre las de ella.

-Ayer cuando me llamaste… ¿no fue por lo del matrimonio, verdad?

Nell movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras apretaba con fuerza el borde del vestido.

-¿Paso algo con Nnoitra? – Nell volvió a negar mientras sus labios comenzaban a apretarse con fuerza para evitar dejar escapar un gemido - ¿Paso algo con Grimmjow?

Nell comenzó a asentir mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y caían sobre sus puños.

-¿Él te hizo algo? – Preguntó aún más preocupada Orihime pero Nell volvió a negar – ¿Entonces…?

-Yo lo hice… lo besé… - Orihime abrió sus ojos con fuerza por la impresión mientras Nell levantaba la vista y la veía de frente – ¡Yo lo besé y luego salí corriendo!

-Nell-chan…

-¡Soy horrible! Se supone que estoy con Nnoitra, que estamos comprometidos y aun así me di el lujo de pensar en Grimmjow a sus espaldas ¡Nadie decente hace eso! ¡Nadie bueno! Soy una pésima persona pero en verdad no pude evitarlo. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal y aun así lo hice. ¡Lo hice y me gustó!

-Nell-chan, por favor cálmate – le rogo la pelinaranja -.

-¿¡Cómo hacerlo!? Si Nnoitra se entera de lo que hice yo… yo… él no merece esto… él no se merece a alguien como yo – apenas terminó sus palabras, Nell llevó con fuerza sus manos y su rostro y lloró con fuerza. No le importaba si su maquillaje se arruinaba o si las personas que pasaban a su alrededor se le quedaban mirando. Algo en su pecho le oprimía y quería que desapareciese fuese como fuese -.

Despacio Orihime se levantó de su puesto y se arrodilló frente a su amiga para abrazarla con fuerza. Ahora le era más fácil entender la actitud del peliceleste cuando llegó en la madrugada. Él estaba enamorado de Nell y ella le había dado cierto grado de esperanzas. Eso hasta que aceptó casarse con Nnoitra y quebró a su amigo por completo. Aun así Nelliel no era de las personas que respondía solo a impulsos. Ella era responsable, siempre pendiente a los que la rodean por lo que una buena razón debía de tener para hacer lo que hizo.

-¿Mejor? – Nell se separó de su amiga despacio y secó sus lágrimas con las mangas de su chaleco. Asintió sin apuro y trató de darle una sonrisa, algo que apreció mucho Orihime – Ahora… ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te pasó ayer?

Nell volvió a asentir y tomó con fuerzas las manos de su amiga.

-Desde hace unos días que he estado pensando más de la cuenta en Grimmjow y ayer en la mañana le dije a Ulquiorra que quería verte porque necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto. Me dijo que no podrías acompañarme en la noche y decidí olvidar el tema por un momento pensando que… que… no sé. Creí que mis pensamientos se aclararían luego de un poco de parrandeo nocturno… - Nell sonrió para sí misma – Pero llegó la noche y mientras Nnoitra se fue a conversar con sus amigos del bar, Grimmjow y yo nos quedamos en una esquina hablando y tomando un par de cervezas. Los minutos pasaron y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos muy cerca. Solo basto un trago más de alcohol y ya me encontraba besándolo.

-Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me separé inmediatamente. Estaba muerta de vergüenza y la mirada sorprendida de Grimmjow me hizo darme cuenta de lo tonta que había sido Pero apenas puse un pie más lejos para irme, Grimmjow me tomó del brazo y me besó de vuelta…. – Nell tomó aire y continuó con una sonrisa algo melancólica – Te mentiría si te digo que no me gusto. Y aunque solo duró un par de minutos… fue como mágico, algo que no había sentido ni siquiera con Nnoitra. Pero luego lo recordé y me separé inmediatamente de él. Ahí si pude salir corriendo.

-Busqué la salida pero estaba lleno de gente y me refugié en el baño. Ahí fue cuando volví a mensajearte pero no contéstate. Así que me armé de valor y salí en busca de Nnoitra. Quería irme lo antes posible pero él no tenía esos planes y me llevó a una mesa cercana. Ahí nos quedamos un momento y me lo propuso. Grimmjow llegó justo para escuchar la pregunta y ante los nervios solo pude asentir. Luego no volví a verlo en toda la noche y aquí estoy… Llena de lágrimas y no estoy segura de por qué…

-Ay, Nell… - Orihime le sonrió con comprensión y secó un par de lágrimas que se le escaparon a su amiga -.

-¿Qué debería hacer, Hime?

-Pues… esto… - ¿Cómo darle consejos de pareja cuando apenas y tenía una? – Eh… creo que deberías pensar un poco en que es lo que sientes por ellos.

-¿En qué sentido?

-¿Tu amas a Grimmjow-kun? –pregunto sin rodeos la pelinaranja -.

-¡P-p-por supuesto que no! - respondió al momento que sus mejillas se encendían -.

-Pero te gusta.

-Hmn…

-¿Y a Nnoitra lo amas?

-Yo… yo…no lo sé… ¡Oh por Dios, no lo sé! – La chica volvió a taparse la cara mientras movía los pies de arriba abajo -

-Calma, Nell-chan – trato de detenerla Orihime con las manos levantadas mientras una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía en su rostro – Mira, yo no soy la más experta en este tema pero creo que necesitas un tiempo para aclarar tu mente, tu corazón… - dijo tocando el pecho de la chica - …y decidir quién es el chico con el que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida.

-Tienes razón pero… ¿Qué hago mientras con Nnoitra? – Preguntó con ojos suplicantes como si Orihime tuviese las respuestas para todos sus problemas – Apenas y puedo verlo a la cara… ¡Dios, debe estar molesto por abandonarlo en la mañana!

-Creo que deberías ser sincera con él.

-¿Y decirle lo de Grimmjow? No puedo.

-Entonces no se lo digas, pero tampoco le des falsas esperanzas.

-Pero…

-¿Tú quieres mucho a Nnoitra, verdad?

-¡Claro que lo quiero! Como no hacerlo…

-Entonces sabes que no merece que le mientas.

Nell volvió a bajar la mirada y Orihime se levantó. Los problemas del corazón siempre eran los más dolorosos y difíciles de sanar.

Orihime quiso volver a acercarse a su amiga pero su celular vibrando en el bolsillo de su teléfono la detuvo. Era un mensaje de Ulquiorra.

"_¿Están en el departamento?"_

"_No. Estamos en una plaza"_

¿Por qué Ulquiorra le preguntaba dónde estaban? Quizás quería hablar con ellas. O tal vez estaba preocupado. Quizás quería que volvieran.

"_No la dejes volver por lo menos en media hora"_

¿Eh? ¿Qué planeaba?

"_Claro ¿Puedo saber por qué? ¿Grim-kun está bien?"_

"_Él está bien pero se quedará por unos días"_

Claro, Grimmjow no se quería topar con Nell. Era lógico.

"_Menos mal. Avísame entonces apenas terminen"_

"_Ok"_

-¿Es Ulquiorra? – Orihime pegó un salto al escuchar a Nell y rápidamente guardó su celular en su pantalón - ¿Qué quería?

-Si. Solo… solo… - "Solo quería que no volvieras a tu departamento porque Grimmjow no quiere verte" pensó – solo quería saber cómo estabas.

-Hmn… - Bajó la mirada - ¿Grimmjow… está bien?

-Si.

-Que bien… - una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Orihime y esta por fin pudo relajarse un poco.

Quizás su amiga no sabía lo que quería pero ella sí que lo sabía. Lo que quería y lo que le convenía.

.

* * *

.

Ulquiorra terminó de escribir el mensaje y guardó su celular en su pantalón. Grimmjow le había contado todo lo ocurrido con Nell la noche anterior y ahora se embriagaba en leche y pan para pasar sus penas mientras trataba de decirse a sí mismo que nada de lo que Nell hacía le afectaba en lo absoluto. Patético pero entendible.

-Entonces, ¿Qué harás?

-¿¡Ah!? ¿Qué hacer de qué con qué? – preguntó con un pedazo de pan en la mano -.

-No te hagas el idiota. ¿O eres tan imbécil que te lo tengo que dibujar?

-Maldito… - gruñó -.

-¿Y bien?

Al final Grimmjow soltó un largo y pesado suspiro antes de tirarse sobre la silla y cerrar los ojos.

-Ah… creo que… no sé – Grimmjow soltó una pequeña risa mientras tapaba su vista con su antebrazo derecho – Esto es patético. El gran Grimmjow sufriendo por una chica cuando podría tener a cualquiera entre sus brazos… En verdad… soy patético…

Ulquiorra lo miró por un momento y luego apartó la mirada al ver unas pocas gotas de agua corriendo por las mejillas de su amigo.

Odiaba esos momentos donde no sabía que decir para hacerlo sentir mejor. No estaba acostumbrado a eso y su carácter tampoco se lo permitía.

"¿Qué me diría la mujer en un momento como este?"

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras imaginaba a la chica diciéndole "solo se tú mismo". Solo necesitaba actuar y hacer lo que debía hacer, nada más. Ni palabras bonitas y palmadas en el hombre.

-Vamos.

Grimmjow se limpió rápidamente el rostro con su brazo y miró hacia la entrada de la casa donde Ulquiorra se colocaba sus zapatos.

-¿A dónde? – preguntó extrañado mientras recibía como respuesta su chaqueta sobre su rostro - ¡Oye!

-A tu casa por ropa – respondió el pelinegro dándose media vuelta y colocando sus manos en los bolsillos – Vas a necesitar tiempo para pensar y no creo que quieras pasarlo allá.

-¿Eh…? – Paso solo un par de segundos hasta que por fin Grimmjow salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse - ¡Espera! ¿Es en serio?

-¿Me ves cara de estar bromeando? – respondió Ulquiorra mirándolo de reojo aparecer a su lado -.

-Hmn… - Con la mirada gacha Grimmjow se colocó su chaqueta y le susurró– Gracias.

-Solo apresúrate – le respondió Ulquiorra mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo con dirección al ascensor -.

Aunque a Grimmjow no le gustase admitirlo, él tenía un gran amigo a su lado.

.

.

Continuará…

.

* * *

.

Ja! Me propuse terminarlo hoy y así lo hice! Perdón por el retraso, en serio, pero apenas me recuperé de la vista caí en época de exámenes -.-

Avisos de utilidad pública: Eh salido de vacaciones! Yey! Y… y… y eso xD tendré muuucho tiempo libre! xD

Mis dedicatorias del capítulo de hoy a: Rociio Uchiha, IrisTohruSohma, Hadaw, nikita, Tinani86, Nico Ale, ee25espinozas, Meikyo Natsume, KaOrU HiMuRa24, Brenda 7u7, .5, Silvianime, Xadannir, y todos mis demás lectores/as! Los amo!


	25. Omitir suena mejor que esconder

Orihime sintió como su cuerpo iba sucumbiendo por el cansancio cuando su cabeza golpeó el hombro de Ulquiorra. Si hubiese sido semanas atrás su rostro se habría encendido como antorcha olímpica pero esta vez no fue el caso. Ya pasaban de las dos de la madrugada y aun no podía entender del todo como su novio podía seguir así de despierto, con la mirada yendo de un lado a otro a través de la pila de papeles que ocupaban su lado de la cama y la espalda erguida casi por completo.

-Ya date por vencida y duérmete – le comentó el chico aun con la mirada sobre aquel documento -.

-No – le respondió – Al menos hasta que tú tampoco lo hagas.

-Necia.

-Lo sé.

Soltando un largo bostezo Orihime volvió a separarse del chico y se acomodó en la pila de cojines que la mantenían sentada. Estiró sus brazos, sus piernas y luego se acomodó de lado para poder verlo. Nada parecía inmutarlo.

-¿Qué lees?

-Un par de textos de la universidad – volvió a responder sin mirarla -.

-¿Sobre?

-Tratados de Libre Comercio

-Ah…

El sonido de la puerta de entrada la alertó en seguida de la llegada de Grimmjow al departamento. Nuevamente había salido a emborracharse, nuevamente había salido a lastimarse. Ulquiorra soltó un largo suspiro antes de dejar a un lado su material de lectura y refregó sus ojos con fuerza llevando sus lentes hacia su cabeza. Claramente se escuchó como el chico chocaba con la mesa del comedor antes de encerrarse en la antigua habitación de Ulquiorra.

-No deberíamos dejarlo salir – comentó la chica con preocupación mientras Ulquiorra se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre las almohadas y miraba hacia el techo -.

-Él ya es un adulto. Sabe lo que hace.

-Nadie con tanto dolor sabe lo que hace. Además ha salido todas las noches.

-Tanto dolor… ¿Te refieres al corazón del que tanto te gusta hablar? – esta vez Ulquiorra giró su rostro para verla de frente -.

-Claro que sí. ¿Ya puedes sentirlo?

"A veces…" pensó él.

-No.

-Mentiroso.

-¿Por qué lo dices, mujer?

-Tus ojos – Orihime dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras lo miraba cariñosamente – Ellos te delatan.

Un sentimiento de incomodidad invadió al chico, logrando que este volviera su cabeza y acomodara nuevamente sus lentes para seguir con la lectura. Un par de minutos pasaron cuando se escuchó nuevamente la puerta de la otra habitación y la entrada de su ocupante al baño. Orihime se apoyó en su brazo izquierdo para quedar un poco más levantada y escuchó atentamente a su compañero de piso. Estaba vomitando.

-En serio… no deberíamos dejarlo salir de noche. Y eso que apenas es martes.

-No puede evitarlo. Esta es la única forma que conoce para calmar su mente.

-¡Pero se está haciendo daño!

-Lo sé y él también lo sabe.

-¿Entonces…?

Ulquiorra volvió a soltar un suspiro y se giró nuevamente a ver a la chica.

-Recuerda que somos Espadas, mujer. Nuestro pasado es lo suficientemente turbio como para habernos convertido en hollows – Orihime simplemente asintió a sus palabras – Si recuerdas esto sabrás que hay viejas actitudes que cuesta cambiar y para Grimmjow esta es una.

-Con más razón deberíamos ayudarlo…

-No – Orihime lo miró incrédula pero antes que pudiese protestar, Ulquiorra continuó – Hay cosas que el mismo debe superar. Si es fuerte… podrá hacerlo.

"Si es fuerte…"

-Ulquiorra… ¿Tú ya has superado todo?

-No – fue su escueta respuesta -.

El pecho de Orihime se oprimió por un segundo y simplemente se acercó a Ulquiorra para abrazarlo con fuerza. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico escuchando el tranquilo latir de su corazón y pudo sentir como el mentón de Ulquiorra se apoyaba sobre su nuca mientras volvía a su lectura.

A fin de cuentas, no todo era color de rosas. Ulquiorra seguía con ciertos fantasmas persiguiéndolo y Orihime solo podía ser una espectadora lejana. Sus ojos comenzaron a ahogarse pero rápidamente se limpió para que Ulquiorra no alcanzara a verla.

Luego pensó en él y ella, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos que ni siquiera alcanzaba a ser un mes. Y aunque las dos últimas semanas habían sido de maravillas, la verdad era que apenas y se conocían. Porque saber que él poseía ciertos fantasmas en su pasado no significaba que supieras cuales eran. Apenas y le había mencionado su inusual relación con su abuelo pero solo eso. Pero él estaba a su lado y ella estaba al suyo. Ella le había prometido cuidarlo y él le había confiado su vida. Solo le quedaba seguir a su lado y seguir esperándolo, nada más.

De pronto Orihime tenía un nuevo sueño, uno más allá de solo conocer su pasado y el futuro que él perseguía. Ella solo pedía a los dioses el estar presente el día en que pudiese ver a Ulquiorra totalmente bien.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 25: Omitir suena mejor que esconder

.

"La ultima…" fue lo que pensó el chico al tomar la última pastilla del frasco y llevarla a su boca.

El trabajo en la empresa se incrementaba cada día más al igual que sus estudios, lo que al final se traducía en más cansancio y más consumo de pastillas alimenticias. No era lo óptimo, claro que no, pero su estrés era cada vez más alto y su cuerpo comenzaba a manifestarlo con dolores en las articulaciones y problemas motores de vez en cuando. Aun así no quería que la mujer se fijara en aquel detalle, por lo que intentaba consumir las pastillas siempre lejos de la mirada de la chica. Y n ahora, llegando a casa…

Ulquiorra tomó aire profundamente, agarró el pomo de la puerta y entró.

-Ya regrese… - fueron sus simples palabras al entrar al departamento. Sin mucho cuidado dejó en el sillón su mochila, su chaqueta y soltó un poco su corbata -.

-Bienvenido – Se escuchó de fondo la dulce voz de Orihime solo que, no se veía por el sector. Miró hacia su habitación que mantenía la puerta abierta y luego hacia el baño. Nada -.

-¿Mujer?

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Nuevamente escuchó su voz pero no había ni rastro de ella – Hoy llegaste temprano.

-El profesor faltó a la última clase – dijo abriendo la puerta de la ahora habitación de Grimmjow - ¿Mujer, dónde estás?

-En la cocina… - Ulquiorra se giró rápidamente y la encontró a gatas en el suelo revisando todos los cajones -.

"Por eso no la veía…"

-¿Qué haces ahí abajo?

-Busco la batidora pero no la encuentro – Orihime metió la cabeza dentro de uno de los gabinetes - ¿Recuerdas donde la puse?

Pero Ulquiorra no respondió pues su vista y su mente se habían ido hacia un lugar mucho más interesante: las largas y firmes piernas de la chica. Orihime aun llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela y, por tanto, su muy corta falda y muy cortos calcetines. Y no conforme con todo eso, el movimiento sugerente e inconsciente de sus caderas hacia que la temperatura de Ulquiorra comenzar a elevarse tanto como lo hacía la falda de ella.

-¿Ulquiorra? – Orihime se asomó aun dentro del mueble y vio como el chico salía de la cocina con las manos en los bolsillos y el rostro volteado hacia el otro lado -.

-¿No lo llevaste a la escuela? – respondió escuetamente el chico apoyándose en el muro a un lado de la entrada de la cocina y cerró sus ojos un momento para calmar no solo su respiración, sino también su pulso y sus muy indebidos pensamientos -.

-¡Es verdad! Auch… - Ulquiorra asomó su cabeza a la cocina al escuchar un golpe pero nuevamente volteó la mirada. Orihime se había golpeado la cabeza y, con ello, se había encogido lo suficiente para levantar sus caderas y dejar ver parte de su ropa interior – Torpe…

-¿Estas bien?

-Si… – Orihime se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia el chico - solo fue un descuido – agregó sacándole la lengua. Ulquiorra la miró de reojo y sonrió minúsculamente de lado. En verdad no podía entender como una mujer podía ser tan adorable y sexi al mismo tiempo – Ulquiorra…

-¿Sí?

-Esto… pues… - Orihime jugaba con sus dedos mientras bajaba la mirada ya algo sonrojada -.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?

-¿Eh? ¿P-por qué crees que quiero algo? – le preguntó algo nerviosa -.

-Porque te comportas igual que mi madre cuando mete la pata o quiere pedirme algo. Y como aparentemente tú no has hecho nada malo…

-Por favor acompáñame hasta mi escuela – preguntó atropelladamente la chica. Si, aun le costaba un tanto pedirle cosas al chico. La confianza entre ellos aún no había llegado a tales extremos catalogados como "óptimos" entre una pareja normal. Pero bueno, quizás ellos nunca llegarían a ser "normales" en todos los sentidos de la palabra -.

-¿Qué?

-Que… si me puedes acompañar a la escuela… por favor – Orihime lo miraba suplicante con la mirada más brillante de lo normal. ¿Cómo decirle no a eso? – Por favor…

Ulquiorra soltó un largo suspiro y entró a su antigua habitación. Orihime lo siguió con la mirada y lo vio sacarse la camisa. El color volvió a subir a sus mejillas y rápidamente desvió la mirada mientras mordía su labio inferior.

A los pocos segundos volvió Ulquiorra a salir, esta vez vestido con una par de jeans, una camiseta de mangas cortas color gris y un par de zapatillas. El chico pasó por su lado y se acercó al sillón para sacar de su chaqueta su billetera y su celular.

-¿No se supone que debes venir conmigo? – Preguntó el chico al ver Orihime aun en la entrada de la cocina viéndolo algo pasmada - ¿Mujer?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, claro!

La chica corrió hasta la entrada de la casa y se colocó sus zapatos. Después de todo, ella seguía todas las tradiciones de su país mientras que Ulquiorra trataba de adaptarse siendo fiel a las tradiciones del suyo.

-¿A qué hora cierran la escuela? – preguntó Ulquiorra mientras abría la puerta de entrada para que la chica saliera -.

-Creo que cerca de las siete pero quizás se mantenga abierto hasta más tarde por lo del festival de mañana y todo eso…

-Hmn… Entonces tendremos que apurarnos – comentó el pelinegro mientras revisaba su reloj de muñeca – Solo nos queda media hora.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Ya es tan tarde?

-Sí, así que vamos.

La pareja se subió al ascensor y Ulquiorra apretó el botón que decía -1. Ya en el subterráneo se subieron al automóvil del chico y en menos de quince minutos Ulquiorra ya se encontraba estacionándose a media cuadra del recinto educacional. Apenas se bajaron del auto - con Ulquiorra abriéndole la puerta a la chica como todo un caballero – escucharon claramente todo el ajetreo de los estudiantes mezclándose con algo de música que suponía ser la prueba de sonido para el día de mañana.

-¿Dónde dejaste la batidora?

-¿Eh? Creo que… la deje en el salón – Comentó la chica haciendo algo de memoria mientras caminaban hacia la entrada – No me tardo.

Orihime salió corriendo hacia el edificio. Ulquiorra soltó un largo suspiro antes de apoyar su espalda en el muro de la entrada y cruzarse de brazos. Había muchísimo ruido y odiaba estar rodeado por tantas personas pero debía esperar a la mujer.

"Auqnue dentro del automóvil sería más cómodo…"

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios. De reojo veía el panorama a su alrededor. Adolescentes corriendo, adolescentes riendo, adolescentes armando sus puestos, adolescentes… felices. En verdad se sentía fuera de lugar. Ulquiorra recordaba su adolescencia perfectamente y esta estaba muy lejos de ser feliz o armónica, por decir lo menos.

_-Vaya, que chico más guapo…_

_-¿No es el de la otra vez? ¿El de aquel auto caro?_

_-¡Si, si, es verdad! _

_-En verdad se ve mucho más guapo de cerca…_

El tercer suspiro escapó de Ulquiorra al escuchar la conversación de algunas de las alumnas de la escuela. Sí que eran molestas.

Miró su reloj nuevamente y luego hacia la escuela. Orihime se estaba tardando más de lo que debía. Quizás aún no podía encontrar la dichosa batidora o se había puesto a conversar con alguien. Quizás se había encontrado con el idiota del shinigami y…

Genial, su ánimo se había ido totalmente al tacho de la basura.

¿Por qué tenía que pensar en el imbécil de Kurosaki Ichigo? Ah claro, porque lo odiaba con pasión y más cuando él se relacionaba con la mujer.

-Disculpa… - Ulquiorra miró al frente y se encontró con un grupo de cinco adolescentes que lo miraban atentamente - ¿Podemos hacerte compañía?

Ulquiorra las miró con algo de sorpresa.

-¿Tú no eres de esta escuela, verdad?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Eres extranjero?

-¿Podemos invitarte mañana?

-Estamos preparando algo de takoyaki, ¿quieres?

De un momento a otro, y sin llegar a darse cuenta, las chicas rodearon a Ulquiorra dejándolo sin espacio para escapar. Quizás si las movía de ese lugar… no, no a la violencia. Y si les decía algo… Si, podría…

-¿Takoyaki? S-suena bien, deberíamos ir – Ulquiorra bajó la mirada y se encontró con una Orihime con la mirada avergonzada y bien agarrada de su brazo derecho -.

-¿Disculpa? A ti nadie te invitó – le dijo una chica con las manos en las caderas mientras la miraba de forma amenazante. Aun así Orihime no apartó la mirada y se mantuvo firme -.

-Bueno es que… él viene c-conmigo – Las mejillas de Orihime estaban bastante rojas pero no podía dejar que la vergüenza le ganara. Odiaba como esas chicas miraban a Ulquiorra de arriba abajo sin descaro alguno pero más que nada que fuese él el centro de atención de ellas -.

-¿Qué?

-Eso tiene que ser mentira. ¿Alguien como él con alguien como tú?

-Pues si – respondió decidida mientras tomaba de la mano a Ulquiorra y lo miraba a los ojos. El chico la miro de la misma forma y por fin entendió lo que la chica pretendía: estaba marcando territorio – Estamos juntos.

-¿E-es es cierto? – preguntó una chica algo desesperada a Ulquiorra -.

-Con permiso – Ulquiorra simplemente pasó su brazo por los hombros de Orihime y salió con ella con dirección al auto -.

Caminaron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que Orihime por fin se detuvo. Ulquiorra la imitó y en silencio la miró a los ojos. Por primera vez no sabía que era lo que la mujer pensaba. ¿Estaba emocionada, nerviosa o enojada? Quizás eran las tres.

-Lo hice… por fin lo hice… - las palabras de Orihime salieron despacio pero no lo suficiente como para esconderlas a su novio -.

-¿Qué hiciste, mujer?

-Reclamarte como mío frente al mundo – Orihime le dio una gran y dulce sonrisa que logró desarmar totalmente al chico. En verdad ella no solo era sexy y adorable, sino que la más hermosa de las mujeres que había conocido como humano y Espada -.

-Sabes que no es necesario.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque basta que nosotros lo sepamos, lo recordemos y lo apliquemos. Nada más.

Orihime se sonrojó ante las "románticas" palabras de Ulquiorra y se puso de puntitas para darle un corto y dulce beso en los labios.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Ulquiorra dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y desvió la mirada para que la chica no pudiese verlo.

-Siempre la tengo, mujer.

.

* * *

.

-¿Para que la batidora, mujer? – preguntó Ulquiorra mientras miraba atentamente al camino y se detenía frente al semáforo en rojo -.

-Es que necesito terminar un par de salsas para el puesto de mañana y la cena de hoy – respondió la chica mirando de reojo la batidora que ahora descansaba en los asientos traseros. Al menos la había encontrado, entre medio de muchos trastes sucios y bajo la mesa del profesor, pero la había encontrado -.

-¿La cena? Pensé que había sobrado de ayer – preguntó Ulquiorra volviendo a avanzar ante la luz verde -.

-Sí, bueno… creo que Grimmjow-kun comió lo suficiente para que no alcance para más de un plato. Sin contar que debo dejar para el almuerzo de mañana – comentó la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios -.

-Ese idiota… - Ulquiorra frunció el ceño -.

-Vamos, no lo trates así. Sabes que está pasando por un momento difícil… - Orihime tomó su mano izquierda sobre la palanca de cambios -.

-Esa no es excusa.

-Aun así… Ahora vive con nosotros así que puede comer lo que quiera… o eso creo.

-No, no puede. No mientras eso implique más trabajo para ti y más gastos en general – le comentó mirándola de reojo -.

-Sabes que para mí no es molestia. Además así me da más motivos para cocinar cosas nuevas.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? – preguntó de repente el chico volviendo a parar frete a un semáforo y mirándola esta vez de frente -.

-Porque lo está pasando muy mal – le respondió la chica mirándolo a los ojos – Aunque se vea bien por fuera sus ojos siempre están sufriendo. Es por eso que no quiero agobiarlo más de lo que está, además de que es nuestro amigo y a los amigos siempre hay que apoyarlos.

-Eres muy blanda – Ulquiorra volvió su vista al camino y comenzó a avanzar -.

-¿Tú crees? – Orihime bajó la mirada haciendo que el pelinegro la viera de reojo -.

-Eso no significa que sea malo, mujer.

Los labios de la chica dibujaron una sonrisa ante las palabras de Ulquiorra. Aunque fuese pocas palabras y muchas veces dichas de forma monótona, él trataba de subirle el ánimo y con ese gesto le bastaba.

Un par de minutos pasaron en un muy cómodo silencio donde Orihime apoyó su cabeza en la ventana mientras veía atenta al paisaje urbano. Vio una pequeña plaza, al sol escondiéndose tras un par de edificios a lo lejos, la pastelería que solía frecuentar cuando salía de clases, la calle por donde debían doblar…

-Ulquiorra – el chico la miró de reojo logrando que ella lo viera por el reflejo del vidrio - ¿A dónde vamos?

-Debo hablar con alguien.

-¿Alguien? – Orihime se giró en su asiento y le quedó mirando curiosa - ¿Dónde?

Ulquiorra soltó un suspiro y volvió su mirada al camino.

-Ya verás.

Cinco minutos después se encontraron estacionados frente a una pequeña tienda a mal traer que ellos dos conocían casi de memoria. Ulquiorra fue el primero en bajar del auto para luego abrir la puerta de la chica.

-¿Con Urahara-san?

-Si.

El chico tocó la puerta de entrada y a los pocos segundos pudo escuchar claramente pasos acelerados desde dentro.

-Oh, Ulquiorra… – le saludo Starrk abriendo perezosamente la puerta corrediza – No te esperábamos – el hombre miró a la chica de arriba abajo y agrego – Tampoco a ti.

Orihime se inclinó rápidamente en forma de saludo.

-¿Se encuentra Kisuke Urahara? – preguntó el pelinegro -.

-Si.

-¿Podrías llamarlo?

-No.

-¿Por qué no? – la paciencia de Ulquiorra fue disminuyendo de a poco ante las escuetas respuestas del Espada. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando conversaba con el primero pero eso no quería decir que hubiese llegado a acostumbrarse del todo -.

-Tiene visitas.

Orihime lo miró algo curiosa mientras que Ulquiorra seguía con una expresión en el rostro de "más vale que me cuentes quién es antes de que vaya yo mismo a buscarlo por la fuerza". Starrk soltó un largo suspiro ante la expresión del cuarto y se rascó la nuca antes de comenzar.

-Una shinigami vino de la Sociedad de Almas y llevan varios minutos encerrados en la sala conversando. Creo que su nombre era Kuchiki Rukia.

-¿Kuchiki-san? – preguntó sorprendida Orihime sintiendo un leve dolor en el pecho. Ulquiorra la observó de reojo sabiendo lo que el nombre de la pelinegra provocaba en la mujer e inconscientemente la tomó de la mano, acción que no paso desapercibida por el Espada mayor-.

-Si.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – Preguntó de repente Ulquiorra en un susurro para que solamente la chica pudiese oírlo -.

-No… Estoy bien – Respondió Orihime despacio antes de bajar la mirada un momento. Un par de segundos pasaron en silencio antes de que la chica pegara un salto al escuchar una puerta abrirse dentro de la tienda -.

-¡Ulquiorra-kun, Inoue-san! ¡Que gusto me da verlos! – Era Kisuke Urahara llegando con las manos dentro de su traje – Creí que ya se habían olvidado de mí.

-¡U-urahara-san! – le saludó Orihime -.

-Vaya, vaya… Parece que el noviazgo te ha hecho aún más hermosa, Inoue-san – comentó Urahara guiñándole un ojo a la chica mientras se ubicaba al lado del primer Espada -.

-Eh… gracias – respondió apenada la chica bajando un poco la mirada mientras Ulquiorra miraba con algo de desdén al shinigami. Sí, no le gustaba como el rubio miraba a la chica -.

-Y veo que tú sigues tan posesivo y serio como siempre, Ulqui-kun – Urahara le sonrió tontamente haciendo que el chico se enfadara aún más de lo que ya estaba – Sabes que fruncir mucho el ceño hará que te salgan arrugas antes de tiempo.

Orihime miró de reojo a Ulquiorra y rápidamente apretó con más fuerza su agarre. El chico estaba a punto de explotar, sus ojos lo decían, lo gritaban.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – preguntó al fin el shinigami con una sonrisa. El hombre amaba molestar a Ulquiorra pero si no paraba ahora la integridad de su casa corría grave peligro -.

-Se acabaron – fue la escueta respuesta de Ulquiorra que lo miraba ya un poco más calmado -.

Urahara frunció el ceño para cambiar su semblante a uno mucho más serio, uno que casi nunca mostraba.

-Coyote-kun, ¿Podrías llevar a Inoue-san a ayudar Ururu-chan en la cocina?

-Eh… claro – Coyote tomó de la mano a la chica y lo arrastró con él dentro de la casa, no sin que ella antes le mandara una mirada de tremenda preocupación a su novio, la cual se intensificó al ver como el chico evitaba observarla -.

Ya cuando estuvieron totalmente solos, Urahara se dejó caer sobre una silla cercana y soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿Cuántas has estado tomando al día?

-No estoy seguro – respondió Ulquiorra apoyándose en un muro frente al rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos -.

-¿Has hecho ejercicio?

-No. No tengo tiempo.

-Pues tendrás que encontrar. Si no votas energía tu cuerpo lo acumula. Y si el cuerpo se sobrecarga…

-Sí, ya sé lo que pasa – respondió con fastidio el pelinegro -.

-¿Entonces por qué no has hecho nada al respecto? – Urahara lo miró serio, tanto que hasta Ulquiorra se extrañó por aquel comportamiento - ¿A caso quieres terminar como la última vez?

"La última vez…"

Como olvidar aquella vez, cuando el poder espiritual de Ulquiorra había crecido mucho más rápido que le de sus compañeros e hizo que su cuerpo colapsara. Recordaba perfectamente como su cuerpo temblaba de dolor, como su estómago devolvía todo lo que probaba, como su temperatura subía… Su madre pasó un par de noches en vela cuidándolo y el doctor Khaler trató por todos los medios posibles de estabilizarlo. Pero claro, nada funcionó.

Al final apareció Urahara con un frasco de pastillas aún más fuertes y por fin pudo calmar a su cuerpo. Luego de eso recordaba perfectamente la preocupación constante de su madre y como tuvo que intensificar su entrenamiento diario para mantener a raya su poder espiritual. También recordaba como Urahara desapareció al día siguiente para venir a Japón a ayudar al imbécil de Kurosaki Ichigo justo cuando el trato con el rubio cumplía un año, pero esa era otra historia.

-¿Ulquiorra?

-No. No quiero preocupar más de la cuenta a la mujer – fue la sincera respuesta del pelinegro. Su vida importaba poco pero no quería que ella sufriera de ninguna forma posible y sabía que si a él le pasaba algo la mujer trataría de ayudarlo aun si eso le costaba la vida. Además no quería volver a verla llorar. Nunca más.

Urahara inspeccionó al chico de arriba abajo y luego se levantó para ponerse a buscar dentro de uno de los estantes de la tienda. A los pocos segundos se acercó al chico y le extendió un frasco lleno de pastillas.

-No sé si tu malestar se debe a la falta de actividad física o el incremento de tu riatsu pero lo mejor será monitorearte por un tiempo.

-¿Malestar?

-A mí no me engañas. Si estás tomando más pastillas es porque tu cuerpo está sufriendo de un estrés considerable.

Ulquiorra corrió la mirada para luego tomar el frasco y guardarlo dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Desde mañana quiero que vuelvas a tu rutina de ejercicios básicos y que tomes solo las pastillas cada dos horas – le dijo serio el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Si el malestar de tu cuerpo continúa… ya veremos qué hacer. Por el momento solo céntrate en botar algo de energía.

-Gracias – le respondió Ulquiorra logrando que Urahara calmara su rostro y le respondiera con una sonrisa -.

-No es nada. Sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por mis niños - Ulquiorra afiló su mirada pero Urahara ni caso le hizo -.

-Iré por la mujer – Ulquiorra pasó por el lado de Urahara con dirección a la cocina pero se detuvo un segundo al escuchar la voz del rubio -.

-Ulquiorra, que te odies a ti mismo no significa que debas hacerte daño, menos con Inoue a tu lado. Ella no se lo merece y tú tampoco.

-Lo sé…

.

* * *

.

No podía mentir, estaba ultra nerviosa. Ulquiorra se había quedado solo con Urahara para conversar de algo importante y ella había sido apartada nuevamente de la vida del chico como si de un estorbo se tratara.

"Un estorbo, eh…"

Ururu se encontraba a su lado lavando una pila de platos sucios mientras Orihime se situaba a su lado para secarlos con un paño. Su cabeza estaba hecho un lío y sabía que la única forma de calmarse era conversando con el pelinegro. Pero claro, él nunca le hablaría si no consideraba necesario el hacerlo. Nuevamente le aculataba cosas, nuevamente se sentía tan poco importante para el joven como para no confiar en ella.

-¿Inoue-san? – Las palabras preocupadas de la niña hicieron que la chica pegara un pequeño salto - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Eh? ¡Claro! ¿P-por qué lo preguntas? – le respondió atropelladamente la chica -.

-Bueno… es que lleva un rato pensando sin hacer nada.

-¿Eh? – Orihime se vio a sí misma y pudo reconocer aquel plato que llevaba minutos secando. ¿En verdad se había perdido en si misma? Tal parecía que sí.

-¿Inoue-san?

-L-lo siento mucho, Uururu-chan. Solo me había quedado pensando… - Orihime desvió la mirada logrando que la chica se preocupara mucho más por la joven -.

-¿Estas triste?

-Se puede decir que si… - respondió despacio la chica -.

-¿Es por tu novio?

-¿M-mi novio? – preguntó con algo de sorpresa Orihime -.

-Ulquiorra-san. ¿A caso no son novio?

-Pues… si, lo somos – Las mejillas de Orihime se sonrojaron un poco. Se había olvidado que a casi nadie le habían dicho que eran novio. Bueno, la mayoría lo suponía o lo habían deducido pero a muchas personas no se lo habían comentado como tal. Quizás era obvio que ellos dos terminarían juntos, quizás era obvio para todo el mundo… bueno, para el que los rodeaba. Por mucho que lo haya ratificado en su escuela, la mayoría no lo tomaría como cierto -.

-¿Ulquiorra-san le dijo algo feo? ¿Por eso está triste?

-Pues no, es lo contrario. No me ha dicho nada… absolutamente nada – la mirada de Orihime volvió a perderse en la nada, lo que hizo que Ururu instintivamente la abrazara. Orihime la miró sorprendida pero la dejo -.

-No te preocupes, Inoue-san. Ulquiorra-san es algo complicado así que estoy segura que si tiene que decirle algo, lo hará en el momento necesario.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Orihime al escuchar aquellas palabras. La niña tenía razón, Ulquiorra le diría todo en el momento preciso. Solo que a veces… le gustaría que ese momento llegara pronto.

-Gracias Ururu-chan – Orihime le sonrió logrando que la niña se calmara – Aunque no sabía que conocías tan bien a Ulquiorra.

-No en realidad. Es que como todos dicen que es complicado… supuse que era verdad.

"Claro, eso tiene mucho más sentido"

Ya un poco más alegre Orihime siguió con su labor mientras tarareaba una tranquila melodía. Eso hasta que alguien irrumpió en la cocina.

-¡Ururu! ¿Dónde…?

La cocina se sumió en un incómodo silencio mientras Orihime y Rukia se miraban directamente a los ojos. Hacía casi un mes desde la última vez que se habían encontrado y no había sido la reunión más amena del mundo. Es más, había roto lazos luego de ello. Por eso ninguna esperaba encontrarse a la otra en aquel lugar o en cualquier parte en realidad.

-Kuchiki-san… - dijo despacio Ururu al sentir tal grado de incomodidad entre las jóvenes – C-creí que ya se había ido.

-Si… me había ido… - respondió la pelinegra sin quitarle la vista a Orihime – Pero me mandaron de vuelta a preguntarle algo a Urahara-san…

-Pues él…

-¡Mujer ya podemos irnos!- la voz de Ulquiorra entrando en la cocina logró que las chicas apartaran la vista, las dos hacia él – Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia apartó rápidamente la mirada mientras Orihime se colocaba al lado de Ulquiorra y lo tomaba fuerte de la mano. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar sola y daba gracias de que él hubiese entrado.

-Sera… mejor que me vaya de una vez… - Solo alcanzó a dar un paso cuando Rukia se detuvo al escuchar al shinigami -.

-Vaya, Kuchiki-san, pensé que ya te habías ido – el hombre sonaba bastante contento con la presencia de la chica aun cuando sabía todo lo que pasaba entre las adolescentes. Claro, ¿para qué apaciguar el fuego si puedes echarle más leña? -.

-Si. Me mandaron a preguntarle un par de cosas que olvidaron – respondió la chica mirando hacia la salida -.

-¡Pues entonces vamos a la sala! - Urahara la tomó de los hombros y la arrastró fuera de la cocina - ¡Bueno chicos, los veo el domingo!

-¿Eh? ¿El domingo? – preguntó Orihime aun algo ida -.

-Sí, bueno, a entrenar obviamente. ¿No le dijiste, Ulquiorra? – le preguntó el shinigami desde la puerta mientras Orihime apretaba con más fuerza la mano de su novio -.

-¿Cómo hacerlo si ni yo lo sabía? – nuevamente Ulquiorra afiló su mirada pero el shinigami ni se inmutó. Orihime había pensado que se lo había ocultado y eso le enfadaba -.

-Estoy seguro que te lo dije hace un momento.

-No lo hiciste.

-Bueno, ya lo saben – Urahara movió su mano para quitarle importancia al asunto y volvió a salir del lugar - ¡Hasta el domingo!

Los chicos se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Ulquiorra comenzó a caminar hacia la salida aun con Orihime de la mano. La pelinaranja se despidió con la mano de la niña y en silencio entró al auto seguida de su novio.

El auto comenzó a avanzar y Ulquiorra miraba de reojo el reflejo de la chica.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si – Orihime se giró en el asiento para verlo de frente - ¿De qué hablaste con Urahara?

-Nada importante – la chica bajó la mirada con pena sin que pasara desapercibido por el pelinegro – Necesitaba pastillas, nada más.

-Pero… pensé que te quedaban – comentó la chica levantando el rostro algo preocupada – Hace dos días tenías el frasco casi lleno.

-SI, pero boté algunas en el baño de la empresa – Mintió -.

El silencio reinó por un par de minutos hasta que Orihime nuevamente se aventuró a decir algo.

-Ulquiorra... Si algo importante te pasara, ¿me lo dirías, verdad?

-¿A qué viene eso, mujer? – Ulquiorra frunció un poco el ceño y la miró de reojo -.

-Solo responde, por favor.

-Sí – Orihime lo miró algo dudosa y él se lo aclaró – Si te lo diría.

Orihime soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio y nuevamente tomó la mano libre del chico. Ulquiorra le devolvió el gesto con fuerza mientras evitaba mirarla de frente.

Él sabía lo que pensaba la chica, sus preocupaciones y sus temores por lo que no quería preocuparla de forma innecesaria. Luego pensó en él y en su vida, lo que había hecho y lo que no. Urahara tenía razón cuándo decía que poco le importaba su propia vida. Quizás por eso no se la contaba a ella, para que no se espantara, para que no le tuviese lastima, para que no tuviese que cargar con todo aquello. Pero ella era fuerte, se lo había demostrado de mil formas en su estadía en Las Noches. Si no confiaba en ella, ¿entonces en quién?

Nuevamente Ulquiorra la vio de reojo y la encontró durmiendo apoyada en el vidrio. Se veía tan hermosa de esa forma, con las luces de la ciudad delineando sus delicadas facciones.

Una molestia se instaló en su pecho y pensó en ellos dos a futuro. Si quería tenerla a su lado debía ser sincero. Confiar en ella, en su fuerza y su muy cálido corazón.

"¿Corazón? Claro, eso que tiene ella dentro…"

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

* * *

.

Hola! Debo admitir que esta semana estoy muy feliz. ¿La razón? DGray-Man volvió! Tantos años de espera que se ven recompensados…

Ahorra, volviendo a lo importante, este capítulo va dedicado a **Yatzura** la cual el 19 de marzo dijo: _"__Bueno la escena que se me ocurre es que ellos salgan al parque o algún lugar y de la nada un grupito de chicas se acerquen a ulquiorra coqueteándole o algo así y que Orihime se ponga celosa diciéndole a las chicas que el esta con ella (no diciendo que sea su novio ) bueno algo así se me ocurre.__"_

Creyeron que me había olvidado, verdad? Pues no! Elegí esta escena porque era algo que Orihime debía hacer tarde o temprano, subirse un poco el autoestima y confiar en si misma. Y como estos dos necesitaban salir un poco más juntos… bueno, aproveche esta escena para la siguiente que si o si ya debía de salir, o sea, ser una excusa para la ida donde Urahara y eso. Así que, felicidades Yatzura-chan!

Ahora, llevo una escena y falta otra. Si alguien sigue teniendo alguna idea, las recibiré con gusto.

Cap dedicado (aparte) a: Nico Ale, Brenda 7u7, Shiro5580, AgosMangini5, KaOrU HiMuRa24, Hadaw, Kuro-chan, IrisTohruSohma, shadow22416, chi uzumaki, Xadannir, sgleey, GoreCifer, y todos mis demás fans!


	26. Algunos hábitos nunca cambian

Capítulo 26: Algunos hábitos nunca cambian.

.

-No lo entiendo.

-¿Qué no entiendes cariño? ¿A caso tienes problemas con tu lectura?

-Sí, no entiendo por qué siempre terminan los cuentos en un beso. ¿Son importantes?

Laura se dio media vuelta para ver de frente a su pequeño hijo de cinco años, el cual apretaba con fuerza en su pecho un gran libro de cuentos. Sus cabellos iban desordenados como siempre y una vendita en la rodilla derecha decoraba su muy blanca piel.

-Pues lo son. Los besos son un símbolo de amor.

-¿Qué es un símbolo?

-¿Eh? Pues… un símbolo es… - Dios, nuevamente estaba en apuros. Su hijo era demasiado curioso y demandante para su edad así que tuvo que recurrir nuevamente al diccionario, el cual llevaba ya un tiempo en la cocina para casos como este – A ver… Figura retórica o forma artística… especialmente frecuentes a partir de… y más usadas aún en las escuelas poéticas… y que consiste en utilizar la asociación o asociaciones subliminales de las palabras o signos para producir emociones conscientes…

-¿Eh?

"Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé" se dijo Laura ante la cara interrogación de su hijo.

-Pues… ¿te has dado cuenta del letrero que dice "stop" en la calle cuando vas en auto con nosotros? – le preguntó la rubia mientras se colocaba a la altura de su hijo -.

-Si. Es la roja donde padre siempre detiene el auto.

-Muy bien. Pues ese letrero es un símbolo para detenerse.

-¿Entonces un beso… es un símbolo para decir que deben amarse?

-No exactamente – la rubia soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa – Si una pareja se dan un beso es porque se aman, por eso se dice que un beso representa amor.

-O sea, es un símbolo.

-Así es, cariño – la mujer acarició la cabeza de su hijo mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa. En cambio Ulquiorra simplemente frunció el ceño tratando de ordenar sus ideas en la cabeza -.

-Madre… - volvió a preguntar -.

-¿Si?

-En el libro dice que las personas se casan por amor y por ello se dan besos pero tú y padre no se dan besos – Laura lo miró algo sorprendida ante las deducciones de su hijo - ¿A caso no se aman?

-¿Eh? - ¿Cómo responderle? Como para cada niño, todo lo que sus padres dicen es ley, por lo que tendría que buscar bien las palabras para explicarle la situación actual - ¿Dónde dice eso?

-En el libro que nos dio la maestra. La Cenicienta lo dice, La bella durmiente lo dice… ¡Hasta el cuento del ladrón lo dice!

-¿El cuento del ladrón?

-Robin Hood.

-Ah… - Laura se levantó despacio y tomó a su hijo de la mano para llevarlo a la sala donde una gran fotografía familia decoraba la chimenea – No es que tu padre y yo no nos amemos, cariño. Solo… nuestra relación es diferente.

-¿Qué tan diferente?

-Pues… - Miró a Ulquiorra y pudo distinguir ese brillo de curiosidad infinita en aquellos ojos verdes – Lo que pasa es que una pareja no tiene que siempre estarse besando para decirle al otro lo ama. Además, ¿si no nos amaramos crees que habríamos formado esta familia?

Laura miró el retrato familiar y Ulquiorra la imitó. En la fotografía solamente su madre sonreía y eso siempre le había molestado. ¿Por qué él no había sonreído de igual manera que ella? Ah, claro… su padre lo había reñido momento antes de tomarla por llevar el cabello tan desordenado. Entonces lo comprendió.

-Madre… - Laura bajó la mirada -.

-¿Si cariño?

-¿Entonces porque son una pareja diferente es normal que padre te grite y a mí también?

La mirada de Laura cambió radicalmente a una mucho más triste pero su sonrisa no desapareció en ningún momento, menos frente a su hijo.

-No cariño. Eso no debería hacerlo nadie. Solo… - Laura soltó un suspiro – Tu padre nos ama, eso nunca lo dudes, solo que a veces pierde un poco el control. Así que prométeme que cuando algún día ames a alguien, a quién puedas besar siempre que quieras, nunca le gritaras o le golpearas. ¿Entiendes?

-Si – respondió el niño al ver los ojos llorosos de su madre. Nuevamente ella estaba llorando y esta vez era su culpa – Lo siento.

-¿Por qué amor?

-Por hacerte llorar.

-¿Eh? – Laura se limpió rápidamente los ojos para luego regalarle una gran sonrisa a su hijo – Tu no me hiciste llorar cariño, nunca lo harías. Ahora acompáñame a la cocina que el almuerzo ya casi está listo.

-Si – Ulquiorra tomó la mano de su madre y la siguió de vuelta. Luego, con algo de dificultad, tomó asiento en la pequeña meda de diario y abrió su libro donde lo había dejado -.

-Ulquiorra – El niño levantó la mirada y buscó los ojos de su madre. Ella ya se veía mejor - ¿Te gustaron los cuentos?

-No. Pero si un poco el del ladrón.

-Ya me lo imaginaba.

Y con la cálida sonrisa de Laura la imagen fue cambiando hasta que por fin abrió los ojos. Había sido un simple sueño. No, era más que eso, un recuerdo disfrazado de sueño. ¿Pero cómo había terminado soñando aquello? Parecía ser un burdo momento de su infancia, algo que pasaría desapercibido por cualquier persona pero claro, él no era exactamente cualquier persona, y más cuando sabía que su cerebro siempre pensaba las cosas de formas que los simples humanos nunca llegarían a comprender. Sí, Ulquiorra Schiffer era todo un caso.

Soltando un largo suspiro logró sentarse en la cama. A su lado Inoue dormía dándole la espalda dándole vista privilegiada a su muy blanco y apetecible cuello. Inconscientemente trató de tocarlo pero algo cayó al suelo. Era un pequeño libro donde grandes letras doradas recitaban "Robin Hood" en la tapa.

"Claro, la mujer lo estaba ojeando antes de dormir"

Quizás por eso recordó aquella charla con su madre. Después de todo, esa fue la primera ver que leyó aquel cuento de tierras lejanas, ladrones honestos y sin ningún tipo de hada, bruja o madrastra que arruinara la historia dando lecciones de cursilerías como el amor.

Despacio se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación hacia la sala. Según su reloj apenas y eran las tres de la madrugada, cosa que le molestó ya que aún tenía más de tres horas para dormir. Pero como el sueño no volvía decidió salir al balcón y mirar un poco el paisaje urbano que la noche le entregaba. Su cabeza descansaba sobre su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda configuraba su teléfono celular y sacaba un par de fotografías al exterior.

"Serían mejores con mi cámara" pensó el chico pero luego recordó que la cámara reposaba sobre el velado en la habitación de la mujer. Mala idea ir a buscarla.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y cerró los ojos para relajarse. Aun habían autos en las calles y una que otra persona que pasaba o muy rápido o muy ebria.

-Pensé que estabas dormido – comentó a la nada el chico mientras volvía a abrir sus ojos -.

-Sí, bueno… tú también deberías estarlo – fue la respuesta que recibió de su ahora nuevo inquilino. Trató de mirarlo de reojo pero solo se encontró de frente con lo que parecía ser una botella de cerveza – Vamos, no me hagas tomar solo.

-¿De dónde las sacaste? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Ulquiorra las había prohibido alegando la presencia de una menor de edad en casa pero más que nada era para no caer en la tentación de los malos vicios, más cuando el estrés era cosa de cada día en aquel momento. Ya vería si declinaba aquella decisión a futuro con las cosas más en calma -.

-Del supermercado, obvio – Ulquiorra levantó una ceja y Grimmjow solo sonrió – Las tenía dentro de la habitación. Ahora deja de alegar y tómala.

Ulquiorra tomó la botella, la abrió y bebió un par de sorbos mientras volvía a centrar su vista en el paisaje nocturno. No sabía tan mal teniendo en cuenta que no era su marca favorita y que tampoco había estado refrigerada. Grimmjow lo imitó y se colocó a su lado derecho para también perder su vista en la nada. El silenció reinó por unos minutos pero no les molestaba. Habían aprendido a escucharse sin decir palabra alguna.

-No saliste esta noche – fueron las escuetas palabras de Ulquiorra – Y tampoco estuviste en la tarde. ¿A dónde fuiste?

-¿Eh? ¿A caso estás preocupado por mí? – respondió Grimmjow con una sonrisa altanera -.

-Curioso. Ahora responde.

-Que mandón… - Grimmjow volvió a tomar algo de cerveza y limpió su rostro con el dorso de su mano derecha – Fui a la universidad. Como perdí varios días de clases y practicas necesitaba buscar un horario para la recuperación…

-¿Es en serio? – Nuevamente el pelinegro levantó una ceja con incredulidad -.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Tampoco soy un idiota irresponsable!

-Llevas días pareciéndolo.

Grimmjow lo miró con odio pero no le respondió. Ya era tarde y no quería que Ulquiorra lo asesinara por despertar a la mujer. Fue por ello que simplemente le dio un largo trago a su cerveza con algo de impotencia mientras Ulquiorra lo miraba atentamente. Aun pareciendo un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo Grimmjow era mucho más inteligente e intuitivo que otros, eso lo sabía solo que a veces la misma pantera parecía olvidarlo.

-¿A qué conclusión llegaste? – Preguntó de repente Ulquiorra volviendo a mirar a la nada -.

-¿¡Ah…!?

-Que si fuiste a retomar tus clases es porque has estado pensando – Ulquiorra le dio un sorbo a su cerveza – ¿Qué harás?

-Pues… retomar mi vida. No puedo lamentarme eternamente por ella y echar a la mierda la vida que tengo que de por sí me ha costado mucho mejorar.

-¿Y volverás?

El silencio cayó sobre ellos nuevamente pero esta vez fue uno mucho más pesado. Grimmjow meditaba las palabras de su amigo y trataba de darle forma a su respuesta, una que sabía muy bien pero de la que tampoco estaba muy convencido.

-Quédate un par de días – comentó de repente Ulquiorra tomando a Grimmjow por sorpresa – Mañana la mujer tiene una feria en la escuela y Nelliel irá a verla. Anda y luego ve que hacer con tu miserable vida.

-¿…Qué?

-Te estas ahogando en un charco de dudas de mierda como todo un adolescente que no tiene ni la más puta idea de cómo funciona la vida de verdad, lleno de inseguridad e ingenuidad – Ulquiorra se giró a verlo a la cara con un semblante más serio del usual – Si vas a seguir adelante enfrenta al problema de frente y de ahí ve que hacer con él. Aunque debo felicitarte por volver a retomar tu vida.

-¿…Ah?

Ulquiorra tomó el último sorbo de cerveza y caminó hasta la cocina para botar la botella. Grimmjow, en cambio, seguía en el mismo lugar sin poderse creer del todo las palabras del pelinegro. ¿En verdad se veía tan patético como para que lo llamara adolescente ingenuo? Si, era lo más probable. Ulquiorra podía ser un patán idiota desagradable pero siempre era sincero, mucho más cuando la verdad era dolorosa o cruel.

-Buenas noches – fue lo último que escuchó de parte de su amigo antes de verlo entrar en la habitación de la mujer -.

Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos. El cuarto tenía razón pero había solo un problema y era que en verdad no quería verla.

"Si, parezco un adolescente ingenuo… no, es peor. Parezco un imbécil"

Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios antes de volver a entrar al departamento. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

-¿Ulquiorra…? ¿Pasó algo?

El aludido frunció un poco el ceño al ver a Orihime despierta, restregándose los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Por qué lo dices mujer?

-Es que me pareció escucharte con Grimmjow… ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, ahora vuelve a dormir – Orihime soltó un largo bostezo mientras el pelinegro volvía a su lugar en la cama -.

-¿Qué… qué hora es? – preguntó adormilada la chica mientras volvía a acurrucarse en la cama, esta vez de frente al chico -.

-Cerca de las cuatro.

-Mm… Es muy tarde…

Ulquiorra se recostó en la cama y se giró para ver a la chica cerrar sus ojos. Se detuvo un momento a observarla de cerca y no pudo evitar detener su mirada en sus labios, los únicos labios que había probado en su vida. Porque sí, aun cuando había tenido sexo a por montones, los besos siempre estuvieron prohibidos. ¿La razón? En verdad nunca la supo, simplemente no le apetecía. Bueno, hasta que conoció a cierta pelinaranja en Las Noches que dio vuelta todo su mundo.

"_Los besos son un símbolo de amor"_

Las palabras de su madre volvieron a su mente y por fin pudo entenderlo. Inconscientemente le había estado haciendo caso a madre y a los estúpidos cuentos de hadas que le obligaban a leer en la escuela. Solo con Orihime quería pasar el resto de su miserable vida, y solo a ella quería besar a todas horas, en todas partes y de todas las formas posibles. Quizás eso era el amor. Quizás eso era lo que producía el famoso corazón.

Si, como si eso fuese verdad.

.

* * *

.

La noche anterior había sido mucho más tensa de lo normal y no era para menos. A la hora de la cena Orihime y Ulquiorra comieron en silencio, apenas mirándose a la cara y siempre tratando de escapar lo más pronto posible. Grimmjow llegó a casa cerca de las diez de la noche, se preparó un sándwich de queso y jamón y se encerró en la habitación dejando a la pareja un poco extrañada pero más tranquila al verlo sano y salvo bajo techo.

Un par de horas más tarde cuando Orihime terminó de ordenar sus cosas para el día de mañana que era el famoso festival escolar, se cambió de ropa y se acostó en silencio al ver a su compañero leyendo uno de sus libros con solamente la luz de la mesa encendida. El Resplandor se leía en la tapa. Ya recostada se giró dándole la espalda y luego de unos quince minutos de silencio donde solo se escuchaba el sonido de las páginas pasar de una a otra la vos del pelinegro se alzó.

-¿Ya estás lista para encararme o seguirás haciendo especulaciones en tu cabeza mientras haces como si nada estuviese pasando?

Orihime lo miró tras su hombro. Ulquiorra seguía con la vista fija en su libro pero se notaba que le prestaba la misma o más atención a ella que a Stephen King – por lo cual debería sentirse orgullosa -.

-No es como si algo grave hubiese pasado… - respondió la chica volviendo su vista al techo -.

-Pero estás molesta. Eso es suficiente para mí – volvió a responder monótonamente el chico sin apartar la vista -.

-No estoy molesta – respondió la chica -.

-¿Entonces…?

-Dolida.

Ulquiorra cerró el libro de golpe luego de marcar la página en la que se encontraba y se quitó los lentes para verla mejor. Orihime también se dio media vuelta y se acomodó dejando su brazo izquierdo como almohada.

Los minutos volvieron a pasar sin que ninguno dijese palabra alguna, solo se miraban.

-Ulquiorra, ¿soy importante para ti?

-¿A qué viene eso, mujer? – Ulquiorra frunció un poco el ceño pero Orihime ni se inmutó -.

-Solo responde, por favor.

-Pensé que lo tenías claro. Si no te considerara importante en la miserable vida que tengo entonces no estaría ahora aquí, al otro lado del mundo.

-¿Entonces por qué no confías en mí?

-¿En qué sentido?

-Lo he estado pensando y hoy cuando fuimos donde Urahara… ¿Qué fue lo que conversaron los dos? Y no me digas que solo fuiste por pastillas porque no te creo – Los ojos de Orihime se aguaron un poco por la rabia, impotencia y aflicción que sentía pero siguió adelante – Urahara estaba más serio de lo habitual y eso solo pasa cuando algo malo pasa. Además ya llevamos juntos casi un mes y… bueno…

-¿Sí?

-Aun siento que no te conozco. No sé nada de tu pasado, nada de lo que te atormenta por dentro y no puedo evitar sentir un muro entre nosotros.

Ulquiorra la miraba atento sin perderse ninguna de las expresiones de la chica, lo que hacía que ella se pusiera mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Sé que debo esperar a que me digas todo cuando creas que es el momento adecuado pero sigo con la sensación en el pecho de que quizás ese día nunca llegue – un par de lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de la chica pero ni le importaron - ¿Cómo se supone que podremos seguir juntos si no me dejas acercarme a ti? ¿C-cómo podré seguir a tu lado si siento que no te conozco? ¿C-cómo…?

Las palabras dejaron de salir de su boca al sentir su garganta apretarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de volver a darse vuelta en la cama pero se detuvo al sentir el frio tacto del chico sobre sus mejillas. Las estaba limpiando.

Con algo de temor lo miro de frente y no pudo evitar perderse en aquel profundo y brillante verde. Tan igual y a la vez tan distinto al que recordaba en Las Noches.

-¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

-Solo eso…

Ulquiorra dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

-En verdad fui por más pastillas pero como debo utilizarlas de forma limitada mañana volveré a mi rutina diaria de ejercicios para así controlar mejor mi energía.

-¿En verdad fue solo por eso…?

-Si.

El dolor en el pecho de Orihime comenzó a disiparse de a poco. Los ojos del pelinegro no le mentían.

-¿Y tendrás tiempo para entrenar? ¿Y energías? Últimamente has estado más cansado de lo normal. ¿Eso no cuenta? Digo, las pastillas son para eliminar tu exceso de energía.

-No. Una cosa es la energía espiritual y otra es la del cuerpo humano – Orihime volvió a acomodarse sobre su brazo mientras se cubría con las frazadas hasta llegar a los hombros – Y sobre el tiempo solo tendré que hacérmelo. Quizás antes de desayunar.

-¿No hay alguna otra solución? Siento que con este ritmo de vida terminarás explotando.

-¿Explotando? – Ulquiorra la miró curioso -.

-No literalmente, obvio – Orihime sonrió al imaginárselo como un globo logrando que el chico a su lado se relajara por un momento. Y ella también -.

-Esta es la única solución que me queda – El pelinegro acomodó sus lentes y su libro sobre la mesa ya apagó la luz para inmediatamente acomodarse en la cama quedando frente a la chica. Orihime bajó la mirada. No había que ser adivino para saber lo preocupada que ella estaba – Deja de preocuparte por tonteras, mujer. Estaré bien.

-No son tonteras… tu vida no es tan insignificante como para que la trates de esa forma – La chica tomó la mano de su acompañante y la apretó con fuerza – En verdad espero que estés bien y no te sobre esfuerces más de la cuenta.

"No quiero perderte…" fue lo que ella pensó.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio pero esta vez uno mucho más cómodo donde cada uno podía disfrutar de la presencia del otro.

-No es que no confíe en ti – dijo de repente Ulquiorra captando inmediatamente la atención de la chica – Es la costumbre de no confiar en nadie en cualquier situación. Mis problemas siempre han sido míos y punto.

-Pero ahora somos una pareja y tus problemas también son los míos – la mano libre de Orihime se posó sobre la fría mejilla de Ulquiorra -.

El pelinegro la miraba a los ojos pero era incapaz de decir palabra alguna. Este tema lo superaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir y eso le avergonzaba.

Orihime, por otro lado, simplemente lo analizó como pocas veces había hecho. Aun cuando parecía totalmente normal con su típica mirada monótona, su expresión era completamente distinta. La duda e inseguridad lo estaban ahogando.

-¿Te estoy presionando más de la cuenta, verdad? Lo siento.

-Esta vez tienes razón en pedirme respuestas. Estás confiando ciegamente en un total desconocido y eso siempre es peligroso.

-¡No eres un d…!

-Lo más sano será abrirme un poco más contigo.

-¿Es… es en serio? – Orihime lo miró sorprendida ante aquellas palabras. ¿En verdad Ulquiorra dejaría de ser el cubo de hielo que lo caracterizaba solo por ella?

-Si – fue su escueta respuesta – Ahora a dormir que es tarde.

-Si.

Orihime simplemente se tiró a los brazos del pelinegro logrando que este abriera sus ojos de la sorpresa pero aun así la recibió sin problemas. Y aunque el sueño al chico no le duró mucho por la plática que después tuvo con su –para su desgracia- mejor amigo, al menos sentía a su conciencia mucho más tranquila ahora que las cosas estaban un poco más aclaradas.

.

* * *

.

La famosa feria de la escuela por fin dio término y la mayoría pudo hacer cuentas alegres de ella. Pero como a nadie de nosotros le importa, nos saltaremos a nuestros personajes favoritos.

Haciendo un recuento rápido Grimmjow al final no asistió. ¿La razón? Creo que es un poco obvia además de decir que se veía demasiado patético y no quería que ella sintiese pena por él. Otro punto que debería ser mencionado es que Nell sí asistió pero sola y no, no le dijo a Ichigo sobre el matrimonio aun cuando este aún seguía en pie.

Ulquiorra, como se había prometido a sí mismo, fue a hacer algo de ejercicio apenas Orihime se fue a la escuela –y debió admitir que se sintió mucho mejor de lo esperado aun con el dolor en los músculos-. Luego fue a la dichosa feria a verla y a Orihime casi le da un paro cardiaco al verlo. Nell aprovecho para empujarlos y quedaran más juntos de lo que planeaban en público lo que logró mucha decepción por parte de varias estudiantes –y algunos chicos- que veía la escena de lejos.

Así sin más las horas pasaron.

.

* * *

.

Las horas en clases se pasaban lentas como pocas veces ocurría. Quizás era porque comenzaba a esconderse el sol y su vista se perdía en el rojo del horizonte, o tal vez porque había sido un día de mucho ajetreo y su mente apenas y pensaba. Quizás eran las dos. Lo cierto era que llevaba más de quince minutos mirando a la pizarra como el profesor se paseaba de un lado a otro explicando algunos aspectos relevantes de la segunda guerra mundial y él ni caso le hacía. Era como si las palabras entraran por un oído y saliesen por el otro, literalmente. Y luego venían sus pensamientos, tan profundos como decir "tengo hambre". En verdad estaba aburrido y su mente estaba sufriendo de sus efectos.

"Al menos solo quedan veinte minutos…"

El pelinegro dejó salir un pesado suspiro y volvió su vista a la ventana. Ahí, desde el cuarto piso podía apreciar claramente a algunos alumnos corriendo alrededor de las canchas mientras otros salían del establecimiento caminando o en auto. Subió la vista y se topó con el paisaje urbano. Las luces de las calles y los edificios comenzaban a encenderse mientras una densa capa de oscuridad caía sobre las cabezas de las personas recordándoles que el tiempo pasaba y el frío le acompañaba. Casi como en _casa_.

El sonido de su teléfono vibrando sobre la mesa lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

"¿Ya saliste de clases? Yo aún no dejo la escuela y parece que no lo haré en un buen rato… -.-

Cuando vayas a casa puedes pasar por algo para cenar? Algo rico!

No sobro nada de la feria y muero de hambre! "

Un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios. Si no calculaba mal quizás alcanzaba a recogerla, hasta podrían ir a comer algo fuera. Si, eso estaría bien. Aun así solo le respondió con un simple "ok".

-Bueno jóvenes, no olviden entregarme sus informes antes de irse y hasta el próximo lunes.

El sonido de las sillas moviéndose lo hicieron levantarse de forma casi involuntaria. Uno a uno los estudiantes dejaban sus informes en el escritorio mientras el profesor borraba la pizarra. Ya con el aula vacía de alumnos Ulquiorra se acomodó su mochila en el hombro y dejó aquel informe que varias jaquecas le había causado en la semana.

-Sr. Schiffer – Ulquiorra levantó la vista y observó al profesor ordenando una montaña de papeles en el escritorio – ¿Se puede saber el por qué me está entregando el informe?

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño y lo miró detenidamente. No, en verdad no entendía lo que aquel hombre le preguntaba.

-No le entiendo.

-Quizás me expresé mal – el hombre se cruzó de hombros y miró al joven de frente – Más bien quiero saber por qué mi mejor alumno va a abandonar mi clase.

"¿Qué?"

-No sé de lo que me habla – Ulquiorra se cruzó de brazos. ¿Es que acaso ese hombre quería tomarle el pelo? ¿Pero quién se imaginaba que era? -.

-¿Cómo no va a saberlo? – El profesor levantó una ceja con incredulidad al ver la nula expresión del rostro del chico -.

-No lo sé, así que sea claro – sí, el pelinegro estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que de por sí ya poseía -.

El hombre soltó un suspiro y busco dentro de su bolso hasta que por fin encontró un papel dentro de una gruesa carpeta. El entregó el papel a Ulquiorra y este lo recibió con impaciencia, una que fue reemplazada por la sorpresa al leer las primeras palabras del documento.

Retiro de curso.

-Ayer me fue entregado aquel documento de parte de dirección. No me dieron los detalles así que pensé que fue decisión de usted tomando en cuenta su estado de "alumno extranjero" – comentó el profesor mientras recibía de vuelta aquella hoja de parte del pelinegro que simplemente escondía su mirada con el flequillo – Pero veo que mis suposiciones no fueron correctas.

Un denso silencio calló entre los dos hombres por un minuto hasta que Ulquiorra escondió sus manos en los bolsillos y se dio media vuelta.

-Con su permiso – fue lo único que dijo antes de caminar con dirección a la salida-.

-Sr. Schiffer – Ulquiorra detuvo sus pasos pero no volteó a verlo – Si tiene algún problema, no dude en consultarme.

Con fuerza el pelinegro apretó sus puños pero no dijo nada, simplemente siguió su camino dejando a un profesor algo preocupado. La expresión en la mirada del alemán le daba mala espina y no era por la profundidad de esta, sino por la rabia que se reflejaba aun cuando sus facciones seguían como si nada.

Ulquiorra, por otro lado, salió en silencio del edificio sin levantar en ningún momento la mirada. Sus pasos avanzaban casi por inercia y su respiración de a poco comenzaba a perder su control.

Apenas entró en su automóvil conectó su teléfono móvil y emprendió marcha hacia el departamento. El sonido del teléfono llamando sonaba por los parlantes y con más claridad de la esperada por las ventanas cerradas. El auto paró ante la luz roja del semáforo y el molesto pitido del teléfono terminó.

-_Vaya, no esperaba tu llamada tan pronto, mi querido nieto_ – Ahí estaba su abuelo -.

-Por favor ahórrate los halagos que no te salen y dime que fue lo que hiciste.

_-¿Hacer? ¿Qué podría haber hecho? _

-No te hagas el tonto – Las manos de Ulquiorra apretaron con fuerza el manubrio. Su paciencia se había ido por completo - ¿Qué mierda hiciste en la universidad?

_-Nada malo, solo cancelé la mitad de tus cursos… Los menos importantes, obviamente._

-¿Y por qué mierda hiciste eso? No recuerdo haberte pedido que lo hicieras.

_-Bueno, era lo mínimo._

-¿Lo mínimo?

_-Así es. Después de todo debes hacerte cargo de la empresa sin distracciones inútiles._

-La universidad no es una distracción.

-_Así es, no podrías haber dicho algo más cierto_ – comentó el hombre con cierto deje de burla – _Pero teniendo en cuenta que desde que entraste a la universidad hace… años, todos los ramos que has tomado han sido los más importantes de la carrera. Claro, hasta ahora que decidiste darte tu año sabático aun cuando ya habías perdido dos años más._

-No son sabáticos. Tenía ramos necesarios para la carrera.

-_Y esos fueron los que deje intactos. Ahora tendrás mucho más tiempo libre que espero utilices debidamente._

Ulquiorra guardó silencio. No podía creerlo, su abuelo se estaba apoderando de su ya miserable vida. Pero no era solo eso lo que lo había sorprendido.

-Has dejado la empresa a mi cargo.

-_La parte asiática, sí. Aun necesitas madurar pero por lo que me han informado mis empleados, bueno, supongo que te lo ganaste_ – Ulquiorra miró sorprendido la pantalla en el panel del auto como si fuese de alguna cosa extraña. Claro, hasta que escuchó nuevamente a su abuelo – _Pero déjame decirte que apenas sepa que estás descuidando tu cargo o nos llevas a la banca rota... créeme cuando te digo que para mí no hay segundas oportunidades. _

Sí, ahí estaba el abuelo que conocía. El despiadado, aquel que solo piensa en la empresa, en él y luego en la familia. Y ahí estaba él, aquel chico que nuevamente sentía que todo en su cabeza daba vueltas tal y como sintió cuando su padre decidió que lo mejor sería sacarlo de sus cursos de fotografía para mejor sus notas aun cuando su promedio era de 10 perfecto.

-_Estás muy callado, nieto. ¿A caso no te gustó la noticia?_ – Ulquiorra simplemente tomo aire profundamente – _Sabes que si tienes alguna queja formal con respecto a la empresa y tu nuevo cargo de presidente debes contactarte conmigo lo antes posible para así concertar una cita y hablar del caso. Eso sí, no podré viajar a Asia por un tiempo por lo que tendría que atenderte aquí en la sede central. ¿Alguna duda?_

-Ninguna.

-_Bien. Buenas noches –_ y la llamada se cortó -.

Ulquiorra siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a una plaza cercana. Estacionó el auto y soltó su cinturón de seguridad. Con frustración acomodó su cabello hacia atrás y apoyó su cabeza en el asiento para así mirar hacia el cielo oscuro.

Desde ahora él sería el jefe del área asiática. Desde ahora tendría que seguir con aquella empresa hasta su muerte. Desde ahora…

El Espada cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Se sentía exactamente como hacia un par de años. Solo frustración, solo furia, solo… pensamientos de autodestrucción. Dios, como le apetecía una cerveza ahora.

Con rapidez salió del auto y lo cerró debidamente antes de cruzar la plaza y llegar a un pequeño bar con mesas en el exterior, música fuerte, luces de todos los colores y una barra que, aun siendo de otro país, se veía igual acogedora que todas las demás en el mundo.

-Un wiski – fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro al garzón el cual simplemente le obedeció -.

Así los minutos pasaron hasta que por fin pudo vaciar la primera botella. Su mirada se tornó algo nubosa pero eso no le impidió pedir otra ronda. Usualmente era un buen bebedor, el mejor del grupo pero debía admitir que estaba fuera de training. Y aunque le doliera admitirlo la cerveza que había tomado junto a su celeste amigo le había pasado la cuenta a su estómago y su cabeza.

El vaso nuevamente fue llevado y de un golpe lo vació. El ardor en su garganta iba en aumento pero ni caso le hacía. En su cabeza solo se encontraban las palabras de su abuelo y la furia consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de decirle algo. Odiaba que controlaran su vida, en verdad lo odiaba pero más se odiaba a si mismo por no haber hecho nada.

"Claro que no hiciste nada. Si lo hubieses hecho quizás ahora estarías muerto. Tú y toda la tropa de idiotas"

Eso sí que era cierto. Se había estado controlando porque sabía que si perdía los estribos acabaría cometiendo una locura. Debía agradecer a Aizen por eso. Si no hubiese sido un Espada por tanto tiempo quizás no le sería tan fácil el controlarse. Siempre estoico, siempre alerta, siempre atento y siempre firme.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Estaría en aquella empresa hasta su muerte y apenas pudo recordar que para eso no faltaba mucho. Después de todo la Sociedad de Almas aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para asesinarlos y si les daban un año sería mucho. En verdad esta era…

Un asco de vida.

Otro vaso fue llenado y vaciado casi al instante mientras obviaba el hecho de que una pelinaranja lo esperaba preocupada desde la sala de su departamento haciendo llamas a su teléfono que descansaba tranquilamente sobre el asiento del conductor de su muy costoso Mercedes.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

* * *

.

Ja! Eh… bueno, a último minuto tuve un ataque de inspiración y esto hizo que me demorara una semana más para publicar el cap. I'm sorry -.-

Mis dedicaciones a: sakura-uchiha-sra-sasuke, Kuro-Neko-Angel, Tinani86, Brenda 7u7, valen, IrisTohruSohma, chi uzumaki, un par de lectores anónimos, aquellos que olvide porque estoy escribiendo esto algo tarde y no veo muy bien la pantalla del pc, y todos mis demás lectores! Los quiero!


	27. Cómo odio la ley de Acción y Reacción

Hola! Como han estado? Mucho tiempo, verdad? Yo… ya no sé qué decirles por mi retraso pero bueno, la universidad es asi… -.- Además, mientras terminaba este cap por alguna razón comencé a escribir el cap 29 así que… estaba terminando el 27, pensaba el 28 y escribía el 29, suuuper bien xD

Recuerdan cuando dejaba mi saludo a principio del cap, bueno, hoy lo haré por una sola razón. **Este capítulo es Rated-T casi M por contener contenido para adultos, vale decir, Lime bordeando al Lemon.**

Ahora, mis saludos a: la persona que me dejó hoy un review anónimo, Hiatz, Rociio Uchiha, Yasuk0-sama, KaOrU HiMuRa24, Yatzura, Saberarenita, agosMangini5, chi uzumaki, IrisTohruSohma y todos los dempas lectores que aun tengo. Los quiero!

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 27: Cómo odio la ley de Acción y Reacción

.

Once de la noche y Ulquiorra brillaba por su ausencia en aquel frio departamento en medio de la ciudad. Orihime – quien se encontraba recostada sobre el sillón de la sala mirando hacia el techo - marcó al teléfono del pelinegro y solo pudo escuchar el molesto mensaje de la operadora diciéndole que el teléfono se encontraba ocupado o fuera de servicio. Un gran suspiro escapó de sus labios al fijarse en el registro de llamadas de su celular. Ya iban 26 intentos sin resultados.

Con desgano se giró sobre las almohadas y miró hacia la ventana. La noche hacia acto de presencia pero ninguna estrella brillaba. "Lloverá" pensó. Luego miró la fotografía de su hermano y sintió su pecho oprimirse. ¿Qué pasaría si Ulquiorra hubiese tenido un accidente? Improbable, él era en extremo fuerte pero también era humano y no podía transformarse sin presencia de un shinigami y la autorización de la Sociedad de Almas. Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si hubiese sido atacado por… por… algo y muerto en combate? ¿Ella volvería a quedarse sola? ¿Qué pasaría si su corazón no resistía nuevamente una pérdida de esas magnitudes?

Golpeó sus mejillas con las palmas hasta que estas quedaron rojas y luego tomó impulso con sus piernas para enderezarse. No debía pensar de esa forma tan negativa. Debía ser fuerte y encontrar una solución al problema, no echarse a morir como una cobarde. Ya no más. Se lo había prometido a sus amigos, a su hermano, a Ulquiorra y más que nada a sí misma y Orihime Inoue era todo menos una mentirosa.

"Vamos Orihime, piensa. Usa tus neuronas"

Nuevamente tomó el teléfono ya más decidida y marcó, esta vez a otro destinatario.

_-¿Si…?_

-Eh, Grimmjow-kun, habla Inoue… – respondió algo nerviosa al escuchar la voz desganada del peliceleste -.

_-¡Oh, Mujer! No me fije al contestar... Hoy no llegare así que dile al idiota de tu novio que no moleste._

-¿Eh? Ah, claro… - comentó Orihime algo incómoda. Quizás había vuelto a salir de parranda y lo estaba incomodando, aun así no podía distinguir de fondo el ruido característico de los bares que el chico solía frecuentar y que en más de una ocasión habían escuchado por este mismo medio -.

-_A todo esto... _\- Orihime pego un pequeño salto - _¿A qué llamas?_

-Bueno… quería saber si sabías donde esta Ulquiorra.

_-¿Eh? ¿¡Y por qué tendría que saberlo!? Ni que fuera su maldita niñera_ – Grimmjow respondió con su típico tono de fastidio y un toque de despectividad del cual ya todos sus conocidos estaban tan acostumbrados, pero cambió su tono por uno mucho más serio y preocupado al escuchar la respiración de Orihime algo agitada - ¿_Pasó algo?_

-Es que aún no ha vuelto de la universidad y se supone que llegaría temprano. Además tampoco contesta el teléfono y no sé a quién más preguntarle.

_-No está aquí._

-Ya veo…- respondió Orihime con desgano. Sus opciones se estaban agotando. Aun asi no se daría por vencida, no aún - Creo... que le preguntaré a Urahara-san.

-_Tampoco está con él_ – respondió de repente el chico -.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_-Porque yo estoy aquí con él y el resto de la panda de idiotas._

"_Al menos no está tomando… bueno quizás sí pero estará más vigilado"_

-_Tampoco creo que este con Nnoitra porque apenas y lo soporta…_ \- mencionó el chico evitando el nombre de la chica. El mensaje se entendía, Ulquiorra no estaba en ese departamento -.

-Hmn…- Orihime apretó su teléfono con fuerza. Esto no estaba funcionando y tampoco era lo suficientemente fuerte como para buscar su riatsu por la ciudad. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿A qué más podía acudir?-.

_-¿Quieres que lo busque?_

-¿S-seguro que puedes? - Sus ojos brillaron con esperanza renovada. Tal ves ahora, con la ayuda de Grimmjow... -.

-_¡Claro que puedo! Usar Pesquisa es fácil, casi como un juego de niños_ – se jactó el arrancar desde el otro lado del teléfono - ¡_Nada que el gran Grimmjow no pueda solucionar!_

Grimmjow comenzó a reír como loco mientras Orihime solo sonreía algo incómoda con todo aquello. Su preocupación por fin había disminuido. Solo había un pequeño detalle que le molestaba.

-¿Pero no tendrás problemas con la Sociedad de Almas?

-_Nah… Para usarlas no necesito transformarme. Dame unos minutos y te llamo de vuelta_ – y la llamada se cortó sin dejar a Orihime ni siquiera darle las gracias -.

Tomó aire profundamente y nuevamente cayó recostada sobre el sillón. En verdad esperaba que Grimmjow pudiese encontrarlo pero más que anda que Ulquiorra no estuviese en problemas. Miró a su hermano pero esta vez estiró sus brazos para tomar aquella fotografía que le había tomado solo tres días antes del accidente, que ocupó en sus funerales y que ahora la acompañaba fielmente en su pequeño altar.

-Por favor hermano… por favor… Que Ulquiorra esté bien… que no le haya pasado nada malo… por favor…

El teléfono volvió a sonar y rápidamente contestó colocando la fotografía a su lugar.

-¿Si? ¿Grimmjow-kun? ¿Pudiste encontrarlo? – le preguntó atropelladamente sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba -.

_-¡Claro que lo hice! ¿Por quién me tomas, eh?_ – respondió casi ofendido pero la entendía, la pobre estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y demorar su respuesta solo empeoraría su situación -.

-¿Entonces? ¿Dónde está?

_-Eh... la verdad es que está llegando al departamento._

-¿¡En serio!? Dios, qué alivio… - Por fin Orihime sentía su alma de vuelta en el pecho. Ulquiorra estaba cerca, Ulquiorra llegaría a casa, con ella -.

_-Sí, bueno… no creo que lo encuentres tan bien que digamos… _

-¿Eh? ¿A… qué te refieres? – pregunto inmediatamente la chica con sus sentidos alerta. ¿Por qué las cosas siempre tenían que complicarse más de lo esperado? - ¿Q-qué tan mal se encuentra?

-_Voy para allá_ – y nuevamente la llamada se cortó -.

Lentamente Orihime bajó el teléfono y lo dejó en el sillón, a su lado. El sonido de la llave en la cerradura de la puerta hicieron que pegara un salto y por fin pudo terminar de procesar todo lo dicho por su otro inquilino. Ulquiorra estaba por fin llegando a casa y, al parecer, no se encontraba del todo bien, o lo suficientemente mal como para que Grimmjow regresara a casa de forma inmediata. "Él... No puede estar muy mal, ¿verdad?" Pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, lo supo al ver cuánto demoraba su novio en abrir la puerta.

Con algo de miedo se acercó a la puerta de entrada y estiró su mano con la intensión de abrirla. Estaba temblando de miedo, de nervios, de ansias y el sonido de su acelerado corazón le ponía los pelos de punta. ¿A qué le tenía tanto miedo? No era como si no hubiese visto esa faceta del chico antes. ¿Entonces? ¿Sería tal vez a su reincidencia? ¿A su falta de resultados luego de su ayuda? ¿Es que en verdad era tan inútil?

Su respiración se acentuó mientras escuchaba un par de maldiciones del otro lado de la puerta en lo que suponía era alemán. Ulquiorra estaba molesto. Solamente usaba su idioma natal cuando estaba o muy enojado o en momentos especiales - porque decir "muy feliz" no era correcto del todo con su persona-.

"_Por favor que este bien… por favor" Fue lo único que pidió al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta._

Pero el corazón de la humana se detuvo inmediatamente al ver el estado deplorable de su novio. Ulquiorra tenía grandes ojeras que se veían acentuadas por la palidez extrema que su piel. Un fuerte olor a alcohol y cigarrillo lo rodeaba y su porte - siempre recto e imponente - era ahora encorvado. Pero si le preguntaban a ella que era lo que más le molestaba de aquella escena sin dudarlo respondería sus ojos. ¿Dónde había quedado ese hermoso y brillante color jade que le quitaba el aliento?

-Mujer… - Ulquiorra fue el primero en romper aquel incómodo silencio luego de un momento. El chico pasó por su lado sin quitarse los zapatos y se apoyó en el librero para no caerse. ¿En qué momento había cerrado la puerta? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin que se diese cuenta? -.

Orihime solo fue capaz de girarse en su puesto antes de lanzarse hacia el chico para afirmarlo al verlo perder el equilibrio.

-Blöd… - murmuró al verse apoyado en la chica. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, apenas podía erguirse y sus pies no respondían como él deseaba. "Patético" pensó. En verdad había sido un milagro el volver sano y a salvo a casa, sin perder el control ni la billetera, el celular y las llaves del auto -.

-No te muevas o vas a terminar en el suelo… - la voz de Orihime apenas se escuchó. Desde su posición no podía verla a la cara pero sabía que quizás estaba molesta o peor aún, preocupada, pero su cabeza seguía sin formar un pensamiento coherente y sus pocas emociones lo estaban invadiendo de forma peligrosa -.

-Puedo caminar solo – soltó de forma seca tratando se separarse de ella pero la chica puso resistencia - ¡Demonios, mujer! ¡Te dije que puedo hacerlo solo!

De un solo manotazo apartó a la Orihime de su lado, la cual lo veía atónita. Él nunca le había levantado la voz de aquella forma, ni siquiera en Las Noches cuando era su prisionera y le debía total y absoluta obediencia. Sus palabras le habían dolido, tanto que sus ojos se habían anegado en lágrimas de forma casi inmediata pero aun así no se dejó amedrentar. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza simplemente apretó los puños y se acercó.

-A-aun así te voy a ayudar. N-no estás en condiciones ni siquiera de caminar solo sin tambalearte.

-Claro que sí.

-Claro que no. Necesitas descansar y...

-¿Quién te dijo lo que necesito? - la voz de Ulquiorra subió un tono logrando alertar a Orihime - ¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que necesito o no? No tienes idea... ¡No tienes idea de nada!

Nuevamente ese tono despectivo que tanto le dolía escuchar.

-¡P-por supuesto que no sé! ¿¡Cómo voy a saberlo si tú nunca me dices nada!? - Arremetió Orihime con el mismo tono de voz. Por primera vez se sentía así de superada, impotente y enojada. Quería sacar todo lo que alguna vez se había guardado hacia él aun a sabiendas que esta no era la forma, que quizás terminaría arrepintiéndose más tarde. Había comenzado y nada la detendría - Prefieres la salida fácil, siempre ahogándote en tus propios problemas solo sin pedir ayuda, enfrentarlos como un cob...

-¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo! -Respondió acercándose a la chica logrando apresarla entre la mesa del comedor y sus brazos. Odiaba esa palabra, pero odiaba más escucharla de sus labios -.

Ulquiorra la miraba directamente a los ojos de forma fiera, rabiosa, tanto que a cualquiera le haría rogar por su perdón pero ella no lo hizo. Tenía algo de miedo por su reacción, quizás solo era la impresión por su rápido movimiento pero no cedería. Orihime le devolvía la mirada de la misma forma, firme.

-¿¡Y qué más quieres que diga si eso es lo que parece!? ¡Prometí que te ayudaría, que sería tu apoyo! Y-yo no quiero volverte a ver así y si tengo que tratarte de esa forma para hacerlo, créeme que lo haré.

La determinación brillaba en los ojos de Orihime, una que el pelinegro habría querido retratar de forma instantánea si hubiese estado en sus cabales. Qué pena que ese no fuera el caso. La mirada de Ulquiorra de ensombreció como nunca antes había visto. ¿Qué pasaría ahora por su cabeza?

Solo las más impuras intenciones.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Estás segura? - El rostro de Ulquiorra se acercó peligrosamente al de la chica logrando que las mejillas de Orihime se colorearan de un lindo rojo fuerte - ¿Quién dijo que necesito ese tipo de ayuda?

-¿Q-qué? ¿A-a qué t-te refieres...? - preguntó corriendo el rostro a un lado dejando sin querer su cuello al descubierto, tal y como quería su novio. Un par de besos lograron que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda - ¿Q-qué estas hacien...? - la chica se detuvo al sentir la lengua del chico recorriéndola hasta llegar a su oído, donde succionó su lóbulo antes de hablar -.

-Estoy aceptando tu ayuda, mujer... Es lógico.

-N-no entiendo...

-Tu dijiste que me ayudarías como fuese pero lo que necesito ahora es esto... - las manos de Ulquiorra fueron a parar en la cadera de Orihime logrando disminuir la distancia que los separaban -.

-Pero... - No estaba segura del momento en que había ocurrido pero sus palabras fueron calladas con un profundo y hambriento beso, uno al cual apenas podía seguirle el ritmo. Sus piernas flaquearon y tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros de Ulquiorra mientras trataba decsentarse en la mesa para no caer. Nunca antes lo había sentido de esa forma tan profunda pero a ella no le gustaba. Quizás en otras circunstancias pero no hoy, no ahora. Ese no era su sabor, no era él. El que la besaba no era su novio -.

Jadeante la chica terminó el beso pero Ulquiorra volvió a besarla. Sus manos pasearon bajo la blusa de la pelinaranja haciendo que Orihime pegara un salto de la impresión por sus frías e intrépidas manos. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

-U-Ulquiorra... - murmuro al sentir como los botones de su blusa eran abiertos. Los labios del alemán comenzaron a dejar un camino de besos desde la mandíbula de Orihime hasta el inicio de sus pechos, los cuales fueron apretados por sus fuertes manos sin compasión alguna- D-detente...

Pero sus palabras fueron obviadas. Sus nervios comenzaron a aumentar al sentir la lengua del chico mientras una de sus manos recorría su pierna hasta el inicio de sus bragas. Un gemido involuntario escapó de sus labios. Esto no estaba bien, Ulquiorra no estaba consciente del todo y lo estaban haciendo en medio de la sala a sabiendas de la pronta llegada de Grimmjow. Aun así por alguna razón su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de forma favorable – para él - ante sus caricias.

Cada vez que U lquiorra la tocaba sentía una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Para ella sus manos quemaban y sus besos embriagaban. En verdad le gustaba.

_-Dime, Hime - le preguntó Tatsuki de camino a casa - ¿No estas nerviosa de que pase algo ahora que duermes con Ulquiorra?_

_-¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? - respondió de forma inocente mirándola curiosa -._

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero - Orihime negó - A... Ya sabes... Que tengan relaciones..._

_-¿Relaciones? ¿De qué tipo?_

_-¡Sexo, Hime, sexo! - gritó ya algo cabreada logrando que los demás peatones las miraran entre curiosos y molestos. No era su intención subirle el tono pero a veces Orihime superaba su ya poca paciencia -._

_Por otro lado el rostro de Orihime se coloreó totalmente de rojo, muerta de vergüenza. En verdad sabía desde el principio a donde su amiga quería llegar pero tenía la esperanza de que fuese solo un malentendido. Tatsuki era su mejor amiga, casi como su hermana, pero este tema la superaba con creces. _

_-Bueno... ¿Has pensado en eso? - preguntó la pelinegra más bajito. Orihime la vio dudosa pero en sus ojos pudo distinguir verdadera preocupación. Su amiga estaba cuidándola otra vez -._

_-S-si... Lo he pensado - comentó en un susurro bajando la mirada -._

_-¿Y...? _

_-Pues... No sé. Creo que si él comenzara no podría detenerlo._

_-Disculpa, creo que no te escuché bien ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? - preguntó alarmada la pelinegra - Aun eres muy joven y... y... ¿Y qué pasaría si no se cuidan y quedas embarazada? Sin mencionar que él es mitad hollow y todo eso ¿Te das cuenta del peligro?_

_-Sí, se cual es... -respondió Orihime mientras sus dedos jugaban con su bolso -._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Lo que pasa es que sería con él -Orihime levantó el rostro y la miró con una dulce sonrisa - Sé que suena ilógico pero siento que es lo correcto siempre y cuando sea él y no otro. _

_-Pero..._

_-No importa si es hoy o en un año mientras sea con él._

_-Hime... - Tatsuki le devolvió la sonrisa de forma sincera. Conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabía que su decisión ya estaba tomada -._

_-Además... N-no es como si no f-fuésemos a cuidarnos y todo eso... creo - completó la pelinaranja bajando nuevamente el rostro de forma nerviosa, logrando que Tatsuki dejara escapar una carcajada- Por favor no te rías Tatsuki-chan que me da pena... ¡Tatsuki-chan!_

_-Lo siento Hime, no pude evitarlo. Es que te veías tan seria respondiendo y de repente... - Orihime infló las mejillas molesta pero luego terminó uniéndose a su amiga -._

_Así siguieron un rato hasta que llegaron a una heladería. Pidieron un cono para cada una y se fueron a sentar a las mesas ubicadas en la acera. El silencio se hizo presente hasta que Tatsuki por fin soltó lo que ya llevaba rato pensando._

_-Dime Hime... ¿Cómo crees que es Ulquiorra en la cama?_

_-¿¡Q-qué!? ¿¡P-pero por qué preguntas eso!? - gritó alarmada haciendo que nuevamente sus mejillas se encendieran -._

_-Solo es curiosidad - respondió como si nada mirando hacia el horizonte antes de lamer su helado. No, la verdad era que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo pero Hime era bastante entretenida con sus respuestas hormonales - Además me preocupa que llegue a ser muy brusco contigo. Digo...si te llega a lastimar o no te gusta por estar fuera de tus expectativas. Después de todo no es el hombre más tierno del mundo...a diferencia de ti._

_-Bueno...yo..._

_-Vamos, no me digas que no te lo has imaginado cuando ya me dijiste que habías pensado en hacerlo con él._

_-E-eso es distinto... - Orihime bajo la mirada avergonzada mientras Tatsuki se mordía el labio para no reír -._

_-Tu sonrojo me dice lo contrario... - Orihime la miró alarmada pero Tatsuki le devolvió la mirada tranquila mientras seguía disfrutando de su helado - Entonces..._

_-C-creo que será t-tierno a su manera... Digo, es verdad que no es el más romántico del mundo y que quizás él sea algo b-brusco en ese momento pero...sus ojos... Mientras me vea con esa mirada que tanto me gusta creo que el momento sería perfecto._

_-Eso sumado al cuerpo de adonis que tiene... Aunque me inclino a que con esto último basta para que el momento sea perfecto._

_-¡Tatsuki-chan! - le reclamó Orihime mientras Tatsuki volvía a reír. En verdad esta conversación era de las más entretenidas que habían tenido, es especial por las reacciones de su ya-no-tan inocente amiga -._

Orihime salió de su trance al sentir como sus pechos eran liberados. Ulquiorra había levantado su sostén sin pudor ni permiso previo y ahora sus manos jugaban con sus rosados y erectos pezones. Otro gemido escapó de sus labios, esta vez al sentir como Ulquiorra succionaba el derecho con fuerza.

"_Esto está mal… él no es… no, si lo es… pero no se siente como si fuera él"_

Sus ojos volvieron a anegarse en lágrimas mientras sentía como la cadera del pelinegro se pegaba a su cuerpo de forma sugerente logrando un cosquilleo en su entrepierna. Ulquiorra cambió de pezón logrando que Orihime arqueara su espalda entregándose al placer que esa lengua le proporcionaba. Ella estaba a su merced.

Ulquiorra levantó el rostro y volvió a atacar su cuello, esta vez dejando un par de marcas donde sus labios se posaban. Por fin Orihime terminó de alterarse. Había sido un instante, un mísero segundo pero solo eso le bastó para ver los ojos de su amado. Eran de un verde opaco, sin vida, casi como los que conoció en Las Noches pero mucho más oscuros. Él la miraba con deseo, nada más. Para él ella era solo un pedazo de carne que devoraría sin piedad ni remordimiento alguno.

Él era el depredador y ella la presa.

"_Aunque es con él no puedo… no de esta forma… no con esa mirada"_

El roce de las caderas de Ulquiorra sobre las bragas de Orihime hicieron que ella soltara un gemido, solo que esta vez no era de placer. Él se detuvo en seco ante aquel angustiado sonido y levantó la mirada. Orihime se mordía los labios mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Ulquiorra tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de poder analizar la escena más detenidamente como si de un sueño se tratase.

Orihime estaba sonrojada, con el cabello enmarañado y marcas en su cuello. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron aquellos ojos grises, opacos y llenos de tristeza.

"_¿Qué… fue lo que le hice?" _

Miro hacia abajo y se espantó. Orihime tenía la blusa totalmente abierta y sus senos brillaban en todo su esplendor, rojos, pegajosos y llenos de marcas. Su falda se encontraba alzada y en sus muslos se podía distinguir claramente la marca roja de una palma. Su palma.

Despacio se alejó de la joven y se dio media vuelta. Una de sus manos fue hasta su cabeza como si con eso pudiese aclarar todas las lagunas mentales que poseía mientras empuñaba la otra mano con fuerza, con rabia, con odio a sí mismo.

-Vístete - susurró -.

-¿U-ulquiorra…? – preguntó con miedo tratando de calmar el temblor de sus manos. Algo había pasado, la mirada asustada de él se lo decía - ¿E-estás bien?

-No, ahora vístete.

Casi por inercia Orihime acomodó nuevamente su sostén y arregló su falda mientras rápidamente secaba las lágrims de su rostro. Despacio levantó la vista y vio como Ulquiorra seguía en el mismo lugar, dándole la espalda y murmurando muy despacio en su idioma natal.

Inconscientemente una de las manos de Orihime se acercó al puño del chico pero este lo alejó con fuerza.

-No me toques – dijo de forma tajante -.

-Ulquiorra… - Orihime ni caso le hizo y tomó su mano -.

-¿Por qué insistes en acercarte? ¿No ves lo que te hice? ¡Casi te violo, mujer!

Orihime se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada. No podía ver el rostro del pelinegro pero podría jurar que había ira en su mirada. Una profunda ira hacia él mismo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces por qué no me detuviste?

Se quedaron por un par de segundos en silencio. ¿Cómo podía ella responderle a tal pregunta? Ulquiorra nunca entendería sus razones. Por ello tomó la mano de la chica con delicadeza y la apartó de la suya.

-Iré por mis cosas.

-¿Q-qué? ¿D-de qué estás hablando? – preguntó con miedo al ver como el chico avanzaba un par de pasos hacia la habitación que compartían. Su cabeza aun le daba mil vueltas pero al menos podía caminar sin afirmarse -.

-Me voy.

-¿T-te vas? ¿Por qué? – las manos de la chica subieron a su pecho, a su corazón, y se empuñaron con fuerza. ¿En verdad él quería dejarla? ¿En verdad ella volvería a estar sola? -.

-¿No es obvio, mujer? Mírate, mira lo que te he hecho – Ulquiorra se dio media vuelta y la encaró. Sus ojos volvían a brillar pero un manto de tristeza opacaban su inexpresivo rostro – Nadie tiene el derecho de hacerte eso, de lastimarte de esa forma… ni siquiera yo.

-Pero…

-No –volvió a darse la vuelta y se dispuso a entrar en esa oscura habitación pero Orihime, por inercia, simplemente saltó hacia Ulquiorra y lo abrazó por la espalda escondiendo su rostro en sus firmes músculos. Poco a poco su olor volvía a ser el mismo – Mujer…

-No te vayas… - susurró -.

-Debo hacerlo.

-¡No, no debes! – Respondió desesperada ante la negativa del chico – Por favor no vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vida…

-Entiende, hoy hice lo que me prometí que nunca te haría así que cumpliré con mi sentencia – despacio Ulquiorra se soltó del agarre de la chica y volvió a emprender rumbo al armario. Eso hasta que escuchó nuevamente a su novia de fondo -.

-Cobarde…

Despacio Ulquiorra volvió a darse la vuelta y caminó hasta quedar a solo un paso de distancia de ella. Orihime mantenía la mirada baja y los puños apretados.

-¿Qué dijiste, mujer?

-Cobarde, eso es lo que eres.

-Claro que no.

-¡Claro que sí! – Orihime levantó el rostro y lo miró directamente a sus ojos. Lo estaba encarando, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los labios apretados – Si sigues escapando es obvio que estas huyendo del problema.

-Yo no huyo, nunca – respondió molesto el chico. Odiaba que lo insultaran de esa forma, directamente a su orgullo -.

-Lo hiciste en la tarde… - Orihime avanzó hasta que la distancia entre ellos fue nula – No sé lo que paso hoy pero ahogarse en licor barato no resuelve nada. Y ahora, tratando de dejarme luego de… ¡Sigues huyendo!

-Sabes por qué hago eso último – respondió con simpleza sin apartarle la mirada -.

-¿Entonces planeas irte así nada más sin aclarar las cosas? Yo… no voy a permitirlo. Prometí que te cuidaría, que sería tu apoyo, que te ayudaría en todo y eso es lo que haré. Te sacaré de ese hoyo en el que te encuentras cuente lo que me cueste y ni tú ni nadie podrá impedirlo.

Ulquiorra la miraba asombrado. Orihime lo miraba decidida pero no había rastros de ira en aquellos ojos grises. Ella solo estaba preocupada.

-Te propones una meta muy grande, mujer. Muchos lo han intentado y aun no logran nada.

-Lo sé, pero ellos son ellos y yo soy yo. Así que por favor… por favor… no te vayas – Orihime apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico y pudo disfrutar el acompasado sonido de su corazón -.

-Aunque me quede eso no significa me que perdone a mí mismo – aclaró Ulquiorra mientras acariciaba algunos mechones de cabello anaranjados -.

-¿A caso no te basta con mi perdón?

-No lo merezco. No te merezco.

-Tu no decides eso – Orihime levantó la mirada y le sonrió de la forma más cálida posible -.

Sin poder evitarlo Ulquiorra volvió a asaltar los labios de Orihime, esta vez en un beso mucho más tranquilo, acompasado donde Orihime simplemente lo abrazó del cuello y cerró los ojos. Por fin podía sentirlo, al Ulquiorra del que se había enamorado en Las Noches y al Ulquiorra humano. Por fin era él.

Con algo de torpeza el pelinegro tropezó con sus propios pies y terminó apresando a la chica sobre el muro. Lentamente terminó con aquel beso y apoyó su frente sobre el hombre femenino. Desde ese ángulo pudo ver un par de marcas rojas sobre aquella piel de porcelana y se odio más de lo que ya lo hacía antes. Tanto así que un par de palabras escaparon de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlas pero sintiéndolas en todo su ser.

-Lo siento, Orihime.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo – respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro ya mucho más tranquila. Aún quedaban un par de temas pendientes con el chico pero por ahora con eso le bastaba. Ulquiorra se había disculpado y diciendo su nombre. Él en verdad lo sentía -.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos hasta que Orihime tomó el rostro del chico y lo alzó para verlo mejor.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

-Estoy bien.

-Mentiroso – Orihime infló sus mejillas para luego soltarlo – Te prepararé algo de comer de igual forma. Espera aquí que no tardo.

-Mujer – la detuvo Ulquiorra al verla dar un paso -.

-¿Si? – Ulquiorra la apuntó con un dedo y ella lo siguió. Orihime seguía con la blusa totalmente abierta dejando ya nada a la imaginación, aunque claro, para él ya no había imaginación solo recuerdos - ¡Ah! ¡No mires! - Los colores subieron rápidamente a su rostro mientras trataba de taparse con sus brazos -.

-Ya te he visto ahí, mujer. No entiendo por qué tanta vergüenza – fue su simple respuesta mientras se giraba hacia el armario -.

"_Qué curioso, nunca había pensado que un recuerdo como ese terminaría siendo así de agridulce" _pensó.

-P-pero… p-pero… ¡Eso fue totalmente diferente! – sus manos trataban de abrochar los botones rápidamente pero se detuvo al ver que su vista era tapada. Una camiseta estaba sobre su cabeza -.

-Póntela – Orihime la tomó con cuidado y la revisó antes de ponérsela -.

-Pero… es tuya.

-¿Algún problema con eso? – dijo cruzándose de brazos -.

-¡N-no! Es solo que pensé que te molestaría que la usara.

-Todas tus poleras son pequeñas. Si usaras alguna de esas mostrarías más de la cuenta – Sus manos se posaron en el pecho de la chica mostrándole todas las marcas que él mismo había dejado. De solo recordarlo sus colores volvieron a su rostro – Recuerda que no vivimos solos.

"_¡E-es verdad! Había olvidado a Grimmjow-kun"_

-Gracias – respondió al final con una tierna y tímida sonrisa mientras se colocaba aquella camiseta. Le quedaba grande, hasta los muslos de hecho, pero tenía su olor y con eso le bastaba para sentirse mejor -.

-Hm.

.

* * *

.

-Entonces fue tu abuelo de nuevo.

-Si.

Doce de la noche y la pareja se encontraba sentada en el comedor conversando, comiendo, pasando un buen rato mientras trataban de arreglar su algo desgastada y viciosa relación luego de la primera discusión de proporciones. Orihime, al final, se había cambiado también su falda de la escuela por unos pantalones largos para no mostrar la marca de su pierna y que, curiosamente combinaban de maravilla con la camiseta blanca de Ulquiorra.

-Pero ahora que tienes menos clases podrás descansar como se debe y tendrás tiempo para entrenar.

-Puede ser - Ulquiorra le dio una mascada a su sándwich y tomó algo de su café. ¿Quién diría que un simple sándwich de queso sería tan bueno? En realidad cualquier comida con resaca sabe así de bien - Aun así me molesta. Parezco uno de sus títeres.

-Suena bastante feo.

Llevaban así un buen rato. Ulquiorra -fuera de su área de confort- se estaba confesando con ella porque creía que era lo mínimo que merecía: una explicación. Aun así debía admitir que no se sentía tan mal diciéndole todo, como si un peso hubiese desaparecido de su pecho.

Recién ahora empezaba a comprender lo beneficioso de su apoyo para calmar la mente. Salir de su burbuja personal y confiar en ella sonaba mucho mejor ahora.

-¿En qué piensas mujer? Usualmente no eres así de callada - Orihime pegó un pequeño salto de la impresión. Ni cuenta se había dado que llevaba varios minutos mirando a la nada -.

-Pues... Hay algo que me molesta de todo esto...

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué es lo que en verdad te molesta?

-No entiendo tu pregunta. Creí ya haber respondido eso - contestó tomando otro sorbo de su café. Al menos su cabeza ya no daba tantas vueltas -.

-Es que... Siento que el problema es otro - Orihime bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus pies algo nerviosa - Bueno, lo he estado pensando y...

-¿Y...?

-¿Te molesta más que tu abuelo te manipule o... que no sepas lo que quieres?

Silencio.

-¿Qué? - fue su simple respuesta -.

-Es que... A fin de cuentas lo que hizo tu abuelo estuvo bien... -El ceño de Ulquiorra se frunció logrando que su novia se alarmara. Estaba echando las cosas a perder y acabarían peor si no le aclaraba las cosas - Digo, ahora podrás dedicarte mejor en la empresa y en tus estudios y el entrenamiento y podrás descansar y...

-Mujer - la detuvo ya algo saturado -.

-Lo siento - se disculpó apenada -Pero siento que todas las decisiones que ha tomado tu familia sobre ti te han gustado de cierta forma al final y... Quizás solo te molesta el estar confundido contigo mismo. Que ellos sepan lo que quieres y no tú.

¿Era eso cierto? ¿En verdad estaba enojado consigo mismo por no saber que era en verdad lo que quería? ¿Entonces como ella se dio cuenta? ¿Entonces el trasfondo de todos estos problemas era su falta de conocimiento a lo que quería hacer con su vida? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de ese detalle y ella sí?

"Tal vez por mi falta de interés"

Eso tenía más lógica. Odiaba tanto su entorno, su vida, su círculo de relaciones que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo su futuro. Después de todo siempre había creído que este sería igual de malo o peor que su presente y pasado. Mejor enfocarse en el presente. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado y su futuro ya no se veía tan negro como antes - o tan blanco y vacío como en Hueco Mundo -. Una luz brillante se veía al final del camino y sus pies lo animaban a seguir contra viento y marea.

Ahora estaba ella.

-Ulquiorra - el aludido levantó la vista ante el llamado de su novia. ¿Se había quedado pegado en sus pensamientos como ella lo había hecho minutos antes? - ¿Estás bien?

-Si.

-Lo siento. ¿Te molesté con lo que te dije, verdad? En serio lo siento mucho.

-No te disculpes, mujer. No deberías hacerlo si no has hecho nada malo - otro sorbo a su café -.

-Pero...

-Mírame a los ojos, mujer - dijo como una orden logrando su cometido - ¿Crees que mentí con mis palabras?

Orihime negó.

-Entonces cálmate. Todo está bien.

_"Todo está bien_" pensó ella antes de formar una sonrisa en su rostro. Los ojos de Ulquiorra se lo habían confirmado.

Orihime tomó de su propia taza de café y así continuaron unos minutos más, conversando de todo y de nada, de qué comerían mañana y si había alguna buena película en televisión. Todo se encontraba en orden, donde reinaba una sensación de tranquilidad que casi habían olvidado.

"_Como nuestras charlas nocturnas en Las Noches"_ Recordó mientras registraba el rostro del pelinegro con cuidado.

Por eso le extrañó que sus cejas se juntaran y sus labios formaran una mueca. ¿De qué se había perdido?

-Ulquior...

Con un movimiento de manos le indicó a la chica que se callara para luego mirar de reojo hacia la ventana. Ella imitó aquella acción y pudo percatarse del cristal abierto y las cortinas moviéndose al compás del viento.

Un shinigami había entrado a la sala.

-Ulquiorra Schiffer - se escuchó decir a aquel hombre de yukata negra y brazos cruzados -.

-¿SÍ?

-Necesito que me acompañe.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? Los shinigamis no son mis controladores, solo cumplen como simples guardia - comentó mientras se servía más café en su taza. Algo le decía que debía estar lo más alerta posible esa noche -.

-No te pases de listo - la mano derecha del shinigami apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada pero nunca la saco - Usted queda bajo arresto por incumplimiento de las reglas impuestas por la Sociedad de Almas el mes recién pasado. ¿Alguna pregunta?

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que incumplimiento de reglas si Ulquiorra no ha hecho nada malo?"

-Sí - el pelinegro tomó un sorbo de su taza y para luego encarar al shinigami - ¿Qué les hace suponer que he roto las reglas?

-Nada, pero le recuerdo que usted no es el único involucrado en todo esto así que o me sigue por las buena o acabamos con todo este problema aquí mismo.

El shinigami adoptó una pose de pelea que hizo a Orihime saltar del susto. En cambio Ulquiorra ni se movió de su sitio. Sabía que si no cooperaba con el shinigami las cosas terminarían en pelea y no quería que el departamento saliera destruido ni mucho menos que Orihime se preocupara. Aun así las palabras del shinigami seguían flotando en su cabeza.

De repente algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza y su mirada se tornó más fría que de costumbre. El shinigami se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de humor del hollow y terminó por desenvainar su espada solo un par de centímetros ganándose la mirada perpleja de Orihime y un susurro por parte del pelinegro.

-Me las vas a pagar, Grimmjow.

Mientras que al otro lado de la ciudad un peliceleste estornudaba sin entender el porqué ni mucho menos como podría restregarse la nariz si tenía las manos atadas a su espalda.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.


End file.
